Spider Man: Corrupted
by Skychild101
Summary: Spider Man knew that peace could not fully come, not while there is still evil. He resumes his second year at university only to learn that trouble is brewing at the Stark Enterprises. A corrupted madman with a Hunter at his side who will do everything in his power to stop the web-crawler Vigilante. Book five of Seven. T for violence.
1. The Stark Enterprises

**Author's Note: **OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! BOOK FIVE PEOPLE BOOK FIVE! I SWEAR THAT THIS WAS THE FARTHEST BOOK I HAD EVER REACHED AT! THANK YOU GUYS! THANK YOU! And perhaps this was one of the most anticipated book I had ever waited for—I'm just so pumped for this one ^^ since not only am I excited for this but the fact that I'm bringing in one of the most anticipated villain which I hope Marvel would bring him in one day into Spidey Universe…one day, guys, one day…and I admit book four dragged on a bit too much so I apologize :3 but I still hoped that you had enjoyed it nonetheless. ANYWHO, if you guys remember, back in book four, Tony stated that he'll have a hearing about either continuing to be Spidey's mentor or not. That being said, we will get to see Tony's hearing in this book! Huzzah, that should be fun—of course not for Stark but yeah…ALRIGHT, time for me to shut up and let's get going!

 **Summary: **Spider Man knew that peace could not fully come, not while there is still evil. He resumes his second year at college only to learn that trouble is brewing at the Stark Enterprises. A corrupted madman with a Hunter at his side who will do everything in his power to stop the web-crawler Vigilante.

* * *

Chapter One: The Stark Enterprises

Tony 'Anthony' Stark was a highly-respected man. Many people admired him but some people doesn't. Either way, Tony was that one man who had it all even if he did had a rough relationship with his father. His father owns a company—the Stark Enterprises which was a large decorated building.

Since his father passed away, the company was handed down to Tony who is the now CEO of the Stark Enterprises. But of course, things had changed a little. He now had Mrs. Potts, whose now the CEO.

Tony also had an assistant—the most trustworthy and loyal person he had ever met. Happy Hogan was the kind of guy who would knock some sense into you and would sometimes agree to a plan or a situation even if it does seem...ridiculous or insane.

Tony stared at the window with a deep thinking look. So much had happened as of last year, it still scarred him. Even more so with his protégé: Peter who had suffered a terrible lose with the battle of Mysterio.

Tony ran both of his hands over his hair before he clasped his hands together so that they can let his chin rest upon them. Peter wasn't the same again. He would mourn, crying himself to sleep, repeatedly told himself over and over again that he would move out of his dorm.

Of course, his other friend, Michelle, slapped some senses into him but that didn't worked out as much she had hoped for.

"Sir, these came in for you."

Tony blinked, jumping at the unexpected voice. Eyes wide, he turned around to see Happy placing some mail on the top of the table.

"If its advertisement or anything, throw them out."

"One of them holds important information, regarding with your hearing."

Tony sighed as he took the envelope from Happy. In everything that has happened, he had forgotten that he still had that hearing.

Tony opened the envelope, unfold the letter and skimmed through it.

 _Dear Mr. Stark:_

 _This letter is to remind you of the upcoming hearing that will take place on July 20th at 8am. Please be advised that it could take more than an hour if needed to be..._

"Rubbish," Tony muttered angrily as be threw the letter away. He got up but immediately staggered down due to the pain that shot through his leg.

He winced and Happy extended his hands out in case.

"I'm fine," Tony mumbled, shoving his hands away. He was still in pain from that wall where he had taken a full blast of it. Luckily, he survived but he had injuries and because of his leg, he had to use a cane which he wasn't so enthusiastic about that but Happy forced him too as it would help him heal.

"I need some air," Tony muttered.

"Shall I cancel today's schedule then?"

"Please."

Nodding, Happy walked away and exited the room. Tony sighed. He supposed that in some way, he also had changed and Tony wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

A week later had passed and Tony soon found himself getting ready for his hearing. Even though he was wobbling, he still was able to make it to his car and of course, he declined when Happy offered to drive to his hearing.

It seemed as though that Tony was just stress about everything and he didn't know if this hearing was having him more pressure. He tightened his grip on the wheel and pushing the accelerator just a bit more than he needed to. Tony eventually arrived at the court and he snorted upon seeing the reporters and the cameramen. The reporters were already talking but as for the camera crew, they were all eagerly waiting for Tony Stark to appear on sight so that they could start taking pictures.

"…We are gathered here in front of the New York's Court, waiting to hear about the Hearing. Of course, it has not yet started but there were some debates on whether Stark would actually make an appearance. The Hearing is being hold to determine if Tony Stark also known as Iron Man should continue to be a mentor to the young web slinger Spider Man. Furthermore—"

The black expensive car rolled into the view and commotions started to take over which made the reporters to yell.

"And there he is! Mr. Stark himself!"

As soon as Tony opened the door, he heard his name calling out and flashes of the cameras began to flash at him.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!" the reporter shouted as she pushed through the crowd.

"In lights of recent, people were arguing if you should continue to be the tutor of the young web crawler Spider Man. What do you have to say about this?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You just ran out of time."

He pushed through the crowd, ignoring the calls and the flashes as he made his way up the stairs and into the tall glass building. The guards were far behind Tony as they were walking down the hall and as they did, Tony glanced to the right to see two people—one of them he recognized but the other he didn't since he was hiding in the shadows and Tony couldn't see him clearly.

"I will _not_ do it. You have no power over me. Only _I_ will make the decision."

"But Minister, regarding with what has been happening, I think you should know that we're both on the same sides and this is what I want. What we _both_ want."

"I—"

The Minister stopped talking as he turned to the side only to have his stare meet with Tony's unreadable expression. There was a heavy thick silence until Tony disappeared from his sight.

Tony stared at the wooden door with a hard gaze once he reached it before he grasped firmly on the doorknob and then he turned it, stepping inside the courtroom.

"You're late," a cold male voice rang throughout the room.

Tony stood boldly as he spoke. "With all due respect, Minister, I'm not the one who's late but it is you who had not arrived on time."

There were murmurs around the room and Tony couldn't help but let out his hidden smirk. He gave a small glance around the room. The walls were decorated with a rich brown wood that matched with the tables and the chairs; there was also a red carpet that was covering the floor. It was a large room, having the audience sitting in the chairs while the judges were in front of the room, sitting at the highest point, automatically sending out an immense power of authority.

There were about nine judges with the Minister in the middle, all wearing black robes and they stared down at Tony stark with serious expressions. However, since this was Tony Stark, there were others who were curious as to how this hearing would go since Tony was also known to make sarcastic remarks.

The Minister was chubby with some grey hair as he wore his black robe with a neatly red tie followed by glasses. He fixed his gaze at Tony before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Very well," said the Minister. "The accused being present—we can proceed. Are you ready?" he called down the row.

"Yes sir," they spoke.

"Disciplinary hearing for the twentieth of July," said the Minister as he began to list the names. "Into the trial that would determine if Tony Stark should continue to be a mentor to the web crawler vigilante Spider Man. Interrogators: James Isaac Albert, the Minister; Emilie Winslet, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement…"

Tony zoned out as the Minister continue to list the names until it was done.

"Ready?"

Tony snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. "Ready, your Honor."

The court began to call out. "Swear in the court."

The prosecutor called out. "Do you swear to tell the truth, all the truth and nothing but the truth in this case?"

"Yes sir," Tony answered.

"Please state your name and other personal circumstances."

"Tony Stark, the owner of the Stark Enterprises, billionaire, playboy and an Engineer."

"Right then. Tony Stark. Do you or do you not agree or disagree that you are not suited to continue to be a guide for the young Spider Man?"

"I believe I am the right mentor for the young web-crawler Spider Man—"

As soon as he said that, the crowd began to murmur, being displeased.

"Order in the court! Order in the court!"

"Let me explain!" Tony slightly shouted over the noise. Almost immediately, the room was silent. "I've studied him. I've took him under my wing, stood by him when no one else had believed that he was suited to fight for what we were fighting."

"And who were these 'people?'" the Minister asked.

"I believe you all know them as the Avengers."

"How does the Avengers come into this?"

"Everything. It's what made Spider Man to be the hero he is today. It's what made him to be _better_."

"While you were being the mentor, was it not your duty to keep Spider Man in check?"

"Yes but—"

"Was it _not_ your duty to not allow him to go wherever he goes? To cause even more problems than he already does? I know you mean well, Tony Stark, but most of us had come to the conclusion that you are simply…mad."

Tony's stare hardened at the Minister as he took in a breath. "I think, perhaps, I've made myself clear. I will continue to be a guide to Spider Man. He _will_ continue to be under my wing as long as I want to until he is ready. Spider Man does _not,_ will he ever, cause harm!"

"If that was the case, Mr. Stark, he would not leave the damage behind him. He has too much freedom; he's reckless. And many people agreed that you're not exactly a great influence on him."

"He's learning and I can assure you, Minister, he would grow out to be a fine hero."

There was a small pause until the Minister spoke. "Does anyone else care to share their arguments?"

There seemed to be silence and Tony felt a small hope that he would win this case. He had spoken everything that he needed to be stated and he hoped that it was enough for him to triumph. Just as Minister was about to speak, someone else spoke from the crowd.

"I do, Minister," a deep rumbling voice.

"Please state your name."

The announcer rose from his seat and the way he got up, it had an intimidating effect on the audience. However, Tony stood his ground as he stared at the large figure. As the person spoke, it made Tony's throat go dry.

"Fisk, your Honor," the deep voice boomed. "Wilson Fisk."

 **Author's Note: **Dun dun dun…man, this was actually…really tough to write. I've never been into a Hearing and I only know a limited amount of information on how it actually goes but I hope I did alright. If some parts were confusing, I apologize :3 writing court things aren't my strong points. So uhm, yeah…What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	2. Enter, Wilson Fisk

**Shout Outs: **Thanks to Sherene for reviewing the story. Thanks to Dulcecitath for reviewing, following and favoring the story. Thanks to ISBtheepic for favoring, following and reviewing the story. Thanks to Batguy2000 for favoring the story. Thanks to Invisible12 for following the story.

* * *

Chapter two: Enter, Wilson Fisk

"Wilson Fisk, your Honor."

He was a tall intimidating man—the kind where he was not one to cross. He was dressed in white, having a bald head—broad shoulders—with a fixed stare at Tony who was glaring at him.

His booming voice echoed around the room and with a simple shout, the room could go into silent within a second if he wanted to. He projected a large sense of power ad he stood his ground.

"Please state your arguments from your point of view," the Minister spoke.

"Of course. As you see and hear, your Honor, Tony Stark is just simply not...up to his task."

There were small murmurs among the crowd but it quickly died down as they were all eager to hear next.

"I believe he is losing his touch, Minister. And this is where we question ourselves: How long can Tony Stark continue before he loses?" Wilson said. "They're all mad as they come—"

"I'm _terribly_ sorryto inform you, Fisk," Tony growled. "But you do not know how I work—"

"To the public, yes."

"Ah, but from the inside you don't and that's why your point and mine are very different from each other. Rest assured," Tony spoke loudly. "I _will_ be the best mentor Spider Man there ever was."

"Do you know the true identity of this Spider Man?" the Minister asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified, your Honor."

"Why should it be different than the Avengers?" Fisk questioned.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Spider Man is still young. He's still less experienced than us. When the world is ready and can accept Spider Man, then and only then, will Spider Man reveal to us all."

There were murmurs spreading throughout the room but everyone's eyes were on the Minister who seemed to be studying at Tony with a straight face.

"And as far as I'm concerned," Tony continued. "Spider Man never really did any damage to us all. So in all honesty, I did my job."

Fisk's grin grew even nastier. "But what if he was out of control? What if you can't stop him?"

Tony breathed before he spoke. "If he ever did went out of control, I would know and just like with every other hero, he could be stopped…" he paused. "Just with bigger force," he muttered.

"What was that?" the Minister asked.

"Nothing."

"I say, Minister, that we should let someone else be a guide to Spider Man," Fisk replied.

There were murmurs of agreement.

"I believe that it is the Minister's job to give the verdict," Tony said. "And as far as I'm aware of, Spider Man can choose who wants to be his guide and guess what? He still chose me. So now, Minister, I await your decision. I have said everything I needed to say."

"But how can we trust you and him?" Fisk quizzed. "How can we know that you won't fail?"

The silence was a bit too much to bear for Tony since there was a small hesitation which made Tony absent-mindedly rub his wrist before the Minister spoke.

"Those in favor to keep Tony Stark as a mentor?"

Tony drew in a sharp breath as he saw a few hands in the air.

"And those in favor to not keep Tony as a mentor?"

There were hands in the air as they had beaten the first round. Tony tightened his jaw as he knew that this would somehow happen. With Fisk around, of course, Tony wouldn't be able to win. He sharply turn to glare at Fisk who made a horrid sneer.

"Right then. I believe this case is solved. Guards, if you will."

"Ah, I believe I somehow knew this would happen. It comes with being old, I suppose," Tony grinned as he made a serious look. "I have no intention of being put away."

"You have to," the Minister said. "It's the law."

"To you maybe. And for me, hmm, I would like to make something with a bit of creativity," an amuse glint sparkled in Tony's eyes.

A _whirring_ sound came until like magnets, it attached itself to Tony's arms, securely latching onto him. It kept on flying towards him until all of the pieces came on him. The audience were wide with shock as the judges edged on their seats a little. Tony stuck out his hand out so that he grabbed the last piece of the metal before sticking it in his face.

The Minister's face was twisted with anger. "Get him! He's not going anywhere! You can't run!"

"Oh but you see. I'm not running. I'm just running with style."

Smirking, Tony ignited the jet boosters and automatically lifted himself in the air just as the guards came.

"Good day, Minister."

And then, Iron Man flew towards the window, crashing through the glass before he vanished from sight.

"IRON MAN!"

* * *

Peter angrily wiped away the new set of tears. He hadn't stopped crying ever since Ned was killed. It was his fault, Peter would repeatedly tell himself.

He had those damn Spider senses so why didn't he used them?

Oh that's right. They got cancelled when that stupid mist came and had temporarily blinded him.

He sniffed. He supposed he should get out of bed and maybe go into the sunlight or otherwise, people will think that he's a vampire or something.

Sighing, Peter dragged himself as he took off his shirt in order for him to hunt for a new one. However, he glanced to the right and stared at his phone. He hadn't heard anything from Tony yet. He knew he had went to the Hearing but what happened? Did Tony won?

Just as he was about to grab a shirt, all of a sudden, a noise came like a clanging sound which made Peter narrow his eyes.

It sounded as though it came from the window and his Spider senses weren't buzzing.

Maybe it was just a bird who just missed its destination. However, Peter gaped when he saw the window being opened by brute force and it made Peter be on guard, ready to shoot.

When the window was fully open, Peter stared incredulously at the visitor. White glowing eyes with red and gold made a dead giveaway.

"Peter Parker."

 **Author's Note: **"I'm running away with style" that you are Tony Stark and that's why we all love you ^^ even though him peering through the window is creepy af. Try thinking when Iron Man was saving the Ferry and looking through the window; yeah that creepy version. What happens next? Find out! Toodles!

 **EDIT:** I have recently been asked if I could do a Spider Man: Origins. The answer is maybe because I really want to start writing my Infinity War novelization and it also depends where I'm at, regarding with my stories. So uhm yeah…so keep asking questions and I'll gladly answer them! I'll most likely do another FAQ like how I did the last time so yeah…Toodles!


	3. The Appearance of Iron Man

Chapter Three: The Appearance of Iron Man

Peter stared at the newcomer who entered his room but in doing so, he smashed a part of the wall in the process.

"Iron Man?" Peter stammered. "What are you doing here?"

Tony growled as he emerged out of his suit and he turned on the TV.

"… _After the daring escape from the New York Court, the security are more high on alert than ever. They will do everything in their power to capture Iron Man and to make sure that he pays his respects. In the meantime, there seemed to be trouble brewing in Stark Enterprises since Tony Stark is no longer the owner of his company. Here's Wilson Fisk—"_

Peter made a stun look as he watched Tony with an angry look and he sat at the edge of the bed.

"You escaped?" Peter asked with disbelief. "And who's this Wilson Fisk?"

"I'm _sure_ Fisk was the one who did this. I just want to know _how_ he did it! He stole my company, turned everyone against _me_ —"

"And stole Pepper Potts?"

Tony froze as he stared at Peter with wide eyes. "Shit," he swore. "I forgot to warn her."

"If everything else falls in place, I'm sure that Pepper would eventually learn about it. She would still have Happy. But how did he stole your company? Shouldn't you still have the rights that no matter what happens, you can still have your company?"

"Apparently, my rights got sold," Tony growled as he went back to his suit.

"Wait…what happened at the Hearing—other than this? Did you win—"

"Obviously I didn't or otherwise, I wouldn't have the security running after him."

Peter went quiet until he spoke again. "So what happens now? If you're not going to be my mentor, who will then?"

"Oh, trust me, kid. I will still be your mentor."

"But you said—"

"Hey, I'm Iron Man. Tony Stark. I can do everything I want," the mask then shut itself, covering Tony's face. "Including taking back the control of my Enterprise. I'll be back. In the meantime, don't do anything stupid."

Peter snorted. "I should be telling you that," he then paused. "You are going to fix the mess you made when you entered, right?"

Iron Man looked towards the broken window and a few bricks tumbled down. "Uhm…yeah sorry about that but uhm, sure."

Just as Iron Man was about to exit, the door suddenly opened to reveal a boy who seemed to be holding papers. When he looked up, his eyes went wide from shock and he looked like he wanted to faint since his face was pale. The papers were dropped, fluttering to the floor.

"It—it's Iron Man," he replied shakily.

"Uhh and I'm gone," Iron Man spoke.

As weeks rolled in, Peter realized that he only had a few days left before he had to hit the books again. The weather was really nice too but that didn't mattered to him; in all honesty, Peter had lost the will to become Spider Man again and he couldn't anyway. He needed a new suit since his old one was ripped and torn.

A knock came which interrupted Peter's chains of thoughts.

"Peter, it's me. Michelle. You haven't come out since. Please let me in."

Peter held in his breath as he heard the pleaded voice. He really didn't want to be around his friends—er friend—since every time he's close to them, one ends up being in danger.

"It's not your fault. You need friends. Everyone does. Please, Pete."

Sighing, Pete glanced at the Daily Bugle newspaper with the title clearly being in the view which read _THE DARING ESCAPE._ Peter went towards it and stuffed it in a page of a book and headed towards the door until he remembered he still needed to put on a shirt.

He grabbed a random shirt from the closet and then opened the door to reveal Michelle. She too had been crying about Ned's death but it seemed to be the hardest on Peter since those two were practically inseparable.

"Hey, how are you holding?" she sniffed.

Peter shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Alright, I suppose. You?"

Michelle nodded. "Alright."

Peter moved out of the way so that Michelle could come in though she began to open her mouth to talk but the demolished bricks caught her attention which made her frown.

"What happened to the window? I could've sworn there was a window here."

Peter felt his heart drop as he completely forgot about the window. "Erm…uhm…practicing web shooters? Heh…got too rough I guess."

"You think? I hope you're going to fix it."

Peter rolled his eyes as he brushed it off. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Iron Man landed on the floor with a heavy thud. He lifted his head as he stared around with a fixed look. Strange. The halls of the Stark Enterprises were quiet which made Tony be suspicious. There were just some several things he needed to grab and get the heck out of here; it's not the best idea to continue to linger around here especially if there was a madman that decided to take over his company

Tony growled; Fisk will pay for ruining his life.

He deactivated his suit so that when he walked, he wouldn't make too much noise with all the clanging and whatnot. And if something were to happen to his office, Tony clenched his fists tightly. They better not touch it in any shape or form.

Tony walked down the hall, briskly and he opened the door that had led to his office. He narrowed his eyes as he studied it. So far, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary; everything looked the same. Just as he had left it.

Eyes narrowed, Tony began to walk quietly towards his desk. Once he reached it, he sat on the chair and began to type away on the keyboard. He tightened his jaw when the screen read _access denied_.

So, the big brute had already made himself comfortable being the big boss. Scowling, Tony fumbled through his pockets until he found a small device where he connected it to the side of the computer. He just hoped that it would work. He let out a sigh of relief when he found himself hacked in.

So far, the documents and everything else seemed to be normal but he didn't really gave a care for those files. He wanted his _other_ ones that were hidden deep. Grinning, Tony found what he was looking and began to download it from the computer and onto his device and he waited since the bar was only filled a third of it.

Just as the bar was about to reach its end, all of a sudden, Tony heard voices outside from his office. He froze as he glanced towards the door, hearing at the conversation.

"None of them were even expecting about the daring escape. It all came to a shock to them."

"I don't care!" the voice roared with frustration. "I want him found and make him suffer!"

Twitching, Tony pulled out the device and he quickly shut down the computer before he briskly walked towards the window where he simply put his hand at it and the window began to shuffle itself sideways, opening itself. Tony grabbed at the edge of the wall, carefully walking along the edge of the building as the window went back to its current form.

Tony let out a sigh of breath but he carefully peeked out while also trying to see what was going on.

"Jarvis, zoom in on what they're doing."

"…I'll do give you want you want," Fisk growled to the man. "But you must keep your end at the bargain. You don't want me as your enemy," he replied in a menacing tone which made the unfamiliar man tremble.

"Er, yes sir."

"Good. Now, go and get me that man—the one I seek," Fisk handed him a folded paper and when he took it, the man unfolded it and stared at it.

"Who's this?"

"None of your concern. I suppose it shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

"No. No at all. I'll go at once."

"Good."

With that, the man had left which made Fisk be in his thoughts. However, Fisk turned around and stared at the computer which made him narrow his eyes. Growling low, he went towards it and typed on the keyboard.

Someone was here.

Scanning, Fisk got up from the chair and disappeared from sight. Meanwhile, Tony let out a breath as he was nearly caught. It was a close shave, he admitted. He peeked through the window and notice that no one was there and he carefully walked along the ledge so that he could open the window in order to get in.

The minute he got in there, all of a sudden, just as Jarvis spoke, something hard collided against Tony which made him fly across the room, hitting at the edge of the wall.

Tony grunted from the impact and he staggered, trying to get up but his vision was a bit blurry for the time being. Suddenly, Tony felt a strong grip being wrapped around his neck, choking the life out of him. Tony gasped for air but it was futile and he felt himself being lifted.

"You think you could just waltz into my company and steal whatever you want? Think again," the attacker growled, tightening its grip on Tony.

"Actually…" Tony gasped. "It's still my company…"

Snarling, the large figure brought Tony down as he smashed Tony against the chair hard so that it broke. Tony gasped, coughing as his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. The hand was no longer wrapped around his neck though the billionaire glanced upwards to see Fisk glowering dangerously down.

"Surprised to see me?" he boomed.

Tony paused. "Actually no."

Fisk roared, raising his hand in the air so that he could make a punch at Tony who quickly rolled to the side, allowing Fisk's large hand to smash at the ground instead.

"Too slow."

Tony crawled towards the table so that he hid behind it from the opposite side and he lifted his hand up, rubbing his wrist, having a tingling sensation. Furious, Fisk lifted the table with his bare hands and Tony staggered backwards. Acting quickly, Tony took the latch of the watch he had on his wrist and pulled it down so that it activated into his Iron hand. He fired the repulsor at Fisk, making Fisk stumble backwards, dropping the table. But as the table dropped so did the computer that got smashed.

"You're nothing without your suit!" Fisk rumbled.

Tony tilted his head to the side in a cocky manner. "In all honesty, I am."

And then, his whole suit came on, covering Tony with it. When his glowing eyes appeared, Tony resumed talking. "Which is why you're going to get your butt kicked."

Iron Man flew towards him and delivered a punch from underneath Fisk's chin which made Fisk fall back down on the floor. Growling, Fisk quickly uncovered some parts of the table, pulling out a dagger that got hidden in the table drawer—before it got smashed.

Iron Man raised one of his eyebrows before he moved backwards, avoiding the throws until Iron Man lifted one of his hands up so that the dagger clashed against the hand, giving small sparks. Smirking, Tony grabbed Fisk's wrist and then delivered a blow to the dagger so that it scattered away from Fisk's hand.

Tony switched hands, using his other arm to hold Wilson's arm, allowing him to give a punch at his opponent's face. Wilson stumbled slightly though he lifted his hand up, going towards his nose only to feel a trickle of blood flowing down.

"Hmph. For an old man, you can fight. I'll give you that," Fisk muttered.

Tony twitched. "I'm surprised you can fight at all," he drawled.

But despite the fact that Tony could fight him, even Tony admitted that he would have troubling into defeating Fisk. Going with that, he decided to leave him be. Tony ignited his jet boosters so he could fly away. As he started, Fisk snarled and he quickly turned around to grab at Tony's leg where Fisk began to smash at one of the jet boosters. Sparks jumped from its place and Fisk threw Iron Man so that Tony crashed against the wall.

Before Tony could even get up, Fisk had his foot being placed on top of him, making Tony having difficulties into getting up. Tony repeatedly continued to hit his leg but Fisk wouldn't budge.

However, Fisk grabbed Iron Man's hand, twisting it which made the hand malfunction because of the strong grip. Raging, Fisk grabbed firmly at his dagger and then he plunged it at Tony's arc reactor. For a brief moment, Tony had a small heart attack when he saw the blade entering his suit. The blade was dangling itself just inches away from actually striking Tony's body.

Fisk menacingly loomed closer at the broken machine and he spoke.

"You're no Iron Man."

With that, Fisk got off him where Tony was able to breathe for a second as he felt himself being dragged away and then without a warning, Fisk lifted him by the ankle before throwing him through the window.

"Good bye…"

Tony saw himself falling blindly as he had no control of his suit. It was completely damaged and so he waited for the impact to come. However, a _thwing_ sound came as it started to wrap around Tony. Even though it was wrapped around him, Tony got enveloped in a clumsily way since whoever shot it had struggled tying him.

The stronghold held Tony for a second before the webs were snapped; both of them falling down to the ground.

Tony groaned as he tried to compose himself until a voice spoke.

"I guess it's not every day where I _drop_ in to say hi."

Tony closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. "Very funny, Peter…"

Peter smirked before he grinned as he saw Iron Man pushing himself up. Tony lifted his hand up only to growl. Great. His suit was ruined, no longer working. Peter frowned upon seeing the suit.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Tony growled. "Any chance you can fly us back to your dorm?"

Peter shifted in his seat. "Uhm…I can't…" he said awkwardly, making Iron Man frown.

"Why not?"

"Er…before I saved you, I was battling some person who resembled like a gorilla but in doing so, my uhm…web shooters got destroyed. I was only able to use the last of its web on you," Peter explained as he showed the web shooters.

Iron Man stared at it before letting out a heavy sigh. "I swear; one day I'm just going to stop giving you web shooters. You obviously can't handle them."

Peter snorted. "I can say the same thing about your suit."

"It's different."

"Right. Because being thrown off your company's window while having your suit damaged is _so_ different."

Tony grunted as he got up. "Anyways, I've got to go get back. We need some kind of transportation."

"There's the bus."

"Don't feel like attracting attention."

"Erm walking?"

"Don't feel like doing that either."

Peter groaned. "You're so frustrating," he mumbled before he glanced to the side only to grin. "I'll be back."

Tony raised his eyebrow and a second later, Peter was back, holding a bike. "We can take this."

"No. Absolutely no way."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Well, it's either walking or the bike."

Tony heaved out a sigh and sure enough, he found himself sitting at the backseat of the bike as Peter pedaled.

"This is embarrassing," Tony muttered.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. We should do this more often but," Peter grinned. "Let me tell you that it is an honor to—"

"Just shut up and ride, Parker or I'll take back the suit," Tony threatened.

"I promise I won't say anything about this to the other Aveng—"

"I SAID RIDE OR SUIT. PICK ONE!"

"Okay, okay. No need to get yourself in a knot…" Peter muttered as he continued to pedal.

 **Author's Note:** Because who wouldn't want to see Iron Man riding a bike? XD but I actually realized that to be honest, Iron Man _can_ defeat Kingpin if he wanted to but I'm saving that battle for later—it'll be worth the wait. But who was Peter talking about? You'll find out…in the next chapter! What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	4. Trouble at Bay

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to Dulcecitath for reviewing the story. Thanks to cabrera1234 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Notsteven for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Jyheim582 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to The Fanfiction Expedition- All things fiction for adding the story to the community. Thanks to Phoenix X 2 for reviewing, following and favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter Four: Trouble at Bay

"So can you _now_ tell me what happened? Why'd you get thrown off from the window of the building? What exactly is happening?" Peter asked once they finally arrived at dorm.

To Tony, it felt like it took forever even though it was only an half an hour ride. Tony sighed as he stared at his damaged suit before he glanced at the curious Peter who was waiting for answers. Tony could clearly see the confusion and the curiosity on his face. Tony bit his lip; he supposed he owned Peter an answer.

"Ever since the hearing, things had gone bad," Tony started as Peter took a seat at his chair. "Everything was going swell until that… _man_ , Wilson Fisk, came along and ruined everything. Because of him, I didn't won the Hearing. He frightened the audience with his words, backfiring my words against me. That's one part of the story—so now you know why I have securities chasing after me. The other part of the story is that that same man had somehow taken control of my company. I went in there to gather some important data that could be useful for me but in doing so, I encountered Fisk."

"Which is why your suit is no longer functional," Peter concluded. "But what about Happy or Pepper?"

"I don't know," Tony shook his head. "I couldn't contact them when I was there. I've been meaning to but I just don't know. I don't know what will happen to them…"

Needless to say, Peter was surprised to see Tony being this heartbroken. He always saw Tony strong and brave which was what Peter admired about him the most but seeing him like this…? It honestly surprised him.

Tony cleared his throat. "Now then. What about you? I'm surprised that you still have your old suit. Who was the…'gorilla' man you were talking about?"

"I don't know…I didn't get to see his face. It was hidden in all furs…er…at least I think it was furs; he was hiding in the shadows which was why it made it so difficult for me to fight him even if I did had my Spider senses. He was just really tough and…big. And definitely muscular. He had a lot of muscles…"

Tony narrowed his eyes as he made a thinking look. Judging by Peter's description, he could've sworn he knew who Peter was talking about but yet again, Tony could be wrong.

Tony made a thoughtful look before he spoke.

"…You do have a Mechanics department, right?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Tony made a grin as he went back into his suit. "Just because."

Peter sighed, rolling his eyes as he knew what Tony was planning to do. "Just be careful," he muttered. "Or otherwise it's on me," he hissed.

"Yeah…yeah."

Tony activated his suit and he flew out of sight by exiting out of the window. Peter muttered as he wondered if Tony got dropped on his head as a child. Peter paused. He most likely did. Snorting, Peter grabbed his books as he laid on Ned's bed until a knock on the door came.

Raising an eyebrow, Peter placed the books to the side and walked towards the door, opening it. Peter stared as though he had never saw a human in his life and he opened his mouth, forming a small 'o'.

"Harry?" Peter asked blankly. But the thing that caught Peter's attention were the suitcases, being held by Harry who was holding a piece of paper.

"Er, yes. May I come in?"

"Er…sure…" Peter said awkwardly, stepping to the side. He was still hopelessly confused as to why Harry was here. "Erm, sorry but why are you here?"

Harry studied the blank look from Peter before he spoke. "Don't you remember? During the summer break, I was told to move in here because of an…" he hesitated.

"It's okay," Peter muttered.

"And also, my roommate moved out as he's moving back to wherever he came from so Michelle suggested that I should move in here. She said that you needed company."

Peter mentally slapped himself as he totally forgot about this. So much had happened that he didn't even realized that he was getting a new roommate. He remembered signing some paperwork during the time Tony went to his Hearing and after that, Peter was just too busy.

"Oh, right. Right. Now, I remember," Peter mumbled as he trudged back to Ned's bed, leaving Harry in front of the door.

There was an awkward silence before Harry spoke. "So uhm, where can I—"

Peter sighed. "You can take my bed. You can leave your stuff in the closet—wait, actually don't. Erm…can you stay like that for a minute? Just stay there…"

Peter scurried off the bed and he quickly walked towards the closet, opening it and then shuffled some of the things out of the way but as he did, he noticed that there was something that wasn't his. Curious, he grabbed it which turned out to be a grey sweater and it automatically struck Peter. Tears began to brim at the corner of his eyes as he hugged the sweater closer.

It still smelled like him.

Strong arms wrapped around him and for once, he didn't care who it was.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's my fault," Peter gasped through tears. "I should've protected him better but I didn't. I didn't…" he sniffed.

"Losing someone you love can be hard but you'll pull through. We always do. It might take time but you'll get there…"

"Have you lost someone?" Peter spoke quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yes…I don't remember her much but it was my mother. I only knew her through pictures where my father would sometimes show me but ever since my mother died, my father became cold and distant. She died when she gave birth to me…sometimes, I don't even know my father at all. He's always so busy with work; I hardly ever get the time to spend with him."

"I'm sorry. I know how that feels," Peter mumbled. "I've lost both of my parents as well as my uncle…every time I try to do something, it always ends up having someone whose close to me gets killed…I could've done something about my Uncle's death but I didn't…"

Harry faltered a smile. "Hey at least there's Spider Man giving us hope…"

"Yeah…"

After Harry turned around, Peter quickly found what he was looking and he grabbed the suit, stuffing it in Ned's sweater, zipping it up so that it hid the suit.

"Okay, you turn around now. You can put your stuff in the closet."

Nodding, Harry got up and walked towards his suitcases while Peter went back to Ned's bed and he stuffed the sweater underneath it, kicking it in. Sighing, Peter rubbed his eyes as he laid back on the bed, opening the textbooks. Since he had nothing to do, he might as well ready himself for a new term where he hoped it would be better than the last one.

As Peter was reading the book, he came to the conclusion that perhaps, just maybe, Harry and him weren't that different at all.

* * *

Two eyes stared at a group of gang who seemed to be talking in secret while being unaware that they were about to become to a prey. It narrowed its eyes before the person continued to move quietly while staying hidden in the shadows.

As he got closer, he was able to hear the voices.

"So, you guys got it without any trouble?" the first person spoke. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

The second figure nodded. "Duh. Piece o' cake! No one expected nuthin."

"Good," the leader smiled. "You know how the boss hates it if something were to happen."

"Right then," the third person said. "Let's get the heck out of here before someone discovers us."

"Agreed," the leader nodded.

Too bad.

Just as they were about to leave, a large shadow figure loomed over them which made the third man looked up with wide eyes.

"Uh…boss…"

"What?" he snapped. Eyes narrowed, the leader turned around and noticed the huge figure that was right behind them.

"Going somewhere?" the deep voice rumbled.

"Uhm…no…we're just heading back…" the second man stammered.

"Oh, I'm sure you were," the newcomer growled before he grabbed the leader by the arm, awkwardly twisting it so that a loud crack was heard, having him yelling in pain before the person had his head banged against the brick wall, rendering him unconscious.

The two men began to run away but they were slow since the hunter had already caught up with them. He grabbed the second man by his legs, forcing him to fall down and then smashed his head against the ground. The hunter lifted his head up as he narrowed his eyes, staring at the moving garbage can with a fixed look.

He walked towards it, shoving the garbage out of the way only to reveal the third man who was cowering in fear.

"Wait…please don't hurt me!" he cried out.

However, the man simply grabbed him by the throat and began to choke him.

"What were you doing here? Who's the boss?" the man growled, tightening his grip even more.

"The b—boss…" the crook stammered. "He promised us re—rewards…high rewards if we…deliver something to him…we were…supposed to deliver it today…in a getaway white truck…" he gasped, trying to breath.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I take it, do you?"

"Nono…not at all. By all means, feel free."

"Good," the hunter grinned and then, just like that, with a simple twist, the neck snapped and the thug was no more.

Scoffing, the person threw him away like a ragged doll and as he was about to walk away, something whizzed by him, having only an inch of actually striking his face. Growling low, he narrowed his eyes as he stared at the arrow that was pinning down a paper against the wall.

He walked towards it, yanking the arrow from its spot and grabbed the paper. Eyes narrowed, the man looked behind as he stared across until he disappeared into the shadows without a trace.

* * *

Fisk stared down below, watching the traffic as it was coming and going in a never-ending pace. In some ways, it would soothe him and he closed his eyes, taking into the scenery until a pair of heavy footsteps came, followed by a noise that sounded as though it got dropped to the floor.

Fisk opened his ways, not bothering to turn back as he knew who it was. After all, he didn't had a messenger for nothing.

"Hmm…it appears that you had gotten my message," Fisk announced at the shadow.

"I'm only here to finish your men's work. Otherwise, I have no interest. That was until I read the note. I must say, it got me intrigued," the deep heavy voice spoke.

"Well, I'm glad it did," Fisk replied as a glint in his eyes came. "Because what I'm about to offer is an offer where you can't refuse. And in the end, we'll be getting the upper hand and by doing so…" he chuckled darkly. "We'll be killing two birds with one stone."

The shadow lowered itself as it was dangerously glaring back. "Just tell me what you want."

* * *

" _Reports have been stating that there had been a recent attack. The unknown killer could still be at large and the police urges the citizens to proceed with caution as they go on with their daily activities…"_

"Who do you think could've done that?" Harry wondered as his attention was no longer on his book.

Peter shrugged. "Anyone with a mind of a killer, I suppose, meaning anyone could've done it. But the reports says that the attacker was large and very muscular," Peter frowned. "It's not much to go on but I guess it's all they have."

Harry paused in thought. "But that's the case, then they would have to narrow it down with those who's 'large and muscular' and there's thousands of people who fit that description. It would take forever."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you so interested in the news?"

Harry shrugged. "I am…from time to time. But I can say the same thing about you. You're always so into it as if you're afraid to even miss one single story."

"I guess I like the news…"

Harry shook his head. "Just stay out of it. You're not Spider Man."

Peter snorted.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Harry sighed. "You're impossible."

"And you're a prick."

Harry glared at him before he tore his gaze away from the TV. "Whatever. Just don't meddle into things that aren't yours. That's why we have the cops and Spider Man. Just leave it to them."

"Whatever," Peter muttered.

Harry went back to his book but spoke again, much to Peter's annoyance.

"By the way—"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

Harry sneered. "I _just_ wanted to say…what happened to the window?"

Peter froze. Naturally, he forgot about it. Ever since Tony left had his room, the broken window left his mind.

"Uhm…Godzilla?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You watch way too many sci-fi movies."

Peter mocked him from behind as he went back to the TV, trying to find out more about the attacker. Hmm…maybe Spider Man should look into this. Quickly, Peter climbed out of bed as he reached out for Ned's sweater, sneakily pulling out the suit and tucked it underneath him.

"Hey, listen. I'll be back. Don't wait for me."

"Don't get squish by the gigantic man hunter."

"Hilarious."

Peter eventually got outside after changing into his suit in the bathroom and he soon found himself at the location where the attack happened. Spider Man landed on the ground as he saw three men lying on the ground. He placed his hand at the pulse only to ease a little; these two were unconscious.

He then walked towards the last one though this one made Peter wince since he studied the thug's neck. It was snapped by hands—at least that's what Peter could tell. As Peter resumed studying him, his senses began to buzz on.

He glanced behind him, seeing a shadow looming over him.

"I knew I would capture your attention," the deep voice rumbled from the shadows.

 **Author's Note: **Ooohhh, I wonder who could it be? Any guesses? And where did Tony went off? Even though I'm pretty sure it's a bit obvious XD since he took his suit…but Harry made an appearance, huzzah! What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	5. Kraven the Hunter

Chapter 5: Kraven the Hunter

Spider Man backed up as he stared at the ominous shadow with a hard stare.

"Who are you? What did you do to these people?" Spider Man demanded but he got into a fighting stance when the figure started to come closer.

However, he merely raised his hand up to indicate that he came in peace. "I'm not here for a fight. I only want to talk to you, young web crawler."

Peter stared at him as he slightly eased up but he still had his guard on. He's not taking any chances with a killer.

"Talk about what?" Spider Man asked. He couldn't help but to be curious about what he has to offer.

The person got out of the shadow as Peter gaped at him, realizing that something about him was familiar. Other than the fact that he was tall and muscular, Kraven wore a vest that was covered in fur with a belt around his waist followed by orange brown pants.

It was then where Peter remembered that he had fought him from before; that day where Peter saved Iron Man.

"You're the one who I fought before. I couldn't really see you since you were in the shadows most of the time," Spider Man spoke.

"You have a good memory," he said in his heavy accent. "But while I know you and you don't know me, introductions are still in order. I'm Kraven the Hunter."

"Why do you have an interest in me?"

Kraven made a small smile. "I can help you to be better. I can show you the ways to be the hero you always wanted to be. I can show you how to make your mind be strong, how to make your enemies be afraid of you and teach you to be stronger. You'll be the new and the improve Spider Man. I can show you my ways."

Spider Man stared at the man. In all honesty, the offer sounded tempting but then he shook his head.

"No. I saw how you dealt with them," Peter said. "I don't need your ways."

Kraven scoffed a little. "Then you'll never be the hero you always wanted to be. You'll always be looked up as a weak hero. But," he paused. "If you ever change your mind, I'll be here…"

"Don't bet on it," Spider Man said as he hardened his stare at Kraven who began to disappear in the shadows until he stopped.

"We'll be in touch," Kraven spoke and then he vanished into the shadows, leaving Peter to his thoughts.

* * *

Peter eventually reached his dorm later in the evening. He hoped to have investigated more but obviously, that wasn't happening. Peter silently went through the shattered window of his dormitory then landed on the ground. He sighed, taking off the mask and he changed into his regular clothes. Luckily, Harry wasn't here or otherwise there would be a problem.

Peter scowled. To be frank, Peter doesn't want any company. No roommate can ever replace Ned. Which was why Peter took Ned's bed but even so, he found out that Peter doesn't always get a good night's sleep; too many painful nightmares. Ned's death would recall into Peter's mind over and over again.

It was too much to bear.

A vibration was felt through Peter's pocket and he rummaged through it until he pulled out his phone.

 _Hey, Pete. Michelle. Hang out?_

Peter let out a sigh, biting his lip. Maybe, in this time of need, Peter really does need company. Making up his mind, he texted back.

 _Yeah, sure. Gimme a few._

A few minutes later, Michelle and Peter found themselves at a small café nearby. Michelle gave a small smile at the waitress who brought their beverages. She picked up the cup and took a sip. She then placed it down only to look up at Peter, giving out a sigh.

"Peter, we're here to have fun. You need to let go. You can't always mourn."

"But I should've protected him," Peter replied bitterly. "I failed him as a friend and as Spider Man."

Michelle sighed. "Well, I hope you realize that he died knowing you would do the same thing to him."

Peter made a small scoff. Funny. That was what Tony had said to him.

"But anyways, what's going on between you and Tony?" Michelle asked. "Have you heard anything from me?"

"Uhm…" Peter bit his lip as he forgot to tell Michelle. He still didn't tell her anything about it. "I don't know. When he entered into my dorm, he looked real piss. He said he didn't won the Hearing; he escaped the Court after he refused that he wasn't going to bring himself in."

Michelle gaped at Peter. "Wait…Tony escaped Court?"

"Yeah. Things were pretty bad but that can't be the reason why he's pissed. There has to be another…"

"I wonder if it has to do something with the Stark Enterprises…" Michelle wondered but that seemed to gain Peter's attention.

"It does; Wilson Fisk—a terrifying man, according to Tony—he somehow took control his company. All in one day. Right under Tony's nose. Tony still doesn't know how Fisk did it."

"So where is Tony now?"

Peter made a nervous laugh. "He's with me…"

Michelle stared incredulously at him. "But…but…couldn't he be at the Avengers Headquarters? Or somewhere…?"

"I guess not. So he's stuck with me…which is bad because I now have a roommate…" Peter hissed. "Why'd you put me up with Harry?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Suck it up, Pete. You need someone."

"I've got Tony and you. Couldn't he be in your dorm?"

She shook her head. "Sorry; I've still got Cassie."

Peter grimaced. "How is she…?"

Michelle smirked. "Aww, you're not missing her, are you?" she teased.

" _No_."

After a while, Peter bid goodbye to Michelle since he needed to go back. Michelle decided to linger around downtown for a while since the term doesn't start in a few days. As Peter entered his dorm, he suddenly was pulled out of his thoughts when he stared at Tony who was sitting on his original bed, tinkering around his suit.

"Jarvis, try to activate one of the jet boosters."

Tony scooted over as he watched the suit trying to float in the air but it died down, almost immediately sending it back to the ground. Tony sighed, muttering under his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked which made Tony be startled a bit. He turned around to see Peter standing in front of the door.

"Ah, Peter. Nice of you to come," Tony greeted him. "But can I not live here?"

"No. No, you can't. If Harry, my roommate—no, he's not replacing Ned—finds out that you're here and there's going to be a lot of questions. Questions that I don't want to answer and he's going to wonder why Iron Man himself is _here_ and I'll get in trouble," Peter hissed.

Tony paused. "Exactly how? No one knows you're Spider Man."

Peter snorted. "Trust me, they will. They'll figure it out through _you_. Can't you go to Avengers Headquarters or something? It didn't stopped you before."

"Sorry to say, Parker, but if I do that, I'll endanger everyone. It's not a smart move to go there—not with securities running around with a madman. He could also take control of the Avengers."

"I doubt it; don't you have someone in charge of the Avengers Headquarters? Someone powerful enough?"

Tony paused as he narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that I'm _not_ powerful enough?"

Peter froze, realizing that he probably had hurt Tony's feelings. "Er…no…no, I just meant that—"

"Peter, dear, might I remind you that our friendly star-suited Captain defeated you at the airport?" Tony drawled. "And I could beat you if I wanted to."

"Right," Peter snorted. "Then why didn't you defeated that Fisk guy? You know. The one who had taken control of your company?"

Growling, Tony flipped his watch over so that his Iron hand came on and then he pointed it at Peter, firing his repulsor. The attack blasted Peter from his spot and he struck the wall, falling to the ground. Peter grunted as he groaned.

"Ungh…you didn't had to do that," Peter moaned, having his hand go around his waist.

"I believe I did," Tony called out.

Groaning, Peter staggered up and entered his room where he flopped himself on Ned's bed. "You still owe me a new window."

Tony grunted as he resumed working on his suit.

"Man, I can't believe that this is happening," Peter muttered.

"Get used to it," Tony remarked.

There was an indefinite end for the summer since Peter could already feel that the term was coming closer and closer. Tony was still being a prick and it was hard for Peter to get rid of him. Sighing, Peter decided to give up and he found himself at the bookstore, buying the books for a new semester. Once that was done, Michelle and Peter found themselves at the cafeteria table, examining their new timetables.

Peter peered over Michelle's shoulder, gazing at the sheet of paper that was in her hand.

"So, exactly how many classes do you have this semester?" Peter asked cautiously. It literally looked like she had to be in two places at once.

"Not that many," Michelle waved her hand in dismissal.

Peter shook his head as he studied his own though he made a sigh. "Aww, I still got Warren."

"Come on, Pete. He can't get be that bad," Michelle said.

"Yes but he _flunked_ me on my homework. What kind of a teacher does that?"

Michelle snorted. "The one who thinks where a student's predictions is ridiculous."

"They were not," Peter insisted. He scowled as he resumed staring at his timetable. The more he thought about Warren, the more he had flashbacks about that creature.

Peter still had no idea where that creature had come from but he was determined to find out and would hopefully get some answers.

* * *

Tony tinkered with the wires of his suit. He was still having some trouble getting some of the systems back online but the good news is that his jet boosters were now functional.

He also had the TV on to keep him busy though he sighed. He placed down the items on the desk before he gazed at back at the screen of the TV.

" _The hunter is still at large as the police are doing their best to capture him. However, they had been able to catch a glimpse of their mysterious hunter but the image is still unclear."_

Tony paused as he stared at the screen with even more interest.

"Jarvis, analyze that figure."

 _"Right away."_

As Jarvis was analyzing, Tony was listening to the news until Jarvis spoke.

 _"Identity found, sir. The man goes by as Sergei Kravinoff. He also goes by another name—Kraven the Hunter. He has incredible strength, nearly as enhanced as Spider Man; if not even better. He poses as one of the most dangerous hunters that is known to mankind."_

 _"_ Interesting..."

 _"Sir, you do realize that not even Spider Man could stop this Kraven. Young Parker is outmatched."_

Tony waved it in dismissal. "Peter certainly defeated Mysterio on his own."

 _"Yes but at a terrible price."_

"I am aware of that. But trust me, when the situations were at stake, I literally thought that Peter couldn't pull through but he did. I'm quite proud of the boy he turned out to be..."

And from the other side, Peter (whose hands were full of books) turned around as he leaned his back against the door as he registered the information in his head, staring at the floor.

 **Author's Note: **Aww, see things like that makes me appreciate Tony even more ^^ he's able to see people in a different way and he knows that even in the darkest of times, Peter could pull through. Anyways, we got to learn who the shadow was from the previous and its Kraven :D And I'm really interested to see what Harry's reaction is when he sees Iron Man XD what happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	6. Into the Lion's Den

Chapter 6: Into the Lion's Den

"You want me to do what now?" Peter asked incredulously. He stared at Tony with wide eyes, having trouble in closing his mouth.

"Infiltrate my company to know what's going on. I need some data," Tony answered as though it was the most obvious answer.

"No," Peter insisted. "The last time we did that sort of thing nearly got us all in trouble. Big time. I'm not doing it again."

Tony sighed. "This is important. I need to know what's going on in my company. I can't get hold of Happy or Pepper so—"

"So I'm the only one who's capable of doing the job," Peter concluded as he groaned. "Fine. Fine. You owe me big time."

Tony made a smile. "Glad you see my point of view. Now, there'll be an event coming in a week so I need to go there. If everything goes accordingly to the plan, Fisk wouldn't be in the company. Him and his mysterious ally."

Peter frowned. "You think Fisk's working with someone?"

"More like the other way around. Someone's working with Fisk and I bet Fisk either threatened them or made an offer they can't refuse," Tony growled. "Which is why I need you to go into the Stark Enterprises during this week."

"Got it," Peter muttered. "But you better hope that I'm back in one piece."

"Dramatic as always," Tony grinned before he climbed back into his open suit that got closed upon his arrival. The suit latched securely around him, activating itself.

"In the meantime, what are you going to do?" Peter asked.

"Let's just say I'm going to improvise."

With that, Iron Man flew out of the broken window and disappeared out of sight. Just in time too since the door got opened only to reveal Harry, trying to balance heavy books on one hand while carrying a bag on his other hand. Peter stared at him, tilting his head to the side with an amused grin.

"Come on," Harry muttered as he struggled to bring in the bag but it kept on being caught by the door's edges. He finally succeeded since he closed the door with his foot and he turned around only to blink with surprise.

"Peter," Harry said. "I thought you weren't here."

Peter shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Eh, I've got nothing to do so I just decided to linger around here…but what about you? Got book trouble?" he grinned.

Harry quirked an eyebrow as he placed the books on the bed and the bag on the floor. "No…" he muttered.

"Uh huh."

"So, school starts in less than a day…ready for it?" Harry asked, interrupting the silence.

"Nope. I really don't like Prof. Warren," Peter muttered.

"Isn't he the one who always picks on you? And the one who flunked you on your homework?"

Peter opened his mouth as he stared at him. "How'd you know about the homework?"

"Michelle told me."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Harry shook his head as he began to rummage through his bag after he unzipped it. As he was rummaging, he spoke though the paper had caught Peter's eye especially the front page.

 _MYSTERIOUS FIGURE LURKING IN THE SCHOOL_

Peter frowned upon reading the headline until sudden sharp flashbacks entered his mind, showing him the shadow he had been chasing when he arrived at Warren's classroom to hand in his homework. Peter stared at the paper with a confused look.

That thing was still here?

"How come you don't ask her out?" Harry asked which made Peter jump with startle, snapping him back to reality.

"I'm sorry. What?"

Harry sighed as he pulled out an ESU newspaper where it tells students what's happening in university and other things.

"Come on. You like her. You have a thing for her. It's a wonder why you didn't even made a move on her."

"What? So are you like some kind of love expert?" Peter muttered angrily. "Look: I don't like her. She's my friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. And quit bugging me about my love life!"

Harry grinned. "Hey, have you ever heard about the river in Egypt? Nile?"

"I'm _not_ in denial!"

"Yes, you are. It's so painfully obvious that you have a thing for her. Everyone can see it except for you. I think you need glasses or something. But it's your loss anyway. If you don't do something about it, someone else just might whisk her away."

Peter snorted. "Oh yeah? Who? You?"

" _Exactly_ like me," Harry smirked playfully.

"In your dreams maybe."

Much to Peter's dismay, the term started. Of course, he would have Warren first so having him talking in the most boring tone wasn't something new. It felt like he was reading off a script or something, memorizing it word for word.

And because it was a Warren's class, they automatically started off with a surprise pop quiz, much to everyone's annoyance and after the test was done, they proceeded to review the outline and what courses they would be doing over the term. And right when the class was about to end, Warren assigned them homework.

The other classes were alright, Peter thought as he headed back to his dorm. Even though he was still a bit numb from the last class, Peter still found the Neuroscience fun.

He was going to have a heavy load but he hoped this year would be slightly better than last year.

As he opened the door, Peter blinked with surprise though he sighed.

"It's uncanny how your timing is good," Peter spoke.

Tony stopped what he was doing and he turned around to see Peter.

"Ah, hello there Peter. How did your classes went?"

Peter shrugged as he closed the door. "It's alright but Warren surprised us with a pop quiz," he muttered.

Tony chuckled. "Teachers would always be like that, trust me."

"I suppose," Peter laid down on Ned's bed, sprawled out as he let out a breath. Sighing, Peter pushed himself and raised an eyebrow as he saw Tony reading some kind of a letter.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

Tony shrugged, dismissively. "It's nothing. Just an invitation to the event."

"You never told me what this event is."

"It's more of a gala really where the highest of people are invited to it. You can expect that there'll be authorities who has a higher status than you or me."

"I'm surprised you even got an invitation with what's been going."

Tony smirked. "I'm Tony Stark. Of course, they would invite me."

"You have such a big ego, egghead."

"Well, I'm hurt," Tony spoke as he placed a hand over his chest, pretending to be hurt.

Peter rolled his eyes as he slumped on Ned's bed, sprawled out.

"By the way, I've never got to ask. How's Michelle holding?"

Peter shrugged. "Alright, I suppose. She's doing a lot better than me actually. She keeps ushering me to be around company, thinking that it'll help me."

"Does it?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it's a bit irritating especially if you want to be alone."

Tony made a small scoff. "I know how that feels. Trust me, you'll be healed. Everyone does."

"I hope so."

Throughout the week, it was a bit difficult keeping Tony in Peter's dorm. Harry was now coming into the dorm more than ever because classes had started but sometimes he would also use the library as well.

But as the week came rolling to an end, the gala event was coming closer and for some strange reason, Peter couldn't help but to feel nervous. Sure, he broke into the Stark Enterprises but that was different.

"Would you relax?" Tony hissed quietly.

"Sorry," Peter squirmed. "It's not every day where you get a boss's approval to break into his own company."

"Perhaps it's not. Really, Peter. You'll do fine. You'll be in and out of there in a heartbeat. Look, you have your earcom with you, right? I'll guide you through. It's simple, really," Tony said. "You don't have to worry about having tons of people staring down at you."

Peter laughed sheepishly, wondering if that was meant to be a joke to ease him which, in this case, it didn't.

And the event had arrived though on Saturday morning, Peter was found hurriedly dressing himself in a black tux with his Spider suit underneath.

He wore a tux just in case.

His phone buzzed which made Peter scramble himself up, walking towards to it.

 _Peter, where are you?_

 _I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm just having some tie issues._

 _Right..._

Peter snorted as he placed the phone away. He growled when the tie was knotted messily and he redo it again.

The door opened which revealed Harry since Peter could recognized his voice.

"Hey, did you see that cool looking limo outside...?" Harry trailed off when he saw Peter dressed in black while also being in a very awkward state.

"Uhm...hi?" Peter said awkwardly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, giving him a skeptic look. "Someone's all fancied. Where are you going?"

"Uhm...party. A friend of Michelle invited me..." Peter lied though technically, the party wasn't really a lie. Peter sighed as he mumbled. "Do you know how to tie a tie?"

Harry grinned, placing his books on the bed as he walked towards Peter.

"It's simple, really. All you have to do is to get this end, do it in a crossover to the other one. Then, take the other end, put it over the first end and then slid it through..."

As Harry was slipping the tie's end, the scruff of the neck was opened a little and Harry couldn't help but to stare at the small hint of red that was showing. Nevertheless, he shrugged it off, resuming tying the tie.

"And there you go," Harry announced.

"Thanks," Peter replied before grabbing his phone and began to run out. "I'll be coming home late. Don't wait for me."

"Alright," Harry said as he still had a skeptic look about what he had found.

Maybe it was just nothing.

* * *

 _"Are you in?"_

Spider Man crawled upon a wall after exiting a vent. He pressed the button on the earcom and spoke.

"Yeah, I'm in."

 _"Good. You'll need to take a left and go straight. Once you do, you'll be arriving at my office."_

"You know, the amount of times I broke in here, I pretty much know where everything is."

 _"Uh huh."_

 _Some faith..._ Peter muttered in thought. _And I'm the one whose risking my life just to get whatever Tony needs. I should be at University, checking out cheerleaders and playing WOW._

After scaling around, Peter reached the familiar brown door and he landed on the ground quietly. He walked towards the door and began pushing it only to see that it wasn't budging.

Peter trailed his eyes down, staring upon a lock. However, this one wasn't the kind where it required a pin to enter but it was the type where it needed a set of fingerprints in order to access the office.

 _Huh. Well then._

"Hey uh, Stark. We got a problem. There's s lock here where it needs a set of fingerprints-well the whole hand, really-to access the office."

 _"Looks like someone tune up the security. No matter. Remember the device I gave you? You do have it right?"_

 _"_ Uh..." Peter patted against himself until he recalled that he had placed the gadget underneath the web shooter. He slid the device from its spot only to reveal that it was a small micro-chip object.

"Now what? Do I press a button or...?"

 _"Yes. There's a button at the side but you might want to put the gadget on your hand."_

Being told what to do, Peter did just that. He placed the item on his palm and then pressed the button. At once, a holographic set of fingerprints emerged from the object, resembling much like Fisk's hand.

"Woah," Peter gaped. "When did you do that?"

 _"When I kept disappearing and haven't contacted you in a while, remember? Anyways, we're wasting time. Go to-"_

"Go? Wait, Tony? Mr. Stark?"

Spider Man withdrew a breath as he felt the connection cut off. What happened to Tony? Was he alright?

Swallowing, Peter nervously had his hand go to the security lock. He didn't even know why he was being nervous. The minute Peter placed his hand above the lock, a computerized voice spoke which made Peter jump a little.

" _Access granted. Good evening, Mr. Wilson."_

 _Really? He even has a computerized voice greeting him? Sheesh. And I thought Tony was too much,_ Peter thought as he placed his hand on the cool door knob where he pulled it down so that a click was heard and then he opened the door.

* * *

 _"Go? Wait, Tony? Mr. Stark-"_

Tony hurriedly cut off the connection, leaving poor Peter alone.

"And here he is. The billionaire, Tony Stark," a man's voice rang out. "But of course, I heard that the odds aren't in your favor, Mr. Stark."

Tony gave a small hard smile. "The odds are almost never in my favor and even if they are, I still manage to win in the end."

"Is that so? If that's the case, then how come you are no longer in control of your own company?" a deep rumbling voice announced itself.

Tony made a small snarl when he heard that horrid voice.

"Trust me, when I say this, but when I had said I'm going to get my company back, I _meant_ it."

Fisk laughed, a nasty one. "Empty words from a fallen man. Your words mean nothing to me. Your empire has fallen. Why are you still fighting?"

The man next to them clapped his hands. "Ah! And that's the question we all want to know the answer! I'm Jack Watt, a reporter from the Daily Bugle and our curious fans wants to know _you_. The real you. So, Stark. What do you make out of this? I mean, you who was once in control of your company, I'm sure we can all agree that you must be pretty pissed. What is your opinion?"

Tony narrowed his eyes as he looked up straight into Fisk's threatening eyes.

"Don't make yourself be too comfortable being the Big Boss, Fisk. I can assure you. Everything what you had "worked" for will only go down in a blink of an eye."

Fisk stared coldly at Tony as he bent down.

"Are you threatening me?" he growled quietly. "Why should I be bothered from a man who has nothing? It is not I who will fall but it'll be _you._ "

And then, Fisk started to walk away but Jack spoke out once more, stopping him.

"Wait just a moment, Fisk! While this has been going on, there have been some other scoop which made the audience be hype about it. The fans wants to know, if or when it'll occur, who will win?"

Fisk laughed, a loud booming one.

"That answer is obvious. I can take on Mr. Iron Man himself any day," Fisk said menacingly before he went closer to Stark who stood his ground. Tony felt Fisk's breath on his neck, making him slightly shiver.

"You best be on high alert, billionaire. No one can really be safe, hmm?"

Sneering, Fisk straightened himself up and walked away only to have Jack following him. Tony shuddered slightly as he pressed the button on his earcom.

"Peter, get out of there. _Now!_ "

Tony narrowed his eyes before he gave a one look of the elegant room before he briskly walked away, away from the crowd. As Tony disappeared, Fisk hardened his glare at Tony before Fisk muttered quietly to the shadows.

"Follow Stark. If you need to use aggression then do it."

* * *

" _Peter, get out of there. Now!"_

Spider Man pressed the button as he spoke. "Why? I've just got here now you want me out? I don't understand."

" _Trust me, Pete. If anything happens to you, it'll be on me. Get out of there. You're not safe there."_

Spider Man merely brushed Tony's warning off. "Don't worry about it. I can handle things if danger comes. Besides, I've hacked into the computer and didn't you need some sort of files or data…?"

" _Forget about them. Just get out."_

"Really, Stark. I'm fine," Peter insisted. "Look: I've got to go. I'm wasting time."

" _Wait, Peter. Don't—"_

"I need to go," Spider Man said hurriedly as he cut off the communication. And if Peter knew anything about Tony, he would probably give right now a sigh. Shrugging, Peter resumed looking through the forbidden files even though he has no idea what to even look for. If he was Tony Stark, Peter would probably have to get something really important. Like something about his suit or things like how Fisk was suddenly in charge of the company.

Going with that, Peter continued to narrow down his search until he saw a file that was labelled as _STARK._

 _Real creative…_

Nevertheless, Peter dragged the folder onto his USB device and waited for the download. Eventually, the file was downloaded and Peter took out the USB but just as he exited out the door, his spider senses buzzed on which made him be on alert.

 _My Spider senses are on…_

Peter turned around as he gave a look down the hall with a troubled look while wondering why his senses were buzzing on.

 _Better be on guard,_ Spider Man thought as he walked down the hallway

 **Author's Note: **Y'know Spidey, usually, whenever your senses goes off, that means there's danger nearby…just sayin XD but anywho pretty long chapter. We got to see some more insights on Fisk; he really is quite unnerving. What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	7. The Order of the Six

Chapter Seven: The Order of the Six

Spider Man got out of the building and found himself swinging away from the high structure. But as he was flinging himself across the city, he was wondering what was on the file which he had downloaded. Tony must've labelled the file himself; it would've made more sense rather than having Fisk labelling it himself. During his thoughts though, his Spider senses came back again which interrupted Peter's chain of thoughts.

 _What is up with—?_

As soon as Spider Man turned around, he suddenly a large shadow coming down on him. Peter yelped from the unexpected lunge even though his senses warned him but he still tried to avoid by firing another shot of his webs at a nearby tall street pole. The web attached to it, allowing Spider Man swing over it but before he could even get a touchdown, the humongous attacker grabbed Spider Man by his leg.

The figure swing him around, having Peter smash against the pole which made him clumsily release his web to break his fall. Peter landed on the ground, sliding back a bit until he stopped in his tracks.

"Who are you?" Peter asked but he was met with a swinging fist which made Spider Man dodge it. "Okay, I guess you're not in a talking mood."

And to make his point, the shadow lifted a nearby car, making Peter widen his eyes as he dodged at the last second. However, he quickly turned around so that his webs got attached to the vehicle, stopping a few inches away into actually hitting a few civilians.

Peter turned around only to see that the foe was gone.

 _A diversion, eh? I need to get back._

With that, Spider Man released his webs so that he swung out of sight. But as he did, there was a silhouette in the shadows, not too far from Spider Man. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the web-slinger before he disappeared.

* * *

Spider Man slipped through the window and he closed it though as he did, it shattered which made him cringe.

"Heh…guess the window wasn't strong enough…" Spider Man replied sheepishly. He took off his mask, throwing it underneath Ned's bed.

He sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed and he took out the USB that was placed underneath from his web shooter. Eyes narrowed, Peter took out his laptop after rummaging it through his backpack and he opened the lid. Tony wasn't here nor was Harry so right now the perfect time to explore what was on the file _STARK_.

There were two possible sides: it could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

Peter clicked on the file only to receive an _access denied_ message. Peter sighed, mumbling something along the lines of 'over-protective billionaire' before Peter paused, thinking for a minute until he typed away. His first guess was something along the lines of 'Pepper Potts' but that wasn't the case.

 _Tony Stark. You're good._

The password had him be stumped for a while but it wasn't until then where Peter got an idea that it just had to be a password that was relating to Tony. Otherwise, it wouldn't be this heavy protected.

 _Avengers Headquarters_ , Peter typed.

 _Access denied._

Peter groaned. Of course, too easy.

Peter stared hard at the screen until an idea came to mind. He remembered how Tony told him that he joined a secret Order so maybe something that was related to that could be the password.

Peter began to type _Pentagon_ and much to his surprise, it granted him the access.

 _Pentagon, huh? Might want to ask Mr. Stark about it later._

Once he was in, Peter resumed going through the folder until he found one that was titled as _Superior._ Raising an eyebrow, Peter started to click on it but before he could even go any further, the door began to be opened which made Peter quickly close his laptop, pulling out the USB so that he placed the device back to his web shooter and he wrapped himself with the covers from his bed after shoving the laptop back to his backpack.

Just in time too since the door was fully opened and much to Peter's relief, it was Tony who blinked, being a bit startled.

"Peter," Tony said.

Peter let out a sigh of relief, unwrapping himself. He was still in his Spider suit, hence the covers.

"Oh, it's you…"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Er, nothing. Nothing. I thought you were someone else. If you weren't, things would get a little awkward…" Peter said as he motioned to his suit. "Oh!" he pulled the device out again and threw it at Tony who caught it. "I got it. I didn't know what I needed to put in the USB but I did managed to grab hold of a folder before you decided to kick me out. What was up with that anyway?"

Tony made a small smile, tightening his fist against the USB. "Nothing."

Peter gave him a skeptic look. "Nothing?" he asked incredulously. "Dude, I've risked my life just to get whatever folder you needed—I'm not even sure if it's the right one—and you say it's 'nothing'?"

Tony growled, closing the door as he made his way towards Peter's old bed, sitting at the edge of it.

"Listen. You're meddling with things you don't understand. You don't understand how powerful Fisk can be. If he's in complete charge, then things could be much worse."

"If? You mean, Fisk's only partially in charge?" Peter asked.

Tony nodded. "Yes. Everything has to do with politics. The votes. The voices from people. There were rumours that were spreading around the city. Rumours about how Fisk wants to go to a higher position. Higher position meaning being a Mayor. If he's a Mayor, then complications would come. If there's complications, chaos would ensue."

"But…but…how can Fisk be a Mayor? Don't you have to be voted to become one?"

"I've got a feeling Fisk has got some connections to something. He isn't doing this by himself—I'm sure of it. It's how he got control of my company. Someone was most likely _working_ inside my company and I didn't see it. When I saw it, it was too late," Tony gritted his teeth. "Do you have a laptop?"

"Uhm…yeah…yeah…" Peter pulled the laptop back out again and handed Tony the laptop.

As Tony waited for the screen, he came across the password protection. He paused before typing away on the keyboard only to grin when he got logged in.

"Oh, I might need to…"

"No need. I already got in," Tony smirked which made Peter widened his eyes.

"What?" Peter cried out. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

Tony paused. "Hmmm…nope."

"Clearly," Peter replied sarcastically.

"But really. What kind of a password was PeterParkerisawesome?"

Peter muttered irritably as he thought about to chuck Tony out the window and say it was an accident. He then made a thoughtful look before he grinned as well.

"You know you should've seen what Fisk's password was," Peter started which actually made Tony be curious.

"Oh yeah? What is it? Fiskhasfabuloushair even though he doesn't have hair?"

Peter laughed but he shook his head. "Nope. It's actually IronMansucks123."

Tony stopped what he was doing and gave Peter a hard stare. "Say what?"

"I'm being serious. That was actually his password. Don't look at me like that. I'm not the one who created it!"

"Iron Man sucks, eh?" Tony muttered as he placed the USB into its spot. "Well…we'll just have to see about that…"

Raising an eyebrow, Peter shrugged, not really sure what Tony meant by that. Nevertheless, Peter got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going out. I promised Michelle I would spend some studying with her," Peter said.

Tony snorted. "Not like that you're not."

Peter looked down and saw that he was still in his Spider suit.

"Come on. Who's going to see me? Hey, hand me my mask will you?"

"Let me think about it. In a word, no."

Peter sneered before he released his web, grabbing the mask and pulling it towards him. He placed it on as he wore a satisfying smirk.

"See? Now, who's going to notice that I'm Peter Parker?" Peter said as Tony sighed.

"I swear; one day, I'm going to take away all your privileges of being a hero."

"Have a little faith, will you?" Peter muttered.

"You know, with the way you're acting, I'm having a hard time convincing the court that you know what you're doing."

Peter mocked him from behind. " _I'm Tony Stark and I'm being so supportive."_

"I heard that and I saw that."

"Whatever," Peter mumbled as he exited out the door.

Once Peter was out, Tony glanced at the door to make sure that he was really alone. When he was, Tony went back to the laptop, staring at the screen before he clicked on the targeted folder that read _Superior_. Once in, he opened another file that contained an image and he gave a hard stare at the picture.

If Fisk wants a fight, then he'll get one. Tony would make sure of it.

However, the door opened which made Tony quickly shut down the laptop lid.

"Oh by the way, Stark," came Peter's voice which made Tony sigh.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking…since your suit is advanced…couldn't you or don't you have something in your suit that would allow you to copy data? I mean…having a USB is pretty…primitive…"

Tony narrowed his eyes as Peter walked away, leaving Tony to his thoughts.

* * *

"Can we do something else?" Michelle asked, absent-mindedly.

Peter raised an eyebrow as he looked over his book to see Michelle who was not even focusing on the book at all. He sighed, placing it down as he stared at her.

"You're the one who wanted to have a study session in the first place," Peter pointed out.

"I know but I just don't feel like doing it," Michelle mumbled. She tore her gaze from looking across and focused back on the book. At least, she was trying to.

"Alright then. What do you want to do?" Peter asked.

Michelle paused, registering his words. In all honesty, she doesn't know what she wants to do. Everything seemed so blank. Peter shot her a small look before he lost himself in his thoughts as he thought back to the folder what he saw. Peter frowned, thinking back to the word _Superior_ , wondering what it meant.

Why did Tony—if he needed it—wanted a folder that was labelled as 'Superior'?

Peter was sure if he asked Tony, Tony wouldn't give him a straight answer. Peter scowled as he went back to his book. Tony wouldn't tell him anyways.

* * *

In a dark room where the light was barely lit, there were a few form of shadows lurking in the room.

"I want him dead," the figure hissed as it clenched its fists tightly. "Too many times he had humiliated me!"

The second silhouette rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama queen. If you weren't so consumed by vengeance, you just might've actually beat him," he sneered.

The first person who spoke turned his head to face the one who just spoke. He snarled, getting up and walked towards him.

"And what about you? I suppose you're better? If I remember correctly, you were thrown into jail."

The second person snorted. "So did you, _your Highness_ ," he mocked him.

Growling, the first figure was about to beat the crap out of him until another silky voice spoke out, being unamused by the two.

"Will you guys quit it?" the third person rumbled quietly. "You're all being irrational."

The first person gave a little _'humph'._ "Irrational, eh? I'm still better than all of you!" he snarled.

The third one sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Enough!" a strong commanding voice shouted and almost instantly, they went silent as the person walked in. Even though he appeared, nobody saw his face but all they heard were the sound of mechanic-like noise.

"You'll all get your revenge against the web-crawler but that time is not now," the slithering voice hissed.

"Why not now?" the first shadow muttered, grumpily.

"Because you'll end up at the same place as to where you were from the beginning!" the leader said harshly before he calmed himself. "No. Not yet. We're still not ready. We're missing a few people to be fully known by our name. When the time is right, you'll all get your chance against the vigilante. And I'll get mine too. We'll weaken him. We'll break him. Break him to the point where he would no longer swing across the city like a bird. He will _fall_. Then and only then, we will bring down the city to its knees."

And then, in simultaneously, the remaining group let out cold dark laughs that echoed throughout the room.

 **Author's Note:** Ohhh, I'll give you three guesses as to who they were at the end ^^ but what DOES Superior mean to Tony? *hint hint* you'll find out soon enough :D what happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	8. Tony's Upgrade

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to TheFiction101 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Ravenclaw2149 for favoring me as an author and for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story. Thanks to Ravenclaw2149 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Notsteven for reviewing the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Tony's Upgrade

Peter bit back the surprise from the sudden abrupt disappearance. Of course, in some ways, Peter should've expected that this would happen—again—but to leave with no note or warning? He knew Tony was stressed out of losing his company literally right under his nose but that can't be the only reason why he had suddenly left.

Sighing, Peter dumped his bag on the floor of the library. It seemed as though that was the only thing Peter could this term. Go to the library.

Things seemed to be so much fun when Ned was around…

Ned…

The instant his name popped up, Peter felt himself being depressed again. He still hasn't gotten over his death and he probably wouldn't but at least he still has Michelle whom he needed to protect. He has to or otherwise, if he doesn't, her fate would probably end up like Ned's.

"Have you seen the latest?!" an outraged voice spoke, interrupting Peter's chain of thoughts.

He quickly closed the laptop's lid and turned around to see a furious Michelle storming towards Peter, practically stuffing the latest paper into his face. Peter blinked as he cautiously took the paper away from his face in case Michelle would slammed it in his face during her fit of fury.

"The school accused me of being boy crazy and how I constantly flirt with the popular guys!" she exclaimed.

"Shh!" the strict voice from the Librarian rang out which made Michelle scowl.

"So, get them back. Get them caught at the most inconvenient time and demand them what they're saying is false," Peter said after he skimmed the article. "Besides, you should know by now that the school's paper is garbage. I don't even know why you bother continue to read them."

"Just like how you continue to read about Daily Bugle?" she shot back.

"Hey, there's actually important information in there!" Peter stated. "This is just gossip and stupidity…" he paused. "Er…why are they calling you boy crazy—erm…not crazy…erm…" Peter asked though he trailed off, sheepishly as he saw Michelle's glare.

"Because of Harry—yeah, your _roommate_ —"

"He wasn't my roommate to begin with. You just dumped him on me so now I have to deal with me when I don't want to. It's also hard because Tony also visits me too and so now, he lives with me too!" Peter accidentally yelled which made the Librarian give another glare.

"Well, it would get you to stop moping—wait a minute," Michelle suddenly paused. "Why is Tony here?" seeing Peter being frozen, Michelle spoke harshly. "Peter, how long did Tony lived with you? And when?"

"Erm...uhm…" Peter fidgeted in his seat. He forgot that he didn't told her. "Heh…it's complicated?" he tried once more.

"Complicated, my ass," Michelle growled quietly. "Spill, Parker. Or I'll do the spilling for you."

"Alright, alright, take a shrink," Peter mumbled. He took a breath and told her. "Tony had a hearing back in middle week of July where it was to be discussed if he should continue to be my mentor or not. He would've won but a man named Wilson Fisk overruled him and therefore, Tony lost the Hearing. The court had the guards go after him when Tony refused that he wasn't going anywhere. That being said, he escaped and he came to my dorm after destroying the window—yes, that wasn't me. And so ever since then, he had been living with me," Peter concluded.

"Well damn," Michelle said. "Tony's got his work cut off for him."

"Oh and that same man, Fisk," Peter continued. "He also managed—somehow—to take control of Tony's company."

Michelle gave him a stunned look. "Just like that? How? No note? No forms or something…?"

Peter shook his head. "No, nothing. Fisk just suddenly gained control of it."

"What about Happy?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. Tony tried to contact him and Pepper Potts but nothing. He's worried; you should've seen him on the first day. He was so broken—I've never saw him like that. He actually had me scared for a minute there."

"Damn…and for once, Tony's got my sympathy…so I guess now I know why you didn't want any company."

Peter made a small sad face. "It was before that. I just didn't want any company in the first place but when Harry reminded me of the form we had signed, I forgot about it because I was so preoccupied with Tony's hearing…" he winced. "Is Cassie still with you?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Michelle rolled her eyes then paused. "Wait, what was the name of that man who took control of Tony's company? Fisk?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. Wilson Fisk. Why?"

Michelle shook her head. "No reason…"

Peter stared at her skeptically but he shrugged it off even though he made a note at the back of his mind. He had a feeling Michelle was up to something and he didn't liked it.

"Hey, by the way," Peter said. "You know the room what Harry had moved out?"

She nodded.

"Is it still empty or is someone living there?"

Michelle shrugged. "I don't know. Probably someone's living there. Why?"

"So I can kick Tony out and made him live in that dorm…if it's available. Any chance you can talk to Harry about it?"

"He's your _roommate_. You go talk to him."

"He's your _friend._ You practically see him every day," Peter replied smugly which made Michelle give him a dirty look.

"You prick."

As the days pass by, Tony was being a bit more secretive than before which made Peter wonder if it had to do something with that Superior folder and in all honesty, it made Peter be even more intrigued.

What does that folder have that Peter doesn't?

But maybe it was a good thing that Tony was now out of his dorm even if it's only for a little while. Mainly because Harry was being in the dorm more so than he was before. Needless to say, Peter was slightly getting used to Harry but there were still some holes left where Peter needed to connect with him.

Saturday came rolling in where Peter was quite glad to have it come as he needed a break from all the heavy classes. He really does like his courses but sometimes it just takes a toll on him and even he needed a break.

He plopped himself on Ned's bed, spreading out as he gazed up at the ceiling, wondering what Tony was doing. Tony hadn't even texted him though Peter's best hope was that Tony was probably at the Avengers Headquarters in secret. A sudden shadow loomed over him which startled Peter as he scrambled up. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Geez, Harry. Next time say something," Peter replied.

Harry grinned. "But hey uh…this is kind of awkward and all but uhm…do you mind coming over to my house? Like for dinner? My dad thought inviting you might get me better acquainted…" Harry said awkwardly.

Peter raised an eyebrow, staring at him. "Uhm…sure…I guess…"

"Great. Er, it's at seven…evening. Um, cool."

As Harry left, Peter felt his phone vibrating and he took it out only to see that it was from Tony which made him sigh of relief.

 _Headquarters. Evening._

And that made Peter cringe. Damn.

 _ **Can't. Already made a commitment. I'm going to a dinner…Can't back it out.**_

 _Just come anyway. You'll be at dinner before you know it._

Peter sighed and he got up, bending down so that he sneakily took his costume and stuffed it underneath his sweater.

"Hey, I'm going out for a while. I'll see you soon."

Harry nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Spider Man zipped into the building, landing inside the building at a hallway and walked down the path where he knew it would lead him to the Database room which was where Tony would most likely be there.

"Ah, Mr. Parker. Glad you could join us," Happy said. "Tony'll be right with you."

"Thanks Happy but uhm any idea on why he suddenly…disappeared? If it's for security then I could understand but other than that…"

Happy seemed to be hesitant though Peter noticed it but he didn't acknowledge it. He let it slide when Happy spoke.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about Tony's disappearance," Happy said rather firmly.

Peter was about to complain about it until Tony's voice was announced.

"Peter."

Tony whirled around only to slightly widen his eyes as he saw Tony's appearance. It looked like Tony barely had any sleep since there were bags under his eyes and his beard had somewhat grew but it was still clean and groomed.

"Uh—"

Tony lifted his hand which made Peter go silent and he began to type away at the keyboard when he reached it. Images showed up, having Peter furrowed his eyebrows. Peter stared at the figure with a questioning look though a sense of familiarity washed over him. Peter studied the figure until he realized he _had_ met him before.

"He's Kraven, isn't he?" Peter asked.

Needless to say, Tony was a bit surprised at how Peter knew but he nodded to confirm.

"Yes. Kraven the Hunter. Deadly. Very deadly. Doesn't hesitate to put an end to his prey and uses his bare hands to do it."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "So why are we looking at Kraven? I already know he's…deadly but…"

Tony sighed. "I believe Kraven and Fisk are working together. Kraven may be Fisk's eyes. And he may be after you too. I want you to be careful, Peter. They may somehow lure you in to be on their side."

"Hey, I'm stronger than that. You should know that by now," Peter grinned.

"Being cocky won't get you get anywhere," Tony warned. "I know you're strong but these are dangerous foes we are dealing with. They will use any means to break us apart and to break you down. I'll keep you updated if I find anything new. Until then. Stay on the ground. I mean it."

Peter snorted. "Keeping me updated? You mean by disappearing for a full whole week and then only to reply back? What have you been doing all that time? And I've noticed you found Happy."

Tony sighed. He knew Peter was still young, still curious but even if Tony wanted to tell him everything, he couldn't.

"I can't tell you. Not now but when the time is right, I will tell you."

Peter slumped, having a gloomy face. "Is it about that Order?"

"Yes…and no. The 'no' part is on my behalf. Not the Order."

"Why is there an Order in the first place?"

Tony shook his head, amused. "Son, you ask too many questions," he replied as he placed his hand on the back of Peter's shoulder. "Look: as I've said before, I promise I'll tell you everything. Some things are just too confidential."

"In other words, you don't trust me."

"It's _not_ that I don't trust you," Tony was quick to retaliate. "It's just you're too young to know everything and it might…overwhelm you. I wish I could start telling you some parts I know but it's not happening anytime soon. I'm sorry. And as for Happy, it turned out he and Pepper were hiding here when the all 'taking-control of my company' happened. Now," Tony resumed talking. "Didn't you had a dinner to go to?"

"Uhm yeah…you have a restroom here, right?"

Tony smirked. "Yeah. Just down this hall and to the left," he paused. "Who are you having dinner with?"

Peter shrugged. "Eh, it's with Harry. Apparently, his dad wants to get to know me more. He said Harry's dad knew mine."

"Huh, Norman Osborn? Quite an intriguing man he is. Well, I do hope your dinner goes well and don't do anything foolish," Tony warned.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Relax. I've got it under control. See you."

With that, Peter bolted down the hall and as he disappeared, Tony sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

 _Ding dong, ding dong._

The sound of the doorbell rang through the and the door opened, revealing an old butler with a soft smile upon his aging face.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Peter Parker, Harry's friend."

"Roommate," he muttered then straightened his head. "Yes."

The butler nodded. "Please, come in. "

The moment Peter stepped in, he _knew_ it was going to be big. Enormous. The outside gave away when he stepped upon the smooth white stairs. The inside, however, was massive. From oak long floors to the high ceilings with chandeliers being attached to them. Red Persian rugs were stretched to the other side while there was a wide staircase with a two way path.

Peter peered through the opening that was ahead and he could slightly make out a couch and windows. He was about to go further in until a voice came out which startled him.

"Peter."

Peter whipped his head to the side and saw Harry, who wore a black tux, at the stairs.

"Glad you could come," Harry said as he walked down the stairs.

"Uh…this is…uhm…some place you got," Peter said awkwardly.

Harry made a small scoff. "Trust me, it's nothing," he muttered. "Right then. Let's go."

And they found themselves at the rather huge dining room with a long oak table with matching chairs followed by a white table cloth that covered it. Peter looked around as he found another chandelier hanging above them with red curtains against the windows.

"Sir," the butler replied. "I do apologize for the inconvenience but your father will be delayed for a few minutes. That being said, he gave the message saying it is alright to start the meal without him."

Peter noticed a rather strange behaviour from Harry. Not the fact that he sighed but the fact, he rolled his eyes slightly, having a sad expression. Peter gave a thought.

Does this always happen?

"Very well," Harry muttered.

Peter watched as how the butler gave a short nod and walked off. Silence settled in as one of the maids poured Peter a drink where he said a quiet 'thank you' but the maid seemed to heard him and smiled before she walked away.

"Uhm…I don't mean to pry but uhm…" Peter hesitated. "Does this always happen? Your father, I mean. Is he always late?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. It happens often so I don't notice it anymore. It's alright. I've gotten used to it."

Peter couldn't help but to feel bad for Harry. He suddenly felt guilty at the shabby way of how he treated Harry. Even if Harry has it all, there's one thing what Harry wants most as Peter came to the conclusion.

It was the fact that he doesn't have Father's love which made Peter feel suddenly lucky.

Peter helped himself with some meat and salad until a voice spoke out.

"Peter Parker, is it?"

Peter turned around to see Norman Osborn heading his way. Instantly, Peter got up but he stumbled in the process, slightly knocking off the knife away from the plate though it made Harry laugh under his breath.

"Shut up," Peter mumbled. "Um, sir. I'm Peter," he mentally slapped himself since Norman already knew who he was but he extended his hand out anyway.

Norman smiled. "I'm Harry's father, Norman Osborn. Pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Harry," he said as he shook Peter's hand. "Please," he gestured his hand to the table.

Norman seemed to be handsome while small wrinkles were upon his aging face. He wore a black tux with a black tie. He had neatly combed reddish brown hair and had a slender figure. His blue eyes sparkled from smiling as he went to take his seat.

As Norman took his seat, he spoke. "I do apologize for being late. Duty calls in the office," he gave a small smile.

"Hi, Father."

"Hi, son," Norman said without even looking at him. He unfolded the utensils from the napkin before placing the napkin on his lap.

"Now then," Norman resumed talking as he helped himself to a steak. "You are attending at the same University as Harry, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"So…what are you currently enrolled?"

"Biophysics."

"Ah, that sounds lovely. How is it? Are you enjoying it?"

Peter nodded. "It's nice. I really do like Neuroscience though."

"So I see," Norman said. "What are you planning to do once you graduated?"

Peter paused. He hasn't actually thought of it. Sure maybe briefly but not completely through. He always thought that he had more time but now, it shows him that he doesn't.

"Uhm, I actually don't know," he replied a bit awkwardly. "Maybe a photographer…?" he answered unsurely.

Norman merely gave him a small smile. "You know, I always thought science was more of your thing. I honestly don't see you as a photographer. But who am I to judge? It's your decision."

Peter gave a feeble smile before he was lost in thought. In all honesty, Norman Osborn doesn't 'seem that bad.

* * *

Tony stared at the object that was in front of him. It took him forever to build it but he was just glad that he finally did it. Finally finished the said hidden project. Only Happy knew about it and he was actually wanting to tell Pepper since she, along with Peter, was so curious about it as well but he decided against it. The less people knew, the better Tony has an advantage of having the 'element of surprise'.

"Jarvis, are you ready?"

At once, Tony heard the whirring sounds from the machine being activated as he stared at the shadowy place where it contained the object.

 _"Systems online, sir. Deployment testing is activated when you give out the command."_

"Good. Activate it."

And then, from the shadow, two glowing white eyes appeared.

 **Author's Note:** *insert Darth Vader's theme song* uh, wait wrong story XD Whoo, hello! So sorry for the long wait. Had bit of a writer's block for this one and while working on my new story, Kingdom Hearts which should be in a good spot so updates for Spidey should be going smooth. Unless I get distracted by Kingdom Hearts XD :3 so Peter finally meets Norman, finally hears something from Tony but only in the end, having limited answers…and yeah…what happens next? And as for Norman, I was thinking more of Willem Dafoe (Spider Man Green Goblin Raimi's trilogy) style XD Find out! Toodles!


	9. Gathering Data

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to Ravenclaw2149 for reviewing the story.

Chapter 9: Gathering Data

"The dinner didn't went that bad," Peter said, one Sunday morning.

Harry snorted. "That's because my father was on good behaviour," he rolled his eyes. "He's usually cold and distant. Guess he didn't want to show it when there's guests."

Peter shrugged. He supposed but who was he to judge? He only met Norman through dinner and that was it. Peter doesn't Norman enough to actually make his own opinion.

"Oh…" was all Peter could say.

Harry sighed. "He wasn't always like this, at least that's what my butler told me. But he changed when my mother died…I don't know. Everyone thinks being rich is great when it's not. Not when you don't have the Father's love."

"I'm sure he'll come around," Peter tried to reassure him.

Harry merely sighed. "I hope you're right."

The weekend was over much to Peter's dislike but he was glad that he got a chance to finish his homework before Monday but Monday's morning always leaves him exhausted. Maybe it's due to the fact of the nightmare he had yesterday night about Ned.

Either way, Peter tried to go on with the rest of his day without trying to relive the nightmare. Peter scrunched his face up as he stared up at the screen as the teacher was pointing at it, elaborating it further. He quirked an eyebrow as he scribbled all the notes until a phone vibrated in his pocket.

Raising an eyebrow, he pulled it out and saw that it was from Michelle.

 _Someone's living in Harry's old dorm. You're out of luck._

Peter sighed, stuffing it back into his pocket.

Great just great.

But as long as Tony was chilling out in the Avengers Headquarters, he should be fine. He really _really_ didn't want to explain it to Harry such as with the window's mishap; that one was hard to explain so Peter just smoothed it out by saying that there was a Chemistry lab accident made by him although Peter didn't think that Harry had bought it but he shrugged it off, much to Peter's relief.

"…and what is the answer to that…PETER!"

"Spider's web!" Peter suddenly blurted out as he got up.

The Chemistry teacher sighed. "No, that is not right…"

Peter felt himself going red as he slumped back into his chair, slouching further down as a few students sniggered.

After the lecture was done, they only had half an hour to go since Peter last checked, the teacher still had time to unleash a heavy project followed by a heavy essay. Thankfully, the project wasn't due at the end of the month but the essays were due in three days, having the students be even more pressured.

"Hey, you're Peter right?" a voice said.

Peter scowled as he shot a remark. "No, I'm Einstein," he muttered which earned the person frown.

"Well, Mr. _Genius_ ," a slam came which startled Peter as he stared at the thick book with wide eyes. "Since you're in a bright mood, I'm sure you already have an idea on what to do for the project, right?"

Scowling, Peter finally tore his gaze away from the book and saw the girl. There was suddenly an awkward silence that filled between the two. Peter scratched at the side of his head as he tried to remember her name. He wasn't really good with names…

Kailey…Kail…

This is awkward.

The girl sighed. "You have no idea what my name is, do you?" she asked, making Peter blink with surprise as his mouth formed a small _o_. She shook her head. "You're lucky I don't get that offended, by the way but you should start trying since there are some girls who are sensitive if a guy doesn't remember her name," she cleared her throat, extending her hand which made Peter stare at it from bewilderment.

"Name's Alysia," she introduced herself. She smirked. "And this is the part where we shake hands, dumbass."

Peter sneered as he gripped her hand tightly. " _Peter_ but of course you already know that," he twitched.

Alysia gave him a small fake smile before she hastily withdrew her hand when the grip was loosened.

"Right then. Let's get to work," she announced as she rolled her sleeves up.

After his Chemistry class, Peter noticed that he had a spare so he went to the cafeteria to buy himself a drink before heading out to the foyer where he unexpectedly saw Harry slouching down at a bench. Raising an eyebrow, Peter stared at him as he wondered what was wrong with him but he shrugged nonetheless.

Sighing, Peter trudged towards him since his guilt would eat him later and he sat on an empty seat.

Once more, the awkward silence settled in which made Peter question if the awkward silence would _ever_ go away whenever he sits next to someone or in general. Dismissing it, Peter interrupted the silence.

"So…what's up?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," Harry answered glumly.

"You answering in a moody way sure is a _something_ which is weird because you're almost like hundred percent bubbly. So…what's up?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know you should really stop looking at people. It's really…creepy."

"Just like how you're frowning constantly at an empty space?" Peter shot back as he himself went into a grumpy mood.

Just talking to Harry made him into a well…grumpy mood. He still questioned himself why on Earth he came here in the first place when Harry clearly didn't want to talk.

"It's about this girl…" Harry started.

Of course.

"She…" Harry said in an awkward way. "Uhm…we hang out a lot and she's like super smart. Pretty. _Really_ pretty."

" _Your_ point?"

Harry bit his lip as he fidgeted in his spot. "I…erm…kinda wanna ask her out."

"Then do it."

Harry snorted. "Easier said than done. _How_ do you ask a girl out without being totally awkward?"

Peter opened his mouth but then closed it shut. In all honesty, he had no idea considering the fact that he had _never_ dated in the first place. Sure, he has friends who are girls and they're really close to him to but he had never dated…

"Erm…"

As Peter got stumped on the question, another person came trudging along and he slumped beside Harry.

"Hey guys," the newcomer replied glumly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What's got you in the dark, Huxley?"

Huxley, a red head, with blue eyes that were filled with sadness sighed. "Girl problems."

Harry nodded, immediately understanding his situation. "Welcome to the club," he muttered.

"You got girls problem too? Oh, hey Peter."

Peter raised an eyebrow as he stared at the new guy, wondering how the heck he even knew his name.

"I don't know who you are but hi," Peter replied, bluntly.

Huxley rolled his eyes. "For a genius, you're aren't very smart," he paused. "Or observant. I'm in your damn biology class, you idiot."

Peter racked his brain until he _did_ recalled that there was a boy who was always sitting at the back of the class, doing his work quietly.

"Oh…" Peter responded, suddenly feeling guilty. But it wasn't his fault. Peter _slightly_ remembered Huxley.

Huxley rolled his eyes. "I never knew you had girl problems. Er, scratch that. It makes sense that you have girl problems because you know…you're a dweeb."

"Haha…"

"Anyways, being single sucks man," Huxley muttered. "Christmas is on its way and it's just like going to be like the other Christmas years I've had," he complained. "Why can't I get a girl!?" he shouted to practically no one.

Harry snorted. "Because you're unattractive."

Huxley shot him a dirty look. "What about you then? At least my face doesn't look like it had plastic smashed all over his face."

Peter sniggered but he closed his mouth when he saw Harry shooting him a glare. Cowering slightly, Peter brought his drink closer and took a sip of it though he would soon realize that he would choke on his drink.

"So…who's the girl you're trying to catch?" Huxley asked.

"Erm…she's in my class. She's also my friend. Peter knows her very well," Harry said as he jerked his thumb towards Peter who stopped drinking his drink and looked surprised.

"I do?" Peter asked blankly before he resumed sipping.

"Yeah you do. You know her by the name of Michelle."

And that made Peter choked on his drink, instantly pulling away the straw. Blinking, Harry raised his hand and harshly smacked at the back of Peter.

"I'm fine," Peter wheezed, trying to grab some air. He had _not_ expected that answer at all.

However, Huxley scratched his head in confusion, not really seeing the problem. "So, what's the problem? Get your butt off and confess, you idiot. Before somebody else snatches her."

"It's not that easy!" Harry said exasperated. "I can't just simply say 'hey babe. You and me. Go out?'" Harry responded in a most ridiculous voice that made Huxley die of laughter as Peter slightly cracked a smile but it faded.

Huxley sighed. "This really sucks. I need to get a girl before I die or I'll be lonely for the rest of my life."

"You sound like an obsessive freak," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry, help me!" Huxley cried out as he lunged on Harry, grabbing his arm.

"Dude, get off me! I don't want those gay rumors to be true!"

This perked Peter's interest.

"Gay?"

Huxley snorted. "Ignore him. People think that I'm gay because of my behavior. I'm not gay, you moogle."

"I'm a what?"

"Moogle."

And Peter suddenly found himself sliding away from those two. It wasn't until then where Peter finally noticed that there was a newspaper sticking out of Harry's back jean pocket. Raising an eyebrow, he pulled it out which earned an exclaim.

"Hey, let's not get personal here…"

"Shush," Peter said but the minute he saw the headline, he went mute. Harry glanced at him and instantly connected the dots though it made him wince as he bit the inside of his cheek.

Huxley glanced between them, wondering why everyone was silent. "Hey, why so sil—" he grunted when he felt a kick at his ankle, shooting Harry a glare but Harry shook his head as though to say 'not now.'

"Er…let's do something else—"Harry said as he made an attempt to grab at the newspaper but Peter was too quick and withdrew from Harry's reach.

"It's okay," Peter said at last. "I…I'll be fine."

Harry stared at Peter as he turned the paper to the next page, ignoring the headline of the main page which read _A Terrible Loss_ but Peter wished he hadn't read the continuous story. Harry nervously studied Peter's expression; it just went to a frown to confusion to anger.

"HE WHAT?!" Peter suddenly roared, startling the two. "That's a God damn lie!" he spat, his eyes furiously staring at the page and one might thought they could burn the paper just from the intense glare he was giving.

"Yeah about that…the media had been covering the truth ever since the real Spider Man went head to toe with Mysterio," Harry nervously said. "They didn't want the truth to show since they think it'll make the citizens uneasy of the evil that's been spreading around."

Peter tried to calm himself down with some breaths but it seemed it didn't work.

"At least tell a partial truth if they have to lie," Peter seethed. "There's no in damn Hell would Ned commit suicide," he raged.

"Peter, calm down," Harry replied, suddenly worried for Peter's and theirs welfare.

" _No,_ I'll not! This is my _friend_ we're talking about. I can't stand here and do nothing and let this… _lie_ to be spread around! It's not fair to _me_. It's not fair to Ned," Peter exhaled as he closed his eyes. "And if the media's afraid to show some truth then that's their fault."

Harry sighed, realizing that he couldn't calm Peter down no matter what he does. If Peter's angry about something then he's _angry_.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Harry asked. "You can't just waltz in at the Daily Bugle, demanding them to tell the truth. Who would believe a twenty year old kid who randomly marched into the Bugle itself just to demand to tell them the truth? They would think you're insane or something. Or delusional. It could be bad."

Peter shook his head. "But if feels _wrong."_

Harry sighed. "Unless you've got some great connections then you're pretty much out of luck. If this bothers you—naturally, it does—then call Spider Man and let them deal with it."

Peter clenched his fists tightly.

"But I still highly advise against it. But it's your choice."

Peter closed his eyes as he sorted out his options though it barely took him a second just to figure out what he wanted to do. Harry stared suspiciously at Peter, not sure if he was thinking, ignoring him or still raging.

Nevertheless, Harry decided to go with all three options.

"I need to go," Peter sharply announced as he stood up and threw the newspaper away.

Harry started after him as he called out. "Wait…you're going to leave me with this _guy_?"

"Hey," Huxley pouted.

When Peter gave no response, Harry sulked back. "Ass."

* * *

Tony grunted, hissing a little when he felt a sharp pain pierced his skin between his thumb and index finger.

Scowling, he lifted his hand up to suck out the blood though he got up nonetheless. He grabbed a wet cloth to clean the cut.

"When one is working on a suit, one must proceed with caution and safety," a voice replied.

Tony looked from behind and saw Happy who placed down a tray that contained a plate and a cup. Tony made a small dry chuckle, nodding his head to acknowledge Happy's presence.

Happy shook his head with disapproval. "Really, sir. Do wear gloves," he muttered.

"I don't need gloves," Tony said.

"Right then…"

Tony sighed as he sat back on his chair, staring at the suit. Usually, he would have no problem to build suits but this one…this one was giving him a nightmare. But as he was building, he realized that he was missing something. There was a missing element which Tony could not—for the life of him—could figure out what it was but he was sure he would eventually come across it.

Unless…

He paused in thought before a grin stretched. He just knew what person to ask.

"Oh and today's news, sir," Happy announced but before he could place the paper, Tony hurriedly went towards it and snatched it.

He wasn't that eager to see the news but he had to find out what the Daily Bugle was saying about him. The minute he saw the headline of the main page, however, he gaped at it, being flabbergasted at such a cruel lie once he skimmed the article, turning the page over for the continued story.

He twitched an eyebrow after he was done reading but that made Happy tightened his jaw after he too had also read over Tony's shoulder.

"Isn't that something?" Happy muttered. "I can't imagine what young Parker is going through."

Tony gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on the paper. Lies. Lies. Lies! Happy sighed.

"And there's nothing we can't do about it," Happy said.

"Want to bet?" Tony snarled.

Happy frowned. "Sir, you do realize at the status that _you're_ currently at, it cannot be good at all. The editor will most likely be threatened; security will come, it'll just be a mess."

"But to tell people a _lie_? That's not right, Happy. Can't you see that? It's not fair for Peter."

Happy sighed. "Then we can only hope that Peter won't do something foolish."

Tony snorted as he resumed reading the paper. "Wanna bet?" he muttered as he gazed back at the articles, flipping through the pages until he finally found what he was looking for.

Needless to say, it only made him frown.

 _A BRIGHT NEW FUTURE FOR THE STARK ENTERPRISES?_

Tony twitched as he tortured himself by reading the article until at the end. His eyes bulged out at the horrified news, leaving him gape at the story.

… _While the story of how the company had been passed down to Anthony 'Tony' Stark is well known, many are still wondering what will happen to it now that it is in the hands of Tony Stark. Up until recently. A new man named Wilson Fisk has now taken over the Stark Enterprises. Many anticipate the new change for the company itself despite the fact that the question still remains in the air._

 _Will this new change have a brighter and better future?_

"I'm going to take out that son of a bitch," Tony snarled, slamming the papers on a table.

Happy cautiously stared at the angry Tony who was storming out of the room.

"And how are you going to do that, sir?"

"Oh, _trust_ me. I'll find a way. Starks _always_ have a way," Tony replied evilly as a mad gleam sparkled in his fury eyes.

 **Author's Note:** I'M ALIVE! Because who doesn't want to bother Harry when he's sulking XD but we finally saw a glimpse of Tony building a suit! Huzzah! But I'm still going to let you guys guess what suit Tony's making ^^ it's a treat and realllllyyyy hope that we'll (hopefully) see it in Infinity War. It'll be so cool! What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	10. John Jonah Jameson

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to mgaudry for following the story. Thanks to Whale2202 for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: John Jonah Jameson

John Jonah Jameson was happy. He was happy as he could get. The people in the office slightly gave worried and curious glances to the editorial chief as each of them were wondering why on Earth this man could be possibly happy. It honestly frightened them, needless to say. If Jameson was pleased then that means something good must've happen since he rarely gets to be this…content.

He was always in a grumpy and a terrible mood; each and every day. No matter what people did, it would simply make Jonah miserable, scowling at them. Sometimes, he would shout if something wasn't done right.

But no. Not this time. Not today.

Whatever made Jonah pleased, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Fine day, fine day!" Jonah exclaimed as he let out a laugh, his feet resting upon the table.

Jonah Jameson was a tall person with black hair and blue eyes. He had a mustache with thick eyebrows while a smile was stretching from ear to ear. He was broad as he wore a white shirt with black pants and matching shoes followed by a black tie. On normal days, his usual personality by being a complicated individual. He would usually come off as a bad-tempered, bossy, demanding and loud and bitter old man. Every time he comes to work, he would gruffly greet his staff in a rude way before shutting himself in the office to do his usual work. Sometimes, he doesn't greet his staff at all.

What irritates him the most, however, was the web crawler vigilante that was roaming freely around the city as though without a care. That freak of nature would always show up, saving the day and the people would praise him for his 'heroic deeds' and for whatever heroic deeds Spider Man had done, it would get printed into the news for everyone to see, making Jonah bitter towards the abnormal being.

"Fine day!" he repeated once more and the door to his office got opened. "And do you know why that is, Lizzy?"

"Because you published something that wasn't right," the lady spoke as she rolled her eyes. "And it's _Betty_. Not _Lizzy_."

Jonah made a little ' _hmph'_ sound though he ignore her name. "You got the right idea but not quite right. I published something that was perfectly legal."

This angered the young woman as she fixed her brown eyes on him. She bit her bottom lip as she slightly scowled at her boss.

"I hope you realize that this isn't fair to the public. They _deserve_ to know. You've really messed up Spider Man this time," she said.

Betty was a fine young woman, being a secretary. She was tall, slender with short brown hair. She lifted her head up as she stood boldly, fixing her look as her gaze never left her boss. Usually, she questioned herself why she was still working for him since he was a horrible boss.

Then again, she needed this job.

"They deserve nothing!" Jonah shouted as he got up, slamming his fist on the table. "They want the truth and they got it! Everyone wanted to know what happened that day at the abandoned amusement park. Spider Man himself was there, of course as he was the one who defeated Mysterio but it left unsolved questions. Questions people wanted to know."

Betty sighed. "So you took the liberty of writing up that article where you knew it was full of lies and published," she gave a dry chuckle. "Honestly, I'm surprised that Spider Man or Iron Man hasn't come out to get you, demanding you to let the public know the truth."

Jonah sneered. "Iron Man wouldn't dare come out at the public. Not at the state he's in. He's smart enough to not do something foolish where he would later regret it. Guilt eats him up quickly."

"I doubt that…" she muttered. She then frowned. "But don't you think it's weird how Fisk has all of a sudden gained access to be the CEO of the Stark Enterprises? I hardly doubt Stark merely handed it over to him. Last time I checked, Mrs. Potts was the one in charge and then what? Suddenly, it all happened over night and boom. Tony Stark is no longer in charge."

"That's _exactly_ what we need to! Honestly, what do I look like? Get Brooks here this instant! I need pictures! I need answers!" Jonah shouted. "I need media!"

Betty rolled her eyes as she turned around, exiting out of the door as she heard Jonah's shouting.

 _And there's the boss we all love and hate. Although, mostly hate._

Just as Betty was about to take her seat, a shadow loomed over which gained her attention and she looked up to see a rather handsome mane. She smiled upon seeing him.

"Dave," she nodded with acknowledgement.

"Betty," he grinned. "Jonah giving you a rough day?"

Betty shrugged, dismissing it. "Eh, not really. At one point he was really happy and then he's back to his miserable horrible personality…"

Dave laughed. "That's Jameson alright."

She grinned. "Anyways, the big boss wants to see you," she replied as she jerked her thumb to the office. "Something about 'capturing the big picture with Tony Stark'."

Dave nodded. "Ah, probably about his company and Fisk. I've heard all about it in the news including what happened at the court. I must say, that Tony Stark sure has guts to perform such an action."

Betty gave a dry smile. "What can we say? He's Iron Man. When he's got it, he got it. And he usually gets it."

Dave grinned. "I don't know about this time…the guards seem pretty keen into capturing him."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just get your butt into Jameson's office."

"Yes, ma'am."

Dave walked away and headed into the office only to meet with the gruff voice of Jameson.

"Brooks!" Jameson shouted which made Dave sigh. "Where have you been? Never mind. I want you out at the field, _pronto_! Get me pictures of Stark and Spider Man!"

Dave frowned. "Aren't you afraid that Spider Man will come in and threaten you after that article that has been published?"

"Don't _ask_ me questions! Get out in the field! Jameson growled. "I'm not paying you to look pretty! Get some pictures, _now_!"

* * *

Peter grumbled as he struggled to get on the mask. Just thinking about that damn article from the latest made him be infuriated. How dare Jameson write a _huge_ lie that could cause a _huge_ uproar among the public? And if there's a huge uproar, that's never a good thing since it could get out of hand.

Clenching his fists tightly, Peter walked towards the window and slid it up, having fresh air flying in.

 _Jameson, you better know what's coming for you…_

He jumped off before releasing his webs, having him swing into the city.

It didn't take long for Spider Man to actually reach the place. The building was high with forty six stories tall, having the Daily Bugle logo planted on top of the structure. Peter latched himself against the wall by one of the loading docks and started to crawl up until he reached at the platform. He glanced up, placing a hand over his eyes to block the glaring rays from the sun.

He bit his lip, wincing.

Maybe he didn't thought this through. He had no idea what floor Jameson would be in and Peter didn't know if he was even working past five. Peter sighed. Maybe he should get a planner or something to help him be more…organized.

Muttering grumpily, Peter crawled up the walls anyway while releasing his webs so he would maintain balance and momentum. Needless to say, he was disappointed when his plan failed but that wouldn't stop him from settling things with Jameson.

He was going to get in there, one way or another.

Spider Man looked upwards only to see that there was a window opened. Grinning, Peter crawled towards it with the help of his webs before he grabbed the ledge of the window. He widened his eyes before he quickly lowered himself down as he saw two people walking past by.

Peter lifted his head, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the room until the coast was clear.

Peter crawled in, staring around the office and narrowed his eyes.

 _Just like before, eh? No problem. Infiltrating this is a piece of cake…_

It took a while and there were some close shaves as to where Peter would've gotten caught but he was just glad that he hadn't despite the fact he had to disable many cameras that were scattered throughout the place.

 _Jameson, where are you located?_ Peter muttered in thought.

Gaping, Peter stopped in his tracks and quickly rolled out of the way so that he hid himself. It wasn't the best place but it had to do for the time peered through the plant's leaves though he frowned when he heard the two people talking.

"Ungh, Jameson sounds really pissed off," the man muttered.

"I told you," the woman said as she shook her head. "But he was happy before."

The man snorted. "Yeah. It was only because he published that stupid article."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "So…you're against it?"

He shifted in his spot awkwardly. "Well uhm…yeah…I am. People should know the truth. In all honesty, he shouldn't have published it in the first place. He's going to get himself into trouble with people he shouldn't mess with."

Peter gave a dry smile behind the mask. However, as he stared at the two, he couldn't help but to think that he had met that woman before.

"I think you're overreacting. Spider Man wouldn't be that thick to break in here just to threaten Jameson," the woman rolled her eyes. The little guy should be looking after himself."

The man cracked a grin though Spider Man stared at the woman with an open mouth.

 _Little guy? Excuse me?_

"Little guy?" he laughed. "He's not so little, might I remind you."

"You know what I mean. He's connected through Stark, isn't he?"

He shrugged. "In a way, I suppose."

"So therefore, instead of messing around, Spider Man should be on the lookout. Especially since Stark has now security chasing after him from that stunt he pulled a while ago."

He snorted. "Please, Stark could easily brush pass those security. I'm pretty sure he's not worried about them."

"Maybe not. But I know for sure he's definitely worried about his company and how he suddenly got kicked out."

Spider Man glared at the back of their heads as they turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

 _Little guy!?_

If he wasn't in a public place, he would scream right now. LITTLE GUY?! Growling, Peter sharply turned to the right to see that the path was clear. Peter released his webs so that he flung himself towards the wall and began crawling to wherever Jameson was located. His instincts told him he was getting closer and for that, he couldn't wait to talk to him.

When he went further in, it was crowded and this told him that he was getting closer due to the crowd. Phones were ringing here and there with people were walking around with papers in their hands as they were trying to get to their destinations. He stared forwards at the farther front only to have a wicked glint in his eyes when he finally saw his targeted destination.

Words written in a black color were marked upon the door.

 _There you are…_

Peter hesitated though. There were so many people and the door was closed. He grimaced at that thought; he really should've planned this better but how was he to know what floor Jameson would be on?

And to make matters worse, to where's he at, sticking at the side of the wall…wasn't smart at all. He could be seen right at the spot so he could really stick up at the ceiling even though it had barely camouflage but it was his best choice. Going with that, Peter flung himself up higher and started to crawl carefully towards the door.

Maybe with some luck, someone would open the door…

Peter narrowed his eyes when he saw the two same people from before coming in. He cocked his head to the side as a nagging feeling was pulling him from the inside. Something about that woman was really familiar; it was as though they had meet before…

Frowning, Spider Man carefully crawled towards the secretary where the same man was standing beside her.

"…I'll see you in the evening, Betty," the man spoke, holding papers in his hands before he left towards the door after Betty gave him a nod.

Spider Man dropped his jaw open from shock and he nearly slipped off from the wall, giving out a small yelp before he quickly caught himself.

 _Betty?_ As in Betty Brant?!

What was she doing at this place?

Spider Man glued his eyes to the woman who used to go to the same high school as him. In all honesty, she was gorgeous. She still had her blonde hair that grew longer and the same blue eyes. She looked more sophisticated…elegant…

So…so…

 _Mature._

It took him a while to realize what he actually had to do here. He still glued his eyes on the woman before he suddenly realized that the man had gave him an opening. He was opening the door but Peter was ready despite the fact that he had literally less than a second to get in that door.

Gritting his teeth, Spider Man released his webs in a web rush mode. He made it through with a tight squeeze though the inside of the door caught his sleeve before he quickly fired another shot of his webs that made him flung up at the ceiling.

Dave froze as he was about to put the papers on the desk. Eyes narrowed, he turned around to stare at the small opening he had made. He could've _sworn_ he felt a small breeze passing by him. Titling his head to the side, he looked around the area before he looked up only to shrug.

Maybe he was just imagining things.

 _I'm losing it,_ Dave muttered.

Dave placed the papers on Jameson's desk before he exited out.

Peter released a sigh of relief when he heard the door shut closed. That was too damn close. Nevertheless, Peter crawled forwards so that he could give Jameson an element of surprise. However, as he was crawling forward, Peter stared below at the newspaper that was on the desk. Growling, Peter released his webs and grabbed the newspaper and waited for Jameson.

* * *

"Rowdy rodents!" Jameson muttered angrily as he walked into his office, slamming the door. He went behind the desk, raising an eyebrow as he scrambled through the papers.

"Damn it!" he shouted. "Where's my newspaper?!"

"Looking for this?" a voice announced itself which made Jameson jump from startle as he turned around to see the web slinger hanging upside from his web.

Jameson had his eyes trailed to his other hand only to twitch from anger as he saw his newspaper.

"You insect," Jameson hissed.

Spider Man laughed dryly. "Funny how you should call me that," he said before he untangled himself from the webs and landed on his feet, flipping through the papers. "You know, I think reading the newspapers are really interesting, don't you think so? You can carry them anywhere you want to."

"What's your point?" Jameson growled, annoyed.

"You see, there was this one story that _really_ caught my attention. I mean, don't get me wrong; it was well written. Whoever wrote that deserves a medal, don't you agree?" Spider Man said until he found the page he was looking for. "But there was a slight detail that bothered me…"

Jameson suddenly felt uneasy as Spider Man changed his mood and Jameson made a small startled jump when the vigilante slammed the newspaper, staring daggers at the Editorial Chief.

"Tell them the truth, Jameson," Spider Man warned him. "Or I'll do it for you. I want the public to know the truth and _only_ the truth. Change the article."

Jameson narrowed his eyes as he stood his ground. "Are you threatening me?"

"Nah, I'm just giving you some friendly advices…" Spider Man said sarcastically before he was serious once more. "I'm giving you a warning. If you don't change the story then I'll do it for you. I've got some connections, Jameson. Powerful ones. You want the public to love you? Do the job properly. Heck, I'll even give you an interview if you want one."

"Don't tell me how to do my job, web crawler!" Jameson shouted. "To me, you _are_ no hero! Now get out! You and your filthy webs! Or I'll call the security on you!"

" _Ooo_ , security!" Spider Man replied in mockery. "I'm so scared."

Peter walked towards the window and opened it so that he could get out of here.

"I'm warning you, Jameson. Change the article or expect things to get ugly."

As if to emphasis his point, Spider Man snatched the newspaper and stuck it to the wall with his webs.

With that, Spider Man leaped out of the window and released the webs before he even had the chance to fall.

Growling, Jameson walked towards it and began to pull it but to no avail. It was just too strong.

"Bloody Spider!" he yelled. Ignoring it, he went back to the desk. He sat in his chair, muttering as he finally noticed that there was a pile of paper stapled together.

Frowning, he snatched it out of its spot only to scoff as he realized it was from Dave before throwing it away. A buzz from the telephone came, startling him.

"Damn it," he wheezed from the unexpected buzz. He pressed the button and answered it. "What?"

"Sir, you have a visitor who wants to see you."

"Can't you see I'm busy? Tell him to take a mess—I _specifically_ said that you cannot—"Jameson faltered his words as he looked up upon hearing the door being opened. It was thought his whole body stopped being functional as he slightly opened his mouth from shock.

"Pardon me, erm Jameson, I am sorry for this intrusion but I simply _must_ see you," the deep voice said, paralyzing Jameson.

Jameson glared at the newcomer. "No need for formalities. I do believe I know who you are… _Fisk_."

An unnerving glint sparkled in Fisk's eyes which made Jameson uneasy but he didn't show it. He wasn't about to let some man intimidate him.

"Ah, it seems I'm already famous," he let out a dry chuckle.

 _Unfortunately_ , Jameson muttered in thought. Jameson lowered his eyes while at the same time, he stood confidently.

"What do you want?" he replied in a dangerous tone.

However, this earned a laugh from Fisk but it quickly died down before a frightening glare overtook him.

"Listen well and listen carefully," Fisk replied menacingly. "You might want to rethink what you write in the papers...you can expect serious consequences…"

Jameson growled. "Get out! GET OUT! I don't _need_ any more threats!"

Fisk glowered which made Jameson slightly take a step back. "You don't want me as your enemy, Jameson because believe me…things will get nasty quite quickly. And…" Fisk had his eyes go at the corner of his eyes. "I can see our friendly neighbored Spider Man paid you a visit. I'm warning you now, _Chief,_ restrict what you write or your _son_ will be in a terrible accident," he growled.

Shaking, Jameson yelled. "OUT! Don't you _dare_ threaten me, Fisk! GET OUT!"

Fisk chuckled as he straightened himself up, fixing his jacket. "Have it your way then…"

With that, Fisk turned around and walked towards the door; a mad gleam sparkled in his menacing eyes.

 **Author's Note:** Whooo! Alright, I'm back y'all. We get to meet Jameson, huzzah! Everyone 'loves' him, right? XD I really hope J.K Simmons plays him again someday; he just rocks at it. But ooo Fisk came into the picture and things couldn't get any worse, can they? What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	11. Undercover Investigator

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to ISBtheepic for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 11: Undercover Investigator

Peter growled as he stared at the new headline.

 _SPIDER MAN THREATENED THE EDITORAL CHIEF_

"It was only a matter of time before Jameson got threatened by him," Harry replied as he clucked his tongue.

Peter let out breaths in attempt to calm him down. Didn't Jameson _knew_ this was supposed to be a _private_ conversation!?

"It was supposed to be private!" Peter exclaimed.

This made Harry raise an eyebrow at him from the sudden outburst. Seeing the odd look, Peter winced.

"Uhm…sorry…I'm sure Spider Man wanted to have the conversation private," Peter quickly covered his outburst.

"Alright…" Harry replied though he still gave an uneasy glance at him.

Peter huffed as he took the papers and skimmed through them. As he was skimming, he noticed that there was a small column regarding about Tony Stark. The majority of the other stories were about Fisk. There were no words about Kraven which made Peter assume that he was currently in hiding, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

" _I can help you to be better. I can show you the ways to be the hero you always wanted to be. I can show you how to make your mind be strong, how to make your enemies be afraid of you and teach you to be stronger. You'll be the new and the improve Spider Man. I can show you my ways."_

Kraven's voice echoed in his head as Peter recalled his last meeting with him. He tightened his grip on the papers, biting his lower lip. In all honesty, he _was_ actually considering Kraven's help; if he has the ability to make Spider Man stronger then why not?

Growling, Peter stuffed the papers and slightly slammed it back at Harry who grunted.

"Sorry," Peter muttered.

"Hey look. There's Michelle," Harry responded, motioning his head to the girl who was walking towards them.

"Hey Michelle," Harry greeted.

"Hey," she acknowledged him. Harry then trailed his eyes down as he noticed that she was holding the paper.

"I'm guessing you had read the paper…" Peter sucked in a breath, cringing since he was most likely going to receive an ear blow from Michelle.

"Yeah I did. I never would've _thought_ that _Spider Man_ would go to the Daily Bugle, being totally _reckless_ and threatened Jameson…" Michelle said as she tried not to shoot a death glare at Peter. "Like I knew the last article was low but yeah…"

Harry shook his head until he rummaged his pocket since he felt his phone vibrating, earning a sigh.

"Hey guys. I gotta go. Gotta stop Huxley from being in a balloon."

Peter was about to speak until he turned to face Harry. "What?"

"Don't ask," Harry grinned. "See ya."

Once Harry was gone, Michelle shot him a dirty look. "Are you insane?!" she shouted slightly as she smacked the newspaper against Peter. "What were you thinking? You could've been in a hell lot of trouble!"

"I was only _trying_ to get Jameson to tell the truth about Ned's death. Lying about it only seems like Ned's death was for nothing!"

"I get that, really I do, Peter. With some luck, Tony might not see this but I hardly doubt it," Michelle shook her head. "You're becoming careless."

Peter sighed. "I'm not."

The bell rang.

"Anyways, I've got to go," Peter said. "See you later."

* * *

Tony ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the image from his computer screen. This new suit was giving him hell but he hoped he would finish it.

"Sir, might I inform that you have—"

"What's up, Mr. Stark, sir?" a loud voice shouted which startled Tony, scrambling with his hands so that they closed the lid. Tony stood up, turning around to face Happy who scowled at the newcomer.

"Ah, Peter. I'm glad you got my erm…message," Tony said.

"Yeah. What's up? You sounded real urgent," Spider Man said.

"Erm…let's go somewhere else…this one's a bit…crowded," Tony said as he quickly grabbed Peter by placing his hand over his shoulders.

"Uhm…sure?"

As they were passing by, Tony muttered quietly to Happy.

"Hide the things," Tony muttered, earning a nod.

Once they found a different room, Spider Man leaned against the wall as he stared at Stark. He seemed to be doing better; way better than the first time he had met Tony in his dorm.

"What were you thinking?" Tony suddenly asked. "Breaking into the Daily Bugle to _threaten_ Jameson?"

"He _lied_ about Ned's death! He made it seem like it was nothing!" Peter shot back. "I wasn't just going to stand around and do nothing about it. If people fail to see the truth, there would be an uproar. You, of all people, should know that."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Well then…" his voice suddenly went low and deep making Peter be uneasy. "I hope you're prepared for harsh consequences that would come your way," he cleared his throat. "Anyways, I do have an idea on how to stop Fisk."

Peter let out a small breath he was holding. Tony was really scary when he's mad…

"You're going to be an undercover for the Daily Bugle," Tony said, flashing him an irony smile. "I need to know what's behind those doors. If you're lucky, you may even get an interview with Fisk."

Peter widened his eyes. "EH!? You want _me_ to interview the big guy? You do realize that if he figured something out, I would get beaten to a _pulp_ —when I'm not in my Spider form."

Tony dismissed it. "Don't worry about it. I've got you covered. Think of this as a part time job while you're attending university at the same time."

"The last time I did something like this, I got caught, _remember_?"

"Yes but this one's better than the others. I'll be… _there_ with you. Not physically of course but I would still be there. Besides, I already got you the job. Think of this as some…extra credits."

Peter stared at Tony with disbelief. "You know what I find funny? Whenever I do something, I get in trouble… _from you_. But when you do something, you hardly ever get an earful!"

Tony chuckled slightly. "Well, sorry to say. I am superior than you are."

"Really?!" Peter muttered, angrily.

* * *

Peter glared at the nametag that was in his hand. The name _Peter Parker_ was written across while his position _Photographer_ was below his name. He groaned as he was planning out a plan to give Tony a piece of his mind.

 _Him and his brilliant ideas. Are people sure Tony's all that genius?_

The door opened which earned Peter's attention as well as the voice that made him look at the newcomer. Harry stared at Peter, having an awkward silence settling in and it made Peter laugh nervously.

 _Great._

"Uh…what's that?" Harry asked, staring at the item.

"Uhm…it's nothing…" Peter stuttered only to have his nametag snatched away.

Harry gaped at it as he stared at it with wide eyes. "You're a _photographer_ at the Daily Bugle? How the heck did you manage to get a job there? I've been trying for weeks. And I thought you disliked them?"

Peter shifted in his spot. "Er, change of opinion? Wait, what did you mean you've been trying to get a job there? Is it really that hard?"

"Erm, kind of. They only expect the best in there," Harry said as he closed the door, dumping his items on the bed. "I'm surprised you've managed to get a job. Congrats though and a…photographer as well."

"Yeah…thanks I guess," Peter said as he accepted his nametag back.

"I would've thought you would enroll yourself with science since you're so good at it," Harry resumed talking.

"Things changed but I'll probably grow bored of being a photographer then do something with science."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Anyways, I'm going to the showers then hit the bed."

Peter nodded but as Harry was gone, Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. If he had known Harry was trying to get a job, he would've let Tony know and while also playing carefully; with his luck, Peter could've asked Harry what was going on in Daily Bugle.

Peter sighed as he made his way towards his bed and plopped himself on it, sprawled out. Things just got a lot more complicated even for Spider Man. Peter groaned when his phone vibrated and he pulled it out only to see that it was from Michelle.

At least, she had slightly cooled down a bit.

 _Hey, you busy?_

 _No, I'm not. Why?_ Peter texted back.

 _Can't a friend just say hi? Anyways, come to the library. I've got something to show you._

Staring at it, Peter reluctantly heaved himself up from the bed. Just when he was started to get comfortable.

"Harry!" Peter yelled out.

"What?"

"I'm going out. Don't wait for me."

"Fine."

With that, Peter exited the room and headed for the library.

It didn't took long for him to reach the place and he entered inside in search for Michelle. He looked around, roaming around the area as he was looking for his friend. When he didn't saw any signs of her, he went to a nearby shelf as he pretended to read a book.

"Pst."

Peter stopped when he thought he had heard something. He placed his hand on the spine of the book but the noise came louder.

" _Pst_."

Peter narrowed his eyes as he whipped his head around. _Okay, now I know I heard it._

Peter glanced around until he raised an eyebrow at what he had found.

"Michelle?" he whispered, peering through the bookshelf.

"No, I'm a unicorn. Yes, it's me," Michelle hissed. "Come over here."

Peter began to walk towards her but much to her irritation, she yanked Peter from behind, giving him a small yelp. Peter scowled slightly but stared at her odd behavior.

"Uhm—"

" _Shh_ ," Michelle shushed him. "We're in the library."

"No really? I thought we weren't. Ow, ow," Peter yelped as he rubbed his arm, glaring.

"That's what you get for being a cocky bastard," Michelle growled. "Anyways, let's go over there to that corner."

Deciding not to say anything, Peter grudgingly followed her as they reached the corner. Once there, they took their seats and Michelle let out a sigh.

"Okay, first of all. Why were we hiding?" Peter asked as he watched her who was looking around in a slightly frantic mode.

Michelle sighed. "You know that guy…erm…Digby Lox?"

"Yeah…"

"He…has a crush on me."

Silence settled in before Peter began to laugh out loud, snickering though it made Michelle rolled her eyes as she glared at him.

"Put a sock in it, pal," Michelle growled. "Or I'll be chucking you out the window."

Peter calmed himself down but he still had the shaky laughter. "That's why you're hiding?"

"Yes. Ever since I started to help him out, he's been stalking me for the past few days. It's getting on my nerves."

Peter chuckled. "Aww, I think it's adorable that Chucky Digby has a crush on you," he grinned.

"Anyways," she muttered. "I've dug up some more information regarding with Wilson Fisk and you already know that he's up to no good, right?"

"Duh."

"So, as I've been trying to say, I think there's going to be an organization that's made from Fisk. I don't exactly know what the organization is going to be called but it has to do with crime…anti-crime. Fisk's planning to take out the crime."

Peter made a confused look. "Wait…that doesn't make sense. Why is Fisk concerning himself with anti-crimes when he's a bad guy himself?"

Michelle shrugged. "I don't know; that's the biggest puzzlement there is. It's not known to public; I suppose he's trying to shush it all up. If you tell Stark then I bet you can find out more. I only have limited resources; my dad can tell me only so much. The rest he keeps it private because you know…he's a cop. It's supposed to be confidential."

Peter muttered. "Yeah…"

Michelle narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Peter winced. "Well, Stark isn't the only one who has an undercover things going on. I mean, other than the weird usual behavior Stark gives out, he happened to give me another one of his missions."

"Which is…?"

Peter sighed as he rummaged his pocket, pulling out the lanyard. "I'm a disguised photographer for the Daily Bugle."

Michelle widened her eyes, slightly opening her mouth. "Wha…? Harry told me he's trying to get a job there for weeks! How—"she paused. "How much power does Stark have?"

Peter shrugged. "A lot, I guess. But if he has this much power then how did he managed to lose his company to Fisk?"

"I dunno but from the sound of it, it looks like Fisk is working with someone who has more power than him or Stark. Going with that, I bet the person who Fisk is working with refused the first time but when Fisk probably threatened him or her, that person was forced to oblige."

"I guess that makes sense…" he responded. "Anyways, I've got to get ready for tomorrow. First day at Daily Bugle," he replied in a sarcastic happy way. "Can't wait."

"Come on. It can't be that bad."

Peter shot her a look. "I'm going to be working for _Jameson_ —the one who _hates_ Spider Man with his guts. Of course, it can be that bad."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Well, why don't you find out as to why he hates your other persona so much?"

"So I'm a reporter now?"

"I'm just _saying_ ," Michelle muttered as she picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Git."

* * *

Peter fidgeted at the edge of his suit as he stared up at the tall elegant building. He still couldn't believe that he was going to work here. Well, not actually work but still. Taking in a breath, Peter pushed the door and dropped his jaw from shock. The inside was _huge_.

From long halls to high ceilings to the stairs. The halls were crowded with people, having three levels.

 _Woah…_

There were multiple windows all around, allowing streaks of sunlight filtering in. Peter started to walk, going up the stairs until he reached the third floor. It was where Jameson was said to be located. When he reached the brown door, Peter hesitated, biting his lip before he placed his hand on the knob, turning it. There's no turning back.

He opened the door and once he went in, he was met with a medium-sized room with office desks scattered throughout the room. People were either sitting or walking around, trying to get their daily tasks done. Phones were also been heard but Peter dismissed it as he walked around, trying to catch every part of the office.

"Peter?"

Peter snapped himself back to reality as he trialed his eyes down, discovering the source of the voice. Peter gaped at the figure who was at the front desk as he stared at her with wide eyes. Her sparkling blue eyes sparkled as she smiled upon seeing him. She had a professional outfit as her blonde hair reached up to her back.

"Peter, is that really you?"

"B…Betty?" Peter stuttered.

"It is you!" she exclaimed, going around the desk and hugged him. Peter was taken aback at first as he awkwardly hugged her back. She then pulled away as she stared at him, tilting her head to the side.

"I didn't know you were working here. When did you start?"

"Ahh just today, actually. I think I have an appointment with erm Jameson for ten?" Peter asked, heading straight to the point.

The less she knew, the better.

Betty nodded as she went back to her desk, checking on the computer for confirmation.

"Yes, that is correct," she nodded as she skimmed through the file. "Uh, you are going to be a photographer?"

Peter nodded. "That's right. Heh…got my camera," he said, pulling the camera out from the side. "I thought it might be best to be prepared…"

Betty grinned. "You thought right. Jameson is tough, trust me. Just do your best and hope that he won't throw you out of the window," she smiled before pressing the button. "Jameson, Peter Parker is here to see you."

"What? Oh…send him in."

"Good luck."

Peter laughed nervously. "Thanks…"

A knock came on the door and Peter heard a rough 'come in' which he did so. He closed the door and saw the room. It was small with a brown messy desk, a large window behind followed by a bookshelf that was placed at the side. Peter had his eyes land upon a wall but it made him grin as he noticed that the newspaper was still attached to it from his webbing.

"Peter Parker," the voice announced, slightly startling Peter. He whipped his head up at the front to see a man who turned around to stare at him. Needless to say, Peter actually felt a bit intimidated from his look but he tried not to be bothered by it.

The man had blue eyes with black hair followed by a white blouse with black pants. His piercing blue eyes stared firmly at Peter, practically gluing his eyes at him.

"Peter Parker, eh?" he replied in a gruff voice. "Well then. Don't get all too comfortable. You're in business and I expect top notch performances, alright? Now go."

Peter stood there with a dumb-founded look which made Jameson frowned.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You're a photographer. Get some insights regarding with Stark and Fisk!" he shouted.

"Uh, yes sir," Peter stammered as he scrambled, getting to his stuff and made for the door.

Peter let out a breath as he frowned, muttering about Stark's brilliant idea.

"How did it went?"

Peter turned his head to the side to see Betty, giving him a small smirk.

Peter groaned, having his head rested upon the door. "Horrible. He's horrible. How can anyone stand him?"

Betty laughed. "Trust me; you'll get used to him."

Peter sighed. For his and Tony's sake, he hoped that she was right.

 **Author's Note:** "Tony and his brilliant ideas…" XD but y'all gotta love Tony, eh? I'll be also include Eddie Brock as well. Just not yet. And yes, Flash will also be making appearance as well; I just don't know when XD Anyways, what happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	12. Aunt May's Agreement

Chapter 12: Aunt May's Agreement

Aunt May frowned. She stared at the picture she brought with her when she 'moved' in at the Avengers Headquarters. It was…way different than what she had been used to; with a lot securities here and there.

Sure, it made her feel…safe but it makes her uncomfortable sometimes but she supposed because this was such a high place, there's bound to be a lot of securities around here.

She knew there was a kind of place for where…all of 'superheroes' to come together but she didn't thought for one second she would be here. She sighed, wondering how Peter was. She hadn't heard him since but she supposed he was busy with school; university can be pretty tough sometimes.

But it would be nice for Peter to check in once a while; just to see how he is doing. On top of all that, his behaviour was getting strange as well. At first, she dismissed it since _all_ boys and men alike go through changes but now it's different. She remembered how he always comes home late; either incredibly dirty or injured.

She bit her lip, recalling how Peter would just disappear at random times.

Aunt May sighed. She really wanted to know what was up with him. At least it would ease some of her curiosity.

"May?"

Aunt May slightly jumped from startle as she whipped her head to the side only to see Happy standing at the doorway.

"Happy…what are you doing here?" Aunt May asked.

"Uhm…I came to…you know…" he cleared his throat. "To see if you need anything?"

Aunt May smiled slightly. "Thank you but I'm good," she politely refused but then paused.

Maybe just maybe it'll work?

"Erm…actually, there is one thing you could do for me?"

"Of course."

"Do you know where Tony Stark is?"

* * *

A knock came, allowing Tony give out a shout of 'Come in!'

"Sir, you have a visitor," Happy's voice rang out.

Tony raised an eyebrow but he continued to stare at the screen, examining the image. "Who?"

"It's me," the newcomer spoke before Happy could even do it.

Tony tore his gaze away only to be surprised as he saw Aunt May coming up to him.

"Uh—"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Aunt May asked, interrupting Tony who blinked.

There was an awkward silence before Tony slowly nodded. He trailed his eyes towards Happy who stood at the doorway and Tony gave a small nod to indicate that it would be alright. Getting the hint, Happy turned away and walked out of sight.

"Alright," Tony announced after a while. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About Peter," May replied, automatically getting to the point.

"Er…okay…Peter it is. He's a great kid—"

"I know but…there's something odd about him. Before he went to University, he would always come home late either incredibly dirty or injured. Sometimes he would hide the injuries but let's face it, it just doesn't work on me. He always disappear at random times—"Aunt May sniffed as she grabbed her hair with both of her hands from frustration. "I just want to know what's going on with him. You seem to know a lot about him so please, Stark."

Tony fidgeted in his spot. He knew it was only a matter of time before Aunt May began to…flip like what she's doing right now. Too many secrets can't be good for one person to hold. He grimaced, wondering if it was the right thing to tell Aunt May. He landed his eyes on her and all he saw was worry and depression.

Tony sucked in a breath as he tried to get his scrambled thoughts in order, mentally wincing as he was about to say next.

"Listen…" he began. "I don't think I'm the right person to tell you. Yes, I do know what's going on with Peter and why he sometimes… _disappear_ but I believe you should ask Peter. It should come from him, not myself. I can only fill in from my part but not his. He has to do it on his own…"

Aunt May stared at him as she examined his face before she let out a sigh. "Alright but…" she began. "We need to have an agreement on my terms and yours."

Tony stared at her though he tore his gaze away to glance at something else before he let out a sigh. He supposed it was only fair for Aunt May to know since after all she got captured and was kind of forced to stay here for her protection.

"Alright," Tony said, backing down. "On my terms and yours."

* * *

Peter sprawled on the bed before having his hands on his face as he took a breather. So much stress. He didn't know how much longer he could take being an undisguised photographer. He sighed, taking off his hand so he could glance up at the ceiling.

He supposed he could do his homework since he needed to do it anyway but he didn't felt like doing it anyway.

Peter absent-mindedly massaged his shoulder. On his way back, he had stopped a car chase that held a hostage but in doing so, he got injured in the process simply because he was being reckless to what he was doing. As a return, he now has an aching shoulder and he was sure there was going to be an angry purple blotch on it.

Peter heaved himself up, having his shoulders slump. He stared bitterly at the floor though he lifted his head up only to make a sad face. He got up and took the picture frame, holding it firmly in his hand.

It was a picture right before their first year at University had ended. Before…the accident happened. It was taken outside of campus, both of them smiling and hugging and being just plain goofy.

"Ned…" Peter muttered before placing the picture back on the table. He blamed himself for his death.

If he hadn't fallen for Mysterio's trick, Ned would still be alive.

Clenching his fists tightly, Peter grabbed his bag and headed out for the door.

Those homework won't be done by themselves.

* * *

Tony uncomfortable sat his chair, staring at the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. Aunt May was across from him, waiting for him to start. She knew she was asking much but she needed to know.

Tony hesitated. He will tell her but just not…truthfully.

"Peter…" Tony started, wincing. "Peter is working something important for me. A…project for my Internship program."

Aunt May frowned. "I thought he dropped out?"

"He did. Yes. But then, he changed his mind and I accepted him back. He's a great kid. Intelligent; the best I've seen."

Aunt May smiled softly. "He must've been after his father…"

Tony nodded. "He does his job right. Hell, Peter even manages to surprise me from time to time, doing things I never even thought to expect from him. Even though it is a…internship, there are some things where…" he paused, trying to get it all out. "I can't possibly tell you everything. Some of the information you need are confidential," Tony let out a breath. "And under my wing and agreement, I let Peter do what he needs to do."

"So I see," Aunt May murmured.

Tony hoped she would believe his story but it seemed as though she did. The less questions, the better for Tony.

"And how long is the internship?" Aunt May asked.

"Well," Tony resumed. "It really depends on the person and the program. A year…two years…it really varies."

"So I see…" she whispered quietly.

Tony could tell she was debating on something. What was it? He didn't know and he wasn't sure if he should like it or not. Probably both. He hoped that whatever went through Aunt May's mind was enough. Enough to fulfill her curiosity. Aunt May pursed her lips until they were white but what she said next shocked Tony. Flabbergasted even.

"I want to help," Aunt May announced, allowing the silence to come in so that if a person dropped a pin, it could be heard.

"I'm sorry. What?" Tony asked, flabbergasted. He glued his widened eyes at Peter's aunt, slightly having his mouth open from the stunned news. "Help?" he echoed.

"Yes," Aunt May said firmly. "If I want to know more about Peter and his strange behaviour from then…then I think it's only logical for me to understand…to truly understand is to join whatever Peter's working on."

Tony still held his stunned stare at her. He blinked several times just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or anything.

"You…you do realize what you're asking, right?" Tony asked after he composed himself. "To…join…to be more involved…it could get complicated. It could get rough. You know, competition and whatnot. I honestly don't think it would be a best fit for you—"

Aunt May stood up as she stared straight at his eyes. "Yes, I know what I'm asking. And if you really want to help Peter then let me help. Every time—before he started University—he would come home tired. I want to help him. He's my niece. Tony Stark, you're a man of everything. So I ask you… _please_."

Tony hesitated as he mentally cringed. If he let her then both of them are busted in a way. Peter would be more busted than Tony, however. Unless…there was something else he could do for Aunt May that would be a beneficial for both Peter and Tony. Grinning, Tony stood up after he decided and gave a short nod.

"Very well then. I accept your offer."

* * *

"Parker! Locket! May I have your undivided attention?" the voice from Warren snarled, startling Locket. The boy stopped what he was doing as he whipped his head up, staring at Warren nervously.

Peter lazily dragged himself up so he could at least try to pay attention to the lesson.

In truth, Peter just wasn't up to the task at all but that didn't made Warren be easy on them. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Peter's sluggish mood and instantly called upon.

"Well, since Parker believes he's a genius, why doesn't he come up and show us how to solve the equation that is up on the board?" Warren replied smoothly.

Peter glared at him as he stood up and walked towards the board, grabbing the marker though he stared at the question that was written on upon it.

 _Calculate the fractional saturation Y for myoglobin when pO2 is 2.43 torr and when pO2 is 5.5 torr_

Sighing, Peter scribbled the answer on the board and gave a small satisfied smile when he finished it. Smirking, Peter walked back to his desk only to see Warren having a small frown.

"Very good. It seems Parker can actually pay attention in class," Warren simply said.

Peter let out a dry chuckle as he slouched back in his seat. In all honesty, he has no idea why he was in this mood. He always thought that it has something to do with Warren (where Peter was pretty sure Warren hated his guts) but that wasn't the case. Well, it usually is but something else was bothering him too. Maybe the fact whenever he passed by Warren, his Spider senses would buzz on only to earn a frown look on Peter's face, confused.

And it seems Peter wasn't the only one who was in a bad mood. Warren seemed to be in one as well. He would usually snap at the class to get things done or stop whatever they were doing. Just those small tidbits that would irk teachers every now and then.

A girl raised her hand in the air which grabbed Warren's attention.

"Yes, Lek?"

"It's _Lekxon._ But I was just wondering…" she started. "Are we going to continue to learn more about Cross-species?"

Everyone fell silent as they all stared at Warren who stopped what he was doing though he tightened his grip on the marker. His face suddenly went cold and made a small glare at the girl who slightly cowered back.

"No," he said sternly.

Almost everyone groaned at the disappointed news which irritated Warren.

"Silence!" Warren shouted, immediately having the class go silent. "While you are in my class, you'll only do as what you're told to do! I will _not_ continue with cross-species. Not _never_! I don't know what Dr. Connors was thinking when he picked that topic but I'll not continue his studies."

"Maybe you're just afraid of seeing Cross-species…" a boy called out. "You know…like Spider Man."

Warren whipped around so fast that it looked as though he was a blur. Peter tensed as he didn't liked where this was going, biting his lower lip.

"Detention for you, Lake," Warren snapped.

The boy rolled his eyes, brushing it off as though the word _'detention'_ meant nothing to him.

"Well, I think it's a rather fascinating subject. We could study more about Spider Man and how he gotten his powers," he replied excitedly. Almost everyone in the class agreed with him.

Unexpectedly, Peter stood up and made a loud outburst which got everyone stare at him.

"NO!" Peter blurted out.

He paused when he saw the eyes staring at him and he froze, wondering what the heck he was doing. Lake rolled his eyes as he snorted.

"And why not Parker? Afraid to learn new experiment?" he taunted, making a few students snigger.

"Uh…I…uhm…" Peter stuttered. "Well…I just thought if we learned more about Spider Man then it would just create chaos. Like the accident with The Lizard. You really don't want to be like him if that time occurs. The less people know how Spider Man got his powers the better," Peter replied.

Warren twitched a small smile before it vanished. "And I have to agree with Parker."

"Yeah and—wait, what?" Peter blinked as he stared blankly at Warren. Was he hearing right?

Warren nodded as Peter sat back down. "It's true. The less people knew how Spider Man got his powers, the better. It would lead to a lot of complication. Complications what this city doesn't need. We already have _one_ cross-species in our city. We don't need more," he said harshly, making Peter frown. "Spider Man's making a mess of everything."

"But he's doing the best he can. He's only one man!" Peter exclaimed as he stood back up.

"Sit down, Parker!" Warren snapped. "I don't need to hear your pitiful opinions about the creature! He's nothing more than a villain! And to me, a villain is _deadly_!"

Peter, who was still standing up, clenched his fist in anger. "If he's such a villain, then why he wasn't brought in by the cops? Why does he continue to still save the city?"

"Obviously, the cops aren't doing their jobs properly."

Peter growled slightly. "Do you want to know what's funny? Spider Man is being _praised_ by the public. They _love_ him."

"Oh yes. I can _totally_ see that," Warren said sarcastically as he snatched the newspaper from his desk, showing him the headline about Jameson's threat.

"Forget Daily Bugle. They're always out to capture Spider Man's bad side. Forget Jameson," Peter replied, disgusted.

"The point is, Parker," Warren replied as he placed the newspaper. "Spider Man's nothing more than a cross-species. A Cross-species who _doesn't_ know how to save the city. He's _dangerous_ and he must be stopped. Now, no more of this."

"But—"

"I said, no more!"

"If you'd just listen—"

" _Detention_ , Parker! For a week!" Warren snarled before he went back to the board, writing down the notes. When he was halfway, he turned around and saw the class staring with wide eyes.

"Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?" he barked.

At once, the class quickly scrambled to their pencils or pens and began to write down the notes. Peter lowered his head as he stared at the paper, tightening his fists even more before he sat back down and began to write down the notes.

 **Author's Note;** Ah, Peter. Some things are just better left unsaid. Anyways, I'm so damn tired. It's like 2:13 in the morning and I'm just so tired. This chapter was a tough one for me to write and I apologize if there are any mistakes in this; I'm just so dead…What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	13. Detention with Warren

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to Mindless Curiosity for following the story. Thanks to Geekgirl231 for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: Detention with Warren

The trio decided to meet at the cafeteria in attempt to finish their endless piles of homework. With what has been going on, they barely had seen each other so they decided that this was the perfect opportunity to get together. Peter figured he still had time to kill before he had to go to his detention.

"Enlighten me," Harry started as he took out his book. "Why do the teachers feel the need to pile us with endless homework?"

"So they can make our lives miserable," Peter muttered as he scribbled down some notes.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Come off it, you two. Homework isn't that bad."

"It is when you have Warren," Peter said irritably.

Michelle shook her head. "I still can't believe you shouted at him. What time is your detention?"

Peter waved his hand in dismissal. "It's not until later in the evening."

"Hey, Parker! Heard you yelled at Warren! Nice one!"

Peter narrowed his eyes as he whipped his head to the side and saw Flash who was with his goons who sniggered. Peter groaned. Life was better without him.

"Honestly, _why_ is he still here?" Peter replied, annoyed. "What exactly _did_ went through the Councils' head when they were accepting Flash?"

"Look at it this way: at least Flash is not bothering you like how he did back in high school," Michelle pointed out.

"True."

"So much for being _perfect_!" Flash's voice called out one more time before they began to disappear to another hallway.

Growling, Peter grabbed a nearby squashed juice box and threw it at Flash's head. Surprisingly enough, the juice box struck Flash who let out an exclaim. Harry chuckled, grinning. Muttering, Peter took out his phone to see what the time it is before shoving it back down. So much for homework.

"I'll see you guys later. I've got to go," Peter replied as he packed his things up.

Michelle bit her lip. "Good luck. Don't do anything stupid."

Peter snorted, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. "That's a good one."

After saying his goodbyes, Peter began to walk towards Warren's office though he walked in no hurry. Quite frankly, he didn't care if he was going to be late for his detention; it was only going to be the same like every other detentions he had. By the time he had reached the door, he knocked on it and he heard Warren's voice 'come in'.

Peter pushed the door open only to stare at the class from surprise. Although perhaps, he shouldn't. The class was dark with the curtains closed; the only time it was like this when Warren had to show something up at the screen. The only light that came was from Warren's desk lamp.

Peter looked forward until he saw Warren who had his back facing him as Warren stared at the board that was filled with notes from the previous class. Peter hesitated as he felt a strange sense of darkness around the room which made Peter be tingling.

Tingling…

Peter widened his eyes as he felt his Spider senses buzzing on which made him frown and be confused. Where was the danger?

"Uhm…hi sir?" Peter called out as he walked towards the desk.

Warren slightly turned around to see Peter who nodded. "Parker. Sit."

As Peter got closer, he suddenly withdrew back from the chair as he stared at Warren with wide eyes. His whole appearance didn't look that great at all. Cracked skin was showing along with hollow eyes and Peter could literally see veins popping out from his face.

"Do not be scared, Parker. Sit. That is an order."

Numbly, Peter slid the chair back and sat down, plopping his backpack on the floor.

"Sir—"

"Speak nothing of it," his voice was a bit harsh but Peter was used to it.

"You'll be helping me grading papers from another class. I'll tell you when you can leave," he said simply. "Questions?"

Peter numbly shook his head. Warren dismissed it as he began to divide the stack of papers in half. He put the other half in front of Peter who was staring at the desk.

"If you need it, my solutions handbook is right here but I'm sure a genius like you won't need it," Warren growled in a disgusted way.

It was hard to concentrate especially when Peter felt uncomfortable around Warren. Peter always knew Warren can be a bit…eccentric but he would never imagine that Warren would be this…odd.

And his constant Spider sense buzzing didn't help him either. Warren couldn't possibly be the danger but as of tonight, Peter started to have doubts. Peter cursed when he made a mistake and he was about to reach for the white out until a cold hand touched his own, making Peter have goosebumps as he jumped from startle.

And not the pleasant kind.

"Something the matter?" Warren muttered.

"No…" Peter said. "I…was…just getting the white out," his breath was shaky.

"Ah of course."

Peter quickly withdrew his hand when he had the chance and he decided not to talk to him for the rest of his detention. It was probably for the best. When it was quarter to seven, Peter covered his mouth as he yawned, feeling his eyes being drowsy and needless to say, he was done marking the papers much to his relief; his hand was getting cramped.

"Uhm…I'm done sir," Peter said hesitantly.

"Oh of course you are…" he chuckled quietly. He glanced at his clock. "Very well. I suppose you earn the right to go."

Nodding, Peter slid his chair back and started to reach out for his backpack until Warren spoke, stopping him.

"Cross species…" Warren muttered.

Peter froze in his spot and he slowly turned his attention to the Professor.

"Sir?"

"The species that roamed our city. How their DNA merged with humans…What a fascinating subject…It helps us be more aware of what's out there…Like…Spider Man…" he chuckled darkly. "Isn't it strange how the public praises him even though we have no idea _where_ he came from?" Warren sneered as he got up and from this point, Peter instantly got up as he began to back away from him.

Something was definitely not right here; his Spider senses are going berserk.

"No one can even provide an explanation on how he turned out to be a perfect cross-species while all the others failed!" Warren roared, having Peter jump from startle. "NO! Not now!" he yelled as he began to twitch, swaying sideways.

But in doing so, he knocked some papers down and they were flying everywhere. Warren let out a snarl as he threw his head up, eyes insanely wide but he managed to contain himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know how Spider Man got his powers?" Warren growled. "How his human side never completely gave away to the Spider? Everyone has to start somewhere…"

"Uhm…I can go to the med bay and get you…"

"Everything about him is so…unique. How he glides…swings…shoots webs…" he chuckled. "But what ticks me off is how he doesn't care!" he roared. "He doesn't care what he leaves behind! After a long tough day, Spider Man just swings out of sight without a care in the world," Warren went towards Peter who stood frozen in his spot. He could feel his breath breathing on him.

"And left us to die! But you would know all about it…wouldn't you…" Warren spoke quietly. "Spider Man!?" before he let out a rage of yell as he grabbed his head, trying to control the thing that was coming out of him. Peter quickly ran after he found the feeling back in his legs and he slid, hiding himself behind a desk.

What was going on?

Peter stared with wide eyes as he was trying to process how on Earth could Warren figured out he was Spider Man. This created a whole lot complicated. Howling and growling were heard throughout the room as the rips from the clothes began to be created. Peter could only so much from the shadow that was implanted upon the wall from the desk lamp. But the lamp, however, began to flicker until it had the room be in total darkness.

And then, as soon as it started, it ended. As a result, the room fell into an eerie silence which Peter didn't like it one bit. The only thing that could be heard was Peter's shaky breath. His heart beat just kicked up a notch and he tried to calm it down but that literally scared the living daylights out of him. Taking in a breath before letting it out, Peter pulled himself up as he shakily went towards to the desk from the other side as that was where Warren would be.

When he reached at the edge of the desk, Peter spoke as he peered around the corner.

"Warren?"

Instantly, a figure gave out a heart attack jump, knocking Peter away as he flew backwards, smashing against a shelf. The items cluttered out of its spot, falling down upon Peter who tried to get up. The shadow then jumped on the desk as it gave out a loud terrifying roar.

Without losing a second, Peter quickly scrambled up and headed for the door though his Spider sense buzzed on. Peter performed a sideway twirl in order to dodge an oncoming desk that smashed itself against the wall.

"You aren't getting away!" the silhouette snarled.

"I can help you!" Peter shouted. "Warren—"

Growling low, the strange being jumped from one desk to the other before landing in front of Peter, staring straight into his eyes.

"Warren…is _dead_."

Before the shadow could even make an attack, Peter quickly rammed his foot at his stomach, causing the creature stumble backwards. Peter then shot out his webs so that they were attached to a desk and he slammed it back down at the creature who fell back down again.

Peter stopped what he was doing as he stared down upon the clutter but it wasn't even a second when the pieces were thrown out, revealing the creature. Reacting quickly, Peter shot out his webs towards the door and then like, a slingshot, he pulled himself towards it so that he smashed the door's glass, allowing him to exit.

Without wasting a second, Peter ran down the halls in attempt to get away from…whatever it was.

As he ran, a single thought went in his mind.

This was certainly an interesting detention…

Nevertheless, Peter made himself be focused as he wondered how he could stop that being. He thought about Dr. Connors and how he turned himself into the Lizard by injecting the liquid. Peter widened his eyes at the realization. Of course.

If Peter could somehow—without being killed or shredded into pieces—whip an antidote then maybe that would stabilize Warren for the time being. Going with that, Peter changed his route and headed for the Chemistry lab but even though he was heading that way, he realized that he would probably have at least ten seconds to whip up an antidote and that's not enough time…

Picking up his pace, Peter released his webs as he swung through the halls, exiting out of the building as the Chem class was in a different building. Good thing there weren't that many people.

He eventually reached the building and got into the class by breaking the door apart. Another bonus was that the class was empty. He quickly turned on the lights as he raced towards the desk to start whipping up.

 _Think, Peter. What do I know creating an antidote?_

He thought back when he had Chemistry early in the morning and his teacher's voice echoed throughout his mind.

" _The first thing you want to know about creating an antidote is know what to use. Be absolutely sure that the agent is stable enough so that it wouldn't cause a reaction."_

Right.

Peter pushed himself away from the locked door and started to find beakers and the necessary equipment he needed. He turned on the burner when it was time as he whipped the liquid that was inside the beaker carefully.

 _Come on…_

He eyed the tube that contained the liquid as it went down the path. He occasionally had to either turn up or down the heat; he really didn't want things to explode…

Just as he was about to reach the final two ingredients, Peter looked up the door as he felt his Spider senses.

 _Why now?_

The loud roar indicated that the creature was here as he continuously banged against the door in attempt to break it apart. Without losing a second, Peter resumed creating the antidote where he was so close to being done. However, time wasn't on his side since the door burst open up and Peter had to duck down to avoid it. He looked back to see the door smash into pieces tough he looked at the front to see the creature for the first time who gave out a snarl.

He was tall with green scaly skin. The ears were sharp and pointy like a bat as his claws were sheathed open while his red eyes were glaring at Peter.

Looking around, Peter swiftly grabbed another empty beaker followed by a calcium carbide where he found it in the teacher's shelf after he ran towards it. He then went back to the lab desk, grabbing a petri dish and a dropper. Peter looked up only to perform a backward somersault to avoid an oncoming attack.

"That's enough!" Peter exclaimed as he went towards him, delivering several of kicks and punches. He shot his webs up at the ceiling so that he pulled himself up, using his feet to deliver a blow to his stomach. Without losing a second, Peter then wrapped the creature with his webs, trapping him.

By the looks of it, this creature was stronger than he was so the webs would probably wouldn't hold him for long. At least that's what Peter assumed. He couldn't be right unless he does some research about this…creature. In some ways, this being reminded Peter about the Lizard.

The creature gave out a roar as it finally clawed itself from the webs where Peter had just managed to finish his experiment. It was going to be a hell of a blast.

Literally.

Right as the fiend was running towards him, Peter threw the beaker at him and as a result, the glass smashed but in doing so, it released an explosion, causing both of them fly backwards. Peter grunted when he struck the ground and he pushed himself up; it literally knocked the wind out of him. Peter eyed the lab desk before he gazed at the creature who was dazed.

He had one more trick up his sleeve but in order to that, he has temporarily knock out the beast.

Peter quickly grabbed a stool and just as the brute got up, Peter (with his full strength) smashed the stool across the monster's head, rendering him unconscious.

He used this advantage to finish the antidote and his element of surprise. For a person to regain conscious it would take about thirty minutes, depending on what the situation is. At least that's what Peter guesses anyway. Nevertheless, it was enough time for him to complete his surprise attack and his antidote but this made Peter occasionally glance at the clock just in case.

After all, this creature isn't exactly human so it can vary.

 _Ha, done!_

And just in time too. Peter stared down at the beast who came about but the minute it spotted Peter, it gave out a nasty snarl and began to lunge at him. Reacting swiftly, Peter threw the large beaker at the space that was between them. In an instant, white smoke began to cover up the room as the creature lifted his hand to cover his face and Peter quickly shot out his webs, yanking him towards the ceiling.

When the creature lowered its arm, it waved its arms around in attempt to clear out the smoke but failed. He snarled when he saw that the room was empty. Snarling low, the fiend began to look around as Peter still maintained his position while he carefully crawled across the ceiling, planning out his attack. However, he stopped when he had the clear shot and he started to take out his antidote from his pocket.

Time to end this.

He waited for at least three seconds before he plummeted himself down right onto the creature's shoulder who roared, beginning to viciously shake to try to throw Peter off him.

"Not this time, you won't!" Peter shouted as he kept his firm grip. "Sorry, Professor Warren. But it's for the best."

However, before Peter could inject the antidote, the monster whipped its arm up and it stabbed his long sharp claws at Peter's shoulder who let out a shout of pain, nearly dropping the antidote.

Grunting, Peter stabbed the needle at the creature's neck who roared. At last, the beast grabbed Peter by his arm and threw off him. Before Peter could even crash at an object, he landed on his feet though nevertheless, he fell to his knees and watched at how the monster was throwing himself, temporarily forgetting about his injured shoulder.

The fiend roared as it felt the effects taking over though that didn't made Peter drop his guard. The creature turned and twitched, trying to shake off the painful effects. He slammed his hands on the desk, throwing himself sideways until finally, Peter was able to see the human side of Warren who collapsed at the floor.

Peter didn't move, breathing shakily as he stared at the desk. After a few minutes of resting, Peter got up while he placed his hand on his injured shoulder and slowly walked towards Warren. Peter hoped the antidote worked; it wasn't a full one but it was enough to stabilize him.

He walked around the desk and saw an unconscious Warren but Peter had to look away since Warren lacked clothes. He shook off his jacket and placed it at the lower part of Warren before Peter eyed at the phone that was across from him.

After calling for help, Peter fired his webs, yanking off the grate's door from the vent before he yanked himself towards it, crawling into the opening. As he was walking down the path, a thought went through his mind.

His school year kept on being stranger and stranger.

 **Author's Note:** Chemistry rules! I had to do some research regarding with the chemicals and whatnot, just to make sure my facts are right. Nevertheless, I actually had fun writing this and we got some action and you guessed it! That was the Jackal! Now we know what that being was when Peter first went in Warren's class to hand in his homework and the shadow that is roaming around the school. And I'm also assuming that it would take at least thirty minutes for a person to wake up after being knocked out. Correct me if I'm wrong. What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	14. A Spider's Signal

Chapter 14: A Spider's Signal

"You're saying Professor Warren attacked you?" Michelle asked, surprised.

Peter hissed as the alcohol seeped through the wound. He slightly rolled his shoulder, wincing.

"Yeah. Not intentionally. Well maybe a little but he had no complete control over that…thing," Peter said. "It sort of reminds me of the Lizard where both of them had no control. And…" Peter hesitated to tell her. "Warren knew that I'm Spider Man."

Michelle gaped at him with wide eyes. "What? How?"

"I don't know. I'm assuming he sensed my blood at that time or something but I was busy thinking how to save myself and him," he muttered. "I'm in deep damn trouble," he sighed.

"Well with any luck, let's hope that Warren doesn't remember what had happened," Michelle said. "And I'm done. Don't carry anything heavy; let the shoulder heal for a while."

"You know, I'm bound to break that rule," Peter grinned slightly.

She rolled her eyes. "Which is why you're always in trouble but seriously though, let it heal."

Peter sighed. "Yes ma'am."

"Good," she said, smiling.

Peter headed towards the door and as he opened it, he turned around as he gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," he nodded. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

Peter found himself, awoke. He stared at the ground as he processed the event inside his head. What was that thing? He knew he should've had taken a sample of his DNA during the battle but Peter didn't thought of that at that time. Sighing, Peter threw his covers away and he realized that he was the first one to have wakened up as Harry was snoring, making Peter roll his eyes at him.

Peter took off the bandage that was wrapped around his shoulder and slightly narrowed his eyes. It appeared to have been healed but the cut was still there though it didn't stung much like how it did the first time around. Sighing, Peter got up and headed for the bathroom.

After showering, he put his usual outfit on while taking a note that it was in fact a weekend, something what Peter was looking forward to.

The grey clouds rolled in, hanging low while it was blocking out the sunlight and the gloomy weather indicated that there is a possibility of rain. His mind still went back to the event of yesterday which made him wonder how Warren was doing.

Perhaps he should go and visit him.

Either him or Tony since Tony might have an answer on how to fully stabilize Warren. It was strange, Peter thought for a professor to transform into something else. And it wouldn't be too soon where this mishap would reach the newspaper. Thinking about the newspaper made him think about Daily Bugle and his…job. He completely forgot about it yesterday since he was too busy fighting whatever Warren was.

And because of that, Peter was most likely going to get an earful from Jameson. He cringed just by thinking about it. He really didn't want to deal with him on Monday. Peter yawned as he rubbed his eyes from the sleep, pondering on the list of things he had to do but first things first.

He needs food.

"Hey Parker," a voice shouted. However, a hand slammed against his shoulder which made Peter cringe in pain as he stumbled.

Peter sighed, not bothering to look back as he knew who it was. "Hey Flash," he muttered.

"Gee you don't need to look so happy," Flash replied sarcastically.

Peter glared. "Who can be happy when you're around? And _why_ are you here?"

Flash snorted. "Getting breakfast, duh."

Peter clucked his tongue, smirking. "Well then. I didn't think you were capable of eating."

Flash growled. "Hilarious."

After Peter ordered his food, he grabbed his tray and pushed Flash away from him. Peter headed towards an empty table at the cafeteria area where he could eat in peace. Or maybe not.

"So…how did your detention with Warren went?" Flash asked as he smoothly sat beside Peter, much to Peter's irritation.

"Fine," Peter said simply.

Flash raised an eyebrow as he suspiciously stared at Peter who was currently stabbing his mac and cheese.

"You know…there are rumors spreading around about Warren's condition…" Flash started.

"Look, don't ask me," Peter growled. "I don't fully understand it myself so don't ask me again. You want answers? Find out yourself."

"Woah, alright then. Ease up a little."

"So…you can go away now right?" Peter asked, hopefully. He really wants to eat his breakfast in peace. Flash paused in thought as he grinned.

"Nope," Flash chuckled when he heard Peter groan.

Once Peter eventually finished his breakfast, he curtly gave a nod to Flash and picked up his tray. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he was no longer with Flash though he was actually considering visiting Warren. Sighing, Peter switched his route and headed for the Med Bay where he knew Warren would be there. Why he felt the need to visit him, Peter didn't know but he felt…guilty in a way.

He arrived at Med Bay where he knocked at the door, opening it so that he peeked in.

"Hello?" Peter asked before entering in fully, closing the door.

A Nurse came in and looked surprised when she saw Peter.

"Peter, I'm assuming?"

He nodded.

"What can I do for you?"

"Uhm…I was just wondering if…I could see Professor Warren."

The Nurse nodded. "Yes of course. Just this way."

Peter followed her until they reached at a room. Peter muttered her a 'thank you' and once she was gone, he knocked on the door and he heard a small 'come in'. Hesitated, Peter opened the door and saw Warren lying on the bed.

"Uhm…Professor Warren…" Peter said.

Warren had his eyes land on Peter who walked towards him, pulling up a chair in the process and sat beside him. Peter could feel an odd silence between the two though this made Peter think how much does Warren remember from yesterday.

"Uhm…How…how are you?"

"I've went through worse," Warren answered, heavily. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I just thought I would visit you…" Peter stuttered, awkwardly. "But if you're not feeling up to it, I could just go and—"

"No, it's fine," the Professor said as he slightly pushed himself up.

There was another silence settling in. Neither of them spoke as they were being in their thoughts. He had to ask; the curiosity what Peter held was killing him.

"Do you…do you remember yesterday?" Peter asked quietly.

"In all honesty, not really. All I remember was some explosions and smoke."

Peter winced as he recalled how he had to quickly whip up some chemicals in order to defend himself from…whatever Warren was.

"I'm sorry," Peter said.

"Don't be. You had to do what was necessary and I must say…you would make an excellent Chemist. Where did you learn to make those kind of reactions?"

"Uhm a lot of it was just some luck, really. I'm not that great. I'm good but not that great. And I guess my Chemistry helped me out a little as well," Peter answered awkwardly. "So, quite frankly, it was just a lot of luck."

Warren chuckled. "Right then. Well, you should probably go. Enjoy your day or whatever."

Peter smiled faintly. As he got out of the Med Bay, to be honest, Peter hoped that maybe just maybe Warren could change and Peter was just lucky enough that Professor Warren didn't remembered who Peter really was and for that much, Peter was grateful.

* * *

"What kind of creature was it?" Tony asked, frowning.

"I don't know," Peter said. "But it was huge and scaly. It sort of reminded me of the Lizard even though it differs from it."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he went in thought. "So this thing had been roaming around since you first met its shadow?"

"Pretty much."

Tony paused in thought as he meddled around with an object which he found on the table. A strange creature was roaming around in University and that creature just happened to be the Biochemistry Professor which Peter was talking about. And Peter hasn't a clue as to what it is or how this Professor managed to change in that…state.

"Peter," Tony muttered. "When it happens again…when the Professor er evolves, do you mind taking a sample of his blood?"

"Yeah sure—wait, what now?" Peter asked, stunned as he looked away from his phone and stared at Tony. "You want _me_ to get in contact with that thing again?"

"Well…if you really want to know where this…creature came from then yeah…but I understand if you don't want to do it. You'd rather keep yourself in the dark and I suppose I could get him myself—where was he again?"

"Med Bay…why?" Peter asked suspiciously until he paused, eyes wide. "No. Absolutely no way."

"Well come now. You're certainly aren't going to do it. You made that clear; it's the only other option we have," Tony reasoned.

"I can't let you kidnap him! Do you not realized how much of an uproar you're going cause? Do you know how much trouble _I_ am going to be? Not as human but as Spider Man," Peter hissed. "No. I'm not letting you kidnap him. Ungh! Fine!" Peter exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air from exaggeration. "I'll take some blood sample whenever he…evolves."

Tony made a small grin. "Great."

"Yeah whatever," Peter sulked. "But it may take a while for him to change. I was…somewhat lucky when he er changed but yeah…"

"What triggered him last time?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. All of a sudden, as soon as he said I could go, he suddenly talked about cross-species which included Spider Man and from there it just…escalated…" Peter replied as he indicated with his hands.

Tony gave a knowing look. "Well then…I guess talking about Spider Man will help you out. Why don't you use Spider Man as a bait? You know, to irk him when you two are alone."

Peter scowled. "I'm not using my alter ego name for any bait!" he insisted.

"Alright then. I suppose I could—"

"Alright, alright. I'll do it," Peter replied exasperatedly. "Only because I don't want you to kidnap any of my professors."

Tony grinned. "Well, I'm glad we have something to agree on."

Peter sighed, scowling as he always wondered how he managed to let himself be wrapped around Tony's finger. After the discussion, Peter decided that it would be a good idea to get going. He soon found himself zipping throughout the city, web after web until he landed on top of a building where he swung around the pole and perched upon it.

He felt the chilly breeze brushing past by him as he stared out into the distance, making him narrowing his eyes. Winter was going to be here soon; if he can feel it then everyone else can. As Peter was about to swing off, he stopped himself as he suddenly saw a red burning light that was lit up in the sky. But when he followed the beam of light, he gaped at the light with wide eyes.

There, up in the sky, was a signal. A signal that resembled much like Peter's that was implanted in his web shooters. The Spider's head was shining brightly and with eyes narrowed, Spider Man swung towards that direction, wanting to know who casted it.

* * *

Spider Man landed on his feet on the top of a rooftop. As soon as he got here, silence had greeted him but that didn't made him drop his guard. He walked backwards a bit until a voice called out and when it did, Spider Man turned around only to widen his eyes.

"I knew you'd come," the voice said which made Peter spin around to face the person.

Peter gaped at the figure who walked away from the beacon and he shut off the switch.

"Kraven?" Spider Man asked with disbelief. "Why…how…" he shook his head. "What are you doing here? How did you get the signal?"

Kraven raised his hand and Peter went in silent. "There are many questions…and you wish to have answers. However, I can only tell you so much but yet you'll still know so little. As for the signal, I have my sources…I figured it is the only way to capture your attention which I was correct."

"Obviously. Why are you here?"

Kraven chuckled. "Curious as always. And as some would say…curiosity kills the cat."

Spider Man frowned. "What does that have to do with me?"

"It's simple," he paused. "Let me explain. You're curious. You have too much curiosity buried within you. You want to know. You want to grasp at every answer you seek. At every evidence you grab. But you should try to evade that curiosity. Too much and it could kill you. There are men who wants you dead, Spider Man. Powerful men. And that is why you shouldn't be curious too much."

Spider Man felt his muscles loose a little. He watched Kraven as he walked around until he stopped. He supposed Kraven was right but still…

"And as for why I am here," Kraven made a small chuckle. "I am still waiting for your answer. Your answer regarding with my ways of training you to become a better Hunter."

Spider Man narrowed his eyes. "I already told you before. I'm not interested and if this…conversation is about that then I have no interest in continuing," Peter said as he began to walk towards the edge.

"Ah but I don't think you mean that yourself, hmm? How about if we try to negotiate?"

That seemed to have Peter stop walking. He sighed, turning around as he faced Kraven.

"You mean like a deal? Like what?" Peter asked.

A small smile spread across Kraven's face. "You come to me, right here at this same spot, same time. You do one of my trainings and if you don't like it, I'll leave you alone and you could go your own way. You could resume doing your normal way."

Peter narrowed his eyes as he watched Kraven. He couldn't help but to think Kraven was leaving something out and to make things worse, his Spider senses buzzed down which was weird to him. Peter sighed.

"What's the catch?"

Kraven shook his head. "No catch."

Peter still hesitated though but maybe just one lesson wouldn't be so bad and maybe just maybe Peter could find or get a lead on what the bad guy from the inside was planning through him.

"Fine," Peter finally announced. "One lesson with you."

Kraven nodded his head to confirm. "One lesson."

"Wait," Peter said as he watched Kraven walking away but stopped. "Erm…what's the time?"

Kraven chuckled softly. "I'd say about four in the afternoon."

Peter stared at him oddly and before Peter could even ask, Kraven answered.

"I use the sun. In the olden times, that's how people could tell time," Kraven answered before he disappeared from sight.

"Right," Peter muttered.

As if Kraven isn't loony enough.

Nonetheless, Peter retreated his steps, turning around as he walked towards the edge of the building. Peter glanced back before he jumped off the building and swung into the city.

* * *

Kraven stared after the web slinger as he narrowed his eyes. He continued to gaze at him until he could no longer see Spider Man. He then pressed the button on the ear com and spoke.

"He has agreed…"

 **Author's Note:** Dun, dun, dun. But uh, I should tell you, Kraven. Spider Man didn't exactly agreed with you. Only one lesson :3 but in all honesty, I would totally be down to see Tony capturing one of Peter's professors XD what happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	15. Secrets behind the Closed Doors

Chapter 15: Secrets behind the Closed Doors

Much to Peter's dislike, Monday rolled in way too fast for him. He soon hit the classes again although one of them should feel different. Mainly because Professor Warren was still in Med Bay which made Peter guess that they would have a substitute—someone to fill in for Professor Warren until he gets better. Peter hoped it would be Dr. Connors but that wasn't the case.

Peter had heard rumors about the course's Professor but he wouldn't know the full detail unless he goes to that class but his wasn't until later in the afternoon. Up until now, he had Neuroscience and Chemistry. Quite frankly, Peter didn't want to go to Chemistry just because of that incident last night but nevertheless, he still went since he didn't want to flunk out.

And he had no one in the class other than Derek but he doesn't know him that well.

"Let me be clear," the Chemistry Professor spoke sharply. "If I find a single student in here after class there _will_ be trouble. Big trouble!" he slightly snarled as he held a half broken beaker which made Peter slowly grab his textbook and placed the book up so that it covered him. "Understood?"

And after that charming Chemistry class, Peter headed his way for Neuroscience where in a way, he felt relaxed in this class but still remembered about the mind-control. Regardless, Peter was always looking forward to this class.

Then came Biology class where they were learning about Biophysical Mechanisms.

"…the metastatic process is where the cells detach from a primary, vascularized tumour which penetrate the surrounding tissue as it enters a nearby blood vessles (intravasation) and circulate in the vascular system. Some of these cells eventually adhere to blood vessel wals and are able to extravasate and migrate into the local tissue, where they can form a secondary tumour…" the professor stopped as he looked around and noticed that the students were staring at the board with blank faces.

"Well? Why aren't you writing this down?" he snapped.

At once, there were fluttering of papers and notebooks being opened and notes were soon being written down upon the papers.

Once the lecture was over, Professor Jorgenson grabbed a stack of papers and gave a sweep glance across the class.

"I have marked your essay from the previous class and I must say…most of it was dreadful. Here are your marks."

"Aww, I got a D?" McDonald complained as a few people sniggered.

"Yes," the Professor said sharply. "Your current grades will be the type when you're taking your midterms. If you don't study and pay attention to my lectures, you'll flunk. Remember, this is just to give you an idea of what you can expect for your midterms," he said curtly as he walked back to the board. "And as for your homework, complete reading Chapters eight to ten and answer the question that is on the board. Also, complete Case Study #9."

Almost everyone in the class groaned.

"Silence! This is what you'll need for your upcoming midterms! Complain anymore and I'll double the homework!"

After the terrible lecture from Biology, Peter settled down with Physics. He only had one more class and that was Biochemistry where he could meet the subsitute teacher.

"Man…homework before Christmas break. That's cruel," Hayes muttered as he repeatedly jabbed the circuit wire against the resistor.

"Will you stop jabbing the wire?" Peter asked irrtatedly.

Hayes scowled. "No. I don't think I won't."

"Well, if you get a nasty shock don't complain to me," Peter said hastily.

Hayes snorted. "Whatever. You worry too much. Just because you know everything, it doesn't give you the right to—"

Peter widened his eyes as he saw Hayes moving the wire to the heatsink that was…currently active.

"Wait, Hayes don't—"

The second Hayes touched the heatsink, an electric shock went through him which made Peter drop everything and scooted away. A painful yelp came but the shock quickly died down only to reveal slightly burnt Hayes.

"I'm okay…I think…"

Peter stared at him with a dumbfounded look.

"You know…maybe I should listen to you sometimes…"

Peter snorted. "You think?"

After the eventful Physics Class, Biochemistry came and Peter didn't know if he should feel happy or dreaded. Then again, maybe Biochemistry wouldn't be so bad. Once seated, the class waited for the Professor to come in as they were chattering.

"I heard he's brillaint," one of the students said.

"You think he's not going to give us homework?"

Peter rolled his eyes at the last sentence.

"Welcome class," the voice from the Professor announced and almost immediately, the students fell into silence. "As I'm sure most of you know, I am the subsitute for Professo Warren. My name is Dr. Kissick. I'll only be filling until Warren is fully healed—no, don't ask questions. I'm don't know much. Right then, let's begin."

And perhaps the rumors were just meant to be unheard, Peter thought as he listened to Kissick's lectures. It wasn't that he was…bad. It was the fact that he was weird in a way; sure, he talked Biochemistry in the most passionate way Peter had ever seen which creeped Peter out. And maybe with some luck, the professor wouldn't give them homework—they already have one too many.

"As for homework—"

Nearly half of the student body groaned as some rolled their eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know. Homework can be very painful but trust me. It'll be all worth it in the end…" Kissick said, slightly amused before he announced what the homework was.

After classes, Peter found himself with Harry at the Study Hall, being buried with stacks of books.

"Man, this is too much," Harry muttered. "Even if you are genius, surely this wears you out?"

Peter shrugged as he wrote his Biology essay. "I don't know. Sometimes, I don't notice it much."

"Unghh…you're such a nerd."

Almost out of nowhere, Michelle came running down the halls and into the Study Hall where she knew the boys were. She seemed to be anxious about something and her legs were burning but she dismissed it. She had to get this to Peter.

"Peter," Michelle gasped for air as she slammed the newspaper down at the table, startling the two.

"Michelle—"

"Shut up, Harry. You gotta read this. Shit's going to hell."

She practically shoved the newspaper in Peter's face who gaped at it though he took it away from her hands and the second he read the headline, he let out a roar of fury and shock. The Study Hall Professor gave a sharp glance at Peter who instantly went mute.

"What?" Peter hissed. "Since when?"

Michelle shook her head. "I don't know. Just read it."

Peter sighed as he read it out loud.

 _SPIDER MAN HAS A NEW MENTOR_

 _From the episode with the court, regarding with Tony's Stark daring escape, the court agreed to make Spider Man have a new mentor. They believed that it was essential for them to act now or otherwise face consequences which neither of them wanted to have. After discussing it with Wilson Fisk, who's the new CEO of Stark Enterprises, Wilson Fisk had agreed to mentor Spider Man in a new light._

 _No word has yet been made from Tony Stark—whose current whereabouts are unknown—but the public can be assured that Stark won't be pleased._

" _If Stark isn't doing anything about it then it is high time that someone else takes charge of this situation," Fisk said. "Stark's days are over. It is time for Spider Man to be seen in a new light. Rest assured, Spider Man must agree as he doesn't have much of a choice."_

 _Regarding with this sudden change, most public are eager to see Stark and Fisk fight as they are all anxiously waiting for Stark to speak out his opinions on this matter._

 _However, others are also interested on what Spider Man's opinons are on this which brings us to the big question:_

 _Will Spider Man accept Fisk as a new mentor?_

Peter twitched an eyebrow as Michelle cautiously watched Peter since she was getting ready to calm Peter down if the case of having Peter be outraged comes.

"No. _No_. Spider Man will _not_ accept Fisk as a new mentor!" Peter exclaimed, furious.

Harry gave him a strange look. "Uhm…what does Spider Man has to do with you?"

Peter gave the deadliest glare at Harry who cowered back. "Nothing. But Spider Man can't choose him! If I was Spider Man, I _definitely_ wouldn't choose him," Peter said as he carefully chose his words.

"What are you going to do about it, Peter?" Michelle asked quietly.

Peter inhaled in attempt to calm himself down but he abrupt stood up, packing his things away.

"I'm going to go. Sorry. Not in the mood for doing homework sessions," he said shortly.

Harry watched as Peter disappeared from sight and he gave out a sigh.

"Gee, that article really upset him."

Michelle gave a sad smile. "In more ways than you know."

* * *

"Tony? Tony?!" Spider Man called out as he entered the room where they always gathered.

He gave a small sigh as he saw that the room was empty. Spider Man narrowed his eyes as he saw the newspapers that were scattered around the table. He made a slight snarl as he stared at the recent headline and refrained himself from ripping the newspaper into pieces.

"Mr. Parker. I didn't realized you'd come in today."

Spider Man whirled around and saw a surprised Happy standing in front of the doorway.

"Happy!" Peter exclaimed, rushing towards him before he bombarded his list of questions on Happy. "Have you seen Tony? Where is he?"

"Calm down," Happy said as he lifted his hand up which made Peter calm down though Peter still took heavy breaths. "Obviously, Tony Stark is not here yet. He went to…uhm…do some business regarding with the recent article the Daily Bugle published. And speaking about Daily Bugle, shouldn't you be there?"

"I'm just a kid. Anyways, I don't go there till later in the evening. So I'm guessing Stark isn't too happy about the story as well?"

"You guessed correctly."

"Damn it," Spider Man cursed as he kicked the door with his foot from frustration. "Who in the right mind made Fisk my mentor? I HADN'T EVEN AGREED TO IT! And no! I won't accept him as my mentor!"

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice," Happy said regretfully.

Spider Man sharply stared at Happy. He didn't liked this where this was going and judging by Happy's bitter expression, neither did Happy.

"Regarding with that article, there's another one to go with it."

Happy brushed past by Peter and he walked towards the table that was full of the newspapers which Peter had seen earlier. Happy cleared some of them away until he found what he was looking for before he gave it to Peter who took it.

Whatever fury he had left, it only got doubled while at the same time, Peter got confused.

"Wait, is it even possible to _buy_ the person's rights?"

Happy showed. "Apparently so."

"So now Spider Man is _owned_ by Fisk?" Peter hissed. "No. I refuse to be his puppet. How did this happen? He's not a Mayor!"

Happy winced though that didn't went unnoticed by Peter who caught it.

"Happy…you know something…"

Happy hesitated as he glanced behind as though he pretended he was going to get caught for whatever he was going to say next.

"There had been some rumors with having Fisk making his way to be the Mayor. How? I don't know but he must have a lot of power and I'm not exactly sure how he managed to…'buy' you," Happy paused. "Well that was awkward."

"Tell me about it," Peter muttered. "So what am I supposed to do now? When I swing into the city, will I get caught? Will I be forced to surrender?"

Happy sighed, shaking his heads. "You are asking questions which I don't have the answers. If Tony Stark was here then he may be able to out some but for now, please Peter. Be safe. Stay off the streets for a while. Just until we know more about what's going on."

* * *

Peter heaved out heavy a sigh as he hugged a pillow while staring at the floor. Things had changed a lot and it made him worry. Will it always be like this? He didn't want it to be. He has to take down Fisk. He _has_ to. And to make things worse, Peter hadn't heard anything from Tony Stark which made him wonder what on Earth is he up to?

Knowing Tony, he wouldn't let this happen. No. He's Tony. He's going to take back everything that was once his.

"You seem a little upset, Peter," Harry's voice rang out, snapping Peter out of his thoughts.

"I guess," Peter muttered.

"Anything the matter?"

Sighing, Peter brushed some of the papers that were on the floor until he found the newspaper. He turned the papers to the right page before lifitng his hand to Harry, indicating that Harry should take it.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry took the newspaper and began reading through the article only to leave him baffled.

"…is it even possible to buy a person's right?"

Peter shrugged. "I guess so."

"Weird. This Fisk is weird."

"Weird but hella scary."

Harry agreed, knowing that was true. "But why are you upset over this? It's not like you're Spider Man or anything. I mean, it would be cool but yeah…"

"But taking away Spider Man's freedom is not fair at all. Just because he's different than us and he's a vigilante, he should still have the rights as do the rest of the citizens have. He's still a person…" Peter paused. "Just with extraordinary powers."

"I know but can we do? We're just…regular people. We really can't do anything about it. Maybe the only person who can is Tony but I'm not even sure if he could do it. Just…try to forget about it, okay? Anyways, I'm going to the café with Michelle. Want to go tag along?"

Peter shook his head. "No. Go. Enjoy yourself. And for the love of God, ask her out already."

"If it was only that simple," Harry replied disgruntled.

* * *

"Congraulations on your success, Wilson. I must say that was quite…interesting," Kraven said as he walked out of the shadows.

Fisk who was sitting on the chair in the office, merely dismissed. "That is only part of the plan."

Kraven raised an eyebrow. "There's more?"

"Yes. I do have a strong belief that Spider Man will refuse to have me as a mentor. You are my element of surprise, Kraven which is why I didn't reveal to you to the public just yet."

"But the public already knew—"

"To some parts, yes. But they are still in the dark, not knowing that you are working for me and I would like to keep it that way. Just for a little while. You are, however, still Spider Man's mentor…just with a little twist. Now, for the next part of the plan, it's going to take sometime but with me in high power, it could be done in less than four days," Fisk's face suddenly grew dark. "Mayor Waters must be rid of or I cannot hope to proceed."

"You wish to be the Mayor?"

"Yes. In my current state, I can only do so much but I need more power. With me being the Mayor, I can _control_ this city. I control what comes in and out and with it, the web vigilante will be no more."

 **Author's Note: **Oh snap, Spidey got himself a lot of work to cut out. So now we know more about Fisk's plan! Though I'm sure that Tony definitely wouldn't be happy with the recent news. Also, I've done some research and it turns out that Mayor Waters is the Mayor but he's only the Mayor for Earth-70237 so yeah…I'm going to use Waters temporarily until I actually figured out who the Mayor is for Earth's-1610 (which is where Peter is). Anyways, what's happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	16. Spider Man's Beliefs

Chapter 16: Spider Man's Beliefs

Ever since the article that gotten published, none of the trio had mentioned it at all, much to Peter's relief. He really didn't wanted to be reminded of it at all. He strolled down the campus's streets while having the camera hung around his neck. With everything that had happened so far, he neglected his photography since he still realized that he was still undercover for the Daily Bugle.

Still though, whenever Peter visits Jameson, he's been acting odd which made Peter be curious about him. He tried to talk about Betty but she shrugged it off, stating that she doesn't know.

Nevertheless, Peter was determined to find out about why Jameson was being so fidgety. He supposed being an undercover was a good thing. However, despite all of that, Peter was still worried for Tony as he hadn't messaged Peter in a while. Did something happened to him? From time to time, he tried to shrug it off but it didn't seem to work. With all of this endless worry, Peter was surprised that he didn't have a mental breakdown.

Yet.

Later in the day, Peter walked his way to the Daily Bugle in hopes of resting his mind. But that didn't seem to be helping at all. Regardless, Peter went in there anyway.

"Hey, Bet," Peter nodded.

Betty smiled. "Hey Peter. How's school?"

Peter shrugged. "Alright. How's the job."

"The same."

Peter paused. "By the way, this got me curious. How come you never continued your studies?"

Betty shrugged this time. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get out there and something with life. So I went for it, applied here and well, I guess here I am."

Peter nodded. "So I see. Well, good luck to you. At least you don't have to see Flash on daily occasions."

Betty made a surprised look. "Flash Thompson is in the Empire University? You mean, he _actually_ got accepted there?"

"Yeap. He enrolled himself in some athletic scholarship."

"Wow…that's…that's really something. I remember that he always used to bully you so much. Does he still do it?"

"Eh, not so much just because we're in different programs and such but I did saw him two days ago or so. Anyways, I should get going."

As Peter was about to go to Jameson's office, Betty stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Peter looked towards her and she had her head down, speaking softly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Peter. I knew how much he meant to you. You two were practically inseparable."

Peter slightly twisted his hand and squeezed her wrist. "Thanks," he replied bitterly. "I just wish I could've done something."

They then let go, allowing Peter to go into the office.

"Jameson," Peter muttered.

"Ah! Parker! You're late!" he shouted.

Peter rolled his eyes as he took out a stack of pictures and placed it on the table. "Nice to see you too. Here are your pictures from the task you had given me the other day," Peter replied.

Jameson raised an eyebrow, giving a small scoff. "I'll see if they're worth it or not."

"Yeah sure…" Peter mumbled as he started to head towards the door until he stopped. "Um Jameson…?"

"What?" he said gruffly.

Peter slightly hesitated, wondering if he should ask him or not. "I'm just wondering if you…you're okay. You seem to be a bit on the edge the last few days."

Jameson narrowed his eyes and slammed the pictures on the table, making Peter be uneasy at the sudden change mood.

"I'm fine!" he slightly snapped. "I had never been at 'the edge of my seat'. Now go! And don't ask me again!" he shouted.

"Yes sir," Peter muttered. As he exited, a thought crossed his mind.

 _Something's definitely up._

After Peter finished his task, Peter headed his way towards the campus as the day had ended. He was tired, exhausted and quite frankly, he just wanted to collapse on his bed. Peter eventually reached his dorm and much to his shock, Peter gaped at the person who was entering Michelle's dorm.

"Cassie?" Peter asked.

The person, Cassie, stopped what she was doing and turned her head to the side only to see Peter staring at her.

"Oh. Hi Peter," Cassie mumbled.

"Er…how…how are you?"

Cassie shrugged. "Better, I suppose. Why are you talking to me?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I only said 'hi'. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Good thing too," Cassie replied as she slightly gave him a glaring look. "Wouldn't want to have me be all over you, now would you?"

Peter winced as he remembered the day he yelled her. He still felt bad for shouting at her but something at to be done. He just simply didn't felt comfortable around her anymore.

"I'm sorry," Peter murmured.

Cassie brushed it off. "Yeah whatever. Anyways, see you."

Peter watched as how she entered the room before he heard the door being shut closed. Sighing, Peter came into his dorm as well and closed the door too. Peter leaned against the door, allowing his strap from the bag to fall down and his thoughts went through his mind like a train, each of them passing by.

 _I need sleep._

Peter pushed himself, walking towards his bed as he placed down the bag on the floor. He eventually found himself lying on the bed, staring at the floor before his eyes were closed, bringing him to sleep.

* * *

Spider Man landed on the top of the building. So far, he was surprised that nobody chased him during his swing but nonetheless, he was grateful for it. He looked around the area only to frown.

 _Great. He's gone. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him._

"I'm glad you came," a voice spoke.

Spider Man turned around and saw Kraven standing at the opposite end of him.

"I'm assuming you had no trouble getting here?"

"Nope."

"Good. The lesson I'm about to give you can be a bit…challenging. And we haven't got much time," Kraven said as Spider Man walked towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"There had been a recent smuggle with a gang group, bringing in illegal weapons into the city. They call themselves the 'Vipers'. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it."

"Guess I got busy with other things. You know…like having a massive crime leader breathing down my neck who supposedly my mentor," Spider Man narrowed his eyes as he watched to see if any reaction came from him.

Of course, Kraven stood still as a stone, devoid of any emotions.

 _Typical_ , Spider Man thought.

"I'm sure you don't need to worry yourself with such things. It'll be all over soon regardless."

"What do you mean?"

"Another time, perhaps. Anyways, we must go now or otherwise we'll lose the truck I just tailed."

"Uhm, right…"

Without another word, Spider Man merely followed Kraven in silent while studying Kraven's techniques. To be honest, Spider Man was interested to see how this Hunter works but Spider Man was still on his guard as he recalled about the reports on having animals being killed with bare hands; that still haunted his mind and it made him shudder.

They eventually got to a spot and there Spider Man saw a truck with a group of gang who seemed to be putting things away into the truck, making Spider Man widened his eyes.

"Those are—"

Kraven nodded though he silent Spider Man and resumed watching. After the gang put away the weapons crates, the vehicle began to drive away.

"Hey, they're getting away—"Spider Man replied as he widened his eyes. He was about to stop them but Kraven held him back which made Spider Man narrow his eyes.

"What—"

"No. Let them get away. Do you not want to know where they are going? From there, you can find out so much more."

Spider Man slightly loosened himself and the two began to tail the truck from high distance. The vehicle finally stopped only to be parked at an old alleyway and the two of them landed at the edge of a rooftop.

"The old alleyway?" Spider Man wondered.

Kraven nodded. "Now…go. Now's your chance. But remember be stealthy."

Nodding, Spider Man swung to the other side and watched the group like a hawk. This is going to be slightly tricky—not unless Spider Man somehow manages to distract some of them. Grinning, Peter lowered himself slowly from his web and he shot out another so that it attached at the garbage lid before he yanked it out, throwing it to the other side.

He quickly pulled himself up as soon as the gang heard something.

"Huh? Wuss that?"

"Don't ask me," one of the thugs said. "Do I look like know stuff?"

"Yeah, that's right. You're too stupid to remember your own damn name," the first brute laughed.

The second one growled. "Watch it, Vip or I'm gonna hafta shoot ya."

"Stop it you fools. You two, go and check out what that sound was. Tiny, you stand at the front entrance and look out for any intruders," the leader spoke.

"Yes sir," they muttered.

The two big thugs went out of the alleyway in search for the source of the sound while 'Tiny' who was really a big brute with muscles walked towards the front entrance.

 _Now's my chance._

Spider Man carefully crawled across the wall once he lowered himself and then when he in reach of the 'leader', he took his webs out and wrapped the boss like a cocoon. The leader muffled when he got tied up as Spider Man attached the cocoon against the wall with another string of webs.

 _Easy as pie._

Chuckling, Spider Man turned his direction by heading towards the thug who was guarding the entrance. Acting instantly, the man was wrapped in webs as he got pulled upwards, being in the same state as the first one. But as Spider Man pulled the man up, shouts from the other two thugs came, making Peter curse.

 _Damn it._

"There he is!"

"It's Spider Man! Shoot! Shoot!"

At once, guns were fired. Spider Man quickly attached the wrapped up brute against the wall before Peter swung to the other side but they were still shooting at him.

"Alright, you guys! That's enough!" Spider Man shouted over the ruckus. "I don't feel like being—"

He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the bullet and he went to the side to avoid it. The bullet brushed past by him before it collided at the nearby garbage can.

"Come on, man!" Spider Man yelled.

Growling, Spider Man fired his web and yanked the weapons away, throwing them far out. He then jumped from the wall, heading straight to the thugs and knocked them backwards with his feet.

But that didn't stopped the thugs from fighting back. One of them quickly got up and aimed a punch for Spider Man who ducked down, grinning.

"Too slow!" Peter exclaimed. "No. You stay down," Peter said as he pinned the other guy down to the ground with his web.

Just as Peter was about to tackle the brute, the one who was lying on the ground kneed him in the stomach, having Peter cough from the unexpected blow. Narrowing his eyes, Peter temporarily withdrew from the man he was currently fighting and he quickly dealt with the one who was on the ground, covering him completely with his webs.

Something what he should've done earlier…

"Now time to finish you off," Peter growled as he made a kick, having the brute stumble down.

Not wasting a second, Peter quickly leaped sideways in the air and then used both of his feet to knock the guy down completely. He then wrapped him up with a finishing touch.

"Done and done. Catch you guys later and I hope you _don't_ go anywhere," Peter grinned silly.

With that, Spider Man released his webs and swung out of sight with the thugs moaning.

"I hate that kid," one of them muttered.

Spider Man landed on the top of the roof only to make an angry look at Kraven.

"Thanks for helping me back there," Spider Man said, narrowing his eyes.

Kraven chuckled a little as he straightened himself up. "You seemed to have been handling it well. If I'd been down there, the fight would in less than a second."

"Sure, rub it in," Peter muttered.

"But…you have shown potential. Keep this up and you could be the best Hunter. Better than me. If you're ready and want to continue, meet me at the same spot last time," Kraven said before he jumped to the other rooftop.

Spider Man stared after Kraven until he could no longer see his figure. With that, Spider Man ran down the opposite way before releasing his webs so that they attached to a lamp pole, flinging him into the air. Needless to say, that was a rather fun fight as he felt the adrenaline rush running through him at that time.

Maybe he would continue the next lesson.

It would be fun.

 **Author's Note:** Only if you knew what plan he has stored for you, Spidey then maybe you would reconsider…What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	17. Changing the Laws

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 17: Changing the Laws

 _Peter,_

 _I apologize for not checking in with you. I'm under a lot of pressure so please bear with me. And yes, I had read about the article from two days ago and needless to say, I was outraged. But don't worry; I'm working on something that would get it fixed. That would get_ everything _fixed. But for now, don't go out as Spider Man. It's dangerous even for Spider Man. You'll get yourself caught._

 _I prefer to have my locations unknown but if you ever need anything at all, Happy would be pleased to assist you. He is still at the same place at the 'you know where'. Speaking about Happy, I've entrusted him with confidential information so I encourage for you to seek him out but remember to stay as hidden as possible if you could. Please. Fisk is up to something. Something big._

 _When you have time, go to Happy._

 _Regards,_

 _Tony._

Peter folded the letter to its proper state. At least, he had the decency to check in…most of the time. Even though Tony wrote some of the things Peter had been wondering about it, that still left a huge gap with unanswered questions. Regarding with the questions, there is still one huge question.

Why all the secrecy?

Peter knew, for one, is for safety reasons but something else was there as well. Peter just didn't know what it was.

As usual.

Nevertheless, Peter was happy that he at least knew that Tony was alright.

"Why are you so happy?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Peter grinned, stuffing the letter in his bag.

Nevertheless, Peter decided to hang around with Michelle.

"So, he finally told you where he is and what he does, huh," Michelle said.

"Yeah. It took a while but I swear; Tony keeps more secrets than the Eiffel Tower," Peter replied.

"You can't really blame him though. I mean, he's got all the security forces after him—just because he refused to go prison—"

"Are you saying that he _should've_ gone to prison?" Peter asked, dumbfounded.

Michelle shook her head. "No. Of course not. Not bloody hell likely. I'm just stating why he's hiding. But as great as he is, he has to face the challenges someday…whenever."

"Yes, I know that. When that will be…it'll be totally up to him and I bet he's going to kick some ass," Peter grinned. "Hard."

"And let's hope he still remembers that he has his company to take back. You know, where it belongs…" Michelle said. "By the way, how's Harry?"

Peter shrugged. "He's alright now that I had slightly grown used to him but he's still a prick."

Michelle chuckled. "Then I'm assuming you haven't gotten used to him if he's still a prick," she grinned.

They returned to the cafeteria to gather some food though when they were about to enter the line-up, Michelle spotted Harry who appeared to be reading the Daily Bugle newspaper. Michelle grabbed Peter by his sleeve, stopping him in the process.

"What?"

Michelle motioned her head to the side and Peter saw Harry. Ignoring the lineup for a while, they turned around and headed towards Harry.

"Hey Harry," Michelle greeted.

Harry looked up and grinned at the two.

"Anything interesting in the newspaper?" Michelle asked she sat beside him.

"Nah, not really. There's only about task—"

As Peter watched Harry flip, he gave a curious look at the half sentence he just read.

"Wait, stop. Halt," Peter said as he snatched the newspaper out of Harry's hands, making Harry scowl.

"You could've asked," Harry sneered.

"Shush."

Peter went back to the page to which it had gotten his interest and frowned when he read the headline:

 _CITY OVERRUN BY TASK FORCE. IS THIS GOOD OR BAD?_

"Task force?" Peter wondered.

Harry shrugged. "Apparently, it's to help keep the peace or whatever and unwanted vigilante like Spider Man."

Peter sighed. Of course. Nonetheless, Peter resumed reading the article though it made him frown more than to wonder about them. This can't be good. And every time Peter turns his back at the city, it goes to hell.

Huh.

Maybe he should help out more in the city then he wouldn't supposedly be consider as a 'threat' as how this article stated.

"Task force, my ass," Peter replied angrily. He crunched the newspaper into a ball and threw it away.

"Hey my newspaper!" Harry cried out.

"I'll buy you a new one," Peter grumbled. "By the sound of it, the task force are doing more harm than good. What on Earth was Jameson thinking when he published that?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "He feeds on lies, Peter. He only wants what he _wants_ to hear and read. He doesn't really care about the public."

"Well he should. Because if he continues to write like that, there'd be a riot standing right in front of the Daily Bugle soon," Peter said.

"Didn't you said yourself Jameson was acting odd? Like he was threatened or something?" Michelle pointed it out.

Harry frowned. "Threatened?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just _assuming_ ; I don't know anything about it and yes, I've asked him. He kicked me out—no not the job—just out of his office. How can Fisk have that much power? I thought it was the Mayor's job to control the city and whatnot. Fisk has to be working with someone behind the closed doors."

"When you figured it out from jail, send me a postcard, will you?" Harry asked.

Peter sneered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Harry's right, Peter. Don't go messing with things that aren't yours to deal with. You could get in a lot of trouble. You and your well…you know, 'other form'."

"Other form?" Harry wondered.

Michelle shook her head as though to say 'nothing' but Peter got the hint. The other form was Spider Man and Peter supposed the two of them were right. If both he and Spider Man got in trouble, Peter doubt Iron Man could rescue them out; Tony may get caught in the process.

But he's Iron Man.

He wouldn't let a mere element stand in his way.

"I suppose you two are right," Peter muttered. But he hated feeling so helpless. He needs to get out there. Get out in the city and try to set things right. Maybe he could pay the Police a visit.

Thinking, Peter got up which the two attention.

"Hey where are you going?" Michelle asked.

"Uhm, I've just realized that I got a lot of homework to finish up. Catch you later."

* * *

Spider Man widened his eyes as he stared out at the city. The article wasn't kidding when it said that the city was going to hell. Okay, maybe it wasn't written exactly like that but the meaning was still there.

 _I've got to do this cautiously._

Peter gritted his teeth before he jumped from a building, doing a free fall before he released his webs, grabbing onto them as he flung himself in the air. Web after web, he zoomed across the city swiftly that was until, unexpectedly, a wall materialized out of nowhere which made Peter widened his eyes.

"What the—"

 _Oh no. Nononononono._

Peter tried to stop himself from going to it but failed as he already made contact with it. When he did, a painful zap was released and it collided against him, making him yell out from pain.

"That was the Spider! We're in pursuit. Go, go!"

Peter stumbled down to the ground after he tried to save his fall which didn't worked out. Groaning, Peter pushed himself up and turned his head to the right to see a group of task force running to him. Just as Peter got up, the task force was already surrounding him; all of them pointing their weapons at him.

"We knew it was a matter of time," one of them spoke.

"Is that what you think?" Spider Man asked dryly.

The soldier frowned and this one seemed to be the leader for the deep and commanding voice he had.

"Engage!" the leader ordered.

"Ah, that's what I thought. You see, there's going to be a slight problem with your so called wonderful plan," Peter said. "But before we begin, any chance we could you know…negotiate? I stay out of your hair and vice versa. How about it?"

"Now!"

"Or maybe not."

At once, Peter jumped in the air and with his hand, he released a large web that surrounded them. And then, Peter yanked them forward so that they were stumbling toward each other just as Peter escaped the circle. The soldiers collided against one another, tangling themselves.

Peter laughed. "Spidey one. Task force zero."

The leader growled. "Fire!"

Once they managed to untangled themselves, they began to fire where Peter dodged it in a blur. Spider Man bent over backwards as the bullet flew past by him but as he looked to the side, Peter widened his eyes as he saw that it was going to hit a nearby citizen.

"Oh no."

Quickly, Peter used his web rush mode and hurriedly released his web. Just in time as well since he pulled the citizen away just as the bullet brushed by but in doing so, Peter ended up taking the bullet to his arm, making him hiss.

He narrowed his eyes at the soldier who shot him, giving him a look.

"Come on, man."

Once he got the citizen out of the way, he went back to the task force and began taking them out, delivering all kinds of punches and kicking while occasionally, he would attach one of them with his web, pulling him forward so that he collided into one of them before Peter used this chance to wrap them up in webs.

He would also use his signature move by flipping backwards, wrapping his legs around the soldier's head and flipping him over before covering him with webs.

"Is this best you've got? I was hoping to have some more action," Spider Man shouted over the ruckus.

"You know that reminds me," Peter said as he was facing the big guy who had an angry look. "I have a friend where you remind me of and he kicked ass," Peter exclaimed as he delivered a powerful kick from underneath his chin.

Peter then spun around to kick him in the stomach, sending the brute to the ground and Peter took this chance to cover him up.

"Well, that was fun. Listen, I would love to stay and chat but I've got to move on."

Grinning, Peter fired his webs and swung out of sight. He eventually reached the Police department and had finally reached his destination.

"Captain Stacy?" Peter asked. He scanned the room only to find it empty.

 _Huh. No one's here. Well then. Don't mind if I do…_

Spider Man looked through the filing cabinet only to frown as he doubled checked the cabinets.

 _That's weird…no files on Fisk? What is this? I don't understand…No files on Kraven either. What's going on?_

"Somehow I'm not surprised that you'd be here. If you wanted to visit, you only had to ask."

Spider Man jumped and closed the drawer roughly as he stared at Captain Stacy who was smirking at him.

"Uh Captain Stacy," Spider Man stuttered. "I didn't expect for you to come here…" he said awkwardly.

Captain Stacy shook his head as he wore a grin of amused. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame you."

Spider Man racked his brain for something to say. "You guys seemed to be less active. Why?"

"Not less active. It's because we're forced not to engage. Well, rather not engage but…" Stacy paused. "Let's just say we were forced to pick a different side. Which means we're kind of along the sides with the task force—"

"Which means you're gonna have to bring me in by force if I don't surrender," Spider Man finished.

Stacy nodded grimly. "Yes. That being said, you only got about ten minutes for you to get out of here. I'm supposed to report to one of the task force for 'Spider Man' sightings so believe me when I say get out as soon as you can and don't come here. Just until things are calm. It appears me and Officer Jackson are the only ones who are on your side. You know who Jackson is right?"

Spider Man sighed. "Yeah I do but thanks."

Stacy nodded. "And I'm sure you know all our exits by now. With the vents and whatnot," Stacy grinned. However, he looked around only to spot that one of the cameras were covered in webs, making him frown. "But…I would still like you to be careful with our security. We had replaced ten cameras because of your webbing—"

Stacy looked surprised when he saw that Spider Man was gone. He gave a dry chuckle, shaking his head from amusement at the antics from Spider Man. As he exited out of the room, a thought went into his mind.

 _Good luck, Spider Man._

"Hey, who were you talking to in there?"

Stacy blinked as he was snapped out of his thoughts and stared at his fellow co-worker. He shook his head, dismissing it.

"Don't worry about it. I was talking to myself. You know, just to organize my thoughts," Stacy answered.

This seemed to have Office Jackson buy his words since he said nothing. He only replied with a gruff 'alright' but as he was walking past by Stacy, he muttered quietly.

"I just hope Spider Man is holding up," Jackson said as Stacy agreed.

* * *

Fisk grinned as he leaned back against his chair. Everything was going perfect. There's no way there's a flaw in his plans and as an additional bonus, he's one step closer to becoming a Mayor. He just have to tie some few loose ends.

"I see you have been busy with the city, Wilson," Kraven said.

"Yes. I've elaborated the city with a few more elements," Fisk grinned nastily. "Spider Man will soon be in our hands."

Kraven tilted his head as he stared at the big boss. "You know…you never told me how you hate his guts so much."

Fisk dismissed it. "Another time. How are your lessons going with the web crawler?"

"He's learning fairly well; he's a quick learner. I think he has a great potential to be a great hunter. A hunter who could continue my legacy when I…pass away," Kraven said with a heavy tone.

"Good. Continue the training with him. Be with him until he is at his best. Then and only then will I break him apart. Physically and _emotionally,_ " Fisk widened his eyes with a frightening glare.

Kraven nodded. "Very well, Fisk."

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"Do not call me, Fisk," Wilson announced as he got up, looking more intimidating than ever. "Call me, Kingpin."

 **Author's Note: **Dun, dun, dun! Fisk has now a new name! Huzzah for him! But oooh, we still got Stacy and Jackson on Spider Man's side but Spidey should really watch his back! What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	18. Confiscated

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to Forever Me for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 18: Confiscated

 _KINGPIN COMES ABOARD. WHO IS HE?_

 _Ever since the Daily Bugle had published this new profound name, it got the public buzzing with curiosity. Rumors had been spreading around the city like a wildfire and while this mysterious name seemed to have pose no threat just yet, the police are urging the citizens to stay vigilant._

" _We have no idea who this Kingpin is but we do have a few assumptions," Captain Stacy stated. "However, we urge the citizens to be cautious. The city's going to hell. We don't know what will happen next."_

Peter frowned as he read the full article. He did had a hunch on who is actually Kingpin but he didn't want to confirm anything yet although it felt like the evidence was screaming right in front of his face. He narrowed his eyes, staring at the printed words that would possibly haunt his mind.

 _It's Wilson Fisk. I'm sure of it,_ Peter thought.

"You're reading the garbage?"

Peter snapped out of his thoughts after a voice called out to him. He trailed his eyes to the side and saw Harry sitting beside him though Peter slightly raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that much of a garbage," Peter shrugged as he folded the newspaper and placed it away. "Not as it was before. Jameson is improving although he could ease up with Spider Man's hate…" he scowled. "I don't understand why Jameson hates his guts when Spider Man didn't do nothing wrong."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe that's a mystery that will always won't be solved. But if you ask me, I think Jameson hates me even more because he threatened him."

Peter felt a little guilty but at the same time, he didn't. He needed something to get through Jameson's head; Spider Man _doesn't_ like lies. Not if it's about his best friends.

"Still though. I think Jameson should put whatever hatred he has against Spider Man aside and move on then maybe he wouldn't be so bad," Peter said.

Harry grinned. "Man, someone's being wise today," he laughed.

Peter groaned. "Shut it. I've got to see the 'bright side' of things before I go to Daily Bugle for my job," he said miserably.

Harry laughed. "Jameson is being horrible to you, regardless, eh?"

"Yeah…" Peter sulked.

"Lighten up, Pete. Things will get better, you'll see."

Nevertheless, Peter tried to go to his classes without being mopey. Peter settled himself in Watkins's class who seemed to be in a misty behaviour though it made Peter wonder if there's an actual reason for her to be so…misty.

"Welcome, class. Please sit. No talking. We will be covering another heavy subject which will be called Hallucinogens," Watkins stated as she wrote it on the board. The sounds of scribbling were heard as the students were trying to copy down the notes they needed desperately for their upcoming mid-terms.

"Uhm, Professor," one of the students called out.

"Yes?"

"Will this be on the mid-term?"

The students went quiet as they were interested to hear. Watkins looked around and spoke.

"I can't say for sure but there may be a slight chance for Hallucinogens to be on the mid-term. If they are, then please study this topic. There may be only a few questions about it and if this topic were to occur on the mid-terms then I can tell you this," she grinned as a sparkle twinkled in her mischievous eyes. "It'll be in the format of multiple choices while also having an essay based answer."

The students grinned as they made a mental note about it.

"Now who can tell me some of the side effects of Hallucinogens?" she asked. "Ah, Peter."

Peter jumped from hearing his name as he snapped back to reality. He tried to remember what she had asked but much to his luck, he answered the questions.

"Uhm…they can experience with blurry visions, nausea and vomiting, hearing colors…" Peter trailed off as he sounded how ridiculous his answer was. Hearing colors?

A few people sniggered which made Watkins frown a little.

"Hallucinogens are no laughing matter. They can seriously affect your mind and body which means they have the ability to have you feel as though you are _not_ connected to your body. These are dangerous effects of Hallucinogens and no, Laketon! We will not nor will we _ever_ experiment them on a student!" Watkins said sharply. "They are banned for a reason. Now copy these notes or you'll have homework double times!" she threatened.

At once, the students immediately scribbled the notes on the board. They were already filled with piles of endless homework; they really don't need another load. Needless to say, Peter was relieved that this time, he's not being a Guinea pig for this class like how he was last time.

He _really_ didn't want to test out the drugs. And add that to the fact, he wasn't sure how it would react with his Spider side; it would probably really mess up.

After the class, Peter was eager to exit but as he did, he realized that he still needed to visit Happy about something. Tony must be doing something really important for Peter to not be able to see him which as a result, it made Peter wonder just what it is. Nevertheless, almost immediately, Peter changed into his Spider suit and headed towards the Avengers Headquarters where he knew he would find Happy.

"Happy?" Peter called out the minute he was in their usual meeting room. He frowned when there was no response and realized a second later that he was the only one in the room.

"Great," Peter muttered as he slumped against a chair, staring at the floor with a hardened look.

"Peter."

Peter turned around and saw Happy entering in the room though he gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Happy!" Peter exclaimed, almost immediately getting up from the chair. He was about to speak but Happy beat him to first.

"Do sit down. We have a lot to discuss," he said firmly.

"Ah…okay…" Peter said. "Uhm…where's Tony? I know he mentioned to talk to you but where is he? He always disappear."

Happy shook his head. "Would it make you feel better that sometimes even he doesn't tell me where he's going?"

Peter frowned before he sighed. "In other words, you know where he is but it's classified."

Happy smirked. "Indeed."

Peter sighed. "Whatever. So…what is it that you have to tell me? In the letter—"

"The letter can only tell you so much," Happy interrupted. "Now then. Let's begin."

* * *

Call it foolish. Call it stupidity. Tony would be damned if he didn't do anything. He's had enough of this monster running around his company. It's time Tony does something. He is a Stark, after all and Starks _always_ gets what they want.

He knew he would have plenty of questions from Peter and he doesn't blame him. However, Tony had his reasons for disappearing and in time, Tony would be able to explain everything to Peter.

"Jarvis, run a full scan of the first floor," Tony muttered.

" _Of course, sir."_

It merely took a second since a full schematic was pulled up which made Tony grin. There were some of the things that were different such as having a full high security but those things were manageable to a Stark. However, the problem is though the guards are going to recognize him right on the spot and throw him out which was what Tony wasn't looking forward.

Unless…

Tony grinned as an idea came to mind and he flew away from sight. It was going to be tricky especially with the facial recognition but he hoped the device he was working on—during his time of absence—would be enough to suffice. Tony peered out of his hiding spot only to see that the hall was clear.

Getting in here was harder than Tony originally thought but after he disabled the security cameras, he had no problem.

Nevertheless, Tony walked down the hall with his head being down but as he was walking down, he slightly lifted his head up to see a guard walking beside him.

The two made a brief eye contact before they went their ways. However, Tony rolled one of his sleeves and he quickly spun to the side so that he stuck his hand out, zapping at the person's weak point of his neck. The guard let out a strangled yell before he collapsed to the floor and Tony dragged him away.

After the little incident, Tony looked behind before he continued to go down the hall towards the elevator. Once there, he pressed the button and waited for the elevator until a soft _ding_ came. He looked to the sides once more before entering in and pressing the button for his office.

However, the minute the doors got closed, Tony looked up to see a gate vent only to have an idea. Perhaps hiding in it won't be a bad idea.

The elevator stopped though it wasn't the correct floor and there, it revealed two figures who were Kraven and Fisk. It seems as though the two of them were also heading to the same place as Tony (who was currently hiding) was.

"How's the lesson?" Fisk asked during the silence.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. _Lesson?_

"It is going rather well. Spider Man is a bit…persistent; he still prefers to do it on his own way but I think he may have the potential to continue my legacy when I pass away."

"So he has agreed to do it?"

"No, not yet. I have still yet to ask him," Kraven said.

"Good. And when he does, and if everything goes smoothly, only then we could proceed to phase four," Fisk said as a mad glint sparkled in his eyes. "Once you earn his trust, you can proceed to betray him."

"Of course."

Tony clenched his teeth. Peter was being used and he has no idea that he was. He growled. No one can use Peter like that; sure, Tony may use him sometimes but it was different.

The elevator made a soft _ding_ which indicated that they had arrived. However, as Fisk exited out of the building, Kraven stopped as he looked up which made him narrow his eyes.

As Fisk entered his office and sat down on the chair, Kraven quickly broke through the vent and with a strong grip, he brought down Tony who crashed down, landing with a painful grunt. Kraven picked him up and threw him across the hall though Tony managed to grab the edges around the closed door as he heaved himself up.

However, Kraven quickly delivered another blow at Tony who crashed through the door. Tony grunted as he tried to get up. Damnit.

"It appears we got ourselves a visitor," Kraven replied as he turned Tony around with his foot so that Tony was lying on his back.

"Ah, Mr. Stark," the voice from Fisk replied as he turned around from his chair. A cruel sadistic grin etched across his face. "How lovely it is to see you," he said before he got up.

Grunting, Tony pushed himself up and stood on his feet, shooting Fisk a death glare look.

"You know, it's always not a pleasant to see you," Tony mumbled. "Kingpin."

Fisk laughed, a nasty one. "How long have you known?"

"Since the day everything went to hell. Since you started to release those task forces who were sent to kill Spider Man," Tony replied angrily. "Which is funny," he continued a bit loudly. "Because I thought you were supposed to be mentor but…" he then turned his attention to Kraven who watched him like a hawk as he paced forward. "I guess not."

"You are resourceful, I will grant you that," Fisk said. "But tell me. What were you planning to do when you had gotten here? Clearly, the last time we had met wasn't that…great."

"Haven't I told you before?" Tony said while he pulled down a latch from his hand behind his back. "I'm taking back what's my mine."

Fisk laughed. "How can you do that when you have no control over it? Need I to remind you that _you're_ not in charge but rather I _am_. _I_ decide what goes in the city and what goes out. You do not. You do not have any power."

"We shall see."

Fisk raised an eyebrow as he glared at Tony. "Do pray tell. How exactly are you going to bring me down and put him into custody? No one's going to believe you."

"I'll make them believe. After all, it's all I have…don't you agree?"

Fisk smirked. "I suppose," he then looked to Kraven and gave him a short nod. "He's all yours. Have fun with him."

Tony narrowed his eyes as Fisk got up and began to walk away which made Tony growl. No. Not this time. Fisk won't be getting away.

Letting out a charged yell, Kraven ran towards him with a face of fury and determined. However, Tony quickly stuck his readied hand out and shot out his repulsor which knocked Kraven back though Kraven only slid backwards before being halted in his tracks.

At once, Tony's suit was activated with full power and he flew upwards so he could get a higher ground. Every time Tony blasted his repulsors out, Kraven would dodge them though Tony would also turn to the side to avoid Kraven's attack.

"Jarvis, analyze his weakness," Tony said.

" _Straight away, sir."_

"You are nothing!" Kraven roared as he made a high lunge which managed to grab onto Tony and pulled him down.

"Damnit," Tony muttered before he quickly shot his attack.

Ignoring Kraven, Tony flew towards Fisk who was getting out of sight but before he even had the chance, Kraven immediately grabbed him by the leg and threw him over his shoulder so that Tony crashed hard at the ground.

" _Sir, I've found out about Kraven's weakness. It appears that he would inject himself with some kind of chemical into himself in order to maintain his heightened abilities. However, he injects himself once a month."_

"Lovely."

Nevertheless, Tony flew up and grabbed Kraven by the scruff of his vest and dragged him across the ground, tearing it apart before Tony threw him away and Kraven got smashed through the wall.

"Well, that's one way to deal with it," Tony stated before he quickly fired his repulsor that nearly struck Fisk's hand.

Even though Fisk had a chance to get out, he didn't. But because of the blast, he simply turned around and narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"You still live," Fisk's booming voice called out. "How astonishing."

"Not as astonishing once I kick your ass," Tony shot back.

Fisk laughed though he straightened himself up and he looked frightening than before.

"If you think you can beat me, then do it," Fisk sneered. "The Iron Man vs the Kingpin."

With that, Fisk jumped into the air, having a huge lunge though Tony leaped out of the way as Fisk brought down his fists together that created a cracked ground but it didn't broke out just yet. Another round and it would break.

Tony avoided another swift blow before firing his own repulsors at full power. It made Fisk stumble backwards and Tony used this opportunity to deliver a kick across the face, forcing Fisk lose his balance. However, Fisk grabbed Tony around his waist and threw him across the ground.

As Tony was about to get up, a heavy foot was placed on his chest, preventing him to get up. As he was pinning Tony down, he ripped the chest piece of the suit away and threw it.

Fisk sneered; his menacing eyes glared down. "You lose."

With that, Fisk lifted his foot up only to smash it across Tony's face who blacked out.

 **Author's Note:** Damn, Tony nearly had Fisk that time. But not to worry, Kraven isn't defeated—spoilers XD but I feel so bad for Tony; I mean, his suit man T_T what happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	19. A Friendly Conversation

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story. Thanks to Starlight-Rebel for favoring and following the story.

* * *

Chapter 19: A Friendly Conversation

Tony gave out a groan as he fluttered his eyes open. He tried to move but soon realized that he was tied to a chair though it made him snort. Really? Being tied to a chair? As if that will stop him from getting out. Regardless, something felt…off. It was as though he was suddenly light and didn't felt any heaviness from his body which made him frown.

It was then that he noticed that he wasn't wearing his Iron suit, causing him growl.

"Ah, you're awake."

Tony instantly lifted his head only to see a shadow but it didn't took a genius to figure out who it was.

"Fisk," Tony growled.

"Very good," Fisk congratulated him as he came out of the shadows; the nasty grin never left his face. "And I'm assuming you had noticed something different. How do you like your new decoration?"

Fisk motioned his head to the side, having Tony glance at the side only to bare his teeth. His mangled suit was hanging up from a hook in a disturbing way with the head titling to the side as sparks was shot out.

Fisk then turned his attention to Tony who glared at him. His darkened gaze stared at him. "Now then, let's talk."

* * *

Peter stared at Happy with widened eyes as he was trying to register the information.

"Wait…Tony wants me…to join the Order?" Peter gaped.

"Yes he did although I'm not entirely sure as to why," Happy replied while he was questioning Tony. "He thinks it's about time that you joined and that you should know more about what it's going on and all that fun stuff."

"So…I get to meet all the other Avengers?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Perhaps," Happy said flatly. "But should you do anything stupid or reckless, Tony will kick you out and you would be no longer able to join the Order."

Peter frowned. "Hey, I take offense to that. When's the last time I had done something 'stupid' or 'reckless'?"

Happy raised an eyebrow. "Too many count."

And that left Peter grumble.

"Um…where is Tony?" Peter asked hesitantly. "He's been disappearing these days a lot and I just wanted to know where he is…"

Happy softened his expression. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. Tony made me not to tell. I'm sorry, Peter. I really wish I could but reasons only to himself, Tony wants his hideout hidden."

* * *

Tony narrowed his eyes, glaring at Fisk.

"We have nothing to talk about it," Tony said which made Fisk laugh.

"Of course we do. Don't you want to know how I got control of your company? How I know rule the city?"

Tony frowned. "What are you talking about it?"

Fisk grinned as he lifted the newspaper. Tony widened his eyes as he stared at the headline which made him be angry.

 _THE NEW MAYOR?_

"Who are you working with?" Tony growled.

Fisk made a fake surprised look. "Me? Working with someone? Why, it's no one. It's only me."

However, Tony didn't buy it. "Alright then. Let's go from the top. How'd you gain control over _my_ company?"

If Tony could get Fisk some answers then Tony would be able to figure out who was working with Fisk.

"It's simple. Before the Hearing, I had time to wrap up some loose ends. I was able to meet this…person and we agreed to let that happen."

"Agreed? Or threatened them?"

Fisk laughed. "Hmm, to be honest, it was a little bit of both," he sneered. "We talked about some other agreements—the ones where it would both agree with us. We know we had the power but that person held a little more and I knew I couldn't do what I wanted to in that state at that time. Hence, the agreements. He got want he wanted and I got what I wanted. Everyone's happy well except you but regardless," Fisk chuckled quietly. "But you know what else had gotten my attention?"

Tony's stare never left Fisk; his eyes following Fisk's pace.

" _You_ ," he growled. "You and your uncanny disappearances. People try to find you, you're gone. Even if I get a single lead on you, it vanishes. _I_ want to know _where_ you're going. _What_ is your plan?"

Tony smirked. "Aww, am I getting under your skin? Well, that's too bad."

Fisk narrowed his eyes as he placed his hands on the table, emitting out a low dangerous growl but Tony dismissed it. If this was how he intimidates people, then Fisk would have a much bigger problem for Stark.

Tony Stark doesn't get intimidated that easily.

"I _demand_ you to tell me. All your resources, your absences…where are you hiding?"

"That…I'm afraid…is confidential," Tony sneered.

Fisk narrowed his eyes before he straightened himself up. A devious glint twinkled in his eyes.

"Well then…I guess I little motivation will help you," he grinned.

Tony followed his movements though Tony slightly bared his teeth when he saw Fisk yank off a device from his suit as though it was nothing. No one touches his suit.

Fisk lifted the device close to his mouth, disguising his voice when he spoke but when he did, it made Tony widened his eyes with his throat going dry.

"Spider Man…help…Stark…Enterprises…" Fisk replied as his grin grew before smashing the device with his bare hand.

"You son of a bitch," Tony growled.

Fisk threw his head back and laughed. "Is that your best insult? No matter. Things have changed and I for one can't wait to see how it plays out. Now get up," he commanded as he walked towards him.

Fisk simply grabbed Tony's hands from behinds and had forcefully made Tony get up.

"I think a walk would do you some good," Fisk responded as he roughly shoved Tony forward and the two of them walked out the door.

* * *

Spider Man perched upon a ledge of the building as he stared at the city. The sun had already begun to set low since its rays were shining dully. The sky was being covered with splashes of pink, blue and red and the roads were slightly covered from traffic.

So, Tony thinks that he is finally able to join the Order, huh. Needless to say, Peter wasn't quite sure what to think of it—at least, Peter would know just a bit more of what Tony would be doing during his absence. He sighed as he softly narrowed his eyes. He supposed he should head back to the Residence before Harry gets suspicious of where he is.

Just as he was about to swing off, his communication went on which made him frown. Who would be contacting him?

"Hello?" Peter answered.

" _Spider Man…help…Stark…Enterprises…"_

Peter frowned until he realized that it was Tony. "Tony? Stark? Wait, help? Tony, what do you—great," he sighed as the line went dead. Help was the clue he was given which means Tony needed help.

Peter glanced to the left as he stared at the tall Stark building that stood out in the distance.

 _Hang on, Stark. I'm coming._

* * *

While the hallways have been changed, Tony still recognized the path they were taking which means Tony knew where Fisk was taking him. But this only caused a curious glance from Tony since he was wondering why he was being led here.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked cautiously.

Fisk merely gave him a sneer. "You should know this hallway. After all, this is where your most precious stands."

Tony felt his blood run cold as he sucked in a breath when they reached the room.

"I'm sure you won't mind to what I did your things, mmm would you?"

Tony glanced at the room only to have his face be filled white with fury.

* * *

Even though there were difficulties getting in here, Peter managed to get in. The securities were tight, that's for sure which made Peter not liking the new changes. He hoped that Tony would regain back the control of his company soon. These task forces were being a pain in the butt and he hates it.

Not one time Peter would be in his dorm to not have a wound from the task force and that raised suspicious from Harry. If this keeps up, Peter would worry if Harry had ever found out who Peter really was.

Even though that matter was important, Peter had other things on his mind such as rescuing Tony and getting out. Peter knew he wouldn't like it but it's just what he has to do and it's something Tony would have to accept it; accepting the fact that Tony needs help once a while from the little guy.

 _Big-headed Stark_ , Peter muttered in thought as he scaled around the walls. _You just have to be complicated, don't you?_

His first thought in finding Tony was that he would be in his office which was where Peter was headed but that wasn't the case. The minute Peter reached the room, he gaped at the scene. The doors were destroyed as well as the desk. There were holes in the walls with pieces of objects scattered everywhere.

"What happened here?" Peter wondered out loud. He could only come to a one logical conclusion and that was Tony got in a fight with Fisk.

But…

Peter narrowed his eyes as he went further in and began to examine the evidence. That wasn't the case. From examining the scene, Peter could tell that there were _one_ more person in the room, aside from Fisk and Tony but the only downside is that Peter couldn't tell who had won, making him hope that Tony had.

The holes were large enough to resemble a gorilla's pattern and this made Peter be uneasy. Taking in a breath, Peter began to walk out of the building with an ominous feeling.

 **Author's Note:** Dadaa! Peter is here to rescue Tony! But will Peter be too late? What will Tony do? Find out! Toodles!


	20. Suit of Armors

Chapter 20: Suit of Armors

The room was destroyed. There were clatter of items spread out everywhere with small fires crackling. Shards of glasses were scattered everywhere as the containments that one held the armors were smashed.

Tony curled his fists in anger as he tried to restrain himself to not let his anger out. He turned to the side, staring daggers at Fisk who was hoping to see a reaction from him.

"You'd better hope that once I regain my control, you'd still be in one piece," Tony slightly snarled.

Fisk chuckled, a deep one before he walked towards one of the armors. He picked it up; sparks shot out but Fisk was unfazed by it. Fisk then bared his teeth before he shoved his arm right at the arc reactor and pulled it out.

"And how…are _you_ going to do that?" Fisk growled as he crushed the arc reactor.

* * *

Peter grumbled as he roamed the building.

 _This is not how I wanted to spend my Friday night,_ Peter paused in thought. _It's not like I have anything to do but still…and when I rescue Tony, he's going to yell at me for doing something stupid and reckless. When will he ever accept that even he needs help sometimes?_

Spider Man narrowed his eyes as he stared at the hallway. _Never._

Grunting, Spider Man released his webs and swung to the other side with an idea in his mind.

 _Hang on, Stark. Don't die on me._

With that, Spider Man crawled over the wall and not a moment too soon had he reached the Security room. Eyes narrowed, Peter began to hack the systems only to have a computerized voice stating _access denied._

"Of course it wouldn't be that easy," Peter muttered. "Ever since Fisk had taken over, nothing had been easy…"

 _Ha, bingo! Alright, Stark. Where could you possibly be?_

After going through the cameras, Peter raised an eyebrow as he stared at the screen once he found out where Tony was. Needless to say, it was rather a bit too easy to find out the location but nevertheless if Tony was in the Hall of Armors then that's where Peter was going to head out.

But…

Peter paused as he grinned. The Halls of Armors, eh? If anything, Fisk had most likely destroyed the suits all except one. Knowing Tony, Tony probably kept a spare somewhere.

Chuckling, Peter exited out of the room with the idea in his mind though when he got out, voices were heard.

"Stop where you're are!"

Peter whirled around only to see the guards, holding out their weapons.

"Aw, crud," Peter muttered. "Uh, listen guys. It would be totally cool if you could just let me slid out this one…uhm, I've got a friend to rescue so er yeah…"

Instantly, the guard fired his shot which made Spider Man twirled in the air, avoiding the bullet.

"Okay, something tells me you guys don't agree with my idea…"

Peter released his webs, attaching them to the two guys so that Peter pulled them forward, throwing them off balance. Peter then covered them in webs before turning his attention to the other two.

"You know, we really don't have to do this…" Peter said. Peter grunted as he avoided the shot before placing the web grenade on the wall so that it could trap the two guards. However, one of them avoided the attack though he pulled out a small object out of his pocket. Peter fired his web at him, however, the guard quickly grabbed the web before it could even attack him.

"What the—"

At once, the object that was in the guard's hand was released, sending shocks of electricity at the web. Peter let out an exclaim as he felt the zap, going down on one of his knees.

Peter looked to his web shooters and grinned. "Ha, still in contact. Jerk."

Peter fired his web which got right at the gut, making the guard grunt in pain.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. Sorry…" Peter paused. "Yeah…not really."

With that, Spider Man released his webs and flew out of sight. Muttering, the guard fiddled with his com, pressing the button.

"Sir, Spider Man's here."

* * *

" _Sir, Spider Man's here."_

Fisk stared at Tony, making a cruel grin.

"Well then. This is going to be interesting."

"If you do anything to him—"

Fisk walked towards him with a menacing look. "Or what? You can't do anything but threatened me with words. Words that don't even mean anything to you or to me. Why fool yourself?"

Grinning, Fisk pressed the ear com; his sinister smile never left his face.

"Take him down. We don't want any intruders, do we?"

* * *

"Yes, boss. Sir," the fallen guard replied.

After cutting up the webs, he began to run down the hall as he called for backups.

 _Alright then. Off to the Spare room! Or whatever Tony calls it,_ Peter muttered in thought.

The alarm suddenly went off which made Peter groan with frustration.

"Come on!" Peter yelled as he began to pick up his speed.

Peter quickly used his web rush mode to help him go faster. If he gets captured then everything including his plan would fall. Muttering, Peter resumed running as he swung across the halls in attempt to escape.

"Woah, wrong way," Peter exclaimed as he saw a group of guards blocking the way and Peter made a sharp swerve to the right.

 _Got to get to the room…_

With much difficulty, Peter reached the room where he slammed the door closed and covered it with webs so that it could give him a bit more time before the guards crash in.

"Okay, okay…uh…computer thing, where are you?" Peter breathed. After a few minutes of searching, Peter finally found it and pressed the button on the desk. It eventually revealed a small computer, having the screen be online but when he saw the screen, Peter sighed.

"Security…of course…"

"Open up! We know you're in there!"

"Aw crud."

Without losing a second, Peter began to hack away as he hoped whatever he enters in would be something what Tony would put in for security passwords and that it wasn't changed.

 _Come on._

"We're coming in three…"

"Ungh…"

"Go, go, go!"

"Damn it! I'm gonna have to get back to you."

Peter left the computer since he jumped in the air and released his webs so that they got attached to the two guards who ran forward. Peter then pulled the webs forward, letting the security to smash their heads against the wall, knocking them out.

Peter went back to the computer to resume hacking only to get distracted once again. Seeing a nearby chair, Peter narrowed his eyes and he kicked the chair towards the guards, having them stumble.

Peter fired his webs at the two guards and Peter let himself perform a somersault forward so that the guards were sent forward, smashing at the desk. Using this time, Peter went back to hack into the computer to finish what he had started.

" _Action sequence activated."_

"Yes!"

After hearing the clicks, Peter whirled around and saw more armed men.

"Come on…"

Once everyone was tied up, Spider Man rushed out of the room with a grin on his face. He just hoped that Tony would receive the special signal. Nevertheless, Peter resumed running away while occasionally fighting the guards that would block his way from reaching Tony.

One of the guards narrowed his eyes as he watched the web slinger swinging away. He let out a rage of yell before he activated his ear com.

"Send the last resort back up. Now."

Spider Man repeatedly used his web rush mode in attempts to escape but when he saw they weren't attacking, he stopped as he wondered why they weren't opening fire. He furrowed his eyes until there was a sudden tremor shaking the building.

 _Okay, my Spider senses are going berserk…I know there's danger but…_

Spider Man widened his eyes as he gaped out at the window. There, in front of him, was a medium sized battle ship.

"Really?! Isn't that a bit of an overkill?" Peter yelled.

Not wanting to get blasted into pieces, Spider Man quickly used his web rush mode just in time as the ship shot their own attacks, crashing everything that was in their path.

Spider Man stopped at one of the corners and peered out.

 _Got only one chance._

Spider Man got out of his hiding spot and quickly performed rapid web shooting at one of the engines. Unfortunately, the machine was a bit quicker and managed to avoid the attacks before it resumed firing its own.

As Spider Man was jumping from one wall to the next, with the right timing, the ship took an aim of where Spider Man was going to land. Just before Spider Man could even reach the next wall, it got exploded and it forced the web crawler backwards due to being in the range of the shockwave.

Spider Man coughed from the dust that came but he quickly got up and resumed running away.

 _Damnit, damnit, damnit!_

Peter released his webs so that they pulled him away, making him have a sharp swerve.

 _Alright. That's alright…I've got one plan and let's hope it would work. If not, then probably it would give me time to stall,_ he thought as he was fiddling with his web shooters.

Taking a breath, Spider Man got out of his spot and swiftly dodged all of the attacks that were fired from the ship. Once Spider Man got a good angle of the ship, he then threw the grenade-like object at the other engine.

At once, the web grenade exploded which covered the engine and it forced the machine back fire, plunging it down.

"Ha. That was easy," Spider Man smirked before he narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the hall.

* * *

"What do you mean he's escaped?!" Fisk raged.

Tony couldn't help but to make a small smirk. "Not having any problems are we?" Tony mused.

Growling, Fisk crushed the ear com in his bare hand as he loomed over Tony in an intimidating manner though Tony stood his ground, unfazed.

"Well then. Run along. I wouldn't want to keep you from your business, now do I?" Tony said.

Fisk narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Tony by his shoulders, roughly shoving him against the wall. Frustrated, Fisk raised his hand which made Tony lift his own to make a shield but surprisingly, the attack didn't came as Fisk's hand went right through the wall, being only inches away from Tony's head.

"No. I'm gonna make you wait. I'm going to make you suffer. And then, you would be furious at yourself for not being there to rescue your little toy."

"Spider Man's not my—"

"Not your toy? Oh please," Fisk sneered. "He listens to what you say. He follows you around like a dog. Look around you, Stark. There's nothing left to fight. Not anymore. So no. You wait."

As Fisk turned around, Tony called out.

"You know, a lot of people are calling you a menace. Even the public. Now, that's not a good mayor, is it? It's not me who should watch my back. It's you."

Fisk stopped in his tracks and it made him turn around.

"You think so?"

Fisk raised his arm and was ready to deliver a blow at Tony but before he could do so, something got attached to his hand and it made him punch across his jaw, having him stumbling backwards. A small smile crept on Tony's face as a voice spoke out.

"You know, you really should learn where your standards are. I mean, sending a damn battle ship? That's a bit of an overkill."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. A ship…?

Fisk straightened himself as he glared at the newcomer though he let out a laugh that sent shivers down Spider Man's spine.

"What ship?" Tony asked sharply.

Fisk laughed cruelly. "Having enemies around…you would have to do everything in any means to get them out."

"As if the task force wasn't enough," Spider Man muttered. "Alright. You got me. Now let Stark go."

Fisk laughed, loudly which made Peter narrow his eyes. "Oh no. I don't think I will. You see, I'm not finish yet."

Spider Man tilted his head to the side though that made Tony worry as he realized that Peter got something planned. And that probably couldn't be a good thing.

"No…I think you are," Spider Man said cockily as he frowned. "Well, that's odd. Why aren't you _coming_?!" Spider Man hissed as he glared at the door.

Fisk raised an eyebrow, sneering. "Not having any difficulties are we?"

Tony gave Peter a skeptic look as he too was wondering what was Peter's 'brilliant' plan.

 _Peter, what are you doing?_

And then, it came. Peter grinned excitedly as the room was suddenly filled with whirring noises—noises which Tony instantly recognized. He tightened his jaw and before he knew it, things began to latch onto him.

 **Author's Note:** Dada! You know what it is. I know what it is—heck, I'm writing it XD—everyone knows what it is. Tadaaa! But oohhh, Fisk is probably angry at this point XD teehee. What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	21. A Hell of an Escape

Chapter 21: A Hell of an Escape

The objects clicked against one another, tightening its latches before having the final piece—the head piece—go onto his face. The front of it closed itself as it revealed glowing eyes.

"Let's teach this guy why you shouldn't mess with a Stark," Tony said.

And then, Tony fired his repulsors, forcing Fisk to go backwards as he slid. It did minimal damage since Fisk was back on his feet. While the fight was happening, Spider Man looked around at the destroyed room, thinking up a plan that could help Tony.

Spider Man yelped as he narrowly avoided one of Tony's blast.

"Do you mind if you watch where you're aiming?" Peter yelled but his voice got drowned out from the loud commotions of the battle. "Guess not."

Peter looked around as he was trying to find a way to temporarily stun Fisk so they could get out of here. Peter gazed down and saw that there was a faint glow coming out from the nearly destroyed suit. Having an idea, Spider Man leaped around as he was avoiding the blasts.

"Iron Man," Peter muttered once he got close enough to him.

"I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment. I'm currently being busy trying to teach Fisk a lesson."

"No, listen. I've got an idea."

"I think you had done enough."

"Listen," Peter resumed, ignoring him. "If you can somehow make a reflecting light that would bounce from one of your suits and onto Fisk, it would temporarily blind him. I was going for having an idea to stun him but this works…I think."

Iron Man tilted his head. "Wouldn't that destroy the suit?"

"Not if you don't use your repulsors at full beam. Can't you make some sort of a temporary adjustment for this situation?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Great and in the meantime, I'm going to distract him…"

Spider Man leaped away, leaving Tony to sigh as he got to work. Spider Man landed on a wall, grinning.

"Hey, Fisk! I bet you can't catch me!" Spider Man taunted, gleefully.

Growling with annoyance, Fisk ran towards him to make a punch but Spider Man avoided him and as result, Fisk made a hole in the wall.

"Too slow," Spider Man laughed. "Oh boy," he twirled in the air as he saw an oncoming object flying towards him. "And that was a close shave…"

Spider Man yelped as he narrowly avoided the blow from Fisk and Peter somersaulted to the side to avoid it.

 _Come on, Iron Man. I'm going to be flatter than pancake._

And then, as soon as Spider Man jumped to the other side, there was a bright light that filled the room though it made Fisk let out an exclaim of rage as the light went to his way. He closed his eyes as he was stumbling backwards, trying to shake off the blindness but in doing so, he was destroying things in his path.

"And I think that's our cue to go."

Iron Man blasted a hole in the wall and they took off.

* * *

Spider Man breathed out a sigh of relief as they reached the Avengers tower.

"That was a close call," Spider Man said.

"Why'd you come? Couldn't you saw that it was trap?" Tony snapped as he took off his suit. Spider Man slightly walked backwards.

"Well, I was just trying—"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't need help. I'm fine on my own and this is my battle—"

"It didn't looked you were fine," Spider Man said, a bit angrily.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Listen kid. There are things where you shouldn't mess with. You still don't understand what's going on and I'm pleading you. Just stay on the ground. Let me do my job."

"I didn't come here to get yelled at!" Spider Man shouted which slightly surprised Tony. "I did what I had to do to save you. I don't know what's so hard about you accepting help. Even big guys like you needs help from little guys like me."

"You could've died!" Tony exclaimed. "And if you died, I think that would be on me, don't you think? And let me be clear, I never want to see you going near the Stark Enterprises ever again. It's not safe there."

"Well, that obviously didn't stop you from going there," Spider Man muttered.

Tony glowered at him as he took a dangerous step. "What I do in there is my own damn business. Help me out here, Parker. I can't protect you if you're dead. Aunt May would have my head."

Spider Man furrowed his eyebrows. "What does my aunt have to do with this?"

"Nothing but please, just…just be your usual friendly neighbored Spider Man. Please?"

Spider Man made a small glare at Tony and he turned on his heels. Before he began to walk, he spoke.

"Just to let you know, I can't be the usual friendly neighbored Spider Man with the task force being on my back 24/7."

With that, Spider Man leaped out of sight which left Tony to his thoughts and he let out a sigh. Maybe he was being too hard on him but he has to. He couldn't bear to lose him.

"And what are you going to do, sir?" Happy asked as he came into the view.

"Going to find a way to make an antidote for our animal hunter," Tony said.

* * *

Spider Man narrowed his eyes as he looked out into the distance. He didn't know what time it was but he didn't care. He was just too upset and angry that Tony still treats him like a kid when Peter had continuously showed him what he could do over and over again

And to top it all off, Peter hadn't saw Kraven since.

Sighing, Spider Man swung into the city as he decided that he should get back to his dorm. Harry's probably wondering where he was and he was sure that he probably had over ten missed calls. As he got into the city, sirens were heard which made him groan. He wasn't really up to the task at the moment but since it was on its way, he might as well.

Peter followed the sounds of the sirens and found out that it was a car chase.

 _Huh. Should be a piece of cake._

As Peter fired his webs, a strange noise was heard which made him frown.

 _What the?_

He tried to fire his webs again but he found out he couldn't do it.

 _Please don't tell me I've run out of webs. Man._ Peter thought before he realized he was still up in the air, not hanging onto anything. _Crap_.

He let out an exclaim of shout as he was falling down. Crap. Crap. Crap. He just hoped that he would be able to land like a cat on something.

"Why didn't I brought over some extra webs?!" Spider Man exclaimed as he was falling blindly. "CRAP!"

In a slightly panicked mood, Spider Man clumsily landed on a car's rooftop, smashing it in the process. But in doing so, it had set off the alarms which he ignored.

"Well, it could've been worse," Spider Man muttered though he stared into the distance where he saw the police cars zooming around a corner.

Spider Man looked behind and saw a nearby car. Having an idea, Peter got up and made a large leap in order to reach the car. And it was a convertible one too.

"Listen buddy. I need the car," Spider Man said.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Why should I let you borrow my car? You're Spider Man."

"Uh, good point."

And in the next second, the man was suddenly thrown off, falling to the ground.

"Sorry!"

"You'd better not get any scratches on that car!" he yelled as the car zoomed away.

"No promises!"

 _What a fine idea to lose your webs…_

"And this a lot difficult than I had imagined! ARGH!" Spider Man yelled as he swerved from side to side. "Sorry!"

If he could cut through an alleyway, he would be able to get the car getaway in time. Upon seeing an alleyway, Peter sharply made a turn and zoomed through the path though he would repeatedly crash into garbage cans.

"Ugh, great. Now that smell won't be gone for at least a week…WOAH!"

Peter quickly turned the wheel around as he almost crashed into the getaway car.

"Pull over!" Spider Man yelled.

"Haha. Make me, squirt."

"Excuse me?" Spider Man narrowed his eyes. "Who are you calling a—wait, what are you doi—Argh!"

All of a sudden, the thug rammed into Peter's car from the side which made Peter lose control of his steering.

"I did not signed up for this!"

Once Peter regained control, he resumed chasing after the car until Peter got another idea. Call it crazy. Call it stupid but it would work. It just has to work. Narrowing his eyes, Peter made a right turn with the cars screeching with a thought in his mind.

 _Ha. It's great that there are no task force chasing after me._ Peter laughed in thought.

"This is the task force. Pull over at once!"

"Ah, crap. Tony's not going to like this," Peter muttered. "Sorry no can do! I've got a situation to handle!" he yelled.

Unfortunately, the task force chased after Spider Man who groaned from annoyance but he continued to go with his plan from before. However, Spider Man widened his eyes as he saw blockade of cars from the task force followed by the guards being in front of the vehicles.

"Damn it…"

Spider Man quickly looked left and right until an idea came to mind. He just hoped it would work. Nevertheless, if he was right, the car getaway should be coming right around this corner which means Peter could literally stop the car right here and right now.

Grinning, Spider Man slammed on the gas pedal, picking up more speed and he sharply turned to the left where he saw a ramp of woods beside a store. Just his luck and rather convenient too. Tightening on his grip, Petr went on the ramp though it was a little rough which he ignored as he was more focused on what was going ahead.

Peter slightly turn the car sideways right after the vehicle jumped off the ramp. The car roared with speed as it went over the blockade and then without a warning, just in time, Peter's car smashed right at the front of the getaway car, halting it. Having less than a second, Peter quickly got up and grabbed the thug by the scruff of his shirt, yanking him out.

Peter jumped off just as the cars exploded and the two fell on the ground.

Peter panted as he slightly staggered up. "This is what I have to do to risk my life for. You'd better be thankful," Peter grumbled.

"That was some fast and furious shit," the thug groaned. Not too soon, the sirens were heard which made Peter sigh as he quickly saw a nearby garbage can. He scrambled up, heading towards the trash and then dumped the can on the man.

"Just stay there, would you?"

And then, Peter ran away.

It took a long time for Peter to get to his dorm. Normally, he would've been there already but because he was out of webs, he had to do the long way. Sighing, Peter looked up at the building before he started to climb, taking large leaps to cover it quickly. Good thing that the window wasn't shut tight.

Irritated, Peter yanked off the mask and threw it away and he was struggling to get the suit off from frustration.

 _Great. Just great. I got yelled at Tony because he didn't liked my help. I nearly got destroyed from that damn battle ship—where did Fisk even get that from? That stupid car chase nearly cost my life and to top it all off—_

"My God damn webs are out!" Peter yelled. "IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE THAT COULD GO WRONG!?"

"Oh My God."

Peter whirled around and stared at Harry who was sitting on the bed, staring at him with shock. This made Peter be suddenly aware that the lights were on and…Harry knew who he was. And the fact that Peter hadn't fully gotten out from his suit.

"Oh My God," Peter breathed.

November arrived with its chilly wind while the frost was slowly creeping up the University's windows. It was starting to become cold but not cold enough to start wearing mittens and toques though there were some people who started to wear them. The skies turned to a pale grey, blocking out most of the sunlight that was trying to break out.

Peter winced as he was snuggled deep within the covers though he slightly shivered from the cold that came from the room. He cracked one of his eyes open and he rolled away from his sleeping corner though he found himself falling off the bed with a thud.

"Woah!" Peter exclaimed as he tried to grab onto the bed sheets but was futile.

"I'm okay," Peter muttered, clumsily getting up. Letting out a small shiver, Peter grabbed a hold of his covers and dumped it on the bed before heading to the showers. If he was going to be cold, he may as well indulge himself to the warm water. Besides, his classes won't even start until later in the afternoon.

Once he was done, Peter—with a wrapped towel around his waist—walked out only to hear a voice.

"Morning, Pete."

Peter stopped in his tracks as he looked to the side to see Harry who was waking up. A cold shiver went down his spine as he remembered what had happened. It wasn't even a few days ago where Harry had accidentally learned Peter's true identity. He hated himself for not being careful; he already had two people knowing who he was but in return, it costed his life.

"Um, morning," Peter said awkwardly.

It wasn't that Harry wasn't talking to him—he still was—it was that everything was just awkward. Sighing, Peter trudged forward, going towards the closet and pulled out a grey sweater before wearing jeans.

"By the way, I think I should tell you," Harry said as he made his way to grab something off the desk. "You made the newspaper but you probably saw it."

Peter frowned. "Um, no. I actually haven't—guess I was too busy," he paused. "How come you're still talking to me?" Peter asked, curiously as he caught the newspaper.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I mean. It was only a matter time before I find out what you're really doing out of bedtime hours but I never even thought that you, out of all people, would be Spider Man."

Peter frowned. "What's wrong with me being Spider Man?"

"Nothing except that it makes you late for everything."

"It's not my fault," Peter muttered. He looked down only to stare at the paper.

 _SPIDER MAN CRASHES COURSE_

"Aw, come on. Do you not realize how hard it was to drive a car?" Peter complained.

Harry gaped at him as though he suddenly grew another head. "Do you mean to tell me that you had _never_ drove a car before?"

Peter paused, shifting in his spot. "Well uhm…when I had these powers, I never had given a thought to learn to how to drive."

Harry stared at him. "But…wh—wait, what? So, when you were being Spider Man, wouldn't that be suspicious for Aunt May? I mean, you told me that she doesn't know, right? So, when you're not Spider Man, how the hell do you get around?"

Peter laughed nervously. "You would be surprised."

Harry gawked at him as he suddenly realized how Peter was getting around. "You serious…?"

"Yeah…"

"For the love of—oh my God, Peter. You're so stupid. Anyone could've catch you."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Spare me the drama," he muttered as he went back to reading the newspaper. However, he skimmed his 'crashing' article and flipped the pages in hopes of finding anything about Tony Stark.

"Hey is there anything in here about Stark?"

"I don't know—"Harry paused. "Wait, I think there was. Something about his tower being destroyed. I think it was on page 15 and did you had something to do with it?"

"Uhm. No. Yes. Maybe…kind of a maybe…"

Harry sighed. "You're lucky you're not in jail…" he muttered as he got off the bed.

 _DESTROYED STARK ENTERPRISE! WHAT COULD THIS MEAN FOR TONY STARK?_

Peter shook his head, throwing the newspaper and he walked towards his bed, sprawling out. Since Harry had mentioned about the car chase article, Peter realized that he needed to learn how to drive. Having shortage of webs proved just how important it is since Peter could run out of it anytime. And it would be great to rub it in to the Daily Bugle as well.

Peter knew Tony would probably wouldn't teach him as he was might still be mad at Peter but knowing Tony, Peter knew he wouldn't hold a grudge against him for that long. So either that or Tony's always constantly busy and wouldn't have time. Peter hesitated as he thought about Aunt May—he hadn't visited her in a long time—but decided against it.

After having an idea, Peter got up the moment he heard Harry's footsteps and stared at him.

"Teach me how to drive."

 **Author's Note:** Uhm, I don't think that would be a good idea, Peter…as we clearly saw in the beginning…but it's going to be fun though XD and Fast and Furious at its finest tee hee what happens next? Find out!


	22. A Disagreement

Chapter 22: A Disagreement

* * *

Spider Man stared out at the view. It was late in the afternoon but the sun wasn't shining at its brightest as it was being covered by the clouds. Naturally, he had refilled his webs which was how he got up in his usual meeting spot with Kraven in the first place. Peter sighed. Kraven was late. And it slightly bothered him.

When he asked Harry to teach Peter how to drive, Peter remembered the surprised (and slightly shocked) look on his face. Peter was supposed to be meeting him after Kraven's lesson but Kraven wasn't here. That being said, Peter got up and started to leave until a voice spoke.

"I am sorry that I am late, Spider Man," the familiar Russian voice announced itself.

"You came. I literally thought you weren't."

Kraven made a small smile but it faltered. "There were some…complications along the way," he sighed. "This may be the last lesson."

Peter stared at him, wondering if he had heard him right. "Wait, what?"

Kraven shook his head. "Now is not the time. Let's continue."

After the lesson, the two went back to their spot though silence settled in.

"So…same time or…?" Peter said quietly.

Kraven was deep in his thoughts before he let out a sigh, having a small shrug.

"I do not know. As I've said before, this one may be the last one. However, I'll keep you updated."

Spider Man raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to do—"Peter turned around only to see Kraven gone. "That…?" he sighed.

 _Never mind._

With a one last look, Peter jumped off the building and swung away. Not a moment too soon, Peter jumped into the car seat of where Harry was hiding. Upon his arrival, Harry jumped with startle.

"Thanks for the heads up," Harry mumbled.

"Sorry," Peter took off his mask. "Right then. Shall we start?"

"Not like that you're not," Harry snorted. "I'm not giving you the keys until you change."

Peter paused as he grinned a little. "Well…alright."

He began to take off the sleeves which earned a complaint Harry.

"No. Not here, you fool. Go get dressed in an alleyway."

"But—"

"I don't care. Just go!" Harry said forcefully, opening the door and pushing Peter out.

"Pushy," Peter muttered.

A minute later, Peter found himself back in the car, no longer having the suit in view as it was stuffed in the back of the trunk. Harry gave a small glance at him before throwing him the keys where he clumsily caught it.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Place the keys in its ignition spot," Harry instructed.

Peter looked around and spotted the small keyhole. After putting it in, he turned it on and the car roared to life. Harry nodded with approval and grinned.

"Good job. You turned the car without destroying it."

"You're hilarious."

"Say, who exactly is this Kraven person?"

"Uhm…he's just this man who looks like a gorilla. Has a Russian accent…" Peter answered, having Harry burst into giggles. Peter stepped on the reverse pedal which made the car roll backwards though during this process, Harry was instructing out the commands.

"So far, so good. Right then. Now, you want to look in all of your blind spots and turn slowly to the left—the left, Peter! The left!" Harry cried out as the car screeched in its wrong way.

"How was that?" Peter grinned.

"G—great. You just nearly missed the pole by a whole three inches…" Harry stammered. "Why am I doing this? This is suicide."

Peter sneered. "Oh, that reminds me. Are you sure this is legal? I mean, with you teaching me and everything?"

"…sure. Yeah, it is…"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't find that reassuring," he said, gripping on the wheel. "Now what?"

"Now, we need to get out of this spot. Hmm…let's go to the left. Remember Peter. To the left. Not the right."

"Got it."

With that, Peter slammed on the accelerator pedal, having the car zoom at full speed.

"And follow the speed limit!" Harry yelled.

Needless to say, Peter was feeling frustrated halfway through. The driving was getting too complicated; there was so much to learn and to remember. In all honesty, Peter would take his web swinging anytime and to top it all off, he was tired of Harry's nagging and his stupid instructions on what to do. Sure, they're all for safety and such but is it necessary to have that much commands just for driving? Surprisingly, there were no cops to stop them.

Yet.

"You just missed that turn, by the way," Harry pointed it out.

"Huh?" Peter glanced out and before Harry knew it, he suddenly found himself screaming his head off as the car unexpectedly took a sharp turn to the right. Of course, this earned several angry honks from nearby drivers. Once the car returned to its normal state, Harry tried to calm himself.

"Never," Harry panted, his face pale. "Never use your webs to perform any kinds of turn. You're lucky we're even alive!"

"Live a little."

"I am but not with a crazy maniac who doesn't even know how to drive!"

"Aw, thanks," Peter said dryly.

"Just shut up and drive, Parker or I'll take it from here."

"I'm surprised that we don't have any cops chasing after us. They probably missed us or something," Peter said.

"Just like that red light that you had skipped over?"

"Wha—"

And unfortunately to Peter, a siren was heard which made Peter groan as he pulled over to the side along with the police car.

"I'm not paying the ticket, by the way," Harry added.

"This is what I get just for learning how to drive. I'll never drive another car as long as I live," Peter vowed.

"You young ones better be careful with driving. It could be dangerous," the officer spoke.

"Yes sir," Peter mumbled.

"Here you go son. Next time be more careful."

Harry paused. "That reminds me. I wonder how Aunt May will deal with this."

Peter froze, going cold. "Shit."

* * *

" _A TICKET?! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAD I HAVE TO DEAL WITH SOMETHING SO STUPID! PETER, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"_ Aunt May's voice could be heard as Peter cringed, holding the phone away from his ear. He slouched down as people were staring at him oddly while Harry sat in silence, drinking his beverage with amusement.

"Sorry—"

" _Sorry is_ not _going to help it, young man. A ticket?! What on Earth did you do to get a ticket!?"_

"Uhm…it was for uhm running over a red light…" Peter said cautiously.

Aunt May sighed. _"If you wanted to learn how to drive, you should've came to me. Who taught you how to drive anyway?"_

"Er…just a…friend," Peter cringed.

" _Well, that friend has lousy driving instructions."_

"Love you, Aunt May," Peter said with amusement from the previous comment.

Aunt May huffed from annoyance. _"Sometimes I wonder why I didn't abandoned you in the first place but I love you too."_

Peter hung up though it made Harry ask. "Well? What did she say?"

Peter shrugged. "Not much other than the fact that you have lousy driving instructions," he sniggered.

"Hey!" Harry cried out.

"But then she wondered why she hadn't abandoned me in the first place," Peter pouted which made Harry burst out laughing.

The two decided to head back though Peter insisted that Harry should drive this time around. Peter told him that he would just stick to web swinging for as long as he lived although Harry rejected it saying he should know how to drive a car since it may be useful one day.

Nevertheless, the two went back to their dorms. On their way, however, they ended up bumping into Michelle where Harry stated that he had to go, leaving Peter alone with Michelle.

"Hey Pete," Michelle breathed. "Man, these mid-terms are really getting to me. How are yours going? We haven't been able to see each other."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well? What have you been up to?"

Peter hesitated. "Uhm, do you want to go over a drink—no, not the alcohol kind. I had enough to last me for a lifetime."

Michelle grinned. "Sure."

They soon met up at a small café nearby the University. It wasn't too crowded which was what Peter needed. Peter waited in line after he insisted Michelle to go find a seat—of course, Michelle complained by stating that he didn't need to buy her the drink when she could've done it herself but Peter kept refusing, saying that he would do it.

Deciding to keep himself busy, Peter went on his phone if there was anything to look through. However, a voice was heard which made Peter froze.

"Hey, Parker! How's it going?!" a loud voice exclaimed followed by a rough pat that was slammed on Peter's shoulder from the back. He nearly dropped his phone but h caught it.

Peter twirled around only to roll his eyes as he saw none other than Flash.

"Ugh, Flash. What are you doing here?" Peter mumbled.

Flash made a fake shock look. "What? Can I not see my most favorite person in the world?"

Peter snorted. "Favorite? You mean by torturing me with endless teasing?"

"Being dramatic as usual," Flash smirked.

"Just leave me alone," Peter muttered.

"Next please," the cashier rang out.

After another few minutes of waiting, Peter finally got out of the line and away from Flash much to his relief.

"There you are," Peter replied as he placed the cup on the table.

"Thanks."

Once Peter settled in, he eyed Michelle who was waiting for him to speak. He sighed.

"Well? What do you want to know?" Peter asked.

Michelle shrugged. "The usual. If it helps, you can choose."

"Alright…let's see…Happy had told me that I'm now a part of the Order so I may get to meet the other Avengers—I really hope they're nice," Peter said. "Uhm…Tony's still tracking down on whose working with Fisk although he got an idea as to who but as usual, he won't tell me. Those task forces are still being a pain in the butt—"Peter paused as he wondered if he should tell that he was taking some 'hero' lessons from a hunter but then he decided against it.

"Tony met Fisk once again which ended up in a not so much of a clear fight—Fisk destroyed all of his suits. I honestly don't know what Tony will do."

"Hey, he's Tony Stark. He'll think up of something—he always does," Michelle assured him.

"I hope so," Peter muttered. "Oh and erm…Harry's been teaching him how to drive."

Michelle gaped at him, giving him an incredulous look before a huge grin broke out. "Harry? No way!" she laughed. "How did that went?"

"It was…good…until I ran over a red light and got a ticket for it," Peter muttered. "Aunt May flipped."

And as a result made Michelle laugh hard, having Peter pout.

"It's not funny," he pouted.

"I'm sorry, Pete. But it is. Maybe you should just stick with web slinging."

"I whole heartedly agree."

After the small hang out, the two of them trekked back to the main campus though when Peter reached at the entrance, he suddenly stopped when a vibration noise came in which made Peter take out his phone only to see that it was from Tony, requesting him to come to the Tower. Of course, Tony texted by using a special code just so the location would remain a secret from prying eyes.

"Hey, I've got to go. It's Tony," Peter announced.

Michelle nodded. "It's good to see you, Pete. After mid-terms, we should hang out. You know, celebrating and stuff."

Peter nodded. "Right."

With a last smile, Michelle walked towards the entrance as Peter stared after her until he could no longer see her figure. Looking up, Peter narrowed his eyes as he saw the grey clouds rolling in. There was to be a bad weather coming in so he hoped that whatever Tony has to say would have Peter come back to the campus before the weather gets bad.

Making sure that no one was looking, Peter stuck his out hand out so that it latched to the nearest object and swung out of sight.

Good thing he had refilled his webbings a couple of days ago.

* * *

"…I've managed to create an antidote for our Hunter," Tony said. "It should be useful when the time comes."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "Antidote? For what?"

Tony gave him a knowing look. "Because our hairy friend is a lot stronger than we thought. In order to beat him, we have to do the reverse. And by reverse is to create something that would cancel out his…serum. He uses some kind of injection to gain all of those abilities—the inhuman strength, the stretch jump—the list goes on."

"So…without that thing, the Hunter would be useless? Kind of like me. Take away my radioactive and I would be human again—don't get any ideas."

Tony smirked. "Exactly. But the problem with this antidote is that it's still in its prototype stage, meaning I can't fully use it because I'm not really sure if it'll work. So that being said, I need to work out on another alternate weakness just until this antidote is ready to use."

"Why can't we study this serum he's using?" Peter asked.

"Why do you think?"

"It'll be too easy."

"Exactly. Not only that but the fact that Kraven will obviously think that his serum might've been infected if it got obtained by someone who's not him."

Peter went silent until he spoke again. "Did you find whose working with Fisk?"

"No, not really although I do have a hunch as to who it is but I first want to make my facts true before doing anything…and once I do have my evidence, well then, it's only a matter of time before I reveal it."

"But Fisk isn't that easy to beat. He has power over almost everything. What if your evidence is not good enough? What if you're put in…in jail?"

"Peter, everything will be alright," Tony hardened his stare. "When the time comes, Fisk will be put in place and when he does, he'll have no choice but to confess everything—I'll make sure of it. Until then, try to keep yourself at a low profile. You don't want to have a crashing course, now do you?" Tony said as a twinkle sparkled in his eyes with amusement.

Peter gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I suppose so," he made a small laugh. "But it's not so funny when I got a ticket just for going over a red light…"

Tony's smile vanished. "What?" he said blankly.

"Erm…yeah…long story short, I wasn't paying enough attention and then I got a ticket…I blame Harry."

"Harry was teaching you to drive?"

"Yeah…"

Tony sighed. "Of course. You do realize you could've come to me, right? For driving right?"

Peter rubbed at the back of his neck. "I did…but you're always busy; almost always gone…"

Tony shook his head though he was still amused. "And something tells me that Aunt May flipped."

"Yeah…she wasn't happy about it."

Tony chuckled. "Anyway, I'm kicking you off. You need to get going."

"Oh that's right," Peter said as he suddenly realized that he would have to meet up with Kraven again. That is, if Kraven was going to show up again. "Right, I've got go get going with the lesson."

Tony frowned. "Lesson?"

Peter froze in his tracks as he forgot that he didn't told Tony about the lesson with Kraven.

"Uhm…lessons with Harry about the driving," Peter said casually but something told Peter that Tony wasn't buying it since he raised an eyebrow and gave him a knowing look.

"Something tells me it isn't with Harry so _what_ lesson?"

Peter hesitated before he spoke. "Well, these were going for a while. I only agreed because I actually needed them. I thought they would be good for me because I really needed to be a better hero. I'm having lessons with Kraven who taught me different skills—why are you looking at me like that?"

"Kraven? You're having lessons with _Kraven_?"

Something about the tone made Peter be uneasy. He didn't liked this where this was going which was why Peter never bothered to mention this to Tony as Peter knew Tony would disagree with him. But that's not all of it. It bothered Peter because the way Tony said Kraven's name—it sounded like they had met before but that couldn't be true.

"He's not such a bad guy—he actually helped me out a lot. I think I'm getting better…" Peter trailed off.

"Peter," Tony began as he placed his hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me. I never want you to associate with Kraven ever again. You hear me? He may not seem like a bad guy to you but trust me he is."

Peter narrowed his eyes as he shook Tony's hands off him. "What do you know about Kraven? You only know how to defeat him. He's actually a really nice guy and if he was such a danger to me, I would've sensed it. _Literally._ Why do you always have to refuse my beliefs or ideas? Or anything, really."

"Your suggestions are usually not the brightest," Tony muttered. "Which is what gets you into trouble at times."

Peter shot him an angry look as he prepared himself to leave the room. "Well, I'm going and there's nothing you could do to stop me. I'm capable of making my own decisions."

With that, Peter left the room as he swung out of sight, leaving a troubled Tony to his thoughts.

 **Author's Note:** Oh dear this can't be good. But we're almost done the story! Just a couple more chapters and we'll be done! AND I'LL BE ONTO BOOK SIX ASDFGHJKL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I've done some research on the cost of a red light ticket-it's around $50 which isn't that much but it's still a bit expensive...but I hope I got the info right nevertheless. What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	23. Holiday Breaks

Chapter 23: Holiday Breaks

There was a definite feel that Christmas was coming, despite the fact that there were only three more days. The weather was getting colder and most people were going on Christmas vacations. Peter remembered how Michelle told him that she was going to visit her family. However, when Harry got asked as to what his plans were, Harry simply told them that he was staying here over the break as he saw no reason to head back to the house—his father would just simply go his way.

Peter felt bad that Harry had to have this though nevertheless, Peter decided to stay with Harry—just for company. The two of them found themselves at the cafeteria, playing chess. Needless to say, it was an almost tie game—Peter winning just by one.

Peter stared at the chessboard as it was his move. He glanced at it for a while before, moving his knight which as a result, he ended up taking Harry's piece.

"Come on, man," Harry complained.

Peter chuckled. "Sorry, Harry. If you got it, you got it," he grinned.

"Hey guys."

The two stopped what they were doing and saw Michelle who was pulling her luggage.

"Going for the holidays, I see," Peter replied as he eyed her suitcase.

"Yep. It's going to be great; I get to see my dad," Michelle said happily. "What about you two?"

"Eh, nothing much," Peter shrugged. "Just lounging around and being a couch potato."

"Diddo," Harry agreed.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy your Christmas and Peter," Michelle glowered. "Don't do anything stupid."

Peter snorted. "I make no promises."

Michelle rolled her eyes before she began to walk away, giving them a last smile. "See you."

"Bye, MJ!"

Harry stared after her before a thought came to his mind. "Michelle still doesn't have a clue that I've accidentally found out who you are, does she?"

"Nope and I prefer it that way or otherwise, she's gonna blow her top," Peter said as he rubbed his neck. "I mean, you're not supposed to find out who I am. Actually, no one's not supposed to know except for Tony."

"So how did Michelle find out?" Harry asked as he grabbed one of Peter's pieces.

Peter gave a sheepish laugh. "That's actually a funny story—I visited her house one night as Spider Man and I just…straight out told her who I was."

Harry made a dumb-founded look. "Wow. Good going on coming out clean. Are you out of your mind?"

"Truth be told, it was only a matter of time before Michelle found out. She started to be really suspicious so I just I should just probably end her curiously by telling. Of course, Tony knew that they knew," Peter mumbled.

"Naturally, he would know. Isn't there a time when Tony _doesn't_ know? And who's they?"

Peter paused. "You know…that's actually a valid question and…Ned…also knew…" just by saying his name, tears began to well up in Peter's eyes. Harry sighed.

"It's okay, Peter. You don't have to tell if you don't want to," Harry said, feeling sympathetic for the boy.

"It's just not fair," Peter responded angrily, bringing his head down as he clutched his fist tightly. "He shouldn't have died. He died because of me. Because I was temporarily blinded and my Spider senses got cancelled. He shouldn't have died!"

The two sat in silence since Harry didn't know what to say except feeling sorry for his friend. However, being awkward, Harry decided to change the subject.

"So uhm…MJ, huh?" Harry asked.

Peter shrugged. "She told me that's what her friends' calls her although sometimes I wonder what the full name is…" he suddenly trailed off.

Knowing where this was going, Harry stared at him with a cautious look. "Peter, don't—"

"But aren't you curious? Aren't you in a least bit curious why she's called MJ?"

"Aren't you curious why you're called Peter?" Harry slightly glared.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Come on. It'll be fun!"

Harry snorted. "Fun for you, maybe. But you do realize you have to infiltrate into the Police Headquarters to get the database without being seen—why are you grinning like that?"

"Er, I may or may not already got acquainted with the police. Well, to most of them anyway," Peter flashed a smile.

Harry sighed. "Anyway, but how am I going to get in the Police Headquarters without being suspicious? I don't know if you have noticed but I'm human. You're not."

Peter pouted. "You're such a party pooper. No friend wants a party pooper. Oh and by the way—"

"Go for the dunk!" a loud voice suddenly explained and the next thing Harry knew was that his hair was unexpectedly filled with strange fillings that was dripping down.

Growling, Harry stood up as he shouted. "FLASH! YOU ASS!"

Laughter came from the group as they ran away though from the yelling, it surprised Peter as he gaped at Harry who sat back down with an annoyed look as he tried to take the remaining substances away.

"Ungh…"

"Uhm…I've tried to warn you?" Peter tried to make the situation better.

"Thanks for the warning, Peter," Harry said sarcastically.

"But the spaghetti look is very classy."

"Shut up."

* * *

Naturally, Peter disregarded Harry's warning since Peter already found himself swinging through the city as Spider Man. Eventually, Peter reached the building and he found out that getting in here was actually harder than before. Not that getting in here was hard the first time around but still though—it's just the same.

It's quite amazing to see how well Spider Man was getting along with the police—a few of them, at least. He knew that Captain Stacy would be at his side and vice versa. There was a large improvement of the bond between him and the police. Guess everyone needed a bit of 'Spider Magic' as Peter liked to call it.

Grinning, Peter reached the database room where it was filled with all of the people's records and such. However, Peter suddenly paused as he had no idea what Michelle's last name was.

… _Well, this is going to take a long time._ Peter groaned. _Why didn't I asked her before?_

Having a trial and error moment, Peter finally found the file he was looking for. However, he narrowed his eyes, titling his head to the side as he read the file:

 _Michelle Gonzalez._

Peter furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at it. _What?_

" _My friends call me MJ…"_

Her voice echoed in his mind as he remembered the day Michelle told him her name. If that's the case then who the heck is Michelle Gonzalez? Curious, Peter opened the folder and began flipping through the record. Needless to say, it was a very small file so there wasn't much to say about this person, leaving Peter in a very confused state.

Feeling uneasy, Peter put the folder back in its proper state and began to walk towards the door with a thought in his head.

 _Why would Michelle lie about her real name? What's the story behind here?_

Peter paused as he crawled up the walls, shaking his head.

 _No. Michelle wouldn't lie, would she?_

* * *

Kraven massaged his shoulder as he walked into Fisk's office. The fight with the Iron Man had left him scratches but that was nothing to worry about. All he was worried about was getting revenge on that scum.

"It's the holidays, ho ho ho…" Kraven muttered as he roughly pushed the doors open.

"I do not care much about the holidays, Kraven," Fisk said, being deep in thought. "I do care, however, is the progress that you had made with the young Spider Man."

Kraven nodded. "It is going very well. He's a quick learner but not so smart with the brains. Always leaping before thinking."

Fisk growled as he stood up. "We do not have much time. I need you to get Spider Man to his best. Use whatever method you have. I cannot proceed if this stage of the plan is not complete."

"I understand."

"If you understand then go! Don't come here with excuses that I don't want to hear," he snarled. "When Spider Man's at his best, we'll make him suffer."

Kraven hardened his glare. "I do have another plan. I know a person who's great at disguises. He's a spy—very handy."

"Your point?"

" _My_ point is that we use him to be the civilian identity of Spider Man. From there, we could use all the information that we need—where he goes, what he does and so on. Iron Man would be furious of course."

"Then get this man! Use him to become the civilian of Spider Man. Move along."

Kraven narrowed his eyes. "I hope you realize that if we capture the real Spider Man, he'll come here. He'll be after _you_. So _no_. _You_ wait."

Fisk made a cruel sadistic smile. "Hmm…perhaps this will turn out to be a Merry Christmas after all," he laughed ominously.

* * *

Holidays were supposed to make people happy, right? Especially on a day that was only four days away from Christmas. Well, that's not the case for some people.

Spider Man glanced up at the cloudy view of Manhattan. It was covered in snow which made the city be beautiful. It was still troubling that the fact that Michelle didn't told him—he thought she had reason and when the time comes, he supposed Michelle would tell him.

But still though.

It slightly hurts.

Peter sighed. Christmas is literally tomorrow and he still hasn't brought presents. He supposed he could go with Harry for shopping. Shrugging, Peter climbed down from the balcony's rail and jumped down before releasing his webs. He gracefully flipped through the air until he landed on the ground at the field of the main campus.

The field was covered with snow as well as the buildings but the area looked beautiful with the light that came from the main building, shining its path. The snow continued to gently fall.

 _Plunk!_

Something suddenly struck Peter at the back of his head which made him stumble forward a bit, having his eyes water from the impact. He gasped from the impact and there was a small terror of gasp was heard. It was quiet but Peter heard it.

Peter growled.

If it was Flash then there would be hell.

Growling, Peter whirled around to get a payback but when he saw who it was, he was surprised. There were six boys (all in equal teams) who stood frozen in their spot.

"Uh—I'm sorry, Mr. Spider Man sir…I didn't mean to hit you! Honest! Uh, he made me do it," the boy said with eyes wide as he pointed to his friend.

"Did not!"

Peter chuckled. It was just some kids having fun.

"Hey don't worry about it," Peter called out before he ran to join them. He slid his arm over the boy's shoulder with a grin. "But do you want to know a secret?" he said slyly.

"Uhm…sure?"

Chuckling, Peter made a snow ball with a fox-like grin as he attached a web to his hand and as well as to the snowball. "Do you mind if I join your team?"

The boy's eyes widened. "For real?! YEAH! Hey guess what!? Spider Man's on our team!" the boy called out to the other team, cheering.

The other team complained at how it was unfair.

"Great. Now let's begin."

It was chaotic. Snowballs were thrown from both sides as they were all attempting to strike out the other team in hopes for victory. There were some daring moves such as the boys with Spider Man moving forward until one of them got hit.

"Argh, no! I've been hit! Good bye cruel world!" the boy shouted dramatically as he fell down to the ground.

"Sky has been hit!" the boy exclaimed.

"We can still win!" Spider Man called out.

Spider Man looked up only to give a small smirk. "Load me up with snowballs. I'm going to strike from above."

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh and Luke was it?"

"Yes."

"Don't call me 'sir.'"

Once Spider Man was able to carry snowballs as much as he could, he shot out his web with his free hand and swung over in the air by latching himself against the lamp poles that were spread out. Spider Man then stuck to it as he began to throw the snowballs at the other team who cried out with surprise.

"What the? It's Spider Man!" one of them shouted.

"That's so not fair! Retreat! Retreat!"

The opponents scurried back to their fort as a sign of surrendering, making the other team cheer. Spider Man went back to his group, joining in the cheering.

"We won!" Luke pumped his hand up in victory.

"Good thing. I was running out of snowballs," Peter chuckled.

"Thanks, Spider Man!" one of the boys said, delightfully.

"No problem. It was fun. Now, I've got to go. Remember, stay out of trouble and stay frosty," Peter said as he ran towards the gate before releasing his webs.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Luke exclaimed.

Peter had finally reached his dorm, exhausted, cold and wet from the snowball fight. Even though it was fun, it sure made him see that the opposite team can throw.

"Man, I'm tired," Peter groaned as he plopped himself on the bed, hugging a pillow.

"From what? Reading only one file?" Harry snorted.

"That and from helping a kid and his friends winning a snowball fight."

Harry gave a surprised look. "What?"

"Yeah. One of them accidentally threw a snowball to the back of my head but I decided to stick around…" Peter grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're such a kid. It's hard to believe that someone like you can be Spider Man."

Peter instantly got up. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he cried out. "I can be as much of a grown up if I wanted to!"

"Yeah—no…" Harry disagreed, smirking as Peter pouted.

"You're so mean…"

Harry chuckled as he went back to reading his book until he remembered something.

"Hey did you ever found out about…you know…Michelle?"

There was a small silence which settled in the room until Peter broke it.

"I'm not even sure. I've found a record that had the label reading _Michelle Gonzalez_. I'm not even sure if that's our Michelle—I don't know her last name so when I found the folder, I got taken back. Why would she keep her name hidden?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure but I'm sure there's a reason and assuming if there was, I'm pretty certain Michelle would tell us."

"I suppose so…"

Shaking his head, Harry gave a faint smile. "Anyway, here's something that'll cheer you up. My dad is inviting you to a Christmas dinner if you wanted to come. He's also requesting if you want to join the Christmas party as well," Harry paused. "He seems to be very interested you…"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "I guess I can come but do you mind if you tell your dad that I'm not attracted to him in that way?"

Harry grinned. "I don't mean in that way but sure," he laughed.

 **Author's Note: **…that was kinda creepy when I wrote it XD but let's hope that the Christmas party goes well! As Peter said before, he had enough alcohol to last him for a life time aha XD and Fisk seems kinda quiet…interesting…what happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	24. The Christmas Party

Chapter 24: The Christmas Party

Peter awoke on a cold morning. The sun's rays were weakly filtering through the closed blinds. He shivered from the coldness and he snuggled deeper into his blanket, enjoying the warmth.

"Peter, get up!" a loud voice shouted and Peter was met with a pillow slamming at his head.

"Was that necessary?!" Peter exclaimed as his covers were forcefully pulled away.

"Yes! Now come on. Get up!" Harry said.

"What for?"

Harry sighed. "Uhm…gee…I don't know…there's something special coming in two days and that is the time where we all join together, sing carols and unwrap presents!"

Peter gave him a blank look. "Your point?"

Harry stared at him with a dumbfounded look and sighed. "You're so dumb. My _point_ , Peter, is that we need to get our asses up and do some Christmas shopping. So come on! Get up or I'll force you."

"Oh yeah? How?" Peter challenged.

Harry smirked. "Since you asked…well…I'll join you in the bathtub, all naked and we'll take showers together and if you want, I can even dress you."

Gaping, Peter instantly got up as he didn't want that scene to happen but the minute Peter was up and running, Harry laughed.

"You're really disgusting, you know that?" Peter called out from the bathroom.

"You're welcome!"

After finally being done, the two of them drove to the mall though Harry had done the driving since Peter doesn't want to drive a car ever again. Naturally, this caused Harry laugh at him and calling him a 'chicken'.

"Remind me again. How the hell did you convince me to go Christmas shopping with you?" Peter complained as he saw the crowded parking lot.

"Because last time I checked, you also need to buy presents for your aunt," Harry paused. "And for Tony…"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Man, I don't even know what to get for Tony. He literally has everything so that being said, what can you get for the man who was everything?"

Harry grinned. "Now, you know how I feel with my dad. We're pretty rich so I'm having some difficulty as well."

"Hooray for us…" Peter muttered.

And Peter hated the shopping with every fiber. No matter how many stores they went, Peter was losing every motivation. He was tired, worn out and just plain annoyed.

"Can we go already?" Peter complained. And his feet were also aching.

"For the last time, _no_. I still haven't got my gift and nor did you. We're not going out until both of us had found what we want now stop complaining and get a move on," Harry ordered.

"Pushy," Peter muttered.

Needless to say, Peter had completely lost track of time as he was now leaning against the wall, beside the entrance of a Watch shop. The mall was quite busy with the halls crowded from almost every direction, being filled with the noise from the people. There were also Christmas decorations as well with a soft music being played all over. It supposed that it made Peter a bit happy, seeing all the joy that was surrounding the mall.

In all honesty, when Peter saw the parking lot, he wanted to just get out and go back home but Harry, being a pain in the butt he is, insisted that Peter stick around.

"Man, what a madhouse," Harry's voice as it interrupted Peter from his thoughts. "But I think I've finally got it."

Peter stared at the small bag that was in Harry's hand. "So…you think your father will like it?"

"I hope so…"

After much walking around, Peter decided to buy a necklace for Aunt May though he was still stumped for Tony.

"Well, since you're stuck with Tony, you could always you know…make something for his suit or stuff," Harry suggested.

Nevertheless, the two went back home around later in the afternoon much to Peter's relief though they needed to get ready for the party soon. Peter eventually found himself staring at the mirror, holding up a tux against him with a frown on his look.

"What do you even wear on a Christmas party?" Peter asked.

"A tux, I reckon. It's formal so I suggest a tux. That's what I'm gonna wear," Harry called out from the bathroom.

Peter sighed. The last time he wore a tux was when he and his aunt were headed to the Homecoming dance though that didn't ended well. They almost had an accident but Peter used his webs to save both of them. It was a risky move, yes, but even to this day, Peter wondered if Aunt May had actually seen him shooting webs out.

Shaking his head, Peter withdrew himself from gazing of the mirror and continued to rummage through his closet.

"Can't I wear something dazzling?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I'd rather not. You don't want to blind the people, do you?" Harry said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Fine then. How about a clown suit?"

Harry snorted. "You don't need to wear a clown suit. You're already are one."

"You're so hilarious."

Peter eventually pulled himself away from the closet only to stare at Harry who was putting his regular clothes away. When Harry was done, he straightened himself up only to meet Peter's stare.

"What?"

"Nothing. You look pretty decent…considering the fact that you always dress up as though you had a fight with your books and lost."

Harry sneered. "Well, I'm not the one who's not dressed yet! Honestly, put some clothes on. You're going to a party—not attending a Bachelor show and I'm leaving without you."

Peter groaned.

The time to go to the Christmas party had come and Harry peered through the window to find a parking space.

"There's one right there," Peter said, motioning at the front.

Nodding, Harry made his way towards it and parked it. They then exited out of the car and headed towards the entrance where they were met with soft music ringing through the room. The halls were crowded with people as they talked to each other and the lights from the chandeliers brightened up the place. There was also Christmas lights hanging around the walls and tinsels were spread out.

A large Christmas tree was placed at the back of the room where the small orchestra were playing their music.

"A drink?"

Harry looked to the side to see a man in a neatly dressed tux, offering them drinks. Harry shrugged and took the two remaining drinks.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

Harry handed the Champagne to Peter who took it.

"Come. Let's go find my dad," Harry said.

With nothing else to do, Peter followed Harry around like a lost puppy but throughout this small search, Peter suddenly realized how well-known Harry was. Strange. Harry never mentioned about this unless he's really this humble. There were people whom Peter doesn't even recognize at all but they all seem to know Harry since they greeted him. However, Peter made a small 'hi' whenever Harry mentions him.

Eventually, Harry finally found his dad who was talking to some people.

"Dad!"

Norman stopped talking and slightly turned to the side to see his son walking towards him. With a smile, he politely excused himself from the people and walked towards Harry.

"Harry," Norman spoke. He then turned to the left and saw Peter, gazing around. "Peter."

Upon hearing his name, Peter withdrew his gaze and stared at the father of Harry. His sign of oldness was shown as there was wrinkles across his face. He had reddish brown hair that was neatly combed back and his blue eyes shone dully.

"Uhm…Mr. Osborn," Peter nodded. The more Peter was around his presence, the more he felt uneasy as though there was something sinister lurking behind the blue eyes. But if that's the case, his Spider sense didn't buzzed on.

"I'm assuming school is fine?" Norman said, not even looking at Harry.

"Yes."

"Good, good. And what about you, Peter?"

Peter wanted to withdraw from Norman's gaze but he felt like he was in some kind of a trace though he blinked. When he realized that Norman was talking to him, he found himself back to reality.

"Uhm, it's good. We're currently studying on cross-species but at an advanced level…" Peter answered.

"Cross-species…what a fascinating subject, don't you agree? Of course, whenever the topic comes up, we think about Spider Man and his heroic deeds. We would always tell the tale of how Spider Man helped save the city numerous of times from evil that's plaguing our city…"

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing that Spider Man's here."

"Yes, I suppose it is although there were some cases where people started to debate just how good Spider Man is."

Peter felt tense as he chose his words carefully. "And what do you think of Spider Man?"

Norman merely gave him a small toothy grin which unnerved Peter.

"I think that Spider Man deserves a warm welcome to the city. He needs to be congratulated for all his hard work, after all."

Harry slightly gave a glance at Peter who stared at Norman. If Harry felt uneasy, he could imagine how Peter must be feeling at this point.

"But…Spider Man has to be careful. There are stronger, powerful enemies coming. He might want to be cautious especially around Fisk. It would be a shameful if Spider Man's death is caused by him…"

Peter hardened his glare. "I can assure you, Mr. Osborn, Spider Man will not die by a corrupted madman."

Norman gazed at Peter with an intense look and Peter wanted nothing more than to get out of here. But before they could even go, another voice spoke.

"An excellent party you have here, Mr. Osborn."

Peter froze as he recognized the deep strong tone. He suddenly grew pale as though the blood was drained out.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Mr. Fisk."

"Please, call me Fisk. And ah…I see we have your youngsters join you."

Peter slowly turned to the side but he wished he didn't. His heart continued to beat against him and it felt like it was threatening him to break out; it ached so much.

"Uhm…actually…I'm just a…friend. Friend of Harry's," Peter stammered as he stared at Fisk with wide eyes. He realized that it was his first time he had ever met Fisk without his Spider suit and he was more intimidating in person. It unnerved him. For the first time in his life, Peter actually wanted Tony to be here. He knew how to deal people like Fisk without being scared.

"I'm…Peter…." Peter stumbled over his words. Why did he just say who he was?

Fisk merely smiled before he gained his attention back to Osborn. "Now, I understand that you're funding the event to help the research to find the cure for cross-species?"

"Yes," Norman answered.

"But that's not all you're doing, are you? Forgive me but there had been rumors that something odd is happening behind the closed doors of the Osborn company…" there was a menacing twinkle in his eyes which made Norman narrow his eyes.

"Forgive me but it is not your concern what we do," Norman spoke darkly. "I _suggest_ that you stay out of people's way who do not wish to discuss about their private life," he straightened himself up, clearing his throat. "Gentlemen. Please do enjoy the party."

With that, Norman walked out which left Fisk in his thoughts.

"Uhm…I'm sorry but I've got to go…" Peter stuttered. He really didn't feel good. "Excuse me."

Peter briskly turned to the opposite direction and walked away. But as Peter walked away, a sudden thought came to his mind.

 _I've never even mentioned Fisk…_

Harry joined him a few seconds later and he grabbed Peter by his arm which made him turn around.

"Are you alright?"

"He knows," Peter said. "Your father knows who I am. I've never even mentioned Fisk."

"That's absurd, Peter. My father could never figure out who you are, _trust me_."

"This is bad," Peter muttered. "I'm in deep shit. And what was Fisk talking about? The closed doors? What was that all about?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. Remember, this is my dad we're talking about. He never mentions to me anything about this work so I wouldn't know. So how Fisk can know is beyond me. He must really have strong connections."

"But the last time the Osborn Company had its door closed, it was Smythe who was behind the cross-species mess."

"Calm down. You really don't look good and you better not pass out," Harry said cautiously.

"Why didn't the Daily Bugle know this?" Peter asked.

"Honestly, are you _really_ asking me? _You're_ the one who's working with them! They're probably trying to shush it all up. Either them or Fisk probably threatened them or something! I don't know!" Harry slightly shouted but that earned a few heads to turn at their direction, having Harry lowering his voice.

"This has been dragged for too long. I need to stop Fisk. I need to stop him now."

"Are you insane? You saw how intimidating he was. If Spider Man couldn't stop him in the first place as well as Iron man, what makes you think Peter Parker could?"

Peter slightly glowered at him. "I can stop him. I just need to find a way to really uncover all of Fisk's secrets. I need to go."

"Does Peter Parker needs to go or does _Spider Man_ needs to go?"

Peter stared at him before he spoke again. "I need to go…"

With that, Peter rushed out of the place, leaving Harry to sigh. This was so going to get messy.

Peter slammed the doors open. His head was spinning and he felt like he could pass out anytime now. Going to this party was a bad idea; he didn't know why he went here in the first place. Overwhelmed, Peter slid down and sat on the ground trying to get his scrambled thoughts in order. He placed his hand over his chest, feeling his beating heart that pounding faster than normal.

Peter just hoped that if Harry said was true then his father wouldn't know that he was Spider Man. Then why did it felt like he knew?

It frightened Peter.

Mind made up, Peter got up and rushed out.

* * *

Doors were slammed opened in an angry manner. Norman glanced from the right and the left with a narrowed look. The halls were empty and they should be. It was late in the night though Norman left the party around ten. Even if it was this late, there were always a few people left behind to finish up some work.

Norman opened another door which startled the worker as he clumsily tried to grab the item that was slipping out of his hands.

"Sir…you're…" he furrowed his eyebrows as he checked his watch. "You're here early. The party went alright, I presume?"

"If you want it that way then sure," Norman growled. He walked up to the glass case, staring at it. "Is the formula ready?"

The man blinked as he stared at him with wide eyes. "Sir? You can't mean what you're saying…"

"Is it ready?"

"Well…theoretically speaking, it is. However, I strongly recommend that you do not try it. It's still in its prototype stage. If you try it out, there's no telling what the outcome is—"

"Get it ready. That's an order," Norman said gruffly. Seeing the hesitation, Norman spoke. "Unless you want to keep your job then I suggest you do what I say."

The man sighed. "Yes sir…"

"Excellent," he grinned as he went into the case. The man strapped the bands around his wrists and the ankles while he placed the metal latch around his waist. He then placed another strap over his head, latching it securely.

The man bit his lip as he slightly pressed the plunger of the syringe and gave a glance at Norman who nodded.

"Ready when you are," Norman nodded.

Without another word, the man walked towards him and plunged the green substance into his skin. When it was empty, he took it out and walked back a bit. For a brief moment, the room was quiet until all of a sudden, Norman suddenly screamed something awful.

He thrashed violently around as the green liquid took its course. His breathing got shorter as his eyes got widened from madness. Veins were popping out as he resumed flaying around until he broke free of the grip before things went quiet.

Shaking, the man cautiously walked towards him.

"Osborn…?" the man shakily asked. "Norman? Sir?"

A gnarling sound came until all of a sudden, the man suddenly found himself crashing through the window, slamming himself against the ground. The room was filled with a snarling noise and out of the unit, something came out. It looked like Norman himself but different. Green veins were shown across his body; he looked more muscular and his eyes were popping out as they were wider.

With heavy breathing, Norman took one step before another one came until he got out of the unit. He felt stronger. More… _powerful._

Grinning menacingly, he threw his head back and emitted out a maniac laughter as his green eyes gleamed with madness.

 **Author's Note:** Ah snap. Looks like Spidey has more to deal with and I'm surprised that Fisk is surprisingly quiet…and that was a close call for Norman with Peter but the question still remains. Does Norman actually figured out who Peter Parker is? THAT'S a question you guys will have to guess ^^ what happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	25. Of Lies and Rumors

Chapter 25: Of Lies and Rumors

Everyone who had stayed at the University Residence for the Christmas breaks woke up late on Boxing Day. The halls where Harry's and Peter's dorm were located were quieter than before and the whole morning itself felt lazy. Even Harry who worked harder than Peter felt lazier. Snow was still thick upon the grounds with the windows of the dorms being covered from frost and mist.

Peter made a small muffle sound as he tried to find his way out of the blankets that got him covered completely. After much searching around, Peter finally managed to reach the top, getting out of the covers. When he did, he was instantly met with a chilly breeze which caused him shiver so he wrapped himself with the covers.

The room was covered in darkness due to the blinds being closed despite the fact Peter woke up very warm, very sleepy.

Yawning, Peter rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he got out of the bed and headed for the shadows. Maybe the warm water can help ease his tense muscles. Needless to say, he was surprised to see that the nightmares have been longed settled down; he would've thought that the flashbacks of Ned's death would kept him up in the night but that wasn't the case.

After showering, Peter dressed in his usual sweater and jeans and went down to the cafeteria where he found Harry munching on a toast, reading the newspaper. The thoughts from the Christmas party flashed back into his mind, making him wince though he ignore it as he mentally agreed that it was just a strange coincidence at how Norman Osborn knows so much.

Once he grabbed his breakfast, Peter sat beside Harry who was currently reading the Daily Bugle.

"Anything interesting?" Peter asked.

"Did you know that the Daily Bugle is calling my father a lunatic?" Harry asked.

Peter frowned and when he turned his head to the side, he suddenly realized that just how uptight Harry was. His knuckles were white and it looked like Harry could rip out the newspaper if he wanted to but he refrained himself from doing so.

"A lunatic?" Peter echoed his words. "In what way? What had he done to have people call him that?"

"Well, that's the thing. People had always seen my dad as a power-crazed madman. It took me a while to figure out that he was always after power but I didn't think it'll go this far. See:

 _Norman Osborn, who's a highly respected man, suddenly disappeared after the Christmas Party that was held at the Norston building. People who used to respect him suddenly turned against him, declaring him a mad crazed man who wants nothing more than power. There are no words yet on what exactly happened at the OsCorp Company where the accident took place late at night. One worker—who's a close friend to Norman—is still in the hospital in an unconscious state. The area where the incident had taken place is off-bound for investigation though it's still a mystery has to what really happened or why it occurred in the first place._

"I knew my dad was a bit mad in the first place but still…" Harry muttered. "He could've at least confided in me about it…Or at least what his work is about anyway…"

"I'm sure there's a reason as to why your dad didn't tell you about what he's working on. By the sound of it, it looked really dangerous since the man is still in the hospital from the accident. Trust me, Harry. If there's anything, even though your dad is always constantly busy with work, your dad really loves you even if he doesn't show it. Trust me."

"I hope so," Harry mumbled. "But what could he possibly be working on?"

Peter frowned. That was a rather good questions. There were so many mysteries going on all at once that it was hard for Peter to keep up. Maybe he could go in there as Spider Man and get any evidence to find out—assuming if there's still evidence there.

"If you want…maybe I could sneak in there to find out what your dad has been doing…?" Peter suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't want anything bad happening to you. You're already have so much things to do that needs to be taken care of."

"But…" Peter pressed on.

Harry bit his lip as he tightened his grip on the paper even tighter. "Would it be selfish of me to ask if you could…you know…"

"Find out?" Peter grinned. "Of course. When I find something, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Pete."

Peter nodded. "Anytime."

As the two were getting ready to leave, Peter stopped in his tracks as he gazed down at the newspaper. Raising an eyebrow, Peter flipped the page only to stare at it.

 _A GREEN SIGHTING: WHAT COULD IT MEAN?_

Peter gazed into the blurry picture of what it appeared to be a mask with a creepy look etched into it. Its menacing ominous eyes stared at Peter and it almost felt like it was staring into Peter's soul. Shivering, Peter flipped the page back and walked out; the image of the mask still haunting his mind.

* * *

Later in the evening, Peter had already found himself zipping across the city in his Spider suit where he reminded himself that he should get an upgrade soon. As he was scaling around the building, he recalled the last time he was here. That being said, the fight that took between him and Smythe ended up costing Smythe's life as he made a suicide attempt.

Peter gritted his teeth as he finally found an opening to the building. Perhaps the thing where he hated the most about himself was that he _could've_ saved Smythe. Maybe he wasn't a hero after all. Maybe he wasn't the hero that the city _needed._

The city needed a hero where they could count on them to be saved from dangerous situations. They needed a hero where the savior always makes the right choice—not the wrong ones and lately, that's what Peter felt like. He felt as though he had been making all the wrong choices and sometimes, he even felt…lost at times.

Maybe he was no better than the villains he had fought over the years.

Peter shook his head. Now, it's not the time to be doubting about himself. He needed to find the room where the accident took place. Where it was, he doesn't know and it's going to take a while especially since the securities have been upgraded.

Peter gradually found himself in the upper level and he eventually found the room. It just so happened that where the accident took place, it happened right at the Chemistry lab.

When he entered in by crawling up at the walls, he took a glance around and at a corner to where he's at, to the side, there was a camera. Sighing, Peter used his web rush mode to swing himself over there and then he covered it with webs. After finding the rest of the cameras, they were now covered in webs and Peter was able to proceed to the evidence floor.

Surely, there must be _something_ he could find in here.

Peter bent down as he studied the broken glasses and it appeared that it looked like it had some trickle of blood on a few of them; it must be from the man. Poor guy must've had it rough.

Nevertheless, Peter resumed searching though he hoped whatever he was looking for, he would find it fast—he didn't want to attract any attention. If there's nothing in here then his best bet would be going to the Police Department to search up recent crime activities.

While he was looking around, he didn't looked where he was stepping and he suddenly felt his foot stepping onto sharp which as a result made him hiss in pain as he lifted his foot up, hopping on one.

"Ah!" Peter hissed as he grabbed his slightly injured foot. Hissing, Peter leaned against a wall as he examined his foot. It looked like nothing was in there but what had pierced him?

Raising an eyebrow, Peter walked towards the area where his foot got pierced, bending down to get a look at it. Nothing special about it. But wait. Peter carefully leaned closer. There it is. It was small but the dull light from the room gave it away as it gleamed dully.

"Hey there you little bugger. Stabbed my foot, why don't you?" Peter mumbled as he picked it up.

It was a needle and if there's a needle then there must be a syringe around here somewhere. It took another few minutes to find the remaining part but Peter finally found. If the needle flew off the syringe then the man must be very lucky to not have been stabbed by it. Nonetheless, Peter found evidence right on the syringe. Green liquid was splattered on a few parts of the syringe which made Peter be curious about the substance.

But if anybody can figure out what it is, it's Tony. Going with that, Peter stuffed the broken syringe into his side pocket and got up. He needed to leave; he was running out of time. With that, Peter released his webs and attached himself up on the wall, crawling out of sight.

Before Peter went back to the dorm, Spider Man quickly headed at a different direction by immediately going to the Avengers Tower. Might as well since it was on the way.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Peter called out once he had arrived at the usual room.

It sure is quiet. Since no one was here, Peter began to turn on the computer so he can start to analyze the green substance—he really was curious as to what it is and he hoped that the computer can find out what it is.

Peter then proceeded with his procedure and then he waited.

"Do I come in and start messing with your stuff?" a voice called out, startling Peter.

On instinct, Peter slammed down the laptop lid and stared at the entrance. It was none other than Tony who entered in with a raised eyebrow, staring at the young web slinger.

"Uhm…Tony…didn't expect for you to come in…" Peter said awkwardly.

"Uh huh," Tony muttered as he eyed the laptop that was currently closed. He walked towards the web crawler then paused.

"What are you doing on the laptop?"

"Nothing…"

Eyebrow still raised, Tony shooed Peter's hand away and opened the lid only to make a questionable look. He then looked back at Peter, motioning to the screen that had the process bar which was only up to fifty percent and waited for an explanation.

Peter sighed. "I went to the Osborn Company because of the recent article that was published in the Daily Bugle and was curious what was behind the closed doors. And well…that's where the green liquid comes in. There had been accident at Osborn and I'm trying to figure out what this fluid is…"

"And you came here, helping yourself," Tony concluded.

"No one was here so uhm…yeah…"

"And so once you found what this…liquid is, what are you going to do after?" Tony asked.

Peter bit his lip. "Get back to Harry. He wants to find out what happened to his father—he suddenly disappeared…after the Christmas party—"

"Christmas Party?"

"Yeah; Harry's dad invited me so I went there. It was…eventful…" the image of Fisk lingered at his mind, making him shiver. He tried to forget about him but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't. Fisk really was a hauntingly madman.

"I repeat; what are you going to _after_ you get back to Harry? I mean, analyzing this stuff is great and all but it could only tell you so much. It doesn't really tell you whose DNA is it."

Peter frowned. "I don't know…go after him? Make sure he's in jail? I've already got enough to deal with. I don't need another madman."

Tony sighed. "Whatever I'm going to say, I know you won't listen so I'm going to cut the crap and only say be careful. I sincerely hope you know what you're doing."

Peter stared at him with his mouth slightly opened. Was he hearing right…?

"Wait…wait…"

"I'm waiting."

"You're not _going_ to stop me? Like you usually do? Are you're alright?" Peter asked, eyes wide.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm fine. Besides, I think your thing is done. I need to get going…best of luck."

Peter stared at him, still having a surprised look on his face though it was more of a shock. However, as Tony turned around to leave, it was then where Peter noticed that his hand was injured. Before Peter could even ask what happened, Tony left.

Feeling uneasy, Peter had his attention back to the screen and began reading the information that was given to him.

 _THE GOBLIN FORMULA._

 _A biogenic chemical compound that is made by Oscorp, which in a way, it is similar to the Super-Solider serum—_

Peter paused as a thought came to his mind. _Captain America._

 _This is nice and all but whoever had this formula…how could they have their hands on this? How on Earth could they had recreated this?_

Peter stared at the screen. He then scrolled up and reread the sentence: _it was created by Dr. Mendel Stromm…_

Peter narrowed his eyes as he stared at the name _Stromm._ If he had the ability to create the formula then he would know how to stop it. How to create a cure for it. Peter growled when he found out that the very man he was looking for was dead.

Peter lowered his head as he tightened his grip on the table, turning his knuckles white. Unless he, himself, can create the cure for the formula then he's pretty much out of options. The formula _belonged_ to OsCorp…and OsCorp was owned by Norman Osborn. Peter stared at the keyboard of the laptop; if that serum was what kept Stromm alive in the first place and if that serum is still around…

This was one of the craziest ideas Peter had ever thought of but it has to work. It _has_ to work.

He has to revive Mendel Stromm.

 **Author's Note:** …Peter, you're insane. How you're gonna do that, not a clue (well of course I know how but you know XD) oh and Norston is a completely made up building. What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	26. The Ways of the Hunter

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to Dulcecitath for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Ways of the Hunter

"Are you insane?" Harry asked, stunned.

When Peter returned, he had told him everything what he had found out. Including his 'brilliant plan'. Peter hoped that Harry would support him but obviously, that didn't worked out as well as Peter had hoped.

"How on Earth will you be able to bring the dead creator of the Goblin formula?" Harry questioned. Sometimes, Harry questioned Peter's sanity and right now, it broke the scale.

"I don't know. I haven't exactly worked out all the details myself. The idea just suddenly sprung up on me. You know, I was hoping you would support me with this but obviously I'm not getting it."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Come on, Peter. Wake up! This idea…it's insane—it really is. This is something no one wants to mess with—if a person stays dead they're _dead_ —don't give me that look. There's always a price for waking up dead people."

"You're watching way too many horror movies," Peter pointed it out.

"But it's true," Harry insisted. "This goes beyond your standards! Drop the idea. Don't even think about it. Just forget about the whole Goblin formula. Doesn't Tony know?"

Peter paused. "No. And I prefer that he doesn't know."

"Peter, really," Harry said as his tone was picking up anger. "Don't do something stupid. I know you're always doing something stupid but this is beyond stupidity so please don't."

"But we could have all the answers we need," Peter tried again. "I may be able to ask him why I'm the perfect cross-species while everyone else went mad. He may hold the answer to that."

Harry shook his head. "Look; I appreciate the information you had given him but if you still want your life, then just don't go with your plan."

Peter sighed as he watched Harry getting up from his seat and walked away. Maybe it really was stupid…but if he was going to drop this plan then how's he going to create a cure for the Goblin formula? Sure, he got lucky with his webbing formula but this is different. Slightly angered, Peter curled the napkin into a ball and aimed it at the garbage can; the napkin fell into it.

 _But it really is the only way…I can't let people have any more of the Goblin formula…I can't imagine if it fell at Fisk's hands._

Since Fisk was already so terrifying, imagine how disturbing he would be if he had gotten the Goblin formula. Peter shuddered; he didn't want to think about it. Regardless, if Peter really was serious about this plan of his, then perhaps the first step is to study the formula and to know its capability. From what Peter had gathered, he knew that it was like, in a lot of ways, similar to the Super-Solider serum.

The very serum what made Captain America into what he is today.

Going with that, Peter briskly walked back to his dorm. He knew if he told Michelle, like Harry, she would flip so maybe it's best if he didn't tell Michelle. Once back at the dorm, Peter immediately went to his laptop and began typing the 'Goblin Formula'. He really wanted to prepare himself so he knows what he's dealing with and since no one's going with him with this plan, Peter needed to be careful.

When he found the information he needed, he could already see the words being implanted into his mind such as the formula itself, Mendel Stromm and so on. It was already being too overwhelming for Peter where the minute he read the last sentence, flashbacks from the Christmas Party came into his mind.

" _Cross-species…what a fascinating subject, don't you agree?"_

"… _and what do you think of Spider Man?"_

"… _There are stronger, powerful enemies coming. He might want to be cautious especially around Fisk. It would be a shameful if Spider Man's death is caused by him…"_

" _I can assure you, Mr. Osborn, Spider Man will not die by a corrupted madman."_

The image of the spine-chilling green mask appeared followed by a hauntingly voice which echoed at the back of Peter's mind and at once, Peter pulled himself back to reality as he gasped, breathing heavily and closed his laptop lid.

Maybe he should leave this for another day…

Peter stared through the blinds and then he placed the laptop on the bed before heading out.

* * *

Spider Man leaped from the rooftop before he released his webs, hanging onto them as he swung in the air. He flipped through the air and landed on the rooftop where he met the familiar shadow.

"You've arrived," the familiar Russian voice spoke.

"In all honesty, I'm surprised you're here too…" Spider Man said.

Kraven chuckled. He stared at the view with the sun setting behind the clouds, casting its eerie rays of light. Spider Man slightly softened his eyes as he watched Kraven who seemed to be deep in thought.

"You're thinking hard," Spider Man commented.

Kraven made a small scoff. "Sometimes I wonder…when I'm gone…who will continue my legacy?"

"Legacy?"

"Yes. Who will continue my ways of being a hunter? This is the only proudest legacy I had ever made and I do not wish to for it to fade away, being lost in time. I do not wish to think about it…"

Spider Man stared at the ground, being in thought. "I don't really know much about you…but uhm…have you ever missed your family? Do you have one?"

Kraven made a small chuckle. "Family? Sometimes, I think they're a weakness; they drag you down. I do have a brother, my strange delusional brother. Sometimes, I don't even know where he is; I've lost contact with him. And as for missing my family…I hardly knew them so therefore, missing them is not a problem to me," he then turned his face towards Spider Man.

"We have to go. If I'm correct, there should be an assault, not too far away from here. I'll teach you my ways. Come."

And then, Kraven leaped off the roof with Spider Man following afterwards. They eventually reached at a basketball court that is currently abandoned or so Spider Man thought. If they pass all the other noises, they could hear threatening talks and whimpering.

Kraven motioned his head as to indicate Spider Man to follow him and when they had a clear shot of the assault, Kraven stopped where he was and crouched, his eyes staring at the attack like a hawk. Spider Man followed as well.

"…P—please, I'll do anything you say! Please!" the man pleaded.

"Hmm…lemme think about that! Nah, you sound too desperate. If I let go, how will I know you won't squeal on me, little pig?" the thug sneered.

"I—I won't! I swear!"

Spider Man started to get up though Kraven stopped him with his hand and he shook his head.

"Not yet…" Kraven muttered.

"But—"

"No."

Mutely, Spider Man crouched back down and resumed staring at the scene.

"You know what? I've changed my mind. I'm not letting you go," the thug smirked as he took out a dagger from his pocket.

Trembling, Spider Man decided that he had enough. He just couldn't sit here and watch let that man kill him.

" _No_ ," Spider Man said.

And then, Spider Man leaped out of his spot which surprised Kraven since he hissed 'No!' Spider Man ignored him and jumped at the ground so that he was facing the thug who had his back facing against Peter.

"You know…it's really low that a thug like you is picking on an innocent man like him," Peter said from the darkness.

Eyes wide, the killer turned around and saw Spider Man emerging from the shadows with his arms crossed over his chest. If he wasn't wearing a mask, the attacker would see his disappointing look.

"Then again what can I expect from you?" Spider Man asked.

Seeing that thug had let go of the innocent, Spider Man glanced at him and gave a nod which indicated that the man was free to go. Breathing out a sigh of relief, the citizen scrambled away though it made the thug growl.

"You lost me my toy!" he growled as he was in a fighting stance. "Now I'm going have to use you as one!"

Spider Man smirked. "If you can catch me. I'll tell you what; since I'm way better than you, I'll give you a head start. How about it?"

"How about I cut your tongue, wise guy!?"

With a raging yell, the attacker charged towards him which made Peter roll his eyes.

 _Stupid fool._

With a simple move, Peter side stepped which made the killer stumble forward but that didn't stop him from attacking Peter. Peter decided to have some fun with him since he was dodging the blade attacks from left and right until the web slinger got bored.

Spider Man merely side stepped as the man had once more charged at him, making the thug stumble and then Spider Man kicked at the back. Before the opponent had even the chance to straighten himself up, Spider Man instantly covered him in webs at the wall and then he yanked him up with another web so that the thug was dangling.

"Augh! G—get me down!" the man shouted.

"What's the matter? You don't like being upside down? Aww, well that's too bad," Spider Man smirked until sirens from the distance came. "Ah, just in time. Here's your company. Later."

"Wait!" he cried out, gasping.

However, Spider Man ignored him since he was out of sight. When he went back to the shadows, Kraven's voice as heard.

"You shouldn't have done that," he slightly growled.

"Look; you may do things your way but I can't just sit around and watch innocent people get hurt. Spider Man _doesn't_ let people get killed. I'm done," Spider Man narrowed his eyes as he walked away which left Kraven stare after him.

As Spider Man walked away, an idea came to his mind. With that, he released his webs into the air and swung out of sight.

"Do I go after him, brother?" another voice from the shadows spoke.

"No. Not yet. But soon…" Kraven said.

* * *

Spider Man landed on his feet as he stared at the darkened hallways that were dimly lit. He stared down the hall with a single thought in his mind.

 _I must be insane._

The last time he was in here, he was interrogating _him_. Funny how things show up again.

"Well, well…look what we have here…come to bargain?" the voice said as Spider Man stopped walking.

Peter hardened his stare as he walked towards the cell. He gazed through the darkness as he tried to see the figure. However, the silhouette emerged out of it which made Peter tightened his jaw.

"Mysterio," Peter said. "Just the person I was looking for."

"Aww, don't tell me you've missed me that much," he drawled.

Angered, Peter grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and rammed him into the bars, roughly.

"You better be lucky that I don't come in there and rip your head out of your body," Peter snarled. "For everything that you had done! You don't deserve to live."

Mysterio sneered. "Empty threat from a fallen hero. We all know you don't kill."

"No but I have friends who does. If you want to live, you're gonna answer some questions," he hissed. "Confession. Why'd you do that? Why did you confess?"

Mysterio shrugged. "Eh, I've decided that I had enough toying with you. I wouldn't want to see you be broken anymore," he cackled.

Another ram to the face.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," Spider Man snarled but then he decided to brush it off. He was here for another reason though the small pause made Mysterio tilt his head with curious.

"You're not here for that, are you?" his mad eyes gleamed in the dark. " _What_ are you doing here then?"

Spider Man stared at the maddening eyes. "There have been strange sightings. People keep on seeing green figure gliding around the city. I've done some research on the one who's responsible for this to happen. Mendel Stromm. He's the creator of the Goblin formula."

Mysterio glared at him. "And what does _this_ have to do with me?"

"Because you're the only one I know who's capable of time travelling. How'd you do it?"

Mysterio suddenly paused which made Peter be tense and a cruel grin spread across the enemy's face.

"You want to go back in time to revive the creator of the Goblin formula, isn't that right?" he suddenly laughed. "Imagine. The world's greatest hero. The _city's_ greatest hero has become deluded! He has the nerve to _actually_ come here!" he cackled.

Spider Man growled. "Unless you want to see another day, you're going to help me. What made you go back in time? What'd you use?"

Mysterio growled softly. "I had a…device…an interdimensional device. You might want to ask your police buddy to get it back because I don't have it with me. The interdimensional device allows me to open a _portal—_ not go back in time. It allowed me to go to another universe. I wouldn't suggest using it, however. That thing is old and it does not do well if one who doesn't know how to use it."

Spider Man narrowed his eyes as he processed the information. Something must be wrong with his brain if he was going to suggest this…

"What if I told you that I'm going to help you break out?"

Mysterio slightly widened his eyes though there was a look with skepticism. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because…" Spider Man gritted his teeth. "You killed Ned. My friend is dead because of you and take it a look at this way: you can repay me by helping me out. I don't like this idea at all. It's actually…insane than I realize but I have to."

Mysterio softly snarled but he realized that the young web slinger was indeed correct. In his rage, he killed his best friend and he supposed he own Spider Man a favor. Usually, he doesn't own anyone a favor…

"Fine," Mysterio growled. "But to make this work and if you actually _want_ to go back in time, I would need my device. That being said, _you_ need to go and get it for me and then we'll talk. I would need to make some adjustments to my device after all."

Spider Man breathed heavily as he let go of Mysterio. His angered glare never left him.

"Fine. I'll get your thing back."

As Spider Man started to walk away, the mad voice from Mysterio was called out. "You might want to be careful, Spider Man! Otherwise, people will think that _you're_ the villain!" he shouted as he let out a long maddening cackle that echoed throughout the hall.

Within a minute, Spider Man found himself back into the night sky, heading his way towards the Police Department. But before he could get even further, Spider Man suddenly felt his senses being buzzed on which made him frown. Seeing a nearby platform, Spider Man landed on it so he could try to spot the danger.

That's strange.

It's gone.

His buzzing had stopped and he didn't feel it anymore.

 _What's going on?_

If there's danger then he might want to stay low on the ground. Going with that, Spider Man resumed swinging into the air but at a much lower ground. But the more he went, the more of his buzzing went on until he finally got the full blow from the back, forcing him to knock out of his path and roughly struck the ground.

"What the—"

Spider Man widened his eyes as he dodged the oncoming strike from the fist that smashed the wall. Spider Man continued to leap out of the way until he turned to the right only to meet with a mist that washed over him. After inhaling it, Spider Man suddenly found himself dizzy before going falling down to the ground, unconscious.

"That, I believe, is the easiest way to knock out a persistent opponent, brother."

The figure emerged out of the darkness and stared at the boy, making a small _'tsk'_. He waited for a response though when he didn't got any, he narrowed his eyes and stared at the other figure that was in the shadows.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"You know I do not like taking pride from someone who is unconscious. It is unfair and dishonorable," the heavy voice said as he emerged from the dark, revealing to be Kraven.

"I am sorry, brother, but he would have gotten away and our plan would have fail."

Kraven stared hard at the young hero with thoughts crossing his mind. Seeing the silence, the brother of Kraven pursed his lips as he clucked his tongue.

"Don't tell me you had grown to be attached to this boy? Remember whose side you're on…"

With a one last look, Kraven took a small step back and allowed his brother to do the work. Dmitri took a step forward and bent down so that he was beside the young web slinger and then without hesitation, he took off the mask to reveal the young boy behind the mask. Kraven slightly widened his eyes as he stared at who it was; he remembered at how Fisk was raging about Tony's toy…

"Peter Parker," Kraven muttered.

"What was that?" Dmitri asked.

"Peter Parker…" Kraven said. "That is the boy who's behind the mask…"

"Hmm…"

Nevertheless, Dmitri resumed his work. He stared at the face of the boy before he took out a mask then sprayed it with some kind of chemical. He placed it on his face and waited for the effects to happen. When it did, Dmitri got up and faced Kraven who was at first slightly startled by the appearance by nodded nonetheless.

"Now we need to bury this boy…or otherwise our plan will fail…" Dmitri said.

With a hardened gaze, Kraven spoke. "I know a place…"

With that, Kraven picked him up along with the mask and walked back into the darkness.

 **Author's Note:** …I admit: that was a bit dark. And I've done some research that Dmitri originally had masks to take another person's identity; what he does is that he sprays it with some kind of chemical on the mask and puts it on his face, taking the identity of whoever he stole. It's…disturbing but that's how he works and yes he does have knockout gas and darts…what happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	27. Spider Man's Choices

**Shout Outs: **Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story.

Responses:

Guest: Uhm about that *awkward moment* hopefully I'll get to finish the story as soon as this one is done. Either that or when I'm finished the entire Spider Man series which only has two books to go…*awkward moment* ahahahaha *cough*

* * *

Chapter 27: Spider Man's Choices

Darkness.

That was the only thing that greeted him when he woken. But as he was waking up, his vision was still blurry and his head ached. A headache was coming. But as he was trying to get up, he found himself having limited space to even move though his body ached.

What did he do that made him have his body ached?

Nothing that Peter could remember. What exactly happened? And where was he?

All of a sudden, Peter slightly started to panic at the unknown area. He could slightly breathe but it was ragged and uneven; his heart was racing than normal.

"Okay…okay…breath, Peter…just breath. You'll get out of here in no time…" Peter muttered to himself and he began to place his hands up at the cover; the top which was blocking out any light that tried to filter in.

He found out that he was unable to move it, causing him panic even more. He had limited space to move, he had no idea where he was and he got no clue as to where he was.

He needed to get out of here and fast.

"Calm…stay calm…focus…panicking is not going to help…" Peter said a bit too fast.

He tried to push the surface but the results were the same. Nothing budged. If he couldn't get out then who's going to find out where he is? He wasn't even sure if Peter had brought his cellphone with him which was probably the stupid thing to do. No longer being able to focus, Peter started to panic. He panic until he began to scream out for help.

"Help!" Peter screamed, banging against whatever it was that was covering him.

"Help!" he sobbed. "Someone! Please…"

He tried again but the outcomes were the same.

"Help…" he wheezed; it was getting harder to breath. Where _was_ he?

 _Breathe…just breathe…_

But he couldn't. It was either he couldn't or he was too wrapped up in panic to be able to take breaths properly. But he would be damned if he just lay here and did nothing. If there was no one around then he had to help himself…somehow. He couldn't reach Harry or Tony because of unknown location and no cellphone.

"Agh…come on…Spider Man…push…" tears fell freely, blurring his vision. "Come…on!" Spider Man screamed.

He nearly felt the cover break. Just a couple of pushes and he would be free. "Push, Spider Man! Push!"

* * *

Dmitri, as Peter, crawled through a window from the boy's bathroom. As he was doing it, he made a thoughtful looking as he processed the information into his head. So the young one was supposedly in University as of right now and is—well _was_ —on a Christmas break that was going to be over in about one-two days. In all honesty, Dmitri lost track of all the dates but he made sure to make a mental note to remember about the special ones if there were any.

Dmitri grinned. That really was a dark move that was made by Kraven. He had no idea it was in him but Dmitri was really surprised. If the actual Spider Man _ever_ got out then Dmitri would be really impressed but the chances were slim.

As he was walking out of the bathroom, another thought occurred. The only problem was that he didn't know what dorm the real Peter was actually located.

This was going to be a problem.

He supposed he could go into the office and ask for the room but that would be much too suspicious; the secretary would give him a strange look as to why he suddenly needed a reminder of where his dorm was.

Shrugging, Dmitri decided to do trial and error and for some strange reason, this hallway felt like this was the part where Peter's dorm would be located.

"Not lost are you?" an annoying voice called out.

Dmitri frowned as he turned around only to see a tall boy with strawberry blonde hair, wearing a simple brown shirt with blue jeans. Dmitri sneered as he already got a strong distaste feeling from him. The actual Peter has to deal with this guy every day? Dmitri doesn't know how he could stand him.

"What do you want? And no, I'm not lost," Dmitri said irritably. Well, in truth, he was kinda lost considering the fact that he doesn't know where Peter's dorm was located but he couldn't let that slip.

"Well you look like you are," Flash clucked his tongue. "Want me to point the directions?" he smirked.

"No _thanks_ ," Dmitri slightly growled and stalked off though Flash's annoying voice was still heard.

"Try not to get lost!" Flash's cackling voice echoed before it faded.

Muttering under his breath, Dmitri resumed walking down the halls but it wasn't even a moment too soon where he heard another voice, calling his name.

"Peter! _There_ you are. You took a long time to finish whatever you had to do…where on Earth have you been?" another boy joined him but this one didn't seem like the type to annoy him. In fact, Dmitri could feel a small close bond with this one.

"Uhm…sorry. I've been around…I guess I lost track of time…"

Harry snorted. "Obviously," he paused before placing an arm around his shoulder. "Christmas break is almost over…that's…quite saddening."

Dmitri quirked an eyebrow. "But doesn't that mean the school year will be almost done?"

"True…"

Harry suddenly frowned as he saw how distant Peter was. Just slightly. He titled his head, staring at the boy who was gazing down at the floor with a peculiar look on his face. It was then where it clicked and Harry had to ask.

"You're still not continuing with your plan, are you?" Harry whispered, having Peter stop in his tracks.

Peter turned to the side and stared at the boy. "Er, what plan?"

Harry stared at him with a dumbfounded look. "The one where you're going to revive Mendel Stromm—the creator of the Goblin formula. You can't be serious as to forgetting about it," Harry responded with disbelief.

Dmitri widened his eyes. "Oh. Right. Right. _That_ plan…erm…yeah, I'm still thinking about it…"

Harry shook his head. "Quit while you can. It's never a good thing to mess with something from the past…"

With that, Harry walked off as Dmitri made a thoughtful look.

* * *

Snow fell down, hitting at the ground. At most times, it was a light snowfall though the snow fell heavy at some point. Despite the rain, there was a deafening silence that pierced through the graveyard. Thousands of tombstones were scattered throughout the field; some of them were decorated with flowers while others were left empty.

A piercing scream interrupted the silence followed by a fist that smashed through the ground like a zombie that had escaped the Earth's surface. An outline of a figure escaped the surface with piles of dirt and snow fell upon him. Peter gasped with his shoulders slouched forward; his suit tattered with his mask being half ripped. He gave out a pained yelp, scraping the dirt with his fingers as he was trying to pull himself out.

Shaking, Peter heaved himself up until he was able to put his knee onto the solid ground. He wheezed, breathing heavily while he was bringing his other leg but he gave a pained cry as he did. He tried to remember what happened—why his body hurt this much but he couldn't.

Trembling, Peter gradually got up and he took this time to observe where he was though when he found out, he was disturbed. Eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, he drew in a sharp breath, staring at the empty spot to where he escaped. Unlike the others, his spot didn't have a tombstone but when he turned to the side only to see there were two graves.

Curious, Peter dragged himself towards it only to crawl back from shock. Rain began to pour heavily, dripping down on the stones followed by scratches upon the tombs. Peter was able to make out the scratches and gave a gasp of shock, quickly withdrawing himself from it.

The writings scratched onto them were:

 _Here lies Richard Parker and Mary Parker_ on its proper tombs.

Disturbed, Peter scrambled up as he stumbled forward, wanting nothing more than to escape from this death place. Tattered and bruised, Peter released his webs when he found something to latch them on and they yanked him upwards.

It took a while to get back to his room and it wasn't easy with blurry visions and the light snow which has now turned into a snowstorm continued to fall down mercilessly. He felt the frostbite crawling up his body, freezing his fingers. It was very hard to move with the cold dragging him down, weakening him but he only had one thing to focus on:

Find Harry.

With that, Peter trudged across the hallway of the dormitory in attempt to find Harry.

* * *

Harry stared at the empty bed with a frown on his look. This wasn't right. It certainly didn't felt right. After the small talk he had with 'Peter', he literally felt like that it wasn't Peter at all. Something about him seemed off and it bothered him. If Harry really was talking to the fake Peter, then where the Hell was the real Peter?

The supposed Peter currently left the room to do whatever he needs to do which left Harry alone in the room with his thoughts. He bit his lip; wherever the real Peter was, Harry hoped that it was alright. He peered through the window only to see the heavy snowfall covering the city and because of this, it made Harry be tempted to call Tony about Peter's weird disappearance.

 _Where the Hell are you, Peter?_

Sighing, Harry untangled himself and got out of the bed, walking towards the door. As he opened it, he suddenly gave an alarmed cry as he saw who it was at the entrance.

"What in the world—Peter?" Harry asked, disbelieved. "I literally just saw you…what…" he tried to process what was happening but he caught the disheveled Peter who collapsed in his arms.

"Not…me…" Peter mumbled before he passed out.

Needless to say, it frightened Harry when he saw the state Peter is in—assuming this was the _real_ Peter. Frowning, Harry stared at the boy; he needed answers. He wanted to know if he was the real Peter or not.

A soft moan came which interrupted Harry's train of thoughts and he narrowed his eyes softly.

Peter opened his eyes though his vision was a bit hazy at first. The blurriness gradually went away and Peter found himself staring at the ceiling. Where was he…?

"Are you feeling?"

Slightly startled, Peter pushed himself up but he somewhat winced and gazed at Harry who still had a frown on his face.

Peter shrugged. "Felt like I've got run over by a bus…"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Which Peter Parker am I talking to? The fake one or the real one?"

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, giving him a blank look. "What the Hell are you talking about? You knew since the start of the second term."

"I don't know. You felt…off. Actually, you felt really off when I was talking to you. So I repeat: which one am I talking to?"

"I'm me," Peter said a bit angrily. He threw a pillow a Harry to get his point across. Why was Harry acting so weird? Not that, he was already strange but he was…just plain weird.

Harry wanted to believe that it was the real Peter but he found out that he couldn't bring himself to do it. The one where it really threw him off guard was the fact the 'supposed' Peter forgetting his insane plan. He hated doing this but he had to; Harry wanted to know for sure.

"Well if you're the real _you_ as you claim—"

Peter rolled his eyes as he was beginning to get up. "I don't have time for this."

"No; just hear me out," Harry said, blocking Peter from going further. Taking a breath, Harry spoke. "How did Ned died?"

That froze Peter in his tracks and gave Harry an incredulous look; his jaw tightening. "You can't be serious!" Peter exclaimed. "You're seriously going to use that kind of cards?"

"I have to know! Tell me. I'll believe that you're the real Peter if you tell me."

"What's the matter with you?" Peter asked angrily.

"What's the matter with _you_?" Harry shot back.

The two gave a glare at each other with silence settling in. Neither of them spoke until Peter let out a sigh and sat back down on the bed.

"Ned died by sacrificing himself because I was being temporarily blinded by the stupid gas Mysterio had gave me…" Peter mumbled.

Harry bit his lip and sat beside Peter and the two stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered.

Peter shrugged. "Now you owe me. Why the Hell did you ask me that? Who did you think I was?"

"That's the thing. When I was talking with you, a few minutes ago, you seemed kinda off and you seemed a bit short," Harry smirked. "It wasn't until I realized that something's not right about you. When I mentioned about your 'brilliant' plan of yours, you literally acted as though you didn't know about it. Which was very strange. That's why I had to ask. Only the real Peter would know the real answer."

Peter frowned as he started to wonder what had happened while he was…buried.

"But when _you_ came along, tattered and bruised, another story was coming in," Harry said. "What happened to you?"

Peter stayed in silence. It still really disturbed at the fact that he got buried alive and by being buried _beside_ your parents' graves. There was one thing where Peter still didn't quite understand. How did the attacker knew where to bury him? If that was the case, then the enemy knew who he really was.

"As I was going back," Peter began with a small sigh. "I suddenly got attacked and then got knocked out by something—I'm not sure what it was. Because I got knocked out, I woke myself in a dark area where I wasn't sure where I was. After many struggles, I've finally escaped only to discover that I was _buried_ alive in a cemetery, right beside my parents' graves," Peter grimaced.

"You got buried alive!?" Harry cried out, alarmed. "That's really sick…but wait…if you got buried beside your parents' tombs then whoever attacked knows who you are…"

"Tell me about it…" Peter groaned.

Harry paused. "Here's one thing I don't understand. The ground is supposed to be tough. How'd you managed to get out?"

Peter shrugged. "Strong willpower, I guess."

The two settled in silence with the wind howling in the background. The weather was getting worse with the darkening clouds ominously rolling in. It nearly took a week for the real Peter to get back to his original self; Peter realized that he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. He made a promise to Mysterio that he'll get his device back from the Police Department. Peter didn't liked the idea but he had to. On the other hand, there were no signs of the other 'Peter'; Harry assured his friend that he was probably on a hiatus.

Nevertheless, Peter made a decision to go back to the Police as soon Harry left the dorm. Peter merely left a note which stated to not wait for him. The weather was getting worse; it had better days but the snowfall was taking a toll on the city and it made it difficult for Peter to see through it as he was swinging around.

Being in the Police Department brought so much memories to Peter though he shook them off as he had to remain focus. Get the device and get out of here without being seen.

But the problem was though was that the minute Peter grab the gadget, the police would be quick to be on the case.

Once in the building, Peter roamed around. Whenever he had to go here, he would sneak in for the files but this time was a bit different. He found the Evidence Room after disabling a few cameras including the ones that were inside the Evidence Room.

 _Mysterio…Mysterio…where would they put you?_

Eyes narrowed, Peter walked around the area only to find that the Mysterio section was at the back of the room. There, being beside the other glass displays was the gloves which Mysterio used.

Peter darkened his gaze as it brought painful memories. The memories he didn't want to remember.

He slightly turned his head to the side, peering above the cases to stare at the closed door. He took a breath while his eyes returned to gaze at the item. This was going to be a risky move; the second he smashes the window, the alarm would be send off. He has to time this right.

Peter closed his eyes as he began to count.

 _3…2…_

At once, Peter used his elbow to break the window and as he predicted, the alarm began to blare out. He quickly grabbed the item and sent himself upwards so that he latched onto it. Peter cringed when he heard the door slam open and quietly began to crawl.

Right from the start, Peter knew this was a bad idea. As he was following the pattern of the door, Peter inhaled a sharp breath since the gadget was about to fall out of its place.

 _Oh no. Please don't—_

Peter just managed to catch it in time and he yanked it up, securely tightening it before he escaped out of the room.

* * *

The doors of the bars got opened with a clang and the prisoner narrowed his eyes at the sudden movement.

"Here's your damn item," Spider Man snarled as he threw it towards Mysterio who caught it by surprise.

"You actually—?"

"Yes," Peter said irritably. He then walked towards him and harshly grabbed his wrist so that he placed a small device on his wrist. "In case you do anything funny, I'll know."

Mysterio sneered. "Don't trust me?"

Peter threw him a dark look. "You killed my friend. I have no reason to trust you."

"But that's why you came to me asking for _help_ ," Mysterio said as he cocked his head to the side.

Growling, Peter let go of his wrist and walked out the jail, slamming the bars closed. As Peter was about to walk away, Mysterio spoke.

"I would need tools. I can't possibly do any sort of adjustments without any tools."

Peter tightened his fists. "Fine. I'll get tools for you but until then," he sharply turned around and walked out with the shadows falling on his face.

"We'll be in touch."

 **Author's Note:** *le gasp* Peter, what are you doing? I swear I'm not making him look bad *crosses fingers to make a promise* it's just…Peter's not right in the head…and you know uhm…Tony's not around to tell him what to do so uhm yeah…I swear Peter's not a bad guy ;-; what happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	28. Evidence Found

Chapter 28: Evidence Found

Happy gave out a sigh as he checked on his phone. So far there was nothing from Tony and it made him worried. He knew what Tony was doing but sometimes a check in would be nice. Then there's that Peter boy. Peter means well but usually his choices end up being foolish and leave him reckless.

From the last argument they had, Happy wasn't sure what was their status with each other. Were they still talking to each other or just minding their own business?

Either way, Happy knew Tony couldn't stay mad at Peter forever.

A loud _clung_ was heard, interrupting Happy's train of thoughts. He didn't bother to turn around to know who it was.

"Anything interesting?" Happy asked.

The sound of the machine was heard and out of the suit was Tony with a troubled look on his face.

"I didn't went to Fisk," Tony announced as he sat on the chair with his leg crossed over the other one. However, his foot tapped on the ground as Tony was in a thinking look. It disturbed him.

Seeing the troubled friend, Happy asked. "What is it, sir?" he asked quietly.

Tony bit his lip as he rubbed his face with his hand as he tried to get the disturbed look away from his face.

"I don't understand…" he muttered as he got up and went towards the computer. As he typed away, Tony spoke though he was still staring at the screen. "Do we have any articles with dates that goes way back?"

Happy furrowed his eyebrows as he made a questioning look. "Sir, what are you trying to get at?" he asked quietly.

Tony stared at the screen with an intense gaze. He finally tore himself away as he flickered his eyes at his bodyguard.

"I found them," Tony mumbled. "I've found the others."

Happy widened his eyes at the sudden discovery. He always knew whatever Tony had a plan, it wasn't brilliant—it was either mad or stupid or sometimes a bit of both. But if it was possible to find the others then the plan worked.

"Are you certain? How can you tell for sure? Are you sure it isn't some hologram?" Happy blurted out.

"I'm positive. All the villains are in their cells; the ones who have that kind of abilities like Mysterio, they're all locked up. Powerless," Tony gritted through his teeth as flashbacks from the fight of last year came.

It was brutal and it came with a cost.

"I do approve of this new discovery, sir, but we still have an issue that is quite large at hand. Fisk is still on the move and every time you try to beat him, he still triumphs. What you need to do is to come up with a plan. You need to beat him at his own game, sir."

"Tell me something I don't know," Tony growled a bit as he rubbed his face from frustration.

Tony paused in thought as he recalled the last time he sent Peter on a mission to the Stark Enterprises with the USB device…Going with that, Tony slightly narrowed his eyes at the screen.

" _You have to beat him at his own game, sir…"_

Grinning, Tony sat back at the chair and began uploading certain links as well as downloading.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You told me to beat him at his own game, right? Then that's what I'm doing," Tony said as he waited for the progress bar to be done.

* * *

Peter could feel that the Christmas holidays were ending despite the fact that there were still some Christmas decorations still hanging around. Everyone who went home for the holidays started to return though most of them had already came back. Nevertheless, it took a while for Peter to get the hang of his usual class routines; he was still drowsy, tired and edgy.

Whether that was just from the Christmas holidays, Peter didn't know but he hoped it would disappear soon since it felt like he had jet lag. Which was odd since he didn't went anywhere for the break.

Peter impatiently checked his phone which had no messages. There was still no word yet from Tony; Peter hadn't heard anything from him since their argument about Kraven. Peter supposed in some ways, Tony was right but in all honesty, Peter really believed that Kraven meant no harm or otherwise, what's the point of having Kraven teaching him his ways?

However, from the last mishap Peter and Kraven had, Peter doubt that Kraven would no longer be teaching him anymore. If there was something that made Peter be even more curious, it was the fact that Peter noticed how Tony was a bit off whenever he mentioned 'Kraven'.

It didn't sounded like Tony at all.

Regardless, Peter was still disappointed that he hadn't heard anything from Kraven. He guessed that was their last lesson together since there hadn't been any signs from Kraven at all. Disheartened, Peter zoned himself out of the Chemistry class, staring at the floor.

Speaking about Chemistry, Peter vaguely recalled how Tony mentioned about Kraven using some kind of serum so that he could have all those enhanced abilities. Peter reckoned he could create an antidote if the time he and Kraven would have to fight on a one on one battle for whatever reason; the cure would at least give Peter an upper advantage.

Peter bit his lip. It could be tricky just like how it was complicated for him to create his own formula for the webbings. He was just lucky enough that it worked out for him and was definitely pleased that no criminal could recreate his formula even if they are master mind.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Peter opened his notebook and began to scribble a few ideas on what might be included for Kraven's antidote. Better be safe than sorry.

After all, Kraven was just a bit larger and taller than him.

Nevertheless, after class, Peter found Harry and Michelle at the library, where they were working on their most recent homework that was given to them after the Christmas holidays. Peter grimaced as he remembered the facts he had collected about Michelle. Being around was going to be different and maybe just a bit awkward.

There was so much to tell her especially what happened over the break but he felt like he needed to confront Michelle first about his latest discovery. Peter dropped his backpack on the table which raised small attentions from the two. Michelle simply gave him a small smile before she went back to work though as for Harry, he shifted his eyes towards Peter, giving a small nod to Peter and motioned his head to Michelle.

Harry was thinking the exact same thing what Peter had been thinking about a few seconds ago.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uhm, I'm gonna go to the bathroom…I'll just leave my stuff here…"

Giving a one last look at Peter, Harry got up and left the two alone.

Deciding to be smooth, Peter approached at a different way.

"So…enjoyed your break?" Peter asked.

Michelle nodded. "Yeah, I did actually even though my dad was at work most of the times, he managed to make it around for Christmas Day. How about you?"

Peter hesitated. _Oh you know…I've got buried alive in a graveyard, found a few hidden things from you and had another argument with Tony._ Peter snorted mentally. _And apparently, I've got a clone who looked like me…and I have no idea what had happened to him._

"Er, it was nice…I didn't went anywhere so I've stayed with Harry."

"Harry stayed here?" Michelle asked surprised. "Huh. I thought he would've gone to his dad."

Peter winced. "Well, they're not exactly that great with each other. I've been to his house and his father seemed…cold though he appeared to be interested at me—not because of that thing…well maybe just a bit but—"

"Peter!"

"He doesn't know!" Peter insisted. "Harry's father doesn't know."

 _At least I think he doesn't…_ Peter mentally added.

"You've got to be more careful," Michelle sighed. "You don't know who you can trust."

Peter frowned. "I've trusted you when I told you who I was."

Michelle paused. "Yeah…but…why _did_ you told me?"

Peter bit his lip. "I don't know, actually. I guess it was because you were being too suspicious so I eventually told you. I'm pretty sure you were bound to figure it out anyway."

"True, I guess."

Peter grimaced at the conversation. He needed to ask…

"By the way," Peter began though there was a small hesitation. "You never told me why uhm…you had the other name…MJ. Why do you have that name or nickname?"

Michelle stopped what she was doing and silence fell between the two which made Peter be slightly uneasy. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"It's a long story," Michelle muttered.

Peter slightly glanced at the clock that was on opposite side of him. "Well, I've got time."

Michelle shook her head. "No. Not now. I've promised my father to not tell anyone. Now excuse me…"

Being a little hurt, Peter grabbed her wrist which stopped her from collecting her books.

"You can trust me, you know that right? I've trusted you to keep my secret which you did and I'm thanking you for it. Please, Michelle. I need to know."

Michelle let go of the grip she had on the books and sharply turned to stare at Peter who winced.

"How long have you known that my other name stands for something else?" Michelle asked a bit angrily.

Peter sucked in a breath as he mentally cringed. "Um…I didn't—"

"Peter."

Standing up, Peter glared at her. "Do you know what hurts the most? It's having a friend _lying_ to you about having another identity when he, _himself,_ came clean to you!"

"I have a reason."

"So did I. But do I ever listen to them? No. I told you because I wanted to," Peter felt his voice rising a bit higher but he managed to keep it at a calm tone. The Librarian was already giving them sharp stares.

"Because I felt like I could _trust_ you," Peter stated, shaking a bit.

Heavy silence settled in as the two stared at each other, both of them having nothing to say. Michelle bit her lip, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

And then, she turned the other way and walked away, leaving Peter alone.

* * *

A soft beep came, alerting Tony that the progress had been finished. Rubbing the sleep from his face, Tony stared at the screen that blinked, showing the 100% bar. If all goes well, he should at least have some access to his company.

Tony resumed typing away but was a bit frustrated, accidentally slamming one of the keys.

Needless to say, he found it difficult to even gain access into the network.

"If I was a madman, Happy, how would I access my own damn network?" Tony asked as Happy entered the room.

"Ah, come up with a password that no one else could guess?" Happy suggested.

"Too easy. Fisk would have to at least install many securities that would be impossible to hack it. Damn it. He's paranoid."

"Why don't you call Peter? He's as good as you are when it comes to hacking. Maybe he could help."

Tony shook his head. "No. He has enough to worry about; this is my problem, not his."

"I digress, Mr. Stark. This problem is as much of an issue for him as well. Remember who wants Spider Man dead, sir. I really think you should let him in. He's more than capable, you know that."

"Of course he is," Tony muttered. "But I'm not letting him in. I can't see him get hurt. Firewall, huh?" Tony mumbled as he gazed at the screen.

Much to his prediction, Tony saw the many securities that were blocking his access. If this was the evidence then Tony needed it and he would let nothing stop him. Sighing, Tony pulled the chair from behind and sat on it as he began to hack the securities that were keeping him away.

An hour…or so, Tony didn't know. He was so focused on getting rid of the securities that he didn't know what the time was or how much minutes had passed. It felt like an impossible task to do but he was nearly there. At last, all of the protection that the network had was finally gone. Grinning, Tony looked up at the big screen and he pulled himself away from the laptop as he walked towards the big computer.

His eyes went left and right as he was analyzing all the data that was on there. Happy joined him shortly and found himself staring at it as well.

Happy frowned. "Is this what I think it is?"

Tony gave a huge grin. This was it.

"This is it, Happy. This is the evidence I was looking for this whole time," Tony announced as he looked straight into Happy's eyes. "We can take down Fisk."

* * *

After the small talk the two had in the library, Peter found that he was no longer able to concentrate on his homework. With the session ending short, Peter decided to pack up his things and go back to the dorm. Of course, he couldn't find where Harry went off though nevertheless, Peter walked back to his room.

It hurts him, needless to say. What was so bad that Michelle couldn't tell the story behind her real name? He was curious though he was half-tempted to ask her father about it.

Sighing, Peter reached his destination and as he was about to open the door, a voice called out.

"Peter! Peter! There you are!" a voice shouted.

Peter stopped what he was doing and turned to see a boy who was in his Biochemistry class, running up to him.

"Hey Luke," Peter muttered.

"Never mind that," Luke panted. "Did you hear?

"Hear what?"

"He's back, Peter," Luke said urgently. "Warren's back."

 **Author's Note:** Yay! Tony finally found it! After all the hacking and gaining access, it paid off and we're almost done the story too. Just a couple more and WE WILL BE DONE BOOK FIVE! OhmiGod! Thank you! And Warren's back! What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	29. Lockdown initiated

Chapter 29: Lockdown initiated

Almost immediately, Peter ran down the hallway as thoughts went in his mind. He was back. Warren was back. Maybe this time he wouldn't be so grumpy, Peter thought though his mind was still focusing on reaching his classroom. He literally dropped his bag right outside his room as soon as Luke called out to him.

Peter finally reached the classroom for Biochemistry and there was Warren who was sitting on his chair behind his desk, seemingly marking some papers.

"Um, Warren?" a hesitated voice announced which made Warren stop what he was doing and looked up, having a small jump of surprise.

"Parker?"

"Er, I heard you were back…" Peter flashed a small awkward smile. "And I kinda wanted to see how you're doing…I guess."

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you but while I appreciate the thought, I'm a bit busy so if you don't mind, I would like to finish my work," Warren said simply.

Peter gave a small grin as he nodded. "Alright. Well, it was nice seeing you."

Peter then exited out of the classroom where Luke was waiting outside the classroom. Once Peter came out, Luke gave a stare as to say 'what happened?'

"Warren's back to his usual grumpiness," Peter smirked. "So yeah, he's normal," he replied as he placed his arm over Luke's shoulder and walked off with him.

* * *

Dimitri landed at their usual hideout. He spotted Kraven who seemed to be in a deep thought which made him roll his eyes. But in his short time of pretending to be Peter Parker, Dimitri had found some rather interesting things.

Upon hearing footsteps, Kraven turned around and spotted Dimitri, giving a short nod of acknowledgment.

"Brother," Kraven nodded. "How does it go?"

"Interesting. Very interesting," Dimitri answered with a grin on his face. "It seems that our young Parker is planning to go back in time."

Kraven made a surprised look as he stared at him. "Back in time? What for?"

"From what I've gathered—as much as I could—to revive Mendel Stromm who happens to be the creator of the Goblin Formula."

Kraven stared at his brother as he was processing the information. Going back in time to revive Mendel. That was, in all honesty, a preposterous idea. It was ridiculous.

"Does he not realize how dangerous that is?" Kraven asked.

Dimitri carelessly shrugged. "His problem. Not mine. I only care about his failure and when it does come, it'll be quite the event," he said sadistically as his eyes gleamed with lunacy. "I can imagine him being stuck in time, having no way to go back to his own time."

Kraven frowned. "But…is he doing this by himself? Or with someone?"

The Chameleon simply brushed it off with a wave. "You are concerning yourself with something that does not matter to you, brother. Do not feel anxious. Remember, Spider Man is our enemy; it is he who we must defeat him. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going back—"

"Don't," Kraven said sternly. "They are already suspecting something is different about Peter Parker," he said darkly.

It was Dimitri's turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

Kraven grimaced. "It appeared that Spider Man managed to escape from his burial."

* * *

It was the first day of Easter which made the teachers be aware of the final exams which was coming up soon. Because of that, they felt that it was their duty to make a heavy load of homework though due to the recent fight Peter had with Michelle, he was in no mood to do any of it.

However, while Michelle was aware of the argument, she still joined the two boys by creating a study schedule which would help them be on track. Nevertheless, Peter's mind was on other things such as Tony. He still hadn't heard anything from him and Peter was rather tempted to go to the Avengers Headquarters to find out what was going on.

But that didn't happen. Ever since Warren came back, he had been nastier than usual, putting the students in a tough pressured situation.

"He's so mean," one of the girls complained.

Peter gave a small amused smile. If he's mean now then Peter supposed he was 'nicer' before. Peter gave a chortled laugh at the thought yet that didn't went unnoticed by Warren.

"If you got something to say, Parker, I suggest you speak now. If not, go back to your work," Warren snapped, instantly having Peter go mute.

Scowling, Peter dragged his Biochemistry book and flipped to the required page. He definitely hadn't changed.

The weather grew a bit breezier after the Easter holidays passed though it was definitely brighter and warmer. Unfortunately for everyone else, they were stuck inside in the library and needless to say, they were sick of studying.

As if the homework and the exams weren't bad, Peter still had Jameson on his case who kept yelling at him for not taking photos as how Peter should be. Peter was tired of it and he didn't know if he wanted to be a photographer in the future.

"Listen, Parker. I did not make you carry the camera just for pretty sightings!" Jameson shouted at Peter who was currently in his office. "I gave you a job and if you want to keep it then do the task properly! I can't be at the top if my own damn photographer can't keep up with the news. Understand?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"Don't give me that attitude, boy!" Jameson said warningly. "Or you'll be turning in your camera."

 _Funny how Tony made you give me the job,_ Peter thought amused.

"And wipe that grin of your stupid face!"

And that made Peter's smile vanish. Muttering, Peter exited out of the room as he slammed the door by accident which made Betty jump with startle.

"He's insane," Peter said a bit angrily. "How can I do my job right if I have him breathing down my neck?"

Betty grimaced. "Difficult. Very difficult. And I supposed you noticed how mad Jameson had gotten."

Peter stopped in his tracks and turned to face Betty. "Mad? What do you mean? He's not always this volcanic?"

Betty shook her head. "No, in all honesty. He's been this mad a couple weeks ago. No one knows why though; some people still say that it's from Spider Man who came here but I doubt it."

Peter frowned. If him threatening Jameson was that bad then shouldn't Jameson had said something? It didn't made sense. Either that or someone else was behind the threat and he could guess as to who it is.

"Uhm…say Betty…did anyone else came here after hours?" Peter asked.

Betty paused as she tried to remember. "Not that I could think of. I was long gone so I wouldn't know. Why?"

Peter shrugged. "Just asking."

Nevertheless, as Peter walked out of the Daily Bugle, he supposed he should give a thought as to what he wants to be after he graduates college.

"You could always be a Physics Teacher," Michelle suggested. "I mean yeah there's Chemistry and other subjects but Physics has more of a click to you."

Peter shrugged. "Maybe. What about you?"

"I guess a Reporter but I'm not so sure myself," Michelle answered. Michelle scrolled down on her tablet for a list of possible careers in the future. She slightly grinned when something else caught her attention and when she was about to say it to Peter, she blinked when she saw Peter gazing at the table, zoned out.

"Something else is on your mind, am I right?" Michelle pointed it out.

Peter shrugged. "It's nothing. I know Jameson is always rude and grumpy but this time, I think he's going a bit too far. It's almost like he was threatened again."

"You didn't went the second time, did you?"

Peter shook his head. "No. I'm pretty sure Fisk was behind the threat or why else was Fisk and Jameson so quiet over the Christmas break? Jameson usually posts something during Christmas. Fisk had to threaten him for something."

"And let me guess. It's your job as Spider Man to find out what it is, am I right?"

Peter smirked. "You know me too well."

"Just don't get yourself killed."

However, Peter skipped one of Michelle's studying session as he was in no mood. Naturally, he got an earful though Peter responded with "I'll pass. Don't worry." Nonetheless, Peter took off his shirt in his haste but underneath the shirt was the Spider suit.

Within seconds, Peter was out into the city, heading towards the Daily Bugle. Just like last time, he tried to find a way open which still wasn't easy needless to say but Peter found an exit eventually. Just like before, Peter made sure that he was quiet as he snuck around, avoiding the cameras and it was a good thing he went in here after hours—he knew Jameson would still be here, trying to finish up some work.

After Peter reached his office, he saw that the door was opened and silently, Spider Man walked towards it, closing the door and went up to the ceiling, crouching at the corner.

"So uh…hi. I know this is kind of awkward but the door opened so I let myself in."

Startled, Jameson stopped what he was doing and looked around, trying to identify where the source was.

"Hey," Spider Man whistled. "Up here."

Following the voice, Jameson looked up and slightly lost his balance as he tumbled at his desk, eyes wide with surprised and shock. But as soon as he saw Spider Man, the conversation from last time entered his mind and he turned his expression into furious.

"You!" Jameson shouted. "What are you doing here? Out! Out!"

"Woah, woah!" Spider Man exclaimed. "Easy. I just want to—wait, wait! Don't call the secu—ah damn it."

Acting quickly, Spider Man extended his hand out so that the webs were fired and he grabbed the phone that was in Jameson's hand.

"Look, I just want to talk," Spider Man said as he lifted his hands up.

"There's nothing to talk about," Jameson snarled.

Even though he had a mask on, Spider Man shot him a disbelieved look. "Really? Because that doesn't look like it. You always post something during Christmas. How come you suddenly went quiet? _Who_ made you go silent?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Jameson walked behind his desk and sat down his chair; his feet resting upon it.

"No one made me go quiet. I just simply chose not to write anything. I don't like Christmas," Jameson simply stated.

"You don't like anything," Spider Man muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Jameson, come on. I can't help you if you don't let me," Peter pleaded.

Spider Man slightly narrowed his eyes as he stared at Jameson who was fidgeting. He gritted his teeth, tightening his fists.

"Alright!" Jameson exclaimed as he got up, huffing. "It was…Fisk," he growled. "He threatened me that if I don't restrict some of the things I write, he'll be after my son. I couldn't let him do that."

Spider Man looked down as he processed the information.

"Normally, I don't do this but please, Spider Man. Stop the madman," Jameson muttered.

"Don't worry. I will. You can count on that."

Since Spider Man exited out of the building, instead of going back to the dorm, he had another idea coming in and that was seeking Tony. He had been far too quiet and it worried Peter. Going with that, Peter headed towards the Avengers Headquarters where he hoped he would find Tony. Or at least Happy.

Upon arriving, Peter found out that it was empty.

"Hello?" Peter called out. "Happy? Tony?"

No answer.

Frowning, Peter stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the side. He walked towards the window and stared at the distance ahead.

If Tony's not here then Peter has a hunch as to where Tony would be.

That's where Peter would find him.

* * *

Fisk narrowed his eyes as he walked down the hall with an angry mood. With all of his forces, all of his power, he still couldn't get rid of that damn Spider. What was so hard to kill that Spider?

"Pest," Fisk growled. "Guard!" he roared.

Almost immediately, despite that the halls were empty, there was scurrying and within seconds, a guard came running up to him.

"Yes sir?" the man spoke.

"What is the status of the task force?"

"Uh…they should still be at their post in attempt—I mean, capture the Spider…sir."

"If that was the case then why is the Spider Man still swinging around?" Fisk snarled. "He should not _be_. I didn't train the task force to look pretty. They all have a job to do! Make it happen! Do whatever it takes to kill Spider Man! I want his corpse to hang in my office! _At once_!"

"Y-yes, sir."

Just then, a blaring alarm sound suddenly went on which made Fisk even angrier.

" _What_ is happening?"

"Uh, I don't know," the guard stammered.

"Well find out what's happening, you fool! Do your job right!" Fisk shouted as he stalked away, going towards his office.

Fisk slammed the doors wide open and the minute he did, a furious look was made on his face.

"Ah, I see that I have a guest," a new voice announced.

 **Author's Note:** And three guesses as to who it is XD you guessed it…But we're so freakin close to finishing the story. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I'M THIS FAR! It seems like yesterday I started this *sniff, sniff* what happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	30. A One's Betrayal

Chapter 30: A One's Betrayal

Infuriated, Fisk snarled heavily. "STARK!"

There was Tony who was sitting on his chair with his feet resting upon the table as his arms were placed at the back of his head. He looked fairly comfortable with a smug across his face.

"Nice to see you too. How do you do?" Tony asked, fairly calm.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" he roared.

Tony blinked, pretending to be confused. "I'm sorry. _Your_ office?" he paused to look around, trying to see if he had missed something. "I'm sorry but last time I checked, _this_ was my office. So in all honesty, _you_ get out of my office," Tony said darkly. "And we can get out of here quietly."

Fisk threw his head laughed. "You still think you could take back your company? You're naïve," he slightly growled as he walked to the side, staring darkly at Tony.

" _I'm_ naïve?" Tony echoed. "Oh nonono…I believe it's the other way around. You see, while you were busy being the so called 'Mayor', I've decided to dig up some information and believe me, those were some pretty classified information that I'm sure you don't want me to announce it to the world. I mean, it would be a pretty drastic effect…I could spare you the humiliation _if,_ " Tony narrowed his eyes. "You confess what you had done and give me back everything."

Fisk's face was twisted into something horrible, his fists tightening so that they turned white. How dare he!

" _No_ and you spare me the humiliation? That's laughable. Laughable indeed. You said yourself you could take care of everything," Fisk laughed sinisterly. "Funny how that didn't turned out."

"I only didn't because you were working with the Minister," Tony revealed. "Actually, you _threatened_ him. Which I believe is low, Wilson."

Fisk growled. "The name's Kingpin, Stark. Don't you forget it," he snarled.

Tony smirked. "Oh I know who you are, Fisk but I'm just calling you by your first name just to tick you off," he flashed him a smile.

"Fool," Fisk muttered. "You clearly have a death wish, don't you?"

Tony paused. "Nope. I believe I don't. However, I must admit. What you had done was just so brilliant designed. Tell me, how did you do it? Apart from threatening and 'fear me' stuff."

Fisk chuckled, giving him a nasty grin. "It was simple. I knew you were going to be my biggest enemy so I started with you and I worked my way up. Once the Minister and I had an agreement—agreement, no threatening—I began to execute my plan. However, I realized that there was going to be a flaw as I sorted out my idea. At the first phase, I knew I had to go quiet; I had to be acquainted with the OsCorp first, pretending to help them when I was only seeking out my interest. Not theirs. I could care less what they needed so I didn't concern myself with them for too long. But then, I wanted more as time went on. I wanted to become the Mayor so I went to consult with the Minister about my other plan. Of course, that one wasn't so successful."

"I knew I had to get my voice to be heard so I decided to do what no one can't do. I threatened the Minister enough for him to proceed with my idea," Fisk grinned cruelly. "The look on his face satisfied me. And so with him appointing me as the Mayor, I was able to do so much more including getting rid of Spider Man."

Tony tightened his jaw. "Naturally, that didn't work out for you, did it? I mean, he's still swinging around," he smirked. _Atta boy, Peter._

Fisk growled. "Spider Man was a pest. Right away, I knew he was going to be trouble for me. So, with that in mind, I began to seek out the best Hunter—Kraven. I hired him and with him at my side, I knew he could get rid of Spider Man."

Tony clenched his teeth. "By pretending to be his alley when he wasn't. That's why Kraven was teaching him his ways," he growled.

Peter was going to get hurt badly.

Fisk gave an amused smile. "Naturally, it worked. Through Kraven, I had gained Spider Man's trust. I had made Kraven teach him how to be stronger and tougher so at the right time, and when the time comes, I could destroy Spider Man for good."

"The hell you will," Tony snarled. "If you think Spider Man's weak, think again. He can defeat you. That's how strong he is."

"We will see…after all, this is just the beginning to tie the loose ends. The climate has yet to reach."

Tony glared at him as he stared at Fisk's nasty grin. It really was a brilliant plan—he hated himself for admitting it. But there was just one thing where Fisk didn't answer.

"You knew you had to hide all the data and evidence just so the police can't discover you," Tony said. "How'd you do it?"

Fisk scoffed a bit. "I thought it was obvious but I guess not."

"You hid it in a hidden network where only you could find it and gain access to it. You were paranoid, Fisk. Paranoid that if anyone had discovered about all the data, you would be gone in an instant. That's why there were so many securities," Tony answered. "You couldn't risk being discovered."

"Yes," Fisk mused. "But now I have to ask. How did you figured it out?" he narrowed his eyes at him. "It was so well hidden; there were so many firewalls so that if one were to hack, they would have so many viruses on their computer that it would crash completely."

"You're forgetting who you're talking to. Just like you, I have many resources—unlimited. Even though, it took forever to get rid of the firewalls, I knew it would eventually break which allowed me to have access. That was why I was able to have control of my company. And as for finding your network, that took some digging and hacking," Tony smirked. "So, that being said, I could literally, right now, broadcast all the evidence across the city and you'll be busted which is why I suggest that you come quietly."

Fisk growled quietly. " _Never_. I still have the upper advantage. I can still take you out," he snarled.

"Perhaps but I don't think that's a wise choice. I do have to ask, I have large amount of securities. It would be almost impossible to even take control of the Stark Enterprises."

Fisk sneered. "Almost but not impossible."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "How'd you know when to strike?"

Fisk laughed, a cold one. "It was easy, needless to say. I struck when you were at the Hearing. I knew people would be more concerned about the Hearing. When I thought that the time was right, I struck. Passing the securities were easy—I suppose you needed the 'magic touch' to bypass it."

"I suppose you do. Securities are never an easy thing to pass."

Fisk chuckled. "Perhaps. Nevertheless, once I gained control of all your securities, I was able to take control of your company."

Maybe Tony should've saw it coming but there was just one thing where Tony still frowned upon.

"You were at the Hearing with me. How could you have possibly taken control over my company when you were at the court?" Tony asked, eyes narrowed.

"As I said, everything was simple. I had inside help. I've sent one of my best men to do the deed while I was occupied with the Hearing. I knew I had to get rid of you somehow since it would be impossible to perform my task while you were lingering around the Stark Enterprises. However, to make things more interesting, I had to present myself at the court. I knew that while you were still in control, Spider Man would still be around and he would ruin my plan so I had to take care of him."

"Obviously, you didn't," Tony growled.

Fisk let out a deep throaty laugh. "Spider Man will still _fall_."

All of a sudden, something hard collided with Fisk, striking from the side. Fisk grunted as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Aw, is that what you really think? You know, I find it funny. Every villain I've encountered, they always say that and yet here I am, still swinging around, still being alive. In other words, you need a new hobby."

Fisk growled as he stared at the newcomer. "Spider Man," he snarled heavily.

"In the flesh," Spider Man grinned. He then glanced over at Tony. "Uh, Tony. Mr. Stark."

Even though Spider Man was here, it was perfect. Fisk grinned as he realized he could tell the truth which would hurt Spider Man.

Fisk gave a small smirk. "Well then. I suppose you also know the truth then."

"That you threatened people to get your way? How you silenced Jameson to not post anything that is related to you? I have to tell you; that was pretty low but yet again, what can I expect from low life criminals such as yourself," Peter glanced around as though he was expecting for someone.

 _He's not here. I knew it,_ Peter thought.

"I must admit though. Figuring out how to beat you…was a pain in the butt," Peter said.

Fisk chuckled. "Well, you did. Congratulations. You are in control," Fisk said as he went on his knees and place his hands behind his head.

Eyes narrowed, Spider Man began to walk towards him but acting quickly, Tony easily caught up to Peter and held him back by blocking his path with his arm.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tony shook his head and he glared at Fisk who still wore the menacing glare as Tony walked towards him. "It's too easy. You would never surrender without a fight, Kingpin."

"Perhaps…perhaps not…" Fisk grinned as he thought he had sneakily had his hand to press a button that was on his watch. However, Tony saw this and widened his eyes.

"Spider—"

The warning came too late and with a touch of the button, the floor beneath the two suddenly crumbled, bringing them down. The two fell down to the lower level and they grunted once they reached the ground. Spider Man coughed as he went to the side to push himself up.

"Damn it. He knew we would step there," Spider Man groaned. "I hate him."

"Incoming!" Tony suddenly shouted.

He quickly pushed Spider Man out of the way as he had just in time rolled himself out of the way. Fisk came crashing down right at the spot where Tony and Peter had been.

"Uh, any plan on how to take down a big guy?" Spider Man called out.

Tony widened his eyes as he saw the fist coming at him and he ducked down to avoid it.

"For now, just avoid his attacks," Tony said.

"Right."

Nevertheless, Peter fired his web shootings at Fisk in hopes of slowing him down but he too heavy and large which made his webs break.

 _Huh. Guess I should've upgraded my webs…_ Peter thought, dodging another fist swing.

While Tony and Peter were dodging the attacks, Tony suddenly got an idea as he avoided another fist swing. He rolled to the side where he knew he would be next to Spider Man who also blocked an attack.

"He's tough," Spider Man wheezed, holding his stomach that just took a blow.

"The basement," Tony hissed.

Spider Man raised an eyebrow. "The what? Look, I don't know if you hadn't notice but this isn't the time to release your undying love for me."

Tony rolled his eyes. "No you fool. Go down to the basement."

"Wh—"

"Just trust me."

Letting out a raged yell, Fisk grabbed Tony by the neck and rammed his head to the wall and then grabbed him by his legs, bringing him down so that he smash at his back, hearing a loud crack and threw him like a ragged doll. Furious, Fisk walked towards Tony and kicked him upwards at the face.

A whistle was heard followed by an object that was thrown at the back of Fisk's head which gained Peter's attention.

"Hey big guy," Peter called out to him.

Fisk gave a mighty roar as he charged towards Spider Man who widened his eyes.

"Uh oh," Peter said as he narrowly avoided another swing from Fisk. Acting quickly, Peter released his webs so that it went across his eyes, blinding Fisk who gave an annoyed growl of rage as he tried to take it off.

Spider Man shot his webs to the eyes a couple of times before he went towards Tony to pick him up.

"We gotta move," Peter announced as he wrapped Tony around him so he could swing away.

Just as he disappeared, Fisk finally took off the webs only to see that his opponents were gone.

* * *

"In all honesty, Mr. Stark, I never knew you had a basement. What else do you have that I don't know?" Peter asked as he carried Tony by his arm.

"Just get me to my unit," Tony muttered.

The two walked in silence until they reached their destination.

"I can walk," Tony mumbled.

Without asking questions, Peter let go of him though Tony stumbled, clumsily falling towards the wall, leaning against it. Taking in a few breaths, Tony pushed himself up and staggered forward with his hand brushing the wall. Tony gave a small bitter smile as his hand felt a lump in it. But before he could proceed, Spider Man darted his eyes away from the hidden panel and glared ahead.

"Wait," Spider Man announced.

Tony stopped what he was doing and the two settled in silence as they watched ahead. Eventually, a large shadow emerged and they didn't need to figure out who it was. They practically faced him a second ago and it wasn't hard to miss his face.

"I knew you rats would be here," Fisk growled, dragging himself out of the dark.

"Do you mean yourself? Because you kinda already look like one to begin with," Peter shot back.

"You think you're amusing, web slinger?" Fisk growled. "You shouldn't concern yourself with things you don't understand."

"Uh, I understand plenty, thanks and I _understand_ that you're also my enemy as well. The task force? They're after me so how could I not concern myself?" Peter asked a bit angrily.

Fisk scoffed slightly. "Then you would have known that Kraven was working with me instead of you."

Spider Man stood there, paralyzed as he tried to process the information in his head. Kraven was working with…Fisk? Seeing the state of Peter, Tony winced as he tightened his jaw. He knew he had told Peter the moment Peter told Tony he was taking lessons with Kraven but Peter simply didn't believed him.

Spider Man shook his head. "No. No. That's not true or why else would he show me his ways?"

Fisk grinned maliciously. "Truth hurts, doesn't it? It was because of me that he was teaching you how to be a proper Hunter. I hired him to teach you so that when the time was right, I would be able to destroy you. I know all of your techniques; you're predictable."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Peter roared as he went towards him though Fisk grabbed him from mid-air and slammed him down, hard.

Peter wheezed as the air was knocked out of him and he staggered up, hands resting on his knees.

"That's not…" Peter mumbled as he staggered towards a pillar that was nearby so that he leaned against it.

Peter tried to blink the threatening tears that were waiting to fall. He trusted Kraven…

"I'm afraid, Spider Man, that was and will always be the truth," a new voice said.

Peter glanced up, squinting through the shadows. Eventually, the figure emerged and it made Peter widened his eyes from shock and disbelief. There, from the shadow was Kraven who stood beside Fisk.

 **Author's Note;** Oh crap. Things are about to get real. OhmiGod. BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? I'M SO CLSOE TO FINISHING UP BOOK FIVE! IT'S SO AMAZING! *sob* But Peter afgh! You should've listened to Tony from the first place. And I hope that the explanations did Justice. If you're still confused or have any questions, feel free to ask! What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	31. A Broken Trust

Chapter 31: A Broken Trust

Peter felt a pang of mistrust as he glued his eyes on Kraven who held his head high. That wasn't true. No, it wasn't…Peter knew Tony had told him before about Kraven but he didn't believed him. He didn't believe his mentor and now the harsh truth was biting him in the ass; it hurts.

"Kraven?" Peter whispered. He was shaking badly. "W—why?"

"I knew I had to gain your trust. If I told you right from the start who I was working with and why, you would trust me," Kraven answered. "But believe me: I _wanted_ to teach you so that you could be a better fighter."

Spider Man shook his head. "No. No. I don't have to believe in anything!" Peter yelled.

Tony slightly got ready in his fighting stance just in case if Peter went…berserk.

"You _lied_ to me!" Peter said shakenly. "Do you know how much it hurts? To put your whole faith in someone else only to have them betray you? It hurts like Hell," Peter closed his eyes as he took in a breath.

"I'm sorry," Kraven muttered.

" _Sorry_ doesn't cut it!" Peter screamed.

Almost without a warning, Peter charged towards him with rage but Tony acted quickly and he pressed the button from the hidden panel and the suit came on him. Without losing a second, Tony flew towards him but before he could even trap Peter, Fisk instantly grabbed Tony by his leg and slammed him down.

Tony gasped as he felt a heavy foot press on his chest, preventing him to move. He stared at the maddening eyes from Fisk who sneered.

"Let Spider Man have his anger. You're only concerned with _me_."

* * *

Kraven coughed as dust rose. He admits; Spider Man was hella strong and it seemed as though Spider Man's strength suddenly got twice enhanced from being angered.

"I trusted you!" Peter screamed, smashing Kraven against the wall. "I thought you were my friend! Not my enemy!"

Peter grabbed one of the nearby cars, lifting it and threw it against Kraven who had narrowly dodged it by smashing the vehicle in half.

"Why does it matter to you?" Kraven exclaimed. "When you didn't even listened to me half the time? Especially at the part where you went to stop the attacker from hurting the innocent? You should've known what you were putting yourself into when you signed up with me!"

"I told you: I don't kill."

"And yet you're about to make a kill," Kraven stated.

Spider Man stopped what he was doing despite the fact that he was still shaking from rage. He suddenly realized, in his blind of rage, Peter was actually abandoning his rules of non-killing.

"Oh my God," Peter whispered.

Using this chance, Kraven rushed towards him to deliver a blow to the head. Peter slammed himself at the back of a car.

"You're still weak," Kraven said. "I have a lot to teach you. You can still be a better fighter."

Spider Man lifted his head and glared dangerously at Kraven. "I _am_ a better fighter. I don't need any more lessons from you!"

Growling, Kraven tore a pillar from the spot and threw it towards Spider Man. Spider Man performed a twirl, spinning above the column support until he attached his webs to the column and swung back to Kraven who got struck from it, flying backwards.

Kraven grunted when he tumbled to the ground, harshly. A shadow loomed over him and looked up to see the angered Spider Man who was glaring down at him.

"Do you want to know what's funny?" Spider Man asked. "Despite the fact that you betrayed me, taught me your ways…I would've accepted your legacy."

"I don't want your sympathy."

"I'm not giving it. You're pitying yourself."

Almost without warning, Spider Man felt his spider senses buzzing and as he was about to turn around, something struck him from behind, sending out jolts of electricity which caused him yell out and collapsed down to the ground.

Clapping was heard followed by a voice. "What a performance. It was simply…divine."

Kraven looked up at the newcomer, staring at him as he got up with the help of the newcomer.

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Kraven asked.

Dimitri shrugged. "I thought I should join in the party, don't you think? And from the looks of it, it seemed as though you needed help."

"I don't need help," Kraven growled.

"Uh huh," Dimitri glanced down and smirked. "Well hello, Spider Man. I see that you had long gone escaped your grave—the one where Kraven buried you."

Spider Man flickered his eyes towards Kraven before staring back at Dimitri. Who was the new guy?

"Who are you?" Spider Man asked.

Dimitri paused as though pretending to think. "I suppose introductions are in order especially if I'm the one who's going to kill you. The name's Dimitri, brother of Kraven."

"Brothers?" Spider Man questioned as he got up.

"Yes. As in siblings. As in blood-related," Dimitri rolled his eyes.

Spider Man glared at him. "I know what it means," he hissed. "But why are you here?"

"Because…this battle concerns me just as much as it concerns with Kraven. You see, I was the one who knocked you out a few days ago. I was the one who took your appearance and slightly befriended your friend. During the short time, I had learned something rather interesting…what was it? Oh that's right. Your stupid plan on how you planned to go back in time to revive Mendel Stromm. How stupid can you get?" he laughed.

Peter widened his eyes as he remembered how Harry asked him questions when he reached his dorm. So Harry was right. He had the right to ask them because there was someone else who was pretending to be Peter. If Harry was here, he would be gloating in joy right now.

"Oh but don't worry. I imagine you hadn't told anyone but your friend," he flickered his eyes to where Tony and Fisk was. "Our little secret will be kept. No one needs to know."

"What's your point?" Spider Man snarled.

Dimitri chuckled. "No one else needs to get _hurt_."

Spider Man widened his eyes though he snarled. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Hmm…yes," Dimitri grinned heartlessly.

Spider Man took a few breaths in attempt to calm himself down. "Wait…but how did you manage to gain control of my appearance?"

The grin never left his face which made Peter be disturbed. If a villain was grinning that widely, it could never be a good thing.

"It's exactly like that," smiling widely, Dimitri lowered his head and messed it around with his hands before he lifted his head.

Peter stared in horror as he gaped at the disturbing sight of Dimitri.

"Hello, I'm Peter Parker," Dmitri grinned widely.

"You're sick," Peter said with disgust.

"On the contrary, I'm quite normal," he smirked. "When I knocked you out, I decided to take off your mask so I know who I'm dealing with. Of course, my dear Kraven didn't liked that as it had held 'no honor'."

For a brief moment, Peter flickered his eyes to Kraven before staring back at Dimitri. Just exactly how demented was Dimitri? If he had the ability to take a person's appearance then Peter agreed that he's way too demented.

"And now, the real fight _begins_."

* * *

"In all honesty, Iron Man, you are proving to be a greater opponent than I originally thought," Fisk said as his foot was still on Tony's chest who struggled to break free.

Tony repeatedly smashed his Iron fist at Fisk's ankle but it was futile.

"Well then…sorry to disappoint you," Iron Man gasped.

Fisk threw a hearty laugh. "Disappoint me? Oh no. You didn't disappoint me at all. I do like opponents who knows how to fight. That's why I picked you as the target. I knew you would put up a good fight."

"I'm _honored_ ," Tony said sarcastically.

Fisk chuckled, amused. "You should be. Yes, there is Spider Man but he's not up to the task if you know what I mean…"

"I'll have you know…Spider Man…is more than…capable of defeating you. He could do it if he wanted to."

"It's nice to see that you have so much faith in him. However, I'm more interested in you, Stark. I answered all of _your_ questions. Now you get to answer me."

"I'm not telling you anything," Tony hissed.

A mad gleam shone in his eyes. "Oh but you do as you see you have no choice. Now," he growled. "How did you find my hidden network? No one including _you_ was supposed to know about it."

Tony gave a dry laugh. "Sorry to bust your ego. I found your network due to all of the digging I did in the past months. I stayed at the top despite the fact I lost almost everything. I searched everything I had to know in order to bring you down. I knew your plan has to have a flaw. No good securities could ever be that great. After I obtained everything I needed from company, I got to work, searching for hidden files in the large amount of data. It wasn't until where I realized that I had to beat you at your own game—let's just say my trusted friend told me that."

Fisk sneered. "Happy Hogan. Of course. I should've taken him out when I had the chance. I told him to silence himself because if he didn't, I would rip him to shreds. Obviously, he didn't took my threat seriously."

Tony smirked. "Naturally. He didn't took your warning seriously because he knew I would kick your ass. Oh and speaking about kicking your ass…"

All of a sudden, Tony activated his repulsors and jolts of electricity were sent at Fisk's leg. Fisk gave out a loud scream from the shock and he was forced to remove his foot. Tony quickly got up and placed his hands (that were powered) in front of him, ready to attack if needed.

Face still being contorted with anger, Fisk narrowed his eyes as he placed his hands behind his back and the two were close to each other, face to face.

"I do hope you don't take any personal feelings when I'm done with you," Tony said.

Fisk scoffed slightly. "No hard feelings."

Unexpectedly, Fisk swung his fist from the side so that he ripped the mask away from the suit. Tony stumbled from the stunt but before he could regain his composure, Fisk instantly grabbed him and stuck his hand out.

His hand revealed a part of what it looked like to be a cane where he flicked the top part of the staff open. From it, a mist-like smoke came out and it went towards Tony who inhaled it.

"I'll see you in death," Fisk spoke as Tony's vision flickered off.

 **Author's Note: **Oh snap but honestly though, poor Peter. But six more to go! And yes, Fisk's cane does have the abilities like sleeping gas. What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	32. Kraven's Last Hunt

Chapter 32: Kraven's Last Hunt

Spider Man staggered up, gasping for breath. He stared at the large hole where he had blasted through. Instead of being in the basement, he was now outside, trying to compose himself. If he thought Kraven was tough, he was wrong. Both of them, Dimitri and Kraven were tougher put together.

On top of that, Peter didn't see Iron Man or Kingpin. Either way, Peter had to find a way to at least stun these two before he could search where Iron Man is. Spider Man twirled around; if he couldn't find a way to stun them then he at least could trap them.

Peter twirled around from left and right to zig zags with twirls in the air as he avoided the attacks from the two.

However, Peter widened his eyes as the objects were going towards the citizens. Hurriedly, Peter used his web rush mode and as though it was in slow motion, Peter got there just in time as the heavy object began to fall on the people. Peter grabbed them in time as the thing fell down to the ground with a crash.

Growling, Kraven ripped apart a column support from the building he was next to and he threw it at Peter. Peter widened his eyes as he saw the building that was going to collapse.

"Oh no…"

Eyes narrowed, Peter hurriedly got there as he released his webs, swinging around in order to support the part of the front as much as he could. Peter then grabbed the pillar from before and swung it towards Kraven who grabbed at the end of it.

Grinning, Kraven swung the pillar though Peter was still holding. Peter gave out a yelp but before Peter could even crash at the building, he quickly leaped up in the air to avoid the attack.

He released his webs at Kraven who grabbed it. Smirking, Spider Man went to the other way and began to swing around so that he could tie him.

"Well, I guess that's one way to get yourself in a knot," Peter grinned as he landed on the ground.

Giving out a roar, Kraven ripped out of the webs and continued to chase after Spider Man. As Peter was swinging around, he noticed that Dimitri wasn't here

 _Where was he?_

"Hey now. That's enough!" Peter exclaimed as he avoided an oncoming boulder that was thrown at him.

As Peter was about to trap Kraven, Peter felt the buzz and he quickly turned around to avoid the sudden attack. Giving out a roar of frustration, Kraven then grabbed Spider Man from the back and smashed him at the ground. Peter kicked him in the face and performed a back flip before releasing his webs and swung away; he needed a distraction.

Snarling a bit, Kraven followed in pursuit, being hot on Peter's tail.

"Brother, don't be fooled!" Dimitri shouted but sighed as Kraven could no longer hear him.

Peter turned around only to quickly lose sight of where he was since Kraven instantly smashed into him, crashing into a building. Which was odd because it was the very building Peter needed for Kraven to get into.

Peter grunted, sliding down the hall a bit until he quickly got up, swiftly avoiding the attacks from Kraven. So that last strike might have caught Peter from surprise.

"This is your end!" Kraven shouted before he punched through the wall that looked unstable.

Eyes wide, Peter started to swing out but Kraven acted quickly by ripping off the webs and smashed Peter down at the ground. Peter lifted his arms to be in front of his face like a shield as the rocks tumbled down on him.

Kraven narrowed his eyes as he glanced from behind. "I know you're here, brother."

"Hmph," Dimitri muttered as he came out of the shadows. "Following you two is no simple feat. You should've known this would be a trap."

"A trap? Ha," Kraven spat, staring at the rubble. "Spider Man is weak. Now, let's go."

Dimitri grinned evilly. "But of course but I think we should pay a visit to the Man of Iron."

Like before, Dimitri's appearance changed into Spider Man though it left Kraven scoff.

"If you think Iron Man would be fooled by you, you are sadly mistaken," Kraven growled as he walked away.

"We shall see. We shall see…"

* * *

" _Sir, wake up."_

Tony flickered his eyes open though his vision was still blurry. What…happened? He felt a headache coming in which wasn't a good sign. Now's not the time for headaches.

Tony groaned. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by Fisk's gas which appeared to be some kind of a sleeping gas."

"Great," Tony muttered though he looked around only to furrow his eyebrows as he noticed that he was the only one.

"I can't believe I've been attacked by a mere gas," Tony said angrily. "I should've saw it coming."

" _Don't beat yourself up, sir. Anyone would've fallen for that trap. But I guess it comes due to being old."_

"What? I'm _not_ that old. I'm only fifty two," Tony said gruffly.

However, Tony also noticed that something else was missing. Where was Fisk? That bastard.

"Jarvis, scan the area for any signs of movement. I need to find Fisk. He _cannot_ get away. Not now," Tony growled as he got up but he stumbled. He quickly gained control of his balance as he blinked.

Woah, head rush.

Grunting, Tony began to head out that was until a voice began to shout.

"Iron Man!? Iron Man, are you here?"

Iron Man stopped in his tracks as he narrowed his eyes. He activated his repulsors and as the shadow came nearer, he lifted his hands, ready to fire only to stop.

"Woah, easy! It's me!" Peter exclaimed, raising his hands up.

Tony let out a sigh as he lowered his arms. But something wasn't right here…

"I'm so glad you're okay," Peter said.

"Yeah, me too. Did you see Fisk? What happened to Kraven?"

"Erm, I didn't see Fisk; I thought he was with you. I took care of Kraven. Boy, he was tough. What are you going to do with Fisk?"

"Uh huh," Tony said, looking a bit skeptically at Peter. "I do have something that might be able to take care of Fisk but I have to ask, are you sure you're alright?"

Peter blinked. "Y—yeah, I am. I'm just shaken up, I guess."

"Jarvis, run a scan on 'Peter'," Tony muttered. "I'm guessing that's not him."

Peter awkwardly shifted in his spot. "Um, right. I'm gonna go and find Fisk. I can take care of him."

"Wait, Spider—damn it," Tony sighed.

" _Sir, you are correct. That person who poses as Peter is known as Dimitri Smerdyakov, a half-brother to Kraven the Hunter. He poses extraordinary skills such as the ability to take any appearance of a person and uses it to his advantage. He also goes by another name: the Chameleon."_

Tony paused in thought. "Weakness?"

" _He possess no inhuman strength, however, he's still dangerous. He was abused as a kid which drove him to his insanity. Also, as a child, Dimitri had a thirst to prove himself that he wasn't useless. He had to impress his half-brother Kraven."_

"Interesting," Tony mumbled as he was developing a plan. It was cruel but if Tony could either have him or Peter—the real one—remember his childhood, then they could have a chance to defeat Dimitri. But it would drive the Chameleon more insane than he already is.

"Find Peter. The real one. And if you could, put Happy on."

" _Right away,"_

Within minutes, Tony heard the phone ringing from the other side until Happy's voice answered it.

"Happy here."

"Ah, Happy. How do you do?"

* * *

A pained scream came with painful breaths. Peter tried to gasp for air but he found out he couldn't. The rubbles crushed him, preventing him to move and he couldn't feel his arms at all.

"Anyone?! Help! Please!" Spider Man gasped. He screamed in agony as even the slightest movement hurts him but he couldn't think about the pain. He needed to stop Kraven.

"Come on, Spidey. Do it," Spider Man gasped as he tried to push the rocks.

Hell, if he could escape from the graveyard then he could get out from this.

"Push!"

He felt the pain coursing through him but he tried to ignore it as he was lifting the rocks. With a final scream, he got out of the rubble, lifting the rocks and then he threw it away so that it created a loud crash. Spider Man wheezed with shoulders slumped forward while barely placing his hand on his shoulder.

He couldn't give up now.

Eyes narrowed, Spider Man lifted his head and stared ahead.

 _Alright, Kraven. If you want to play dirty then fine. Two can play at that game._

It was time to put that antidote into good use and in all honesty, Spider Man couldn't wait.

However, before he could even use it, Peter needed to have Kraven be aware that Spider Man was still alive and if he was right, Kraven would still be here.

With that, Spider Man forced himself to release his webs to swing out of sight.

* * *

Kraven walked down the hall of the Museum. If Spider Man had the chance of surviving that rubble then he was wrong. Even if Spider Man did survive, he would have at least dozens of broken bones. It wouldn't be wise for him to move at all as it would make the situation worse.

Kraven suddenly stopped as he turned to the side. He _thought_ he had heard something. Growling softly, Kraven gazed ahead to see any signs of movement but the sound of something rolling caught his attention and he trailed the object that came to a stop which was right in front of him.

Kraven stared at the item with eyes narrowed but before he could even take a look at it, the object suddenly exploded into a grenade of webs, striking Kraven at his face. He snarled from the unexpected attack, clawing off the mesh from his face. When he did, he was instantly met with a kick in the face, forcing him to fly backwards, roughly hitting the ground.

"I should've expected better from you. You're not this person, Kraven so I'm giving you the chance," a voice called out from the shadows.

Kraven snarled as he recognized the voice.

"I should've realized that you're always out to prove to yourself that you're better. Better than anyone. But I guess I also should've learned that you also had a brother—a half-brother. Dimitri, wasn't it? You abused him to the point where Dimitri had to impress you in order to be accepted. Isn't that right?"

"Come out!" Kraven roared.

Snarling heavily, Kraven looked around with a deranged look on his eyes, staring up at the walls and to the side.

"But that's not all. You also had a flaw too. Your flaw was that you couldn't stand to hunt without honor. If you don't have something to kill to satisfy yourself, you lose control. You lose your dignity. For example, if you don't kill me right now, you're going to lose it because you can't stand going home being empty-handed. The lost pride will eat you up. The only way you could slightly be happy if you murder something else."

Kraven punched through a wall as he thought he saw something there but wasn't.

"I now know how both of you work. One would lose pride and one would go madder than he is now."

Spider Man leaped out of his hiding place and walked out of the shadows, towards Kraven.

"So you're alive," Kraven gritted his teeth. "I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"But that would ruin the honor, wouldn't it? You have an interesting way of hunting. You cannot kill if one's unconscious. There would be no honor in that."

Peter slightly widened his eyes as though he expected an attack. Of course, he would. He had Spider senses. He swiftly avoided by performing a back kick to the face of the intruder so that he stumbled down.

"Dimitri," Peter glared. "The one who can impersonate others. You tried so hard to impress Kraven as a kid—that only made you go into madness."

Eyes wide, Dimitri howled. "Shut up!"

He yanked off Spider Man but Peter easily landed back on his feet. Defeating Dimitri would be a piece of cake in all honesty. The trouble was that was Kraven who was much stronger than Dimitri.

"But you failed. No matter how many times you tried to be the deadlier brother, you couldn't."

"ENOUGH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Dimitri screamed before he blindly began to attack Spider Man who easily dodged his blows.

Being bored, Spider Man released his webs and he continued to wrap Dimitri in them until he was completely enveloped in the net.

"LET ME GO!" Dimitri snarled, trying to be free from the mesh. He screamed as he trashed around but it was futile. His eyes grew from lunacy but from the madness, the Chameleon didn't know where he was.

"You're a fool, Spider Man," Kraven muttered as he stared at his half-brother with an expression-less face.

"I may be a fool but I'm not the one who's standing on my trap," Spider Man said, staring daggers at Kraven.

Without a warning, webs suddenly shot straight up which encased Kraven in a net. Growling, Kraven escaped the net only to have Spider Man leap into the air and have the needle press against Kraven's neck.

Kraven stumbled from the sudden blow and he felt himself grow with heaviness as he fell down to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" Kraven breathed heavily as he pressed his hand on his neck.

"I've reencountered your enhanced abilities. Whatever skills you had, they are now reduced to normal human skills," Spider Man said which made Kraven yell out from anger.

Without haste, Spider Man fired his webs in order to tangle Kraven in them so that he wouldn't escape.

"This is what you taught me, isn't it?" Peter muttered. "Always do the unexpected. It's what you gets you to the top."

Kraven stopped moving around and stared at Spider Man. They shared a heavy silence before Peter spoke.

"You know where Fisk went. So I'll ask… _where_ did he go?" Peter asked.

Kraven scoffed slightly. "Hmph. If you managed to capture us then you would be able to figure out where Fisk went."

Peter shook from anger. "You don't get it, do you? Of course, you wouldn't! You don't even care! Innocent people are getting hurt from the danger they don't know even know what it is! They only have one hope which is _me_ and I can't finish my job unless I know where Fisk is. He's the one who created this madness!" Peter growled.

Peter stared straight in the eye of Kraven though he gritted his teeth and began to walk away.

"Forget it. I'll find him on my own."

Kraven stared after the young web crawler until he spoke which made Peter stop walking.

"Fisk is in the prison. _That_ is where his last hide out is."

Peter turned around and stared hard at Kraven. "Prison? Why would he be in there?"

"Can you not think of a reason as to why? Tell me, what does a prison do?"

Spider Man shot a dirty look. "To keep unstable psychos in—"Peter trailed off as he suddenly figured it out. "You're kidding?" he asked with disbelief.

"No. Now go. You're wasting time. If I'm right, he would have already released most of the prisoners. _Go_ ," Kraven ordered.

Spider Man started to swing away but stopped.

"Thank you," he replied.

Kraven nodded and Spider Man swung out of sight, leaving them alone.

 **Author's Note:** Dun dun dun. So, Kraven _told_ Peter where Fisk was? *le gasp* so maybe Kraven isn't a bad person after all ^^ but Peter's still hurt though AND WE'RE SO CLOSE TO FINISHING UP THE STORY! ASDFGHJKL! The next chapter will be bringing two characters who will kick butt ^^ For the age, I've used RDJ's age since I don't exactly know the age of the character itself. What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	33. The Fall of Stark Enterprises

Chapter 33: The Fall of Stark Enterprises

When Peter reached the prison, it was a mess. There was indeed a riot that was creating havoc everywhere. There were several gangs scattered throughout the front entrance which made Peter grimace. He would have to quickly round them up before he could even get to Fisk.

That bastard.

Peter swore he would put an end to Fisk and that's what he was going to do. He still hadn't heard anything from Iron Man. The last time he saw Tony was in the basement and then nothing.

Spider Man landed on the top of the fence which gained a few attention.

"It's Spider Man!"

"Get'im!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's me. But wait, wait. If everyone could go back to their jail, that would be very helpful."

One of the thugs stopped as he pretended to think. "Get him!" he roared.

Spider Man sighed. "Of course not."

It took a few minutes to round them up and when Peter finished wrapping them, he wore a smug on his face as he entered the prison. It was a mess. There were dead bodies of polices scattered here and there; a few of them were hanging from the top.

The doors of the cells were ripped open. Overall, it just looked plain messy and gruesome. A sudden dread feeling reached Peter. All the criminals which he had captured from before had now most likely escaped, gone from prison. With that thought in mind, Peter gave out a raged yell as he swung forward furiously.

He finally reached the center of the prison but when he did, it was not something he had expected at all. The area was filled the all kinds of bad guys; criminals, thugs, gangs, crooks…the list goes on. Their horrid cheers echoed all around as Spider Man looked up.

He had his eyes wide when he saw Captain Stacy being held captive by one of the many criminals who was holding a gun at the side of his head.

"FISK!" Spider Man roared. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

At the top of the stage, a large shadow emerged followed by at least four thugs on each side. There was no mistaking as to who it was.

"Ah, Spider Man. I see that you had reached my place."

Captain Stacy scoffed. " _Your_ place. You son of a bitch. If you think you can just roam around the city like a King then you're wrong!"

"Silence, you fool!" the criminal spoke harshly as he banged Stacy's face on his knee.

"Don't hurt him!" Spider Man exclaimed, tightening his fists.

Kingpin laughed. "Of course. Always protecting the innocents. How typical," he sneered. "But Stacy did have a point here. I control everything here which means if you want _me_ , Spider Man, then you're going have to defeat him in order to get to me," he rumbled.

Spider Man slightly raised his eyebrow as there was a sudden huge tremor that came. Spider Man steadied himself as the shake got bigger and out of the shadows, a large mechanic-like robot that was in the shape of a Rhino emerged, wearing a sadistic look.

"If it isn't Spider Man," the newcomer sneered.

Spider Man sighed. "Rhino, really? You want _me_ to defeat the Rhino? No offense or anything but that guy lacks basic intelligence."

Rhino roared. "Are you insulting me?"

"Nah. I'm just calling you smart," Peter said bluntly.

"Why you—"the Rhino snarled.

Kingpin laughed from amusement. "The job is simple, Spider Man. You'll fight him with all of your strength. People say that you're incredibly strong so why not put it to the test? If you don't, you'll die. _Someone_ is going to die. You, me or the Rhino. The question which one of us is going to die…is in _your_ hands."

Rhino gave out a mighty roar before he glared menacingly at Spider Man. Peter's heart thumped rapidly against him and it felt like it was going to burst. Nevertheless, Peter went into his fighting stance as the Rhino started to charge at him.

* * *

" _Hey, it's Peter!_ _Parker. Peter Parker. Leave a message! Beep!"_

Michelle irritably cancelled the call on her phone. She didn't feel like leaving another missed call. She didn't know what the point of even calling him was but she couldn't help but to wonder where in the world he was. He promised he would come back as soon as he was finished with Jameson but that was just a little over two hours ago. She impatiently glanced at the clock before letting out a sigh of frustration.

Damn it.

If Peter's not going to come back to her then she's going to go to _him_. Irritated, Michelle picked up her bag and stalked out of the library, marching towards the hall where she knew it would be leading her to Peter's dorm.

She also hadn't heard anything from Harry either.

As she was walking down, the voices from the TV came on louder which made Michelle stop in her tracks as she glanced up.

" _Outside is chaotic right now. The police are urging people to stay in their homes and to not engage in the dangerous activities that are currently taking place. Just over an hour ago, a huge riot took control of the prison and the entire police force are doing their best to keep it in. There are no words yet from Spider Man or from Iron Man but the reports have been stated that there were signs of Spider Man heading towards the prison. The citizens are now placing their hope in the young web slinger to stop this madness."_

Taking in a sharp breath, Michelle turned the other away and ran out of the building.

 _You're just going to Jameson, huh? Peter, you are in so much trouble._

* * *

"… _The citizens are now placing their hope in the young web slinger to stop this madness."_

Aunt May stared at the TV with a shaky look as she couldn't believe the mess that was happening outside. And on top of that, she still couldn't reach Peter at all which worried her.

Where _was_ he?

The sound of the door was being opened which startled Aunt May and she turned around with wide eyes only to see that it was Happy with a grim look on his face.

"Happy—"Aunt May breathed as she got up.

"Listen. It's too much chaos. We—"

"No," she shook her head, having Happy gape at her. "Please. I can't reach Tony or Peter. I hadn't seen Peter in forever. He's my only boy. I need to know where he is. Please, Happy. I can't…I can't sit here anymore, being worried forever about not knowing where Peter is half the time. _Please_. If you know where Peter is then I _beg_ you, please…tell me," she said desperately.

Happy gulped from guilt as he realized how much of a bad state she was in. Her hair was messy, her face was filled with endless worry as her eyes were puffy, red from crying. On top of that, she was shaking from being anxious for so long which made Happy wonder how she didn't had a complete breakdown.

"I'm sorry but it's…classified," Happy winced.

"Happy, please!" she was on the verge of completely breaking down, Happy could tell. "I need to know if Peter's safe. If Iron Man is out there like how the news said then please tell me Peter is safe with him. Or at least with Spider Man. I need to know," she sobbed.

Happy stood there awkwardly as he wasn't sure what to do in these kind of situations. How was he supposed to comfort her? By giving her a hug? Happy paused in thought. He supposed it could work…

Happy clumsily walked towards her and placed his hands over her shoulders, patting her on the back, hoping that it would stop her from worrying so much. He wished he could tell but he couldn't. Peter's secret needed to be kept safe; a few people already know who he is and if so many people knew it, things could go wrong

But…maybe just this once…

Happy gritted his teeth as he spoke with a shaky breath.

"Peter is in prison…"

That instantly made Aunt May lift her head up, eyes wide from shock and confused. "What? Why would he be in prison? What for?" she bombarded him with questions.

Happy winced. He knew this would happen and Tony's going to kill him…

"You misunderstood me," Happy said as he tried to clarify his words. "He's in prison to stop a madman from wreaking havoc. He could do it. I know he can."

"But—but," Aunt May stammered, flabbergasted. "There are policemen for that sort of thing. The FBI—the _entire_ Police army! Are you saying that the police are really that incapable of stopping madman?" she shouted. "They were trained for a reason and I _refuse_ to believe that Peter is in the prison, risking his life to save the city!"

Happy sighed. And here comes the yelling…

"What makes you think Peter went in there as a human?"

Aunt May widened her eyes, the look of being dumbfounded was still on her face. "Human? What are you implying?" she demanded. "My son is perfectly human, thank you very much," she said scathingly. "A hundred percent _human_!"

Happy grimaced. "You would be surprise…"

"Be surprised at what?"

Happy hesitated. "Um…let's just say he's working with Spider Man in the prison. That's all I'm saying," he said abruptly as he got up.

"Wait," she commanded.

"What now?" he groaned.

"You do have a car here, right?"

"Yes, why?" Happy asked annoyed but he suddenly realized at what she was going to do; he felt himself going pale. "No. I refuse. I refuse to let you go. NO!"

"Says who?" she challenged.

* * *

The prison.

Out of all places, Fisk had to pick the prison to be his last hideout. Tony cursed under his breath as he flew at high speed to reach it in time. Until then, Tony hoped that Peter was holding out well.

" _Sir, you've got an incoming call,"_ Jarvis spoke.

Tony frowned as he looked up at the screen to see Happy. "Put him through."

" _Sir?"_

"Happy? What on…Why are you calling? I'm currently jetting myself to the prison."

" _Yes, I know. But I um…I have to tell you…There's a problem…"_

"Which is…?"

Tony felt the hesitation in Happy's voice.

" _Aunt May is heading towards prison. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen and well…she's going to try and rescue Peter."_

Tony felt his color drain. "SHE'S WHAT!? You do realize, Happy, that if _anything_ happens to her, Peter will have my head! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT?! You know what. Never mind. What's she going by?"

" _Sorry?"_

Tony sighed. " _How_ is she getting to the prison?"

" _She stole one of our cars…I believe you have the ability to track them,"_ Happy said a bit too hurriedly much to Tony's dislike. _"Er, good luck."_

"Wait, Happy—don't. Damn it," Tony cursed. "Jarvis, scan for any vehicle that is one of ours."

" _Right away."_

And he was so close to getting into Prison…Sighing, Tony changed his directions and headed his way to stop Aunt May from getting herself killed.

* * *

Rhino felt himself being slammed against the hard ground; the metals from his suit was scraping against it.

Peter chuckled as he landed on his feet. This was too easy. _He_ was too easy to beat. Rhino was one of the weakest villains that ever existed and it really helped that he didn't had a high intelligence; he was running out of time. He needed to end this quick.

"Aw come on," Peter taunted. "Don't tell me you're out of breath. Man, I was just getting started."

Rhino yelled from anger. "Enough, you brat! I'll show you who the real hero is!"

Spider Man made a bored look. "Whatever you say," he said as he lifted his hands up.

Peter smirked when he saw the Rhino charging towards him and Peter glanced from behind. He wasn't that far away from the wall…At the right time, Peter jumped high in the air, twirling above the Rhino who blindly went forward. Before the Rhino knew it, he found himself crashing into the wall with head first and was unable to get himself out of there.

Peter gracefully landed on the ground, wearing a huge grin.

"Looks like you're in a sticky situation!" he laughed as he released his webs towards the Rhino.

Fisk wore a furious look at the outcome and he let out a loud roar. Having enough, Kingpin jumped from his place and landed at the area below with a heavy thud. Peter went in a fighting stance as he twirled around to see Fisk, walking towards him.

For the first time in his life, in his superhero career, Peter felt _scared_.

" **ENOUGH**!" Kingpin roared with enough force that silenced the entire room.

The only sound that was heard—that _probably_ was heard—was the thumping of Peter's heart.

"If no one can take you then _I_ will!" Fisk snarled, tightening his grip on his cane.

Fisk gave out a loud snarl as he made a huge leap, towards the petrified Peter while having both of his hands up in the air. Before Fisk could even attack, something strong blasted towards Kingpin and he was forced to stumble backwards, roughly slamming himself on the ground.

"Uh, I don't think that's necessary."

Peter, who just got his feeling back, whirled around only to find out that Iron Man came into the view and was up in the air.

"Spider Man," he nodded. "Good to see that you're in one piece."

If Peter didn't had a mask, he would flash Tony a weak smile

Snarling, Fisk got up on his knees; his face twisted with pure anger.

"If I can't beat _you_ , Iron Man, then _you_ get to see your empire _fall_ ," Fisk responded as he flicked the top part of the cane opened.

Iron Man felt his blood being drained, having him feel nothing but coldness.

"Don't," Iron man said as he landed on the ground.

Fisk grinned nastily. " _Too late_."

And then, Fisk pressed the button on the cane and right there, Peter knew the fall of the Stark Enterprises had begun.

 **Author's Note:** Oh snappp. Iron Man is _so_ going to be angry. I mean, his building literally just collapsed with a push of a button…and we all know where Aunt May is going…which can't be good and Iron Man had one job. So did Happy. What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	34. Beyond the Veil

Chapter 34: Beyond the Veil

Iron Man stared at Kingpin with a cold look. Furious, Iron Man flew towards him with Peter shouting 'Wait, Iron Man!' as he grabbed one of Tony's legs but it was futile. Tony fired his one of his repulsor at Peter which knocked him out. Wilson merely laughed before he was met with a hard blow across his face, knocking the cane out of his hand and Iron Man pulled Fisk from the scruff of his shirt.

"How many _lives_ did you just took out?!" Iron Man roared, half tempting to finish Kingpin's life here and now.

"Oh…I would say…a couple," Fisk grinned maliciously though that earned another hard smack across his face. "But don't worry…you'll soon join them."

Before Iron Man could deliver another blow, Fisk quickly grabbed him around the chest and flung him across the ground. Eyes narrowed, Wilson leaped in the air, ready to strike down Iron Man but Tony swiftly moved away, allowing the fists smash at the ground.

Wilson resumed throwing out punches though Tony avoided them. Tony grabbed Fisk's fist, tightening his grip.

"If I didn't you stop from before you then I would do right now," Tony snarled, sending jolts of electricity between his arm and the chest.

Wilson roared from the shock though Tony put more power into it, ready to finish him off. Eyes wide, Peter ran towards him, attempting to put a stop to him. Peter knew Tony wasn't a killer; he never was.

"Tony, stop! You're not a killer!" Spider Man shouted as he kicked him from behind and then delivered another kick from the side. That merely made Tony stumble though Peter went in front of Fisk.

Even if Peter hated the guy, killing was not an option.

"You're not a killer…you're better than him," Peter said as Tony readied his repulsors. "Please…"

Peter saw the repulsors brightening up more but then they got lowered. Peter sighed with relief as he twirled around to face Fisk.

"You're lucky you got off easy," Spider Man said.

Wilson simply scoffed. "I don't consider this lucky but rather a weak attempt at stopping someone from being a murderer. You're a chump, Spider Man. You'll always be one and _that_ can be your greatest weakness."

Peter suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he slightly gave a glance to see Iron Man.

"I'm sorry," Iron Man apologized.

Peter frowned. That sounded as though he was sorry for something else.

"What—"

Before Peter could finish his sentence, all of a sudden, electricity ran through him which made Peter gave out a sharp gasp until he saw darkness.

* * *

Aunt May tightened her grip on the wheel as she sped through the road. Several of cars honked on her way but she ignored them. If Happy thought he could keep a secret from her then he was so wrong. She knew why but still.

Peter was her son—not biologically though. However, that didn't matter to May. She didn't think Peter as her nephew but as a son. And if something had happened to him, then there would be Hell to pay.

She growled as she pressed the gas pedal further down and was speeding through until she saw a car coming at her. She gasped as she pressed down the brake pedal, causing the vehicle screech in halt as she steered the car to the side, stopping it.

Aunt May gave a gasp of shock as the two vehicles stopped in front of each other and she was sure that the other driver was just as frightened as she was from the close accident. However, May frowned when she saw who the driver who looked very familiar.

Curious, May opened the door and stared at the person with wide eyes.

"Michelle?" she breathed.

"Aunt May?" Michelle asked surprised. So, that's who she had nearly crashed into.

Closing the door, May walked towards her. "What are you doing here? You should go back. It's not safe."

"I can say the same thing. Peter wouldn't want us to be here," Michelle agreed. _But I have to._

"I know; he'll yell at us but please, you have to go back," May insisted.

"I can't. Peter's my friend. I have to get to him. He's my friend…"

May gave her a sympathetic look as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know Peter means a lot to us but if we're both dead, it wouldn't do us any good."

Michelle shook her head, taking her hand off. "But I need to do this. I need to save Peter. He's my friend. I can't…I can't watch him die."

Aunt May stared at her as a flashback from Ned's funeral went into her mind. She blinked the threatening tears as she gritted her teeth. She really didn't want to put Michelle in danger; she couldn't risk it.

"Fine," May said at last. "You can come with me but only if you promise me that you would be careful. Understand?"

Michelle nodded. "Yes. I will. Thank you."

May gave her a small smile before she motioned her head to her car.

"Get to the car. I'm driving," May commanded.

* * *

Wilson stared with surprise from the sudden move that came from Iron Man. Iron Man glanced down at knocked out Peter before Tony put him down, away from the two.

"You knocked him out? I'm surprised although I really shouldn't. Spider Man really was in the way," Fisk grinned amused.

"I didn't do this for your entertainment," Tony snarled, going back to him. "I only did this so he wouldn't get hurt. I'm only here to finish you off."

Fisk laughed. "Then finish me if you can."

Tony performed a punch but Fisk stopped it and he threw Tony to the other side, having him fall on the ground with the metals scraping against it. However, Tony quickly got up on his knees as he fired his energy blasts from both hands. With his current state, Tony knew he couldn't defeat Fisk since Wilson was much larger and heavy but Tony has a secret up his sleeve though he would need to use it at the last second.

Right now, this suit would be good enough for this battle.

Eyes narrowed, Tony placed his hands together, producing more energy before he had his hands apart and then struck one of them at the ground, emitting out a powerful blast which did little damage to Fisk as he was still standing.

However, Wilson noticed his cane that was still away from his reach. Going with that, Fisk charged towards him where Tony narrowly avoided the charge. It wasn't until then where Tony found out that Fisk wasn't aiming to attack but Fisk instead grabbed his cane.

Biting his lip, Tony flew towards him though Kingpin turned around just in time to smash the cane at Tony's chest, sending out jolts of electricity.

Tony drew in a sharp breath as felt the voltage coming in and his suit was powering down. However, because it was still power, Tony took it in and the suit was lit up again which made Tony glare at Fisk.

"Bad move," Tony sneered before delivering a punch to the face.

* * *

Peter groaned as he was waking up though his vision was still hazy and he ached all over. He winced when he saw the bright light and that made him lift his hand to block it.

Was he in the hospital?

Peter frowned.

No. That couldn't be.

What happened…?

Peter tried to think back until he recalled that Tony was on the brink of killing someone and he stopped him. But as a result, Tony struck Peter back. Because of that, Peter growled having a frown on his face.

 _Really, Tony. After everything I had put up with you, you decided to shock me. Thanks._

Peter ignored the pain that coursed through his body as he lifted himself up. As he was coming to be, he heard shouts all around and he gazed back to the middle to see Tony and Fisk fighting each other although it was hard to tell as to who was winning.

Knowing them, Peter assumed that both of them would have a backup plan at the last minute.

The sneaks.

Nonetheless, Peter started to go to them so that he could help Tony out but just as he was about to go, he suddenly stopped as he felt that he needed to. He turned his head to the side to see the weakened wall that was made from the Rhino from previous fight. All of a sudden, the wall collapsed from the sudden new force that just entered in which made Peter have a surprised look as he gaped at the vehicle that just crashed in.

Tony, who was currently locked in with a wrestle, glanced to the side to see the newcomer.

The car honked and without a warning, (and with full force), the car rammed to the side of Fisk and Tony was able to break the grasp (flying away) just as that had happened. The vehicle forced Wilson to be pushed away though he merely stumbled.

Furious, Fisk glanced to the side and started to lift his hand so he could smash the car and it made both Spider Man and Tony to head towards him. However, before Fisk had the time to smash it, out of the passenger seat, the person kicked the door open and pulled the trigger, sending the bullet.

Luckily enough, the aim just managed to shoot at Fisk's oncoming hand and he gave out a roar of anger, staggering backwards slightly.

Peter gaped at the shooter before he realized who the people were.

"Michelle?!" Peter exclaimed, running up to her. "Aunt May?"

May harshly slammed the door and marched towards Tony who grinned terribly.

"Um, hello. This is kind of awkward," Tony said.

"You!" May yelled. "How dare you! How dare you bring Peter in this…this mess! This chaos! I can't believe I even trusted you in the first place!"

Peter cringed. "She still has no idea I'm Spider Man, right?"

Michelle shook her head. "Nope," she answered before she whipped her head to glare at Peter. "But _you_! You are so not off the case!"

"Oh, please. Not now," Peter groaned.

"Yes now! You said you would just go see Jameson. Did that happen? Probably. But did you came back? No!"

"Honestly, Michelle. I don't think right now is the time for lecturing. You can do it later."

"Aw, a family reunion. How cute," Fisk grinned.

May darted her eyes at Fisk and she walked towards him. "You! You are as bad as _he_ is!" May shouted furiously, pointing to Tony who gave a look of surprise.

Fisk sighed heavily. "You are not worth my time."

"I'm sorry? _What_?" May asked sharply.

Tony had his eyes trailed down and he widened them. He acted quickly, flying towards her and pulled her out of the way just as Fisk released the voltage from his cane. Tony shoved May as he felt the electricity making contact with his suit. Iron man collapsed to the ground, grunting as the current coursed through his machine.

Peter cried out in alarm, shooting an angry glare at Wilson.

"How dare you!" Peter exclaimed, running towards him.

Growling softly, Fisk swiftly wrapped his hand around Peter's chest and slammed him down, knocking the wind out of him. Peter gasped as he tried to breathe and he staggered up, shakily.

Peter coughed, getting up and rested his hands on his knees.

"If you think you could defeat me, you can't. All of you are weak. Two of you are tools," Fisk's booming voice echoed.

"We are not weak," Spider Man shot back. "If we stand together, we are a much stronger force. And together, we can take you down."

Wilson laughed, a cold one. "Go ahead," he challenged. "Do it."

Just then, two shots were heard and Fisk was sent collapsing to his knees one at a time. Peter gaped at the sudden movement and whirled around to stare at Michelle who shook her head, indicating that it wasn't her.

Confused, Peter looked around only to see that it was Stacy who had gotten loose from the criminal (who was holding him hostage before. The thug was now knocked out) and he was the one who fired the shots.

"You're done, Fisk. Put your hands behind your head and surrender," Stacy yelled.

"We shall see," Fisk roared.

And then, he took a step forward, throwing the car from the front towards the group. Peter gave out an alarming yell as he pushed Michelle out of the way while Tony went towards May though Fisk released another jolt of electricity from his cane. However, Tony performed his own blasts of energy though both of the attacks collided against one another, forcing the two opponents fly back.

Wasting no time, Tony quickly got up and ran towards May but it was too late. The car had already crashed at the ground, smashing from the front. But as it did, Fisk sent another streak of current at the car so that it exploded and it brought Aunt May with it, killing her on the spot.

Peter stood there, paralyzed and horrified, unable to breathe while everything stood still. He was too numb to even move. It happened all at once. She would come back right? She would stand up and pretend that didn't even happen…right?

And then, Peter found himself screaming at the top of his lungs, yelling out Aunt May's name. He found himself running towards the blast but Tony stopped him, grabbing him from behind. Peter trashed around widely, wanting to get loose.

"AUNT MAY! NO!" Peter howled. "AUNT MAY!" he sobbed uncontrollably, feeling weak, collapsing to his knees.

"No," Peter gasped as tears rolled down like a waterfall. "No…"

Peter threw his head and let out something awful.

" _ **AUNT MAY!"**_

 **Author's Note: **Um…did I mention there was a death scene? Argh! I'm sorry! *trying to avoid all the flying objects* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But you can bet Spidey will kick Fisk's butt! Now who doesn't want to see that? HUH? HUH!? I'M SORRY! ARGH! What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	35. Iron Man vs Kingpin

**Shout Outs: **Thanks to Master Skywalker 121 for reviewing the story.

Responses:

Master Skywalker 121: *Ahem* um, about that… *walks away* HELL YEAH I WATCH YOUNG JUSICE! IT'S AN AMAZING SERIES AND I'M SO HAPPY THAT THEY ARE GOING TO MAKE SEASON THREE AND TIM'S SO CUTE AND NIGHTWING'S SO HOT! XD ASDFGHJKL AND SURE!

* * *

Chapter 35: Iron Man vs Kingpin

 _A sudden crash came which alerted Aunt May. She stopped what she was doing and quickly raced to the living room where she found a young boy who was the floor._

 _On the floor, it appeared to be broken pieces from an object._

 _"Peter, what happened? What are you doing?"_

 _The boy, Peter, jumped from startled and he turned his head to the side with eyes wide._

 _"N-nothing..." Peter stammered as he tried to hide the pieces away. Unfortunately, Aunt May walked towards him and frowned slightly though she softened her expression, going down on her knees._

 _"Peter," she said softly as she grabbed his tiny hands._

 _Peter, who thought he could hide his tears, failed and began to bawl._

 _"I'm sorry!" he gasped as tears flooded. "I...I accidentally broke the vase and I wanted to fix it..." he sobbed._

 _"Peter, it's alright."_

 _Peter shook his head. "N-no, its not...You would get angry and would put me at an orphanage if I did something bad."_

 _That made Aunt May's frown deepened._

 _"Who told you that?"_

 _"U—Uncle Ben," he stammered._

 _May sharply glanced to the side and there was Ben who had just entered the room only to freeze in his tracks when May glared at him._

 _"_ You!" _May exclaimed._

 _"Uh oh."_

 _"How could tell Peter such a thing? That he would be sent to the orphanage if he did something bad?"_

 _Uncle Ben chuckled but it was a nervous one._

 _"Aw come on. I was only joking..."_

 _May glared at him before she went back to face Peter._

 _"Am I in trouble?" Peter sniffed._

 _"No. No, you're not but Ben is and just for that, he can clean up the mess," May said as she flashed Ben a glare._

 _"Now, let's go. Let's make some cookies."_

Peter gasped as he was hit back into the reality. His breaths were uneven and he still felt the grip from Tony that was wrapped around him.

"Aunt May..." Peter gasped shakily. "AUNT MAY!" he screamed.

Tony grunted as he tried to hold the boy.

"Peter...Peter, _stop_ ," Tony commanded. "There's nothing we can do...she's gone, Pete."

"N...No..." Peter croaked, refusing to believe the cold hard truth.

Tony winced, tightening his grip. "Listen to me. I want you and Michelle to get out of here. Okay? Get. Out. Don't come back. Don't look back. Peter? Peter."

But Peter was too heart broken to even hear what Tony was saying. This wasn't fair. Uncle Ben...Ned...and now Aunt May.

Peter didn't know how much he could hold on. He didn't even know _what_ to hold on.

" _Peter_ ," Tony said with more force. "Get out of here."

Gasping, Peter numbly got up after Tony loosened his grip. He helped the boy up and pushed him towards Michelle who stood there, paralyzed.

"Peter..." she breathed.

Without a word, Peter grabbed hold of her and they swung out.

Tony glanced at the small figures before they vanished from sight.

"Well...what a terrible accident," the deep voice brought Tony back.

Anger flashed in Tony's eyes as he gave out a raging snarl, walking towards Fisk.

"You're finished, Fisk."

Fisk simply laughed though it made Tony stop. But that didn't made the hatred and the anger to disappear.

"On the contrary, Stark, this is only the beginning."

And then, Fisk turned on the top part of the cane to the side where a small needle- like item came out. He took it out, throwing his staff away and injected the liquid into his neck.

Fisk yelled out as the changes took its effect. Tony raised an eyebrow as he stared at the new Fisk. If Fisk was terrifying the first time around then he was even more frightening the second time around.

His muscles grew extremely bigger with veins popping out as his eyes gleamed with madness. He gave out a loud menacing roar as he spat out the liquid that drooled from his mouth.

" _Let's see how tough Iron Man really is..."_

Tony grinned. "Okay. Jarvis."

 _"Yes, sir?"_

His grin grew wider. "Activate the full enhanced mode."

" _Of course, Sir."_

At once, the suit began transform itself into a Hulk-like suit, stretching itself so that it got expanded. Clicks were heard as to indicate that they were securely tightened.

Once the transformation was complete, Tony took his position.

 _"Battle mode online. Enhanced repulsors activated and they are fully functional."_

Tony made a smug. "That's what I like to hear."

And then, the two charged towards each other with fists held back as they leaped into the air.

* * *

Peter placed Michelle down on the ground once they were safe, away from the prison. Both of them could hear the sirens in the background; most likely capturing the loose criminals that escaped jail.

The two were currently on the top of a rooftop with the soft breeze brushing past by. Neither of them spoke as they didn't know what to talk about.

Especially for Michelle.

She felt an immense sympathy towards Peter who had almost everyone. His uncle, Ned and now Aunt May. Only Tony was left but she hoped that Tony would be able to pull off this fight and defeat Fisk once and for all.

Michelle blinked the tears away.

"Peter," she whispered.

"Come on," came Peter's rough voice, devoid of emotions. "I have to get you back to safety and then I need to get back here. That murderer needs to be stopped."

Michelle shook her head. "Peter, don't. You're too consumed by too much anger and grief. Let Tony fight this battle. This affects him as much as it affects you. Let him do the fighting."

"No!" Peter suddenly shouted, startling Michelle.

"I'm not going to just stand by and do nothing! That man...that _monster_ caused enough havoc as it is and if I don't stop him..." Peter trailed off, feeling himself breaking apart.

He broke into tears as he collapsed on his knees. He was trembling badly but he couldn't help it. It was just too much to handle.

Michelle let out a soft sigh as she walked towards him, sitting beside him and placed her hands on his shoulders, confronting him

"Just let it out..." she muttered. She hated seeing her friend broken like this. It tore her apart and a pang of sadness hit her as she realized that Peter has no one.

Yes, there was Tony but he wasn't a legal guardian.

Michelle tightened her grip on him, feeling nothing more than grief.

"Come on...I've got to get you back. Where do you want me to drop off?"

Michelle sighed, sniffing a bit.

"Just the police station. I'll find my way back."

"Michelle—"

"No, listen. My dad would be there."

Peter sighed. "Alright."

Michelle grabbed onto Peter and they swung into the night. Peter eventually reached the station where he lowered himself down in front of the exit.

Michelle unwrapped her hands and she took a few steps away.

"Will you be okay?" she asked quietly.

In all honesty, no. Peter didn't think he would ever be healed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he muttered.

"Just be careful, Pete and...please come back to me," Michelle spoke as this time, she was unable to stop the tears from falling.

Peter nodded before he disappeared into the shadows for a brief moment and then he was out in the sky. Michelle stared at Peter until she no longer was able to see him.

Michelle sighed. _Be careful..._

* * *

Iron Man blocked the blow from Fisk who just threw his fist at him. The two were then locked in a wrestle position as both of them were struggling to push the other one away although Fisk's goal was to break Iron Man apart.

"What's the matter, old man? Had enough?" Fisk sneered.

"Old man? Please. I'm hardly old. And I'm just getting started."

With a powerful punch, Tony sent Fisk flying backwards and he smashed at the wall, having his shoulders slumped forward. Tony delivered another blow so that Fisk crashed through the wall before he clumsily dropped to the ground with small rubbles scattered throughout the ground.

Iron Man leaped into the air with his fists above and he crashed at the ground though Fisk grabbed one of his hands before he delivered his own blow to the stomach area and then threw him across.

Reacting instantly, Iron Man fired his repulsors, forcing Fisk to stumble back. However, Fisk then used his brutal strength to rip apart a wall and threw it to Iron Man who smashed it in half. Letting out a small growl, Iron Man zoomed straight ahead which made Fisk have barely the time to react since he was instantly grabbed around his neck and was suddenly sliding across the floor, breaking it apart.

Iron Man slammed him at the wall once he picked Fisk up.

"Tell them the truth," Iron Man snarled as he released a full power of electricity onto Fisk, hoping to knock him out. Knock him out. Not killing him.

"Never," Fisk snarled.

Another jolt of voltage coursed throughout Fisk who gave out raging yell.

"I _suggest_ ," Tony began darkly. "If you want to be alive, you would do so. Your heart cannot take another shot."

Fisk growled.

" _Tell them the truth!"_ Iron Man let out a rage yell as he still continue to shock Fisk.

"I am Kingpin, also known as Wilson Fisk!" Fisk screamed. " _I_ was the one who threatened the Minister in order to get where I am. I threatened Jameson and everyone who was in your damn company. I wanted to be heard; that's why I made sure that I _would_ win the Hearing," Fisk snarled, breathing heavily.

For a brief moment, Tony stopped what he was doing. "Happy, did you get all that?"

" _I sure did!"_ a cheerful voice exclaimed from the other side.

Tony made a smug look though it only made Fisk confused.

"WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Tony smirked. "Surprise. You're on camera," he chuckled dryly. "What you just said…it got broadcasted all over the city. Whatever you had just say, the people now know the truth and you're going to get arrested."

Fisk snarled as he tempted to have another strike at Tony but he was quicker. Tony delivered a swift blow to the head though it didn't knocked Fisk out. Tony also noticed that whatever serum Fisk had injected with was getting the best of him and he didn't have that much time.

"Enjoy your night," Tony sneered as he made another blow to the head.

Fisk snarled after Tony released his grip.

"Good job, Happy. Make a note to the FBI that they have a present waiting for them," Tony said.

" _Of course, sir. What are you going to do?"_

Before Tony could reply, Fisk suddenly grabbed him around the waist and threw him at a wall. Tony crashed at it but Tony had less time to react since Fisk instantly made another blow at him, causing Iron Man smash through the wall. Tony grunted as he collided against the ground, sliding a bit until he halted himself.

Tony quickly scrambled up though before he could attack, something struck at the side to Fisk who struck a nearby wall though Fisk crashed through it from the new attack that had been made.

Not letting Fisk have a chance to strike, something grabbed Wilson around his neck in a tight grip so that it was forcing him to open his mouth. When it was opened, something went inside his mouth, making him gurgle.

"I pour a stream of webbing into your throat, esophagus, all the way down to your lungs. They're completely filled," the newcomer spoke with a heavy tone. "Which means that the webbings could only be surgically removed by cutting your lungs which it couldn't be done before you die from lack of oxygen."

Peter stared into the demented eyes of Fisk who was currently gasping for air.

"I've turned your entire respiratory system into a solid chuck of useless tissue and webbings," Peter said before he released his webs to tie Fisk up while making sure that he couldn't escape.

"You're _done_ , Fisk. There's nothing more you could do. The FBI and the police would come here any second now. You can't hide. Not after Tony had broadcasted your evidence to the entire city. You're finished," Peter proclaimed.

 **Author's Note:** Bam, bam, bam! And that's how Fisk had been defeated! Pretty smart for Tony to broadcast it all over the city! Now everyone knows! But what will Peter do next? WE'RE SO CLOSE TO FINSHING THE STORY! ASDFGHJKL! HONESTLY, I want to cry T_T AND THIS ALSO MEANS WE ONLY HAVE TWO BOOKS LEFT FOR THE **ENTIRE** SERIES! PEOPLE, I LOVE YOU! What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	36. Peter's Loss

Chapter 36: Peter's Loss

Stacy growled as he stepped over the debris. A group of armed men was trailing behind him as two of them had flashlight to light up the hallway. One of the men shone the light at a deranged figure who was out of focus, gargling some words.

"Son of a bitch. Iron Man actually defeated Kingpin," Stacy said. "Not so tough now, huh Fisk. Get him out of here."

"Uh sir."

"What?"

"It wasn't just Iron Man," Jackson said, cringing as he pulled some string-like substance from Fisk's mouth. "It was also Spider Man. Jesus, what the hell happened?"

Stacy narrowed his eyes. "Just get him out of here."

* * *

Peter sat on the edge of the rooftop with his feet dangling. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the blaring lights of the city followed by the oncoming police activities with their sirens being heard at the background.

It took a long time to get where he was but he did it.

Iron Man and Peter did it.

With another terrible cost.

Peter tightened his knuckles until they turned white. It wasn't fair. No one needed to die. Aunt May didn't need to die.

"I'm sorry," Peter sobbed quietly.

A hand was placed on his shoulder which made him silence his sobs but he was still sniffing.

"Quite a view, don't you think? With the nice breeze and all…" Tony's familiar voice announced.

The two settled in silence as they were in their own thoughts. While the battle was a victory, it was also a loss.

"I'm sorry," Peter suddenly said, startling Tony with surprise.

"Sorry?" Tony asked, flabbergasted. "What on Earth are you sorry for? Peter, you defeated Kingpin. You stopped a madman from ruining the city. What's to be sorry for?"

Peter shook his head. " _You_ stopped Kingpin. I only made sure that he can't breathe," he clenched his fists. "I should've listened to you. Right when you started to be suspicious about Kraven. I really thought I was being smart for once by going with my own rules; obviously I wasn't. Maybe things would've been different if I had just listened to you. Maybe it would've saved Aunt May."

Tony let out a heavy sigh. "Peter…we shouldn't be focusing on the 'maybe'. We shouldn't be pondering on the past. We should only concentrate on the _present_ and how we can change for the better. We make mistakes. We're humans."

Peter slightly scoffed.

"Well, _some_ are humans," Tony grinned but it faltered. "But we're learning from our mistakes. But by learning from our faults, it can make us a better person. No one is invincible, not even me."

"But you're Iron Man," Peter sniffed.

Tony chuckled dryly. "I had to work to get where I am. It was a no easy task but I bet being Spider Man isn't easy as well," Tony sighed. "Come. We should…go."

"I have nowhere to go," Peter mumbled.

Tony frowned slightly. "Yes you do. Last time I checked, you still have a friend to meet up with. And I bet she's worried."

Eventually, Peter and Tony flew throughout the city and they reached the Police department. Peter landed softly on the ground, in front of the entrance and when he entered the building, he stopped walking and lifted his head to see an anxious Michelle.

Michelle stopped what she was doing and looked up. She let out a sigh of relief, running towards him and gave him a hug though it slightly made Peter be off balance.

"You came," Michelle whispered.

Peter tightened his grip on her as though if he let go, he was afraid to loose Michelle.

"I saw the broadcast," Michelle sniffed, pulling herself away from him. "Pretty clever…"

"That's Tony for you," Peter muttered.

A silence fell before Michelle spoke again.

"Now what? What's going to happen?"

Peter shrugged. "Fisk'll be in jail, heavily guarded. Naturally, he'll be charged with all kinds of charges including the…death of Aunt May. There will be a funeral…and after that, everything will go pretty normal. Well, as normal as it could be…"

"But what about you?"

Peter bit his lip. "I don't know…I honestly don't care, really."

"You could live with me and my dad," Michelle said quietly.

Peter stayed quiet as he didn't know what else to say. What was there to say anyway? His parents are dead and his Uncle and Aunt are gone as well. In a time like this, what was there to say?

After the events that happened, the city pretty much went to normal as much as it could. It was still repairing itself from the events that happened during the reign of Kingpin.

Now that everybody knew what really happened, Tony regained back his control of the company and while he did so, he ensured that his securities were heavily reviewed and were on top notch so that they would be extremely impossible to be hacked.

Due to the explosion, the Stark Enterprises—although it was badly damaged—the building was repairing itself so it could go back to its former elegance.

" _Systems online,"_ the computerized voice spoke. Tony, with Happy at his side, proceeded to type on the keyboard.

"Sir, are you sure you haven't gone overboard with the securities?" Happy asked warily.

"In all honesty, Happy, I want to make sure that nothing happens to my company," Tony answered.

" _Warning. Security breach. Warning. Security breach…Enhanced mode initiated."_

All of a sudden, the system suddenly had missile-like weapons at its side. It then fired which made Happy and Tony duck down to avoid the blast. Eyes wide, Happy stared numbly at the machine until Tony spoke.

"Maybe it's a bit too much?" Tony responded.

"Agreed," Happy replied, eyes wide until he looked down at his clipboard, making notes on the paper. As he did, he stopped. "Sir…what'll happen to Peter? Who'll take care of him? He certainly can't take care of himself. Not in this state. Who knows what'll happen to him."

Tony sighed. He whole-heartedly agrees with Happy. "As far as I know, I've recently made a few phone calls here and there, fought with them and I've got a court session to attend to regarding with being a legal guardian to Peter Parker. If I win, Peter's coming with me. I'm not letting Peter going to other homes."

"So I see," Happy said quietly. "And when is your appointment?"

"November 7."

"Does Peter know?"

Tony sighed. "I have yet to tell him. Speaking about him, how is he?"

"A few broken bones and bruises but he's healing…as for emotionally…not so quite," Happy reported, tightening his grip on the clipboard. "I should've stopped Aunt May. I tried, really but…"

"Happy…don't bring this on you," Tony said as he placed his hands on his shoulders. "What happened cannot be undone. We must try to move forward. We must let the healing process go its own way or otherwise, we'll never be healed."

After the small talk, Tony went to med bay and saw Peter who was wrapping his hand with a fresh bandage. Guilt swept over him and he gritted his teeth. He walked towards Peter and sat on the empty spot beside him. For a while, the two sat in silence though Tony was wondering how he could break it.

Tony knew Peter was breaking apart but he tried not to show it but sometimes, it was okay to let emotions go out. However, Tony decided to tell Peter about making him being a legal guardian.

"Well…I've made some phone calls and a set date has been made. I'm going to the court so I make myself a legal guardian to you."

Peter lifted his head and stared at Tony with wide eyes. "Seriously? When is it going to happen?"

"November 7."

Peter felt his heart rapidly beat against him. If Tony wins—which Peter knows he will—he wouldn't have to go to some stranger's house.

"And if you win, that means—"

"You're mine," Tony flashed him a small smile.

So many emotions flooded through Peter. Happiness and guilt. Sad and regret. Depression and relief.

"What about the house?" Peter suddenly said.

"Technically, it's yours. It always has been. So, that being said, you get to decide what you want to do with it," Tony answered, softly patting Peter on the back. "Oh and there will be a funeral for Aunt May. Three days from now. I guess that will be the time to say a proper goodbye," he whispered.

Despite the fact that it took a long time for Peter to be back to normal, Peter went back to his dorm. He tried to avoid the crowd that roamed the hallways but people were giving him looks—looks that he didn't want. It was bothering him and he didn't even knew these people.

Peter opened the door and the moment he did, Harry instantly stood up from his bed and the two shared a look. Deciding to break the silence, Harry walked towards him.

"Peter," Harry said and pulled him into a hug. The two shared a moment though Peter found it hard to return the hug. He simply stood there, having Harry's arms around him.

"Tony informed me…about what happened," Harry said as he pulled away. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

Peter stared at the floor, not saying anything. But Harry continued as he tried to get Peter to talk. Harry has to make Peter to stop feeling sorry for himself; it wasn't his fault.

"It's not your fault," Harry said.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" Peter asked angrily. "I should've done something. But I didn't. I just stood there like an idiot and watched that blasted car hit Aunt May."

"That's not what Michelle told me. She said that you pushed her out of the way before…the…" Harry struggled to say the sentence. "You know…"

"I should've acted quickly."

"Will you stop beating yourself?" Harry asked crossly. "What happened down there is done. If people say it wasn't your fault, it wasn't. It was Fisk who is now behind bars, heavily guarded. He won't be getting out of prison for a long time. The city is saved. So stop with the beating and be proud of yourself instead. Not many people has this kind of courage. So, I want you to look me in the eye and say 'I'm bloody proud'. I mean it, Peter."

Peter tore his gaze away and stared at Harry. It was hard. It really was. He didn't know if he was ever going to be normal again. Taking a breath, Peter replied.

"I'm bloody proud."

Harry softly narrowed his eyes but shrugged it off. He knew Peter didn't said it like he meant it but he let it go. The boy was already in too much pain.

Harry winced when he found himself asking the next question. "When's the funeral?"

"Three days from now," Peter answered and let out another sigh. "I believe I owe you an explanation. I'll tell you everything. From the top to bottom."

And those painful three days came.

Peter couldn't stop having his tears from falling. All he did was staring at the tombstone that was next to Uncle Ben and the words from the Priest was fading away as he zoned out.

Peter flickered his eyes to the Uncle's grave and his voice echoed in Peter's mind.

" _With great power comes with great responsibility."_

Peter forced himself to not to cry. He didn't want to do it in public as to him, it was a sign of weakness. He needed to pull himself together, to move forward, and to forget about the past but he found himself unable to do so.

It was hard and he realized he needed guidance or otherwise he'll lose himself to darkness.

Nevertheless, Peter also realized that there was going to be a much larger foe and he needed to prepare himself. He needed to be stronger, faster and more agile.

He couldn't risk losing anyone else anymore.

Even though there was going to be a much bigger evil, wherever the new foe is, Peter knew that he was waiting. If that was the case then Peter could wait as well.

And if the enemy was waiting then this was simply the calm before the storm.

 **Author's Note:** And that it is! Its the calm before the storm, everyone so brace yourself! AND WE ONLY HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU TO DEATH-oops too soon? -.-' What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	37. The Storm is Coming

Chapter 37: The Storm is Coming

Peter sighed as he packed his things. He frowned when he saw something on his shirt and he nicked on it, wanting to get it off.

So much has happened and it was, in all honesty, getting harder to track it. He constantly watched the news if anything happens but things are the same.

Peter dropped the shirt and stared at the nearly packed suitcase. He then glanced to the side only to have something grab his attention. Leaving the suitcase, Peter walked towards it and pulled it from underneath the bed.

Peter stared at the battered suit and flashbacks came-flashbacks where he wants to avoid it.

Ever since he puts on the costume, nothing good had ever came out. He didn't know if having powers was considered a good thing anymore.

Nonetheless, all Peter knew was that he needed a new suit.

"Almost done?" Harry's voice asked, snapping Peter back to reality.

"Um, yeah I guess," Peter muttered, throwing the suit into the case. "Did the results from the exams came yet?"

Harry shook his head. "No. But they'll notify us."

"I'm pretty sure I've failed," Peter muttered though it sounded as though he didn't care.

Harry sighed. "You're one of the smartest kids I know. You're not gonna fail. You don't fail at anything."

"Anything except being a hero. I don't want to do this anymore."

Harry gaped at him, staring at him with an incredulous look.

"Can you not hear yourself? Do you not realize how many people would _want_ to take your place?"

"Well they can have it!" Peter shouted. "I don't want to be a hero. I don't want to be an Avenger-I'm not even sure if I am one anyway-and I just don't want to be Spider Man anymore! I'm done, alright?"

"So you're just going to quit?"

" _Yes_ ," Peter said angrily. "Ever since I've had these powers, nothing good came out of them. So what's the point of keeping them?"

"The point? Peter, listen to yourself. You get to do so many things what normal people couldn't do. You have enhanced abilities where people _wished_ they have it too. Giving that up...? It's just not right. It's like giving up of what you stood for. You're throwing away your legacy. It's not a curse, Peter but a gift," Harry promised. "And as such," he went towards Peter's suitcase to grab the mask. "Gifts should be taken care of."

Harry handed the mask where Peter grabbed it and he stared into it. Like before, he heard Uncle Ben's voice echoing in his mind.

 _"With great power comes with great responsibility."_

Peter let out a small breath, putting on a small smile.

Before they knew it, the two found themselves outside of their room and Harry locked the door.

"It's not gone forever, you know. We'll be back," Harry said.

"I know."

The two walked down the hall, dragging their suitcases until Peter suddenly stopped as he glanced to the side.

There, a bit further away from him was Flash who was leaning against the wall and with his friends being beside him. Flash looked up only to find out that Peter was looking foe him.

Flash narrowed his eyes and gave a short nod though he pushed himself up and walked towards Peter.

 _What does he want?_ Peter sighed in thought.

Flash reached Peter though he didn't say anything. However, this caught Harry's attention and he frowned.

"What do you want, Flash?"

Peter shot Harry a look and shook his head.

Flash ignored him. "Nothing that concerns you, Osborn," he sneered. He then glanced at Peter who was staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I've found out about...it...you know..." Flash struggled to say the next words.

"It's alright," Peter muttered.

It really was awkward between the two but what he said next was stranger.

"You know...if you want...You could...you know...live with me...?" Flash asked awkwardly.

Peter and Harry gaped at him with eyes wide, trying to grab what he had just said.

Flash frowned. "What?"

"You want _me_ to live with you?" Peter asked stunned.

Flash sneered. "I'm trying to be nice for a change. Forget it. Being nice is to hard," he grunted.

Peter chuckled. "Thanks though," he said quietly. "But I'm going with Tony..."

Flash nodded slightly. "Alright...take care, okay?"

Flash extended his hand out which made Peter stare at it. When Flash noticed that Peter was hesitating, Flash started to lower his hand though Peter grabbed it.

"I will," Peter said.

* * *

"The boy suffered enough. I say we strike now," a figure hissed.

"Don't be naive. We both know that you don't stand a chance against him. No one does in this room," the second voice spoke.

"Then what do _you_ suggest we do? Just lounge around here and look pretty?" the first figure sneered.

The third person scoffed. "Please. You're anything _but_ pretty."

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror? The sight is absolutely terrifying," the first person taunted him.

However, the third one narrowed his eyes and he stood up.

"Do you really want to challenge me?"

"Enough!" the commanding voice spoke. "You will all get your chances against the web slinger once more. But before we do that, we have a new addition to our team and he says to not underestimate him, isn't that right...Mysterio?" the person's eyes flashed as he glanced to the side.

There, in the shadows, a figure stood there. He stared at the group of people with an unnerving look.

"Yes," he hissed. "But we mustn't strike now. No. No. No...we must strike when he least expects it. After all, he just finished defeating a mad man. No..." Mysterio grinned. "We must wait...After all..."

He glanced at the table with a sinister look.

"The storm is coming."

And the room was filled with loud cackling laughs.

 **Author's Note: **OH MY GOD! IT'S DONE, FOLKS! BOOK FIVE IS DONE! WHOO! BUT WOAH! Flash was trying to be nice? What is happening? Since book five is done, book six will be released soon! When? I don't know but it'll be somewhere November. Thank you guys so much for your support and I shall see you soon!


	38. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys,

I just want to let you know that I've posted Book five out which is called: Spider Man: Darkest Hours. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ONTO BOOK SIX ALREADY! IS THIS REAL? We're almost done the entire series!

Thank you so so much for the support you guys are giving me. I sincerely appreciate it because without you, I wouldn't have the motivation to write the series till the end. This story will be the climax for book seven.

Well, without further ado, Book six of Spider Man is out now.

Thank you,

Skychild101


End file.
